Last Resort
by jinx1764
Summary: His Labyrinth is dying 20 yrs after Sarah's victory. The Labyrinth says she's the only one who can save them, but Jareth is proud and angry. Is Goblin King desperate enough to do whatever is necessary to save his kingdom? Even become mortal and face the girl who defeated him? This is the first fanfic I ever wrote; did it in 6 weeks, any errors are 2 yrs old and there to stay. :o
1. Chapter 1

**Last Resort**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

Nearly twenty years passed before the Jareth, the King of the Goblins became desperate. After the mortal girl, Sarah Williams, had defeated his Labyrinth and rejected him, the powers she invoked banned him from physically entering her life. Until she called him to her he was restricted from her personal world. Being only allowed to watch her in his crystals or receive reports of her from her friends or his goblins gradually drove Jareth from his initial depression to obsession.

For the first few years his every free moment focused on anything to do with Sarah; he neglected his duties as king, he ignored the Labyrinth's calls, and he failed to notice that his kingdom's magic weakened. Several more years passed in this manner until Jareth noticed that his own magic waned. Crystals lacked full strength. His stamina shortened. His vitality faded. Once he realized this new development his attention to his kingdom fully returned.

Sarah's journey caused much damage in the Labyrinth. She had created a type of vortex which slowly drew energy and magic away from the Labyrinth to herself. After all, her will was as strong and her kingdom as great; apparently so much so that her victory was tapping the Labyrinth itself of its life force. Which in turn was draining the Goblin King since the King and the Kingdom are one; this could not continue.

Jareth immediately set to work repairing his kingdom. He reestablished communication with the Labyrinth. He spent over a decade creating spells, putting his goblins to work, and researching by any means possible a remedy to save his kingdom. However, he was only able to slow the process and delay the Labyrinth's decline. Gradually he realized that his knowledge and expertise were exhausted and went to commune again with the Labyrinth at its center. This is where our story begins...

* * *

.

.

"I will not agree to this!" Jareth stated loudly in a voice that brooked no argument.

"_Jareth, there is no other choice."_ The slightly alto feminine voice of the Labyrinth replied inside Jareth's mind.

"There must be. This cannot be our only option." He paced in the small, stone chamber located deep below his castle. His tattered gray cape swirling about his lean, wiry frame; arms crossed at his chest and head bowed so that his feathery platinum hair framed his gaunt face.

"_It is not just the only option. It is our last resort. I did suggest it months ago."_

"And I liked it even less then!" Jareth bellowed to the ceiling as he continued pacing.

"_She can save us all." _The Labyrinth coaxed causing him to freezing mid stride. He continued in a softer, almost bitter tone.

"And why should she care to do that? Her friends have not heard from her in years. Not once has she called for me. She left us to our fate without another thought."

"_Our fate was not her intention. She knows nothing our plight."_

"What? " Jareth looked once again towards the ceiling. "How can you be sure?"

"_Unlike you, my King, I have continued to watch Sarah. She is unaware of the situation that her victory created."_

"..." Jareth remained standing still with his arms crossed and grunted. "That gives me no assurance that she would be receptive to our needs."

"_So you will not attempt it? Does her rejection continue to sting your pride?"_

"Damn you! Leave my pride out of it!"

"_Jareth, this must be attempted. You must do this to save us all. As king you must sacrifice your pride to this quest to win Sarah's heart and bring her back to us." _

The Labyrinth's voice echoed in Jareth's skull; the ultimatum chilled his very soul causing him to sink to the bare floor of the chamber. He leaned backwards to the wall, his head resting against the stone and his legs sprawled directly in front of him; gray boots and breeches covered in dust.

Neither spoke for several minutes as Jareth processed this unwanted information. Only the glows of the light crystals were active in their flickering as the Labyrinth waiting for Jareth's answer. Jareth's mismatched eyes, both blue but one permanently dilated creating the appearance of brown, stared unblinking across the chamber. His arms rested limply in his lap as his respirations became shallow and rapid. Finally, just as the Labyrinth thought the King might be considering turning himself to stone, Jareth spoke in a quiet, defeated voice.

"What must I do?" For the sake of his kingdom, his Labyrinth, his subjects and himself; the Goblin King became desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Desperation didn't sit well with Jareth; he was inherently a man of confidence and action, he was after all a king. So once the distasteful decision set forth by the Labyrinth was fully settled in his mind he set about to planning. The voice of the Labyrinth describing his fate repeated in his mind as he moved within his personal quarters.

The suite consisted of a large bedchamber with masculine décor of royal purple, black and dark wood in what could be called a Gothic revival style. The adjoining bath and office were the same color and style with the appropriate variances to utility. Of course, everything was king sized because Jareth accepted no less.

_"Prepare yourself for a solitary quest. You will not be a king in her world."_

Jareth removed his elaborate clothing and his pendant which was his symbol of kingship; all traces of his regal position.

"_I will transport you to the mortal realm to as close a proximity to Sarah as I am able."_

He dressed himself in his simplest clothing. Black leather pants, sinfully tight as he owned no other style. Black knee boots which fit perfectly over the pants and a loose, white, silk poet's shirt. The shirt was his most modest as it laced fully up the front; however Jareth left it untied.

_"You will have one full moon cycle or one month in the mortal realm in which to win her heart and return with her."_

Jareth sat at his desk and with a large quill wrote out basic instructions on a sheet of vellum. The quill did not require an inkwell as it was enchanted to be everlasting with ink. He remembered his question to the Labyrinth at one point during its description of his quest.

"How the devil will I approach her? She banned me from her life, her world. I cannot be physically present in form or word to her." This quandary had driven him to obsession for years.

_"I will strip you of all your powers, your immortality, your position. Everything that makes you Fae and the Goblin King will be removed. You will be a mortal, a human man."_

The quill ceased as he remembered what this portion of his quest. Jareth swallowed deeply and took a moment to truly look around at his chambers. A place owned by him for hundreds of years. A place he thought he would possess for thousands more. Details barely noticed suddenly leaped to his Fae eyesight.

A painting of his castle gifted to him by a friend years earlier hung over the headboard of his larger than king sized bed. His riding crop, which he enjoyed using as a swagger stick, lay idle near his regal clothing. A favorite goblet sat half full or was it half empty near the fireplace where the banked fire smoldered. A sense of finality settled on him; it was not comfortable due to a lack of experience with the emotion.

"Labyrinth," Jareth remembered his final question regarding his quest. "If I should fail and mind you I find that outcome unlikely...what is result?" Silence reigned for several moments as if the Labyrinth grew reluctant to answer. "Well?" Jareth prompted.

"_If you are unsuccessful in the time frame required, you will perish as a human man in the mortal realm. _ _If you perish then all in the kingdom shall cease to exist. Including myself." _The Labyrinth answered in monotone.

Jareth dropped the quill and gasped as the memory a few hours old replayed. A sharp pain formed behind his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose while leaning forward onto his desk. In a quick fit of frustration he kicked the desk leg causing the desk to shift several inches. His least favorite quote came to mind as his desperate circumstance clarified to him once again. It wasn't fair. He leaped from his chair to stride to that favorite goblet sitting peacefully by the fireplace.

"Damn it all to hell! Beaten by a girl! Now to grovel at her feet...as a mortal!" He picked up the goblet, finished off the last of the wine in one last swallow, and threw the offending glass and pewter sculpture into the dying flames. A moderately satisfying crash echoed in his chambers as the innocent goblet gave its life for its King's pleasure. A knock at his door interrupted his tirade and after a moment to compose himself Jareth gave permission to enter. The heavy wooden door opened hesitantly to reveal a short dwarf.

"You's called for me, Sire?"

"Ah, Higgle. Yes, I have some instructions for you." Jareth felt his mood improve slightly. Teasing the old dwarf always brightened his day.

"It's Hoggle!"

"Yes, yes...Hogsbreath. Come here." He led Hoggle to his desk where Jareth sat himself again and resumed writing. Hoggle gritted his teeth and followed his liege to wait for further information. As Jareth completed writing he began to explain his need for Hoggle's presence.

"As you know the kingdom is in dire conditions. Something which I have been attempting to put to right for many years."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"It is now required of me to complete a quest to save my kingdom."

"What kinds of quest?" Hoggle asked before he thought better of it causing his King to freeze. Without looking at Hoggle Jareth answered in a cold voice.

"Hoghead, under normal conditions I would throw you in the Bog for presuming to ask about the King's business." At this Jareth turned to look Hoggle in the eyes for a second before Hoggle could drop his gaze. "However, as these conditions are far from normal-as you well know-I would say it's...a Knight's Quest." Jareth smiled a bit at this before twisting it to a bitter smirk. "Or perhaps a Fool's Errand. What ever you choose to call it I will either save my kingdom and all of those within it or..."

Jareth paused again at this moment reluctant to admit the other potential outcome.

"Or what, Your Majesty?" His King came back to himself and answered in an abrupt fashion.

"Or Hoggle, I will fail and we will all cease to exist. "

Hoggle's eye grew wide; whether from his king's admission or that fact he use his correct name is unknown. Struck speechless the dwarf stood frozen for several minutes as his King finished writing in silence. Jareth dropped the quill, sanded the ink and turned to Hoggle while he remained seated. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees so that he was face to face with the dwarf.

"Hoggle," Jareth started in a serious tone. "This is a list of instructions that I'm leaving in your hands. I'm leaving you in charge of my kingdom during my absence. I trust that you will do all that is required of you to take care of my kingdom."

"Y-y-you trusts me, Sire?" Jareth placed his right hand on Hoggle's shoulder.

"Yes, Hoghead, and if you ever tell anyone..."

"I know...I know...the Bog."

"We understand each other, excellent." Jareth stood and walked to the door. Hoggle clenched the parchment in his oversized hands.

"Your Majesty? How long will yous be gone?"

"At least a month, perhaps less, absolutely no more."

"A month? What happens then?" Jareth gripped the handle to his door but kept his face turned away from the dwarf.

"If I am victorious then I shall return within a month or less. If I am not then nothing past a month shall matter for any of us." No answer came to Hoggle as his King exited his chambers with a clear determination that the dwarf had not seen in years. Hoggle freely admitted that he did not like his King nor trust him, but he did respect him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

Jareth walked briskly from his chambers after leaving the care of what remained of his kingdom in the dwarf's hands and went immediately to the Labyrinth chamber beneath his castle. Only the King, Lord of the Labyrinth was allowed access to this chamber. Ancient magic powered the Labyrinth and the Goblin King controlled the Labyrinth in a type of symbiotic relationship.

The Labyrinth required an immense amount of willpower to control and Jareth was one of the few Fae ever to conquer it. Therefore, he possessed very little in the manner of resources from Fae outside of the Labyrinth since most possessed little willpower, experience, or magic enough to comprehend the needs of the Labyrinth. Many more became jealous of his power via the Labyrinth but were unable to usurp him, choosing instead to ostracize him. If it weren't for the Fae Law requiring all wished away children to be adopted out to a childless Fae family; he suspected that Fae society would prefer to ignore him completely. The Goblin King mused on his long existence during his walk to the power chamber.

'Much like seeing my life flash before my eyes, I suppose.' He thought with a bit of humor. He did not regret his choices. Becoming the Goblin King gave him power beyond his previous limits. He became one of the most powerful Fae in the Underground. But with any power comes its negatives.

Jareth never knew true loneliness until becoming the Goblin King. Previous he had been social enough with his peers. No social butterfly but still interactive enough to satisfy his needs for both male and female companionship. Hunting parties, formal balls, the dreaded poetry readings that female admirers occasionally insisted he attend. All evaporated once he won the crown of the Goblin King. Decades then centuries passed without a message from old friends and new friends were unheard of.

'Is it any wonder obsession haunts my steps?' He thought. 'That_ girl_ happened to be the most interesting thing that occurred in eons. 'Bloody hell.'

Arriving at the Labyrinth chamber, Jareth took a deep, bracing breath before walking through the energy field which only he could pass. The tingling that accompanied the passage felt weaker than usual; a sure sign of their desperate plight.

"Labyrinth." He called his voice strong and confident.

"_All is prepared, my King?" the voice once again reverberating inside his skull._

"Yes."

"_You are prepared?"_

"As ever."

"_The transformation will occur during the transport. Once you arrive in the mortal realm you will be fully human. You will possess no magic, nothing to set you apart from any other human. However, I will be able to leave you will a sense of locating Sarah. Since she is Bound to us through our magic you will be able to find her no matter the distance."_

"Useful bit that is, thank you." Jareth bowed his head sincerely.

"_Jareth...I am using a large amount of my remaining power to do this."_

"Yes, I know. It's ancient magic to transmute a being."

"_A month is the longest time I can remain in existence but if you can succeed sooner that would be preferred." _The Labyrinth sounded frightened; if an immortal, non-corporal, magical being could know fear. Jareth had never quite heard that plaintive, wavering note in the Labyrinth's voice. It pulled at something inside of him.

"Confidence old friend; losing is not a thing I've ever learned to accept." He braced his arms on his hips and wore a brave face to bolster his claim.

"_This is why you have been the greatest Goblin King in my existence."_

"By the Gods we'll beat this and continue, Labyrinth! I'll not allow a mortal to best me! Now enough of this sentiment and let's get on with it!"

"_Yes, Your Majesty. Brace yourself there will likely be a great deal of pain."_

"I would expect no less." Jareth mumbled to himself and lowered his arms to his sides. He stood tall and kept his breathing slow and even, waiting for the inevitable trauma.

.

Whatever Jareth had been expecting he wasn't sure he experienced it. He wasn't sure what he experienced. The transport and transformation simultaneously took a fraction of a second and centuries. Time and movement between realms as he previously understood it held no meaning for him. He had no basis for comparison for the hell he now lived.

Numbness, pain, separation from body and soul, forced rejoining, his flesh, not his flesh, his world, not his world, immense power, consuming weakness. Gods how to they breathe? Every sense on fire, ice cold, paralyzed then spasming. Wanting to scream, drowning...falling...floating...crashing...

.

The dark forest stood silent, practically a cliché, except that it wasn't really a forest more of a large park, Central Park in New York City in fact. The dark, silence of the almost clichéd, not quite forest was briefly interrupted by a bright, white flash near the center of the park. Much like someone's forgotten high energy camera strobe lying on the ground which flashes once before dissipating. It lasted no longer than a fraction of a second accompanied by a small sonic bomb like a combination of thunder and an avalanche; if one were close enough to listen and cared to notice.

Charlie, the only one who cared to notice, was a local bum who spent more time drunk or high than sober and not likely to be believed. Even if he bothered to relay his unusual story to those who might listen or if he were able to combine more than five coherent words together. As it stood, telling amazing UFO stories held no interest for Charlie since everyone already either knew or suspected his insanity. So the Goblin King's arrival remained largely unnoted in one of the largest cities on Earth. But then New Yorkers are professionals at ignoring the unusual and bizarre; it generally lengthens their life expectancy.

.

Jareth's first coherent thought consisted of pain. Pain fired through every nerve he possessed and a few he suspected grew just for the special occasion. Fractured images of a forest at night assaulted his newly dulled senses. He still stood as he had in the Labyrinth chamber but dizziness and nausea roiled throughout his body. He could feel his equilibrium failing and he stumbled about trying to remain upright; his arms outstretched in protection. His eyes refused to focus. His brain refused to function. Reduced to his most primitive instincts he roared in protest and frustration; promptly collapsing as his knees gave out.

Jareth landed face first onto a thick layer of autumn humus. He clenched his head in agony as a sharp, shooting pain flashed from the base of his spine to his skull and he immediately vomited bile. Disgusted he rolled away from his emesis ending up in a left foetal position; dried leaves sticking in his now short, blond hair. He kept his eyes closed and attempted to remain still to combat the waves of nausea and pain but convulsions raked his all too human body increasing his suffering. Being an accomplished sorcerer and warrior, Jareth was no stranger to discipline and pain but that had been in his superior Fae body.

Two thoughts hovered below the surface of his mind in the ever present internal witness. One, that becoming human was the single most excruciating physical pain he'd ever experienced and two, Sarah had better not be far from his current location.

Jareth then found temporary reprieve as he rapidly lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah awoke with ragged, gasping breathes; as if she had stopped breathing in her sleep and her primitive brain recognizing the danger had forced her higher brain to consciousness before permanent damage occurred. Her eyes were slow to adjust to the darkness but she gradually saw the familiar outlines of her bedroom. As her breathing normalized she tossed the covers off, suddenly needing fresh air on her overheated body. She felt a migraine approaching at the base of her skull. Sarah sat up in bed with her knees bent and rested her head between her legs.

"What the hell...?" she whispered to herself. 'Was this a panic attack?' She thought. Not that she'd ever experienced a panic attack before; those were never her problem but there's always a first. A wave of nausea made Sarah scramble from her bed and to her bathroom. She retched into her sink, dry heaving, and gagging.

"Oh God...I hate throwing up..." Sarah rinsed her mouth and the sink before returning to her bedroom. The nausea passed and an unusual feeling replaced it; unusual, but strangely familiar like déjà vu. Can déjà vu happen in your own bedroom which is assumed to always be familiar?

Following her instincts Sarah left her bedroom and walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. Quietly she opened the door until the hallway light illuminated Elizabeth's room enough for her to see her eight year old daughter sleeping soundly and safely in her bed. Sarah released the breath she didn't know she held in relief. One can never be too sure about these kinds of things.

Closing the door silently behind her, Sarah walked to the living room and paced. A strange anxiety filled her, maybe it was a panic attack. After a few minutes of pacing in the dark she ended up on the balcony; the brisk autumn air quickly chilling her through her cotton nightgown. She leaned on the high railing and gazed into the night. The feeling grew more intense as she stared towards Central Park.

'What is this feeling?' as soon as the thought finished a name from her childhood boiled up from her subconscious and passed as a whisper from her lips.

"Jareth..."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

* * *

.

.

"Sarah!" Her name was the first thing that escape both his mind and his voice as he regained consciousness. Face down into the grass and dead leaves, his nose smelled the overwhelming scents of nature in the mortal realm coupled with his own residual illness from earlier. Jareth groaned both in physical and emotional pain before carefully pushing himself to a kneeling position. He once read that the human body possessed 206 bones; he was quite sure that he had severely bruised all of them. It was still dark and he waited for several minutes for his eyes to adapt to the gloom until he realized that they had already adapted and this was his current normal HUMAN eyesight.

"Bloody hell! How did they survive their Ice Age with senses as crude as this?" He asked aloud but since no one but crazy Charlie was present to hear it and since he had already passed out himself about twenty minutes after Jareth the question went unanswered.

Unsure of his present location and feeling nothing but pain and discomfort, Jareth knew that he needed to focus on the thread that was Sarah to find her direction. He remained in his current kneeling position and drew on meditation techniques taught to him as a youth. His breathing slowed and deepened, his heart rate and blood pressure decreased as he did his best to separate his awareness of his new physical form from his original mind.

He might not possess his magic or Fae physicality anymore but he retained his knowledge and life experience; which were considerable. He accepted that this human body diminished him but only in the physical sense.

'There, a thread, a string of energy pulling me!' The triumphant thought exploded in his mind rushing him back to full consciousness. His mind grasped onto the thread with expert fingers before he could lose the sense of it. His pushed himself to his feet with another, louder groan along with numerous cracking joints and took a moment to find his balance. Taking one last look around before setting off, he noticed an unconscious vagabond-looking person.

"Well, at least someone finds this area peaceful." Charlie answered with a loud, rattling snore.

His mental grasp on Sarah's energy thread tightened; making it simple to follow. As he worked his way through the forest it became apparent that it was actually a large, manmade park with paths winding throughout. It was very late at night; he suspected actually quite early morning, so he passed very few humans...

'People, damn it, I mustn't call them humans. They're PEOPLE.' He reminded himself sternly. He passed very few PEOPLE as he followed the thread. The ones he did pass didn't seem to notice anything odd about him. Except perhaps that he was incessantly brushing at his clothing in a futile attempt to resettle and inspect himself. That's what brought him to a complete stop on one path once his hands reached his hair. His hair!

"What? Where? Ugh...Labyrinth, blast you." He muttered in disgust with a sharp twinge of vanity. "Did you have to take my hair?" It was impossibly short in the back with longer lengths at the sides and bangs. Jareth knew this particular change wasn't absolutely necessary and suspected the Labyrinth was enjoying a potential last laugh at his expense. He swore he'd succeed if only to gain revenge on the immortal being.

He did his best to shake off the agitation and began walking again, increasing his pace along the thread. It felt like a tingle in his chest subtly drawing him in a specific direction. At the moment it pulled him out of the park and across the street. He sensed Sarah nearby, probably in one of the tall buildings standing guard around the manmade forest.

'What did people call them? Ah, yes, skyscrapers!' He thought and smiled, he could do this, be human for a time. A few weeks are all that mattered after that, 'Ah well, best not to dwell on it.' He reminded himself.

Jareth walked along the sidewalk allowing the thread to lead him and taking care not to gawk like an otherworldly tourist. Until his reflection in a large glass window caught his attention and he stopped to approach the glass. His right hand out stretched to the panel while his left hand touched his face, his butchered hair.

It was him. It wasn't him. His eyes were the same but they were different. The Fae markings were gone, his eyebrows were no longer pointed but his eyes were still mismatched. He turned his head and moved his hair to inspect his ears. They were round, the points gone. His teeth were straight and slightly pointed and his face remained thin, pale, and rather gaunt.

His hair, Oh Gods, his hair! Long bangs partially covered his eyes and the hair gradually shortened as it lead to the rear of his scalp. The color was some type of goldish-ash blond; the stunning platinum gone. His body appeared to be the same lean, wiry build with a height of perhaps six foot. He was mundane.

"Hey buddy! You casing the joint?" a harsh voice cut into Jareth's musing.

"Pardon?" Jareth asked as he turned away from the glass to the speaker. A uniformed authority figured stood a few feet away from him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you can't just stand there." The police officer waved his hand towards the window. "You sick? Drunk?"

Jareth shook his head in the negative, "No, officer, I'm in sufficient health and have not been indulging in alcohol."

"Uh-huh. " The officer looked the unusual appearing man from head to toe. He appeared well dressed if odd. "You got someplace to go?"

"Yes. I was en route to a friend's when I was...distracted by my reflection." Jareth indicated the window.

"Your reflection? What? Are you a vampire or something?" At this the officer chuckled at his own joke while Jareth responded with a thin, false smile.

"Indeed. It's my understanding that vampires are unable to see their reflection or am I mistaken? I've just arrived in town and am unaware of certain local customs." Jareth added another thin smile and small head bow.

"A smartass, huh? Look buddy, just head on to your friend's place and get off the streets. It's late and I don't wanna see you out here again." The officer snapped.

"Excellent advice, officer, which I fully intend to accept, good night." Jareth gave another small head bow and quickly turned away towards the thread of energy leading to Sarah. The officer waved him away and watched him suspiciously until Jareth turned the corner at the end of the block.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

* * *

.

.

Over two hours since Sarah had awakened and still her anxiety remained. It was nearly three in the morning and she felt as though she has just slammed a triple chocolate espresso. Wired. She paced her living room. She tried watching television until the urge to purchase useless gadgets overwhelmed her. She stared off her balcony again where the feeling was strongest then paced some more. Her phone rang causing her heart to skip a beat and she let out a startled yelp before diving to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked in a rushed voice not bothering to check her caller ID.

"Ms. Williams?"

"Yes?"

"It's Alan, the doorman. I'm sorry to disturb you so late." Alan was a middle aged, soft spoken man. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"It's fine Alan. I was awake anyhow. What's wrong?" Alan never called this late unless it was an emergency.

"Well...normally I wouldn't do this but you see..."

"Please just tell me." Sarah's anxiety rocketed.

"There's a man in the lobby asking for you. He says he knows you but he doesn't know your apartment number and he doesn't have any ID on him. He's dressed in expensive but kinda odd clothes. Like one of those Ren Faire guys and looks like he's had a rough night."

Sarah's entire body went numb and she nearly dropped the phone; she stood frozen unable to think.

"Ms. Williams? Ms. Williams, are you still there?"

"...yes, yes Alan...I'm here. Did he...did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's odd, too. Never heard it before. Says his name is...I don't know... Gareth...Jared..."

"Jareth." Sarah stated firmly.

"Yeah, that's it. Jareth. Ms. Williams is this guy on the level? Do you know him?"

Sarah collapsed on a nearby chair, phone loosely held in her grasp. What should she say? Should she allow Jareth into her home? Why was he here? After almost 20 years? What if he wanted to harm her or Elizabeth?

But wouldn't he have just flown in through the window or rematerialized or whatever it was called, if he intended harm? He is the Goblin King after all, isn't he? Mystical, powerful beings don't get held up by middle aged doormen. Unless it's a trick...

"Ms. Williams, what do you want me tell him?"

"I'm sorry, Alan. " Sarah came to a quick gut decision. "Yes, I know him. It's just that I haven't seen or heard from him for a long time and it took me by surprise. You can send him up. And if you would, please, he may need some assistance with the elevator. He's from a very rural part of Europe and not always familiar with big city technology." Sarah's voice grew more confident the longer she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll take care of him. And Ms. Williams if you need anything please call me at anytime." Alan's voice sounded insistent and slightly worried.

"Thank you, Alan. I'll do that." Sarah hung up the phone and fully reclined in the chair allowing her mind to try and catch up with her gut. What the hell was she thinking allowing Jareth into her home? He would be here in minutes, seconds. Finally her childhood chickens, pun intended she told herself, were coming home to roost.

"Oh crap, my nightgown!" Sarah bolted to her bedroom, stripped the nightgown off and quickly scrambled into a mostly clean pair of jeans, sports bra and t-shirt. Then she ran to her bathroom and gave her teeth the fastest brush in her life, washed her face and brushed her hair.

There was a knock at her door forcing her to stop and look at herself in the mirror. Was she primping for the Goblin King? The feeling in her chest intensified until she could barely breathe. He knocked again. She needed to answer the door. Not like she could pretend to be on vacation now.

She ran to the door and paused with her hands on the knob and bolt. Last chance, do or die, now or never. Sarah opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Sarah."

It really was him. It was Jareth, the King of the Goblins. Only he didn't exactly look like a Fae King at the moment. He looked like a man; a gorgeous, wealthy, exhausted, pained man but still a man. Sarah's voice stuck as she stared at him. He stood with one am above his head leaning it against door jamb closest to her. His head was held high but his shoulders slumped. His entire body looked as if it would collapse any second yet sensuality still ooze from him.

"As much as I'm enjoying being your visual delight do you think it's possible that I might be allow in sometime soon?" He smirked and raised one eyebrow as he gave her a suggestive glare.

"Oh, you...you cad! You just appear like this in the middle of the night after years and I'm supposed to have some sort of witty response?" Sarah snapped and continued to block the door.

"Witty? Sarah at the moment a simple greeting and invitation into your home would suffice. As you can see by my appearance I've had a rather difficult day." He used his free hand to indicate his person in a sweeping motion.

Sarah stood firm and pointed a finger at him. "If you think I'm inviting you inside you're insane! I have no idea what your plans are!"

"If you had no intention of allowing me into your home then why allow me to your door?" Jareth snapped.

"Maybe I just wanted to have to pleasure of telling you no." She gloated, arms crossed over her chest.

Jareth drew himself up to his full height. "I would think rejecting me once would enough of a triumph even for someone as cruel as you." He said in a voice full of venom.

"Ugh! The nerve!"

They both stood at her door staring each other down for several minutes. Neither spoke nor moved. Both unwilling to back down or compromise until Jareth remembered his reason for searching her out. 'Pride will certainly be my downfall.' He chided himself. He softened his stance and his expression and said in a calmer voice.

"Sarah, I swear that I mean neither you nor any of your friends or family any harm. I am not using glamour. I am in fact without magic and am currently mortal. This is my true appearance and I require your...assistance. Please may I come in?" Jareth gave his speech with as much sincerity as possible. He found the sincerity was genuine as he gazed into her eyes.

In the last 20 years his Sarah had grown more beautiful. In the full maturity of her womanhood she was at the prime of her life and that vitality was not lost on Jareth. How he ever thought he could forget her he didn't know. Several inches of height brought her nearly level with him and dark, almost black hair fell in thick waves past her shoulders. Dark to his light, light to his dark, he observed.

Her emerald eyes soften from a glare to a gaze during his speech. She looked over her shoulder as if considering something. "You swear, no harm to me and mine?"

Jareth placed his right hand over his heart and bowed low to her.

"I swear."

'Holy crap.' She thought. 'Never believed I'd see the see the day.'

"Alright, Jareth, you can come in and tell me what the hell is going on."

Jareth felt a thrill as she said his name. It was the first time he'd ever heard her say his given name before. 'Perhaps there's hope yet.' He thought.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

Jareth sat on Sarah's living room couch while Sarah sat in an opposite recliner. Both attempted to relax without success and ended up alternating between staring at each other then staring at anything else.

"Would you like something to drink or are you hungry?" She asked.

"I'm not sure; perhaps something to drink, something simple."

"Well, there's water. You can drink water right?"

"Yes, I'm mortal remember, Sarah?"

"Right. So that means you're..."

"No longer Fae...I'm human so the usual Fae restrictions no longer apply."

"Ok, wow. So there's a story here right?" Jareth snorted to her question.

"Oh, yes. There's 'A STORY' as you say."

She looked at him with an odd gaze; the feeling in her chest fluttering. When he said no more she left for the kitchen, poured two glasses of ice water, and returned to the living room. She handed him a glass and as their fingers brushed she felt a tingling similar to the feeling in her chest. Apparently Jareth felt something similar because she saw his eyes widen and he gasped. He stared at the water before quickly gulping down half the glass. Sarah reclaimed her seat across from him then reached over to a lamp and switched it on. Jareth flinched at the light then settled down again.

"So...you want to tell me why you're here?" She finally asked. He sighed and stared down at his glass again. Sarah waited patiently as he gathered himself.

"I said I required your assistance. It's a great deal more-"

"Mommy?" Jareth cut himself off mid sentence at the sound of a young girl's voice. His head swung upwards to see a girl of approximately half the age of what Sarah was when he first knew her. She has a daughter? Gods, she must have a husband as well. Jareth cringed internally; perhaps this wouldn't be so easy.

"Lizzie, what are you doing up?" Sarah jumped from her seat, her back to Jareth and went to her daughter.

"I heard voices and thought it was morning and Daddy was here already. He's not Daddy." Lizzie pointed to Jareth who sat motionless staring back at her. Sarah looked over her shoulder at him.

"No, honey, he's an old...friend of Mommy's."

"Have I met him before, Mom? He looks kinda familiar." Jareth's skipped a beat at her daughter's question. How would he be familiar to her daughter? Interesting.

"No, of course you haven't met him before Lizzie. Mommy hasn't seen him since I was a girl so you couldn't have met him before."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie sounded suspicious which Sarah tried to laugh off.

"Lizzie, of course I'm sure. Now you need to go back to bed. Your dad won't be here to pick you up for a few more hours and you need your sleep." Lizzie whined a bit but obeyed.

"Alright, but you guys keep in down in here. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Lizzie!" Sarah scolded but Jareth laughed quietly. He did love the honesty of children. After Lizzie went back to bed, Sarah returned to her seat looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit of an old soul sometimes."

"Perfectly fine, you know children are my specialty." Sarah gave him a sharp look so he continued. "Whatever you may think of me, Sarah, I always did my duty to improve the lot of abused and neglected children."

"You didn't just kidnap them and turn them into goblins?" She accused.

"Kidnap is such a strong word; don't you think? I cannot take that which is not offered. You know that. As for turning them into goblins...I have enough goblins. If it weren't for the wished away children that I adopt out to childless Fae couples then I doubt any Fae would bother to speak to me." Speechless, Sarah sat considering this new perspective on her childhood nemesis.

"As I was saying earlier-"

"Jareth, you must be exhausted." She interrupted.

"Pardon?" He asked in a surprised voice before quickly continuing. "Well, yes I am quite tired. Being human is very taxing."

"Look, I don't know why you're here but I'm sure whatever the emergency is can wait a few more hours until morning, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Alright then, so the extra room is my studio but it has a really comfy couch that you can sleep on. You don't have any contacts or supplies here do you?"

"You are my only contact as such."

"Right. So we'll figure out some new clothes and everything else in the morning. We'll have our big talk after we've both gotten some sleep and recovered from the shock. Sound good?" Sarah offered a tentative smile to him which warmed Jareth's blood immediately.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

The next morning arrived quicker than Sarah would have liked and she found herself rushing about helping Lizzie pack her weekend bag and dress before her father arrived to take her for the weekend. She had yet to see or hear anything from Jareth and assumed that he was still asleep.

She and her husband Eric separated six months earlier by mutual agreement and were currently working on a joint custody agreement over Elizabeth while they finalized the divorce. At least Sarah originally thought the separation was mutual until Eric seemed to change his mind and started dragging his heels about signing the paperwork.

For the time being, Eric took Lizzie every other weekend and the first full week of every month until the final agreement could be reached. A knock sounded at her door which Sarah recognized as Eric's.

"Daddy, daddy!" Lizzie ran around the apartment in her stocking feet, grabbing her bags, and yelling excitedly.

"Lizzie, hush! It's Saturday morning we don't want to wake the neighbors. And put your shoes on. Good grief!" Sarah answered the door to find her soon to be ex-husband waiting. Lizzie flew from behind her mother into her father's open arms.

"Morning! How's my sweet girl?" Eric Morton swept his daughter up into his arms giving her a bear hug.

"Great, Daddy!" Lizzie's long, dark, brown pigtail braids swung wildly as she clung to her father.

"Hey, Sarah." Eric greeted her calmer but still warmly a moment later.

"Eric. Lizzie you still need to put your shoes on."

"Ok, Mom." Eric put his daughter back down and she ran back into the apartment to finish dressing.

"How are you, Sarah?" Eric leaned in past the door jamb causing Sarah to lean away from him. She felt so stupid when she thought about Eric. She thought she could spend her life with him, love him, and be happy. She only fooled herself and him for years. Eric's baby blues gazed into her eyes as he tried that old coy look that used to make her crater years past. His long, blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail this morning; his flyaway bangs partially hiding his thin face.

"I'm fine Eric, as usual."

"Sarah..."

"Please don't start, especially now while you're picking up Lizzie." She let out an exasperated sigh. How many times in the last few months had they played this game.

"I just miss you. You know we can work this out." He reached out a hand to caress her face; she flinched and pulled back quickly.

"Don't."

"Ok, Daddy. I'm ready!" Lizzie came running back to the door, shoes on but untied; her bags in hand and braids bouncing.

"Lizzie! Your shoes." Sarah avoided further advances by quickly bending down to tie Lizzie's shoes then gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I love you, Lizzie. You be a good girl for your Daddy."

"I will, I love you, too, Mom."

"See you Sunday night, Honey!"

"Bye, Mommy!" Lizzie and Sarah waved as Eric walked his daughter to the elevators. Sarah waited at her door until they were both in the elevator, then went back inside, closed the door, and stood quietly with her forehead resting against the door.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjs**

**

* * *

**.

.

The early morning commotion woke Jareth but he waited until Lizzie was safely away with her father before he entered the living room. Prior to that he stood in the hallway eavesdropping on Sarah and Eric's conversation; he might no longer have Fae hearing but still possessed his skills of stealth and sneakiness. He discovered that her husband was called Eric and was very much still interested in pursuing a relationship; however, Sarah was not interested and made that painfully obvious. He only heard Eric at the door but he wished to gain a glimpse of him as well. Eric would return two days hence. He would be sure to see him then.

Jareth stepped from the hallway and cleared his throat to announce his presence to Sarah. Immediately her eyes opened and she spun from the door to face him.

"Jareth!"

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No, no it's just...I...this is all so weird." She shook her head and walked to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Jareth shrugged. "As well as can be expected given the circumstances. "Actually he felt better than he expected. Still sore but his head felt clearer, it no longer hurt to think, and his senses seemed a bit sharper. Perhaps he was adjusting to his new body."

"You hungry?" At the mention of food Jareth's stomach growled and Sarah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

A half hour later they sat down to a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee which Sarah had prepared for them. Once both ate enough to satiate themselves the inevitable questions returned as a priority.

"So, Goblin King," Sarah dropped her fork to her plate with a clang and directed her full attention towards him. "In five words or less why are you here?"

Jareth stopped eating, carefully placed his utensil on the table, and sat up straight under her scrutiny. Five words or less to summarized the suffering and death of his kingdom? Was she in earnest? Choosing to rise to the challenge gracefully he adopted his most commanding tone and stared his beloved enemy in the eyes.

"The Labyrinth is dying, Sarah."

* * *

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**smut alert**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Dying?" Sarah repeated dumbly, "Forever and ever death?" Jareth noticed the glassy look of shock in her eyes; the gorgeous green eyes that haunted him these last two decades.

"Yes, Sarah. "

"But how? How is this possible? I thought the Labyrinth was eternal or immortal, right?" Her voice raised an octave, her hands fisted on the table, and tears formed in her eyes. Jareth sighed and lowered his gaze from her uncomfortable one.

He knew facing Sarah would be difficult. His justification for anger towards her was well grounded and yet as he sat facing her that anger seemed reluctant to express itself. What he wanted to express was his desire to embrace her, comfort her, and share his long repressed passion. He heard her asking various questions in succession and Sarah continued speaking until she noticed that Jareth appeared dazed.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" She snapped. Her face was flushed and her breathing rapid.

"Technically the Labyrinth exists in a certain type of timeless or immortal state since it's a non-corporeal being." He stalled clearing his mind of her distracting physical presence.

"However, immortality doesn't necessarily mean invincible or immune to the ending of one's existence. There are many types of immortality such as: agelessness, immunity to disease processes- both external and genetic, and the ability to withstand physical trauma are the primary types." Jareth watched as his information overload swamped her and she moved on to her next topic of concern.

"What about my friends? What will happen to them?" Jareth grimaced at the obvious progression of her questioning.

"If the Labyrinth dies, all its inhabitants will cease to exist as well."

"_What?_" Sarah stood quickly knocking her chair over. "How can you sound so cold-blooded about it?"

Jareth's simmering anger rose at her accusation and he sneered at her. "Believe me, my dear; I am far from feeling cold-blooded about this incredibly distasteful situation."

"Well you don't sound all that upset!"

"You're the brilliant one who initiated this conversation with— and I quote— 'five words or less, why are you here?'"

"You are so...so...argh!" Sarah left the kitchen table forcing Jareth to quickly follow her if he wished to continue their conversation turned argument.

Sarah stormed into her living room. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her and she sniffed to hold back more tears. Why did he have to be so, well...Jareth? Even as a human he was arrogant and cold and gorgeous and sexy and frustrating and... and...

Sarah heard him walk up behind her and a tingling sensation thrilled over her skin just knowing he stood a few feet away. It was suddenly difficult for her to swallow as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Why is this happening? What's killing the Labyrinth?" She asked without turning around. Jareth's voice when he answered a minute later was somewhere between cruel and indifferent.

"You are, Sarah."

"I am what?" She said turning to face the man who stood several feet from her; the man who looked at her with a strange combination of need and fear.

"You understand me. You're killing the Labyrinth, Sarah. You're draining its energy and magic and have been doing so for years. Ever since your _victory_." Jareth spat the last word as if it were toxic. His voice increased in intensity and volume through his explanation and he stepped closer to Sarah with each word until only a couple of feet separated them.

"No...No...You're lying!" She refuted. She shook her head and whispered denials with each new accusation from him.

"I've never lied to you. This is the truth." He hands fisted at his sides as he restrained his growing frustration.

"But why now? It's been so long? Why are you here now if this started when I won?" Jareth had not expected this question and was suddenly embarrassed.

"Time moves differently in the Underground and the details are irrelevant." He blurted nonchalantly.

"You fucking bastard!" Faster than he could react she lashed out with her right palm and slapped his face. His human body had slower reflexes than his Fae but he was still able to catch her wrist after the act imprisoning it in his larger grip.

He yanked her arm towards him over balancing her so that she stumbled into his chest and wrapped his opposite arm around her waist, trapping her against his body. Faces positioned inches apart Sarah continued to rail at him after her stunned gasp; her free hand beating his chest.

"Twenty years! Not a word from you for twenty years, then you just drop in like we're old friends to tell me that everything is dying and it's my fault! That my friends will die and it's my fault! You couldn't you fix it then? What the hell is wrong with you? You're the damn Goblin King!"

Sarah would have continued yelling at Jareth for several more minutes but he stole her ability to rant when he firmly kissed her. He kept her body tightly held against his own partially for enjoyment and partially for safety.

The split second after she slapped his face his simmering anger turned to rage and his only thought was to control her. Sarah, however, like Jareth, was never one to be controlled and when she berated him face to face he felt his own control slipping. Looking down into her heated face and feeling her now mature womanly body held against his he felt his manhood stir. Gods she felt wonderful! What pleasures he could show her!

Half of his brain listened to her harangue, which was frighteningly accurate, while the other half worked on a decision as his body enjoyed the physical sensations sparked from hers. Part of him really wanted to strangle her at this moment and be done with the entire mess of his existence. The rest of Jareth wanted, needed to kiss her and since that fit much better with his long term plans the still moderately rational part of his brain and his entire body chose that action.

It took Sarah a few seconds to comprehend that Jareth was kissing her. She resisted at first mainly from shock until the delicious sensations from his amazing lips tingled throughout her body. He still held her right wrist in a circulation stopping grip but she found she didn't care as long as his lips continued their work.

Jareth ran the tip of his tongue against her lips for a second until she opened her mouth to him. Sarah met him thrust for thrust and they deepened the kiss in a mutual rhythm. She felt his right hand release her waist and lower to her buttocks where he gave her a firm grip to bring her pelvis tight into his own; which she answered by raising her left leg slightly, wrapping around his opposing leg. She felt his erection against her lower abdomen and a bright heat fluttered in her groin causing her to involuntary moan.

Jareth's ego found only encouragement with her response so he released her right hand and put his to better use by twinning in her hair at the back of her head. It felt as soft as he imagined. Would it smell as wonderful? The sudden need gripped him and he broke from her lips to bury his face in her neck and hair. He trailed his tongue over her ear and breathed deeply.

She smelled of fresh air, rainstorms, and salvation. Her scent flared to his groin and he thrust himself into her pelvis on instinct. Sarah tossed her head back at the thrill he sent through her and felt herself growing wet for him as his name escaped her lips.

"Jareth!" She gripped the collar of his shirt with both hands and ran her fingers over his exposed skin. He felt like silk and looked like moonlight. Sarah leaned in and tasted him; something she had fantasized for years. She reminded him of exotic spices and subtle masculine musk. Her tongue tingled when she touched his skin.

"By the Gods, Sarah, you'll be my undoing." His smooth baritone murmured into her ear. Sarah gathered the shreds of her higher brain functions and asked in a casually, cruel tone uniquely hers.

"Why didn't you ever come to me?"

.

.

Burning rage flared within Jareth melding with his frustrated passion. His hand entangled in her tresses which had previous been caressing suddenly gripped the strands with enough strength to pull her face away from his. He heard and felt numerous strands break as the rest allowed him to keep her head captive. Sarah yelped from the sharp pain and looked into his eyes with a bit of fear.

"You dare ask me such a question?" He sneered. "You banned me from your life, Oh Great and Powerful Champion! Defeater of the Goblin King!"

"No...I just won the game!" She yelled back at him becoming just as incensed.

"As usual, my dear, you understand the rudimentary principals and yet learn none of the lessons." Jareth's voice chilled her to her core but his eyes and body made her burn. "Your infamous last words to me sealed the deal- as they say. As the Goblin King and Fae, I could not be present in your personal world in any manner unless you called me. "

"You really don't have any power over me...?" She mused aloud but Jareth didn't miss those words and tightened his grip on her hair.

"So sure about that are you?" He threatened in a husky voice and punished her with his mouth effectively ceasing further verbal responses from her. Sarah struggled with him, his kiss was violent, almost biting and she didn't want to respond to it. But decades of repressed desire and confusion warred with logic and she felt herself slipping.

Jareth paused, momentarily looking down at the struggling and conflicted women he'd captured.

"I'll thank you never to speak that phrase to me again. I am understood?" He said firmly to her.

"Go to hell, Jareth!" She screamed back and scratched the base of neck where it lay exposed from his shirt. Thin parallel trails of blood welled up staining the silk and Jareth felt himself grow harder at the pain; some small rational portion of himself cringed at his increasing depravity in Sarah's presence.

"Already been... Why don't you join me?" Jareth resumed kissing her in a rough fashion only this time Sarah reciprocated and where before she had scratched him; she now she tore his shirt open revealing his pale skin and broad, lean shoulders. She scraped her long, natural nails of both hands over his taut nipples earning her a shudder and gasp from humanized Goblin King.

Jareth continued to kiss Sarah with an intensity born of long desperation and she returned each of his threats with equal fervor. Their lips and tongues met, separated and regrouped. He felt her hands explore his bare chest as he passed both of his hands over her body to end on her buttocks to pull her tight against him again.

Sarah bit at his lower lip nearly to the point of drawing blood. Jareth grunted into her mouth. Releasing her rear he brought his hands to her front and quickly worked them beneath her shirt and bra, pulling upwards. Sarah raised both arms in compliance so that he could slip both over her head. Before he touched her again he removed the remnants of his shirt as well.

Sarah felt her nipples harden as his hands brushed over them and a jolt of lust surged through her. Before he could regain possession of her she had grabbed the edge of his pants and pushed him against the nearest wall; her lips on his and her hands firmly, almost harshly grasping him through his leathers.

Sarah's hands clenching his erection through his pants sent Jareth past any restraint he might have imagined for himself. He answered her with one of his own hands thrust down the front of her jeans, long fingers seeking out her center. He thrust the tip of his middle finger into her and discovered her already soaking. A vague thought of surprise surfaced in his mind regarding her obvious attraction to him before it was forgotten in his haze of lust.

Jareth's touch sent Sarah into a frenzy of passion. She couldn't remember feeling such intense desire before. Even eleven years of dating and marriage to Eric had never inspired such strong physical responses in her. She once feared that such passion was beyond her; except for her dreams and her artwork.

She temporarily lost the ability to speak more than monosyllabic words and sounds as Jareth used her own moisture to stimulate her most sensitive area. After a few minutes she regained herself and attacked the fastening to his pants with a ferocity that startled him and had him naked from the waist before her seconds later.

Before Sarah could spend long enjoying the site of an aroused Goblin King standing erect and proud he returned the favor and stripped her of the remaining clothing between them. Jareth leaned down and bit one of her dusky nipples before scooping her up by her backside. She flung both legs around his waist and before either stopped to consider waiting he had thrust inside of her while she had simultaneously impaled herself onto him.

All coherent thought escaped them both as the combination of anger, passion, and something as yet undefined ruled their actions. Grasping her securely around the torso he spun them around and slammed her against them same wall he had just been held prisoner moments before. The force helping him to bury himself further into Sarah which caused her to spasm and moan.

She clenched her heels into his back and her hands at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He could feel them pierce through and trickles of blood started to run. It only flared his lust higher. He pulled her from the wall, turned a few steps, and collapsed to the floor with Sarah beneath him; barely able at the last second to pull his weight to avoid crushing her. She didn't seem to notice the impact as she clenched him tighter.

Jareth used one hand to support his weight and the other grasp the rear of her hips. He didn't look into her face but kept his head tucked into her neck as he set a furious pace; slamming into her as fast as his new human body allowed.

Sarah kept her head turned away as Jareth forcefully thrust into her. His panting breath on her breasts teased her but he would not indulge. She repeatedly scored her nails over his back enjoying his flinches. His erection touched places in her that no man had been able to reach before; pain and pleasure mixed until she grew dizzy and euphoric.

Being inside of Sarah, finally after desiring her for so long, was beyond his fantasies; even for the master of dreams he could not have dreamt of her. Her scorching walls clenched him incredibly tight shortening his stamina rapidly. His entire existence centered at this single moment. He needed to know her, feel her, smell her, and taste every part of her. He needed to punish her. He wanted to worship her.

He felt himself harden further and his testicles tightened warning him of his impending climax. Jareth barely managed to gasp out her name and somehow she understood because she answered with his name in a whisper as her climax crashed into her. He felt her spasms around him as his emptied himself into her; his final thrust deep as he flung his head up and backwards in agonized ecstasy.

Sarah's head fell backwards as well but against her living room carpet; her raven hair knotted and haloed around her head, her eyes squeezed tight, jaw slack. Both gave loud cries in unison as they reached orgasm and the thread binding them together flared creating a sharp, intense feeling in their chests.

Neither moved nor looked at the other, while they recovered for the next few moments. Both panted and waited for their heart rates to slow; a thin sheen of perspiration covering them. Finally, Jareth easily rolled away from Sarah and lay next to her on the floor. Close but not touching. He stared at the ceiling and attempted to put a rational thought together.

Sarah allowed him to disengage without a word and waited for him to initiate contact. Something, anything to break the awkward silence they endured. She never noticed how cobwebby her ceiling had gotten.

'I'll have to remedy that.' She thought. 'God, what's wrong with him? Why won't he say something? '

Jareth coughed to clear his throat and turned his head to her. "So..."

Sarah turned quickly to look at him. "Yeah?" Her fingers nervously plucked at carpet fibers.

"That was unexpected. We should do that again...Later...After we've rested...And talked...What? Why are you looking at me like that? Sarah?" He called after she had given him a world class evil glare, flipped him her middle finger, and stomped off to her bedroom.

"That's the closest you'll ever get again!" She yelled back to him just before slamming her bedroom door. Jareth sat in the middle of her living room in all his bare glory; his leather pants bunged around his ankles, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Did I just miss something?"

.

. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Sarah...Sarah...open this door!" Jareth had been knocking on her bedroom door for about ten minutes. After she had fled the living room leaving him with an obscene gesture to consider; Jareth had pulled his pants from his lower legs, readjusted his boots, and remained sitting on the floor for a bit to allow his brain to catch up to his body.

He felt as though a source of wild, untamed magic had just burned through him leaving him an emotional and mental cinder. Considering this he could only imagine how Sarah must be feeling seeing as she had no experience with magic wielding. And what had he said to her afterwards? Jareth pinched the bridge his nose and rested his forehead against her door. His brains felt scrambled; his thoughts jumbled. Whatever he said; however he said it, she obvious hadn't taken it well.

"Sarah...we need to talk. Either you open this door or I'll open it!" He said through the wood. He could hear her muffled voice answer and she didn't sound happy.

"Go away, Jareth!"

"I will not go away. You will open this door!" His innate regal nature asserted itself and he slapped the door causing it to rattle.

"Fuck you, Goblin King!" She sounded hoarse and Jareth could hear her intermittent sobs. Gods Below what was wrong with her? Did she regret being with him? A sharp knife twisted in his gut at the thought. Had he alienated her so quickly? Perhaps he'd misread her in his anger and lust and she had felt...forced.

'Oh, Gods...'Jareth thought. What he viewed as consensual rough sex did she see as rape? He had to get to her. He needed to explain things, to talk her, anything to correct this. He started knocking harder.

"Jareth, I'm warning you! Don't you dare come in here!" Sarah sounded nearly hysterical.

"Sorry, Precious! You can't keep me away; not this time!" Leading with a bare shoulder, he slammed his full weight into the locked door several times with increasing force until it popped open with a splintering crunch from the lock and jamb. He stood surprised in Sarah's doorway for a few seconds regaining his balance and locating her position.

She lay sprawled prone on her bed haphazardly tangled in a blue, oriental silk robe and her bed sheets. At his abrupt entrance her head bolted upright and he saw fresh tear tracks on her face with an expression of horror framing them. At first all he noticed was Sarah; her misery twisting the knife in his gut again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked. "Which part of 'Don't you dare come in here!' don't you understand?" Jareth opened his mouth to snap out a sharp response, than he noticed the rest of the room. Dozens and dozens of paintings and drawings and various other types of artwork covering every inch of wall and horizontal space; she watched him as he noticed. She did nothing at first. Jareth had not paid any attention to any artwork in her studio last night since most pieces were either covered or incomplete and neither of them had bother to turn the lights on before he collapsed on the couch.

Jareth had no words to express what he felt at that exact moment. Every picture, every piece of artwork as far as he could tell was of the Labyrinth, the Underground, and its residents. Cautiously, he entered and approached the nearest wall to examine the images more closely; Sarah momentarily forgotten. The first painting was a small oil of the hedge maze. The detail was exquisite; so realistic he thought he might walk directly from her bedroom into the hedges. He saw a faint, blurry, masculine, figure walking in the distance of the maze which pulled at his memory. He wished dearly for his Fae sight at that moment because he sensed something extraordinary about the painting, about all her artwork. As Jareth reached out to touch it, Sarah finally reacted by racing to him and grabbed his arm to prevent him touching it.

"Don't touch anything!" She spat at him and spun him away from the wall. Jareth looked down at her and saw such pain that his own was temporarily set aside. Everything he thought he knew about Sarah flipped on its axis as he watched various emotions play over her face.

"Sarah...why?"

"I...I don't want you to damage it." She stammered. He raised his hand to her face slowly, giving her enough time to move away if she chose to do so. She remained still and his hand gently caressed her, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"That's not what I meant. Why all the images of my world? I thought you had forgotten the Labyrinth." He stroked her skin. "I thought you had forgotten me." He dipped his head a bit closer to her and whispered. "Tell me, Precious. Why?"

"I...I...I can't help it." Sarah mumbled and hung her head in shame as her tears continued. Stunned and confused, Jareth couldn't understand why she would be ashamed of a brilliant talent and especially why she would be ashamed of capturing his world in such gorgeous detail. Perhaps she was ashamed of his Labyrinth? Ashamed of him?

"Sarah, do you regret your time in my Labyrinth?" He asked between clenched teeth. His question brought her head up sharply.

"What? No, of course not! I've never regretted anything about the Labyrinth. Well, except that I was so selfish to wish Toby away in the first place but the Labyrinth, never!" She exclaimed. He framed her face in his hands and held her close.

"Then why? Why would you act so ashamed?" His face was so earnest and his expression so sincere that Sarah felt herself soften towards him. Perhaps he could understand, would understand better than anyone else. Jareth was arrogant, vain, and frustrating but he was also strong, intelligent, and passionate; more passionate then anyone she'd ever known. How she knew that about him after two encounters, each lasting less than twenty hours she had no idea. She just knew that she knew, like being hungry, or tired. Most things relating to Jareth seemed to be based on her gut she realized.

And it was his Labyrinth, after all. If anyone would understand it would be Jareth. Maybe she should just tell him everything and see what happened. She was so tired of hiding herself. Tired of being frustrated, tired of being celebrated for something that no one really believed in; it would be wonderful for someone to have faith in her again. Wonderful to be accepted for herself assuming he would accept her. Was it worth the risk? Was it worth it not to risk? Could she try again?

"Jareth, after I returned home from the Labyrinth a lot of things changed for me." Sarah started in a soft voice. First in a long time, Jareth remained still and quiet giving solid encouragement. He moved his hands to her shoulders and gently massaged her muscles as she spoke. Her explanation was obviously difficult for her and he tried to give her any relief.

"Go on." He said softly and she sighed.

"I started...Seeing and hearing things and felt disconnected and overwhelmed all the time. I had difficulty sleeping and after several weeks when my dad and step mom noticed that I was acting different I finally admitted what was happening. I told them about the Labyrinth and what I had done. They never really believed me. At first they just thought it was stress and my imagination. I had been taking some heavy college prep classes and my mom had done her usual routine and ditched my birthday so they weren't overly concerned." Sarah continued speaking, her voice gaining strength as Jareth seemed to take her seriously.

"I asked Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo about it hoping they might know something. I thought since everything started after I ran the Labyrinth that maybe they'd have an idea. But they didn't. I kept talking to them as often as I could for several months but then I wasn't able to anymore."

Jareth cocked his head to one side quite curious at this development. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, Jareth! It was awful!" She collapsed onto chest sobbing and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "I kept hearing things! So many voices and sounds in my head...Images of the Underground overlapping my world everywhere I looked! It never stopped! Every day and every night! Many of them were normal and pleasant but over time they become twisted and damaged. "

"I saw the Labyrinth destroyed; creatures suffering and I felt their pain. I couldn't go to school. I couldn't even sleep most nights. For months, going into years! Dad and Karen took me to different doctors and they put me different medications and treatments until one psychiatrist finally diagnosed me as a Paranoid Schizophrenic. He said I was delusional and suffering from aural and visual hallucinations. He said I was in crisis and needed to be committed to a psychiatric hospital until I stabilized. Dad and Karen didn't know what else to do so they signed the papers and since I was a minor I didn't have any choice."

"I was heavily dosed with so many meds before and during the hospital stay I was practically a zombie. Thorazine, Haldol, the list is long and none of them worked. Unless I was drugged unconscious I would still experience all the symptoms plus massive sleep deprivation made it worse. At one point I got so bad they convinced my dad to allow them use shock therapy on me."

"Shock therapy?"Jareth questioned.

"They strap you down, paralyze, and anesthetize you with more drugs then run electricity through your brain. The drugs are supposed to make you not remember or feel anything but I always did. I stayed in that damn hospital for years, until I was twenty-one." She explained in a cold voice.

He was aghast. He'd experimented with electricity when the modern mortal world first discovered it and one accidental large shock was enough to keep him clear of it for centuries. His Sarah, his Precious had endured such torture for years likely due to her unintentional drain on the Labyrinth's magic. As a mortal she had no natural physical capacity or training for controlling the power of the Labyrinth. For twenty years it had burned inside of her without an appropriate outlet or control. Jareth wavered between heart stopping fear and stunned amazement that she still lived and was mentally intact.

She must have discovered some method of control to avoid complete burnout. Her willpower really was as strong as his. A part of Jareth grew prideful at her unrealized accomplishment; that was the Sarah he knew.

"Sarah, why did you never call to me? I could have given you aid; freed you from this world, from that burden." He pleaded earnestly, all manner of anger left behind. She raised her face from his chest, her green eyes blazed into his mismatched ones with an old pain.

"I did! I called you so many times! In my heart, my mind, my voice, every way I could think of. I even tried wishing myself away but you never came! You never came for me! Why didn't you save me? Do you hate so much?" Her voice became shrill as she revealed his betrayal of her; his betrayal almost twenty years old.

Beyond shocked, he stood staring into her accusing eyes unable to give her an answer. How was this possible? How could he not have heard her pleas? Jareth had no answer to her question. What could he say to her? He had unknowingly betrayed her and she was right to deny him. All those years of his pain which he blamed solely on her while she pleaded for his aid without answer. What could he say?

Sarah pulled away from him and sat on the edge of her bed. God, she was so tired. Riding the emotional rollercoaster invited a migraine and the pain skipped around the corners of her brain. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees and faced the floor. She had no more words for him at the moment since he had no answer for her.

Jareth approached Sarah and knelt before her. His bare chest rising and falling in rapid succession as his breaths became shallow. He knew he had to ask for her forgiveness even though he had no idea why things happened the way they had and he had not chosen to cast her away.

"Sarah...Sarah, please look at me." She reluctantly looked up and both had expressions of exhaustion and defeat. "I swear to you by all that is sacred in the Labyrinth and the Underground that I never heard you. I watched you in my crystals for many months at first and then demanded reports from your friends for a time when possible but never once did I sense the pull of magic that would have alerted me to your call." He grasped her hands in his and kissed them both with fervor. "I would have rescued you at one word, flown to your side with a single breath if I had but known your wishes. " He looked into her eyes; his own bright with bittersweet tears for his Sarah had called him years ago! She had wanted him but he had not heard her! What could have interfered?

"Precious, I will always be here for you, until the world falls down!" At his declaration Sarah cried out and threw her arms around his neck while Jareth pulled her into his embrace and she ended up on his lap while they sat on the floor, both sobbing in bittersweet joy.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Eric looked over his shoulder at his beautiful daughter sitting in the rear passenger seat of his car as he drove away from his estranged wife's apartment. He hadn't see Elizabeth in almost two weeks and deeply missed her.

"So, honey, how have you been?"

"Fine, Daddy."

"And school?"

"Fine." She repeated.

"And your mom?"Eric tried to sound nonchalant.

"She's fine. Her friend is sleeping over." Lizzie stated matter-of-factly while staring out the car window, so that she didn't notice her father grip the steering wheel tightly in response.

"Lizzie, is mom's new friend a man or a woman?"

"It's a man but he's not a new friend. Mom said that she's known him a long time. " Lizzie stated innocently.

"Really? What's his name? Do I know him?"Eric hated the way his voice sounded so desperate to his own ears. Lizzie signed in boredom.

"I don't know, Daddy. But he kind of looked familiar. Can we get pizza today?"

"Sure, honey. Pizza it is!" Eric wanted to continue questioning his daughter but suspected that she didn't know any further information plus he hated putting her in the middle of their strained relationship.

Lizzie didn't deserve to be yanked between them. He hated not living with Sarah anymore and regretted agreeing to the separation and later divorce. He'd fallen in love with Sarah moments after he'd met her at one of her art shows eleven years ago. Her passion and uniqueness captured his attention and Eric never really escaped. Eventually she shared her past with him and he knew all about her previous mental problems. But Sarah never exhibited any psychoses that he ever witnessed so he accepted that she was healthy and that part of her life was over.

As far as the divorce, he'd only agreed to it because he thought she was being her usual impulsive self and assumed she'd retract the decision after she'd cooled off. That was months ago. Now he was living on his own and she had an old male friend sleeping over?

"Crap." He mumbled under his breath too quiet for Lizzie to hear and continued driving to his parents' home in Brooklyn for a joint visit.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

An eternity could have passed and neither would have noticed as they clung to each other, alternating between kissing and hugging then kissing again. Sarah remained on Jareth's lap wrapping her legs to either side of his while he knelt with his feet beneath him. She ran her hands through his short hair, caressed his ears, kissed his forehead; he kissed her neck, embraced her, and nuzzled her breasts.

"Sarah?" He murmured into her neck.

"Hmmm...?"

"I don't want to remind you of terrible things but this is important." He pulled back, looked up and met her content gaze. "You said you were in that place until you were twenty-one."

"That's right."

"If none of the treatments they gave you worked then how did you finally get out?"

"Oh...Well...That's easy. My artwork saved me." She stated bluntly. "I was in the rec room one day when I found some crayons left behind by another patient. I hadn't drawn anything in years because of my illness but a sudden urge to draw everything haunted me and possessed my hands. When I finished I didn't see or hear any hallucinations for several hours. That's the longest I'd ever gone without any. After that I tried drawing every day for hours. When the doctors realized I was getting better they willingly provided me supplies that they deemed 'safe'. Within a year I was considered stable and since I was legally an adult by then I signed myself out."

"Your art...Of course! You still draw?" He asked with such excitement Sarah nearly laughed.

"Every day usually for most of the day; it's sort of an obsession, as you figured out already." She said while indicated the surrounding room. "I've been off any medication for over 8 years, since I was pregnant with Elizabeth and I haven't had any symptoms for longer." A small, shy smile graced her features. "It's been an incredible blessing in so many ways. I wasn't able to finish high school or go to college so when I got out of the hospital I got my G.E.D, got a crappy job, and worked on my art every free moment. One day someone at work saw my art, loved it and told her friend whose aunt own an art gallery. Eventually she agreed to host a showing of my work and within a year I was selling several pieces a month from her gallery. That was almost fifteen years ago."

"And you still sell your work?" He asked and Sarah nodded.

"The same aunt has exclusive rights to carry my work now and it's made me quite a bit of money! Amazing really...I would've never imagined I'd end up here after where I started." Jareth gently pushed her off his lap and helped her stand as he stood as well.

"Sarah, perhaps we can move to a more comfortable location. There's more you need to know."

"Oh...Alright...The bed?" She asked and gave him another shy smile. He removed his boots and they crawled onto her bed; Jareth positioned himself on his right side using his arm to prop his head while she faced him in a mirrored position. She gave him a look of such hope mixed with anxiety that he dare not hold back an additional second. He reached over and interwove his fingers in hers.

"I'm certainly no mortal physician but Sarah I'm quite certain that you are not, nor ever were, a Paranoid Schizophrenic." He watched her face closely she as fully comprehended his revelation. Various escalating emotions rolled across her face.

"How can you know that?"

"When I said that you were responsible for killing the Labyrinth I haven't yet completely explained why. For some reason after you—won—you formed some sort of bond with the Labyrinth's magic which created, for lack of a better word; a constant vortex of magic pouring directly into you." Jareth went on to detail the last twenty years of damage to his kingdom. How the draining of the Labyrinth's magic was pulling its life force as well since the Labyrinth was magic incarnate. He explained that while he hadn't noticed the drain initially once he did he worked incessantly for years attempting to reverse it. Sarah listened calmly at first becoming more distraught as he detailed the suffering and damage.

"I never meant for any of that to happen!" She cried.

"I know. I know that now." He caressed her knuckles grasped in his hand. "I blamed you for many years but now I realize it was not your intention to cause harm and that you were greatly harmed in return. Sarah, I believe that your symptoms were caused by the Labyrinth's magic. Since you're mortal and have no natural ability or training it amazes me that you survived at all. I don't fully comprehend how it happened but from what you've told me compared to what I've experienced I'd say it's the real explanation rather than a mortal mental disease."

"Why?"

"Controlling the Labyrinth's magic is incredibly difficult. I'm one of the few Fae ever to conquer it. That you've been able to find a way to focus and expel the magic is simply astounding!" She rolled away from him onto her back without releasing his hand. This new information twisting her reality a third time in her life; her life consisting long periods of altered perceptions. It was a lot to accept. But to a certain part of Sarah it made sense. None of the medical treatments or counseling ever helped; if fact they seemed to worsen her symptoms. If what Jareth said was true that meant for the last twenty years she had not only inadvertently drawn necessary magic away from the Labyrinth but she had learned to wield it as well.

"Sarah," He interrupted her thoughts, "you must realize by now that your artwork is your outlet. You were able to discover a way through the overload and save yourself." Jareth watched Sarah as she dealt with the implications of his revelation. She continued to grip his hand but stared at the ceiling.

"So it's true. I'm killing the Labyrinth and thereby my friends." She stated in a dull voice. "All these years I never understood what was happening to me. After awhile I believed that the Labyrinth was all in my head; that the doctors were right and I was insane."

"You are not insane, Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed. She faced him sharply.

"What else could I believe?"

"Sarah," His voice held a note of regality tempered by concern. "You had no basis for comparison. Of course, you might think something awful for a time. Don't you understand the level of accomplishment that you've achieved by imposing your will on the Labyrinth's magic? Most Fae are unable to achieve what you have; a mortal, alone without training or experience. Sarah, that is extraordinarily rare! Your affinity for magic is unheard of."

"Meanwhile, I also create death and destruction." She stated in a desolate tone.

"Sarah..."

"And what about you? What happens to you?" Jareth sat up at this question. It seemed a long time ago that he desired Sarah's suffering for her crimes against him. Could it really be just yesterday that he felt such anger and motivation? They say a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. He couldn't afford to be less than fully honest now more than ever. Somehow she sensed his thoughts; she always sensed his deeper, truest self.

"Jareth, tell me everything. Don't dare hold out on me now." She sat up next to him and grabbed his bicep firmly.

"Sarah, the Labyrinth and I are bound together but the same magic that you're draining. My fate is the same if it cannot be reversed." Her eyes widened.

"Meaning you'll die, too!" Jareth grasped both of her upper arms and faced her.

"You can change that! You can save us all! Come back with me, come back to the Labyrinth!"

"Go back? For how long?" He dropped his gaze. "Jareth, how long?"

"Forever. Sarah, once you return you can never leave or else the destruction will return." She started to speak but he continued. "And you must return within a month or else there will be no returning, ever."

"Oh...Oh God. What about Lizzie? I can't leave her!" She gave him a hopeful look and Jareth returned a hesitant one.

"I...I don't know. The Labyrinth is very weak. Since we're both bound to its magic I can be sure of our safe transfer through the realms but an unbound person and a mortal. Sarah, I just don't know what might happen. Lizzie could die or be lost forever between realms. And before you consider having her wished away at some point consider this; I am bound by Fae Law to adopt out all wished away children after the magic automatically erases their memories."

He felt that knife from earlier cut deeply into his stomach again at Sarah's expression. But he couldn't and wouldn't lie to her about risking her daughter's life and future. She looked away from him and after a moment pulled her hands away as well.

"Jareth, can you please leave me alone for awhile; I need to think."

"Sarah, I know this is difficult for you..."She faced him again, eyes flashing.

"_Difficult_? Jareth, I'm in a hell a corner here don't you think? I either walk away from a life that I've finally gotten together after years of mental and physical hell with no help from you; a life that includes a wonderful daughter, family, and public acclaim and money for my work. Or I return to the Labyrinth which started part of my personal hell because if I don't it, its residents and you will all die in a month, correct? So I would appreciate some privacy to consider my very limited and incredibly crappy options!" By the time she finished her speech she stood by the edge of her bed staring down at Jareth would looked warily up at her.

"Of course...You're absolutely correct. I'll occupy myself elsewhere." Jareth removed himself from Sarah's bed and left her room with a hesitant glance over his shoulder to see her standing with her hands covering her face and he thought he heard soft sobs starting again. Will wasn't he just a hero; not in her presence a day and already making her cry twice. Jareth closed the door quietly behind him and stood in the hallway unsure of what to do next.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Most of the day passed and dusk settled before Sarah left her bedroom, mostly due to hunger. Jareth had redressed in his torn shirt and attempted to occupy his time in her common rooms by himself. He feed himself with moderate success by making a simple sandwich of ham and cheese at one point. Later he figured out how to turn on the television and wasted several hours on weekend day time programming. He sorted through her reading material and eventually fell asleep on the living room couch when it was obvious that Sarah would remain cloistered for a length of time.

At first Sarah cried. Crying was something she did a lot in her life. She didn't want to nor did she like to because she always ended up with a headache and felt worse than before, but she was an emotional being and not because she was a woman. She accepted that her emotions guided her life and she trusted them but sometimes they were damn inconvenient. Then she thought and considered and finally decided.

"Jareth." She brushed the bangs from his forehead and caressed his skin until he woke from his nap. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful, bloodshot ones looking into his.

"Sarah!" He leaned towards her until their foreheads touched.

"Jareth, can you stay the full month before the...End?" She asked in an almost shy manner.

"Yes, the Labyrinth explained that it had enough power left to last a month but that sooner would be better." Sarah nodded.

"Ok, well, I'd like to think about this more but I'd really like to get to know you better. Do you think you could stay for now and we could just...I don't know...Date, while I decide what to do?"

"Are you giving me permission to court you, Precious?" Jareth said with a smirk and satisfied sound in his voice.

"I guess I am." She returned the smile and kissed him quickly. Jareth, however, wasn't about to let Sarah sneak away with a small peck on the lips and pulled her head in firmly with his hand for a deeper kiss, his tongue asking for entrance which she immediately granted. Sarah closed her eyes and felt the same small shocks as earlier zap through her body. Jareth's other hand cupped her right breast through her silk robe and his thumb circled her nipple until it hardened. She moaned and felt herself getting wet already. God, how did he do this so fast to her? If she ever thought her fantasies of him were powerful, real life Jareth was ten times more potent.

Jareth felt her respond to him and the blood rushed to his manhood immediately. Her breast in his hand made him only want more of her and he knew she felt the same. He open mouth kissed and licked his way from her mouth, down her neck to her chest. He brushed aside the robe to expose her and began suckling her right nipple. Sarah sat up on her knees on the floor to give him better access and he placed his hand on the small of her back to support her.

When his hot tongue touched her breast with gentle, firm strokes Sarah thought she might faint with the sensations. He nibbled her and softly pulled at the nub with his teeth before leaving it to give similar attention to its twin. Jareth moved his hand not supporting her slowly down her abdomen and pubic area until he was caressing between her thighs. Sarah shifted slightly to give him better access and he accepted, slipping first one finger, than two inside of her.

"Sarah...you're so wet." He whispered into her breast as he worked his fingers in and out of her tight femininity.

"Don't stop, Jareth...Please..." She gasped and he added his thumb against her clit and she jerked and grasped at his shoulders. Sarah lost herself to his ministrations and felt her climax build rapidly. Jareth increased both the pace of his tongue at her breasts and his fingers as he sense her impending climax and smiled to himself when he felt her walls spasm and heard her cry out. Sarah dug her fingernails into her shoulders for a second time that day as her orgasm hit her with waves of electricity.

"Oh, God! Jareth! Oh...!" Sarah's body went rigid then collapsed forward into Jareth's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bodily up onto the couch on top of him and settled her head against his chest, her body comfortably next to his own. He caressed her hair and back and kissed the top of her head.

"Rest Sarah, we'll talk more later. For now just sleep."

"Mmmmm...Ok..." She mumbled and a short time passed before he heard her softly snoring; her hands pressed to his chest and her undone robe draped over them both. Eventually they both slept.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth and Sarah spent the next day just as she had requested, getting to know each other. Sarah took him out for breakfast to her favorite local diner then shopping for some new clothes since she had ruined his shirt and he needed more than just one pair of pants if he were to stay the month. Financially, Sarah was well off since her artwork had been selling well for high prices for several years and she invested wisely and consistently.

They made an effort to speak only about themselves for the day and not about the current situation but neither found it particularly easy since such dire consequences would result. Sarah told him how the friend's aunt, Caroline Bagby, discovered her artwork and helped launch her into fame and riches. She spoke about her dating experiences for the few years after the hospital before she met Eric. They weren't entire failures but since she was late bloomer, for obvious reasons, it took her a few pit falls before she learn how to date successfully.

Sarah explained how she had felt safe and comfortable with Eric and thought that she loved him at first. She had hoped that more passion would follow but when it never materialized she gradually accepted that she didn't love him the way and wife should love a husband and asked for a separation and later divorce.

Jareth told her about his initial obsession with her which had distracted him from his kingdom's plight. He told her about his extreme loneliness and isolation due to his position as Goblin King. He talked about what itwas like being Fae and how it differed being human. Then he detailed the destruction and problems which he had tried to remedy for years. He explained the numerous ways in which he had searched for a solution before reached the conclusion that coming to her as a human was his last resort.

They passed the entire Sunday in companionable time and Sarah was surprised to note that she nearly forgot the larger issue lurking between them. They returned to her apartment just before Eric was due back with Lizzie; hand-in-hand they walked into her building greeting Alan in the lobby. Jareth and Sarah walked to her bedroom with their parcels from the day's shopping and stood kissing for a few minutes until they heard a knock at the front door.

"That should be Eric with Lizzie. Stay here and I'll be right back." Sarah said.

"I would like to meet Eric."Jareth stated with a gleam in his eyes.

"That would not be a good idea, just wait, alright?"

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed and sat on her bed while she left for the door. He heard her open it.

"Hey, Eric. Lizzie, sweetie! Did you have a good time?" Sarah squatted and caught her daughter as she gave her mother a hug.

"Yeah, Mom, we had pizza and went shopping for some new movies and I saw grandma and grandpa Morton. They said they missed you and they love you." Lizzie exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, sweetie, I love them, too. Maybe I'll see them next time. Why don't you take your bag to your room and I'll see you in a minute."

"Ok, Mom. Bye, Daddy, I love you!" Lizzie hugged her father and he leaned down to return the hug and kiss.

"I love you, too baby girl. You take care and I'll see you in two weeks for our whole week visit!"

"Right!" Lizzie grabbed her bag, gave her father another quick hug then walked to her room leaving her parents to stand and stare at each other.

"So, Sarah, I hear you have a friend sleeping over." Eric accused.

"Excuse me? Have you been interrogating our daughter again?" Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest and stated coldly.

"I just asked Lizzie how you were and she spilled that you have a male friend sleeping over. An old male friend! Who is he? Do I know him?" Eric's voice became harsher with each word and he pointed into her home.

"How dare you! That is none of your business!"

` "The hell it is! You're still my wife!" He spat.

"Not if you'd just sign the damn paperwork which you agreed to do months ago!" She retorted.

"Sarah, I don't want a divorce!"

"Well, too bad! I do!" They had both been raising their voices slightly but trying to keep them under control for Lizzie's sake; who was still, fortunately in her room. Jareth, however, was no longer in Sarah's bedroom because once he heard raised voices he became concerned and curious making his way towards the living room until he stood at the entrance from the hallway approximately twenty feet from the front door.

At this point Jareth's view of Eric was excellent and he was stunned to notice the physical resemblance between himself and Sarah's estranged husband. They could be brothers or cousins. Eric had a slim build with long, light blond hair with fly away bangs. He appeared to be around six foot with medium to pale skin tone. Jareth guessed Eric would likely have blue eyes as well. Sarah certainly had a type. At that point Jareth realized that their bickering had ceased and Eric was moving towards him while Sarah attempted to restrain him. Once Eric stood about five feet from him he spoke in a stunned alto voice.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

_"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Eric said in an alto voice._

.

.

"Sarah?"Jareth asked warily and glanced at her over Eric's shoulder; Eric stood frozen with an expression of utter shock. Unsure of what to think, Jareth chose to remain passive until he knew more. How Eric knew of his existence, Jareth was unsure, unless Sarah told him of her adventure in his Labyrinth. But that wouldn't explain how he could recognize him, someone Jareth certain he never crossed paths with before.

"Eric, it's not what you think!" She tugged at his arm, trying to turn him around back to the front door. Eric continued to stare at Jareth as he addressed Sarah, his eyes full of distrust and unspoken threats.

"It's not? You want me to believe that this guy isn't the one who modeled for your Goblin King Portraits years ago? Shit, Sarah, he looks just like your paintings!" Eric finally turned and glared at her. "You swore to me you never used a model! You said it was all from your imagination and that it helped your illness! And now this guy is in your apartment, over night? You're sleeping with him aren't you?" Eric pointed at Jareth but continued glaring at Sarah.

"Eric! Stop yelling, you want Lizzie to hear? You need to go!"

"Answer the question, Sarah! Are you sleeping with this guy?" Eric's face flushed and his hands fisted. He never felt such rage and jealousy before. His Sarah had always been faithful, always. Even when he noticed how other men lusted after her, she always swore she never encouraged them and years later he finds a strange man that looks that her imaginary Goblin King shacking up with her. Eric's instinct knew that they had already had sex. He could smell it in the air which made him crazy with jealousy. Jareth saw Eric's control slipping and decided that husband or not it was time for Eric to leave.

"I believe it's time for you to go. Sarah has requested that you leave and since you seem incapable of doing so than I must insist as well." Jareth walked closer to Eric and faced him with a challenge in his most authoritative voice. Eric stepped back as he responded to Jareth's natural authority but regrouped and drew back his left arm for a jab to his face. Jareth swept his right arm up in a block; side stepped to the left and threw a riposte left hand punch to Eric's opposing upper right gut at his liver. Eric immediately dropped to his knees; gagging and drying heaving.

"Jareth! Eric! Oh my God!" Sarah gasped and her hands flew up covering her mouth. She then rushed to Lizzie's room to make sure her daughter didn't walk into the middle of a fight between her father and Jareth. Meanwhile, Jareth grabbed Eric under one arm and dragged him to the front door. Eric offered little resistance at the moment as he recovered from the unprotected gut shot he'd just received. Eric knew a decent amount of fighting techniques; he was no slouch, so he was mentally and physically stunned by the swiftness in which Jareth had overtaken him. He couldn't remember the last time someone got the better of him.

"As I said, it's time for you to leave. It's been a pleasure; do try and behave yourself next we meet." Jareth stated with cool authority and without another thought for his comfort Jareth tossed Eric to the foyer, shut the door firmly and locked it. Eric stumbled into the hallway and slammed into the opposite wall. He watched the door to Sarah's apartment shut and he knew no matter how much he pounded he would not be let in again tonight. Who the hell was this guy? He barely spent two minutes in his presence and already Eric could tell the guy's arrogance was legendary. But he wore it like a favorite old, coat which was as much a part of him as his own thoughts.

Eric slowly walked hunched over to the elevator with his stomach clenched with both arms. Holy crap he hurt. This Jareth guy really knew how to throw a punch and his own hadn't even connected; Eric felt like molasses compared to him. And that was saying something considering he grew up in a rough neighborhood and learned how to fight early. Being a native New Yorker, a construction-site manager, and ex-military Eric knew a few things about physical defense and offense; and the fact that he just got his ass kicked in one punch did not please him.

'Round one to you, Goblin asshole but Eric Morton doesn't give up what's his after one punch.' He told himself.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah stayed with Lizzie in her room until she heard the front door shut then returned to the living room with her daughter following her. Jareth still stood near the door his head bowed and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"Is he gone?" Sarah asked causing Jareth to raise his head and look over to her.

"Yes, I escorted him out. I doubt he'll be feeling well very soon." He smirked.

"Really, Jareth! While I appreciate the assistance you don't have to be so pleased with yourself." She stood firm with her arms akimbo at her hips, a look of pleased irritation on her face. As he approached her he cocked his head slightly and lowered it, keeping his eyes on hers, a sly grin on his lips.

"But Sarah...I thought you liked the villain in me. We will speak of this later." His smooth baritone sent shivers through her until she remembered that Lizzie was standing right behind her.

"Behave." She said in a low voice then turned to her daughter. "Lizzie, you okay?"

"Uh-huh. Mom, did you and Daddy have another fight?" Lizzie gave her mom the kind of intense stare only eight-year-olds are capable of until Sarah answered. Sarah caved faster than a three legged table.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm trying to do better with your father. "She touched Lizzie's shoulder and gave her a firm grip.

"He really misses you, Mom. He always asks about you. Can't you just please give him another chance?" Lizzie's pleading green eyes turn liquid as she pouted at her mother.

"Lizzie..."

"_Please_?" Jareth watched the exchange between the dark haired ladies and marveled at Lizzie's ability to manipulate her mother, even though he knew she wouldn't win the war, it was still impressive to watch Sarah give in so easily to someone when she would be so stubborn to him. He needed to take lessons from Elizabeth! Perhaps he might learn a useful trick or two. Especially since Sarah obviously possessed a few secrets he'd love to wheedle out of her. An obnoxious ringing interrupted Jareth's musing and he craned his head around searching for the source.

"What the devil...?" He exclaimed gaining a quick answer from Lizzie as Sarah left them.

"It's the phone." Lizzie wrinkled her eyebrows and pursed her lips at his confused expression. "Haven't you ever heard a phone ring before?" She asked in a somewhat haughty tone. Jareth responded by arching an eyebrow and glaring at her down his aquiline nose.

"My dear Princess, I have no need of 'telephones' in my residence. The noise is offensive to my sensitive hearing."

"Well, then how do to call anybody?" She asked reasonably.

"I have my ways," He said then quickly added when she started to ask another question, "which I will not being explaining at the present time, Princess." Lizzie changed tactics on him sounding all innocence.

"Why are you calling me 'Princess'?"Jareth took the change in topic as if expecting it.

"Because that's what you are, Princess." She considered this for a moment, biting her lower lip.

"How do you know that?"She challenged Jareth with a sharp glare. He grinned and squatted down facing her eye-to-eye.

"Simple, your mother is a queen, therefore you are a princess; quite elementary, my dear." He returned Lizzie's bright smile when she glance over to her mother still speaking on the phone.

"And what does that make you?"

'She's an intelligent one, my Sarah's Lizzie!' Jareth thought. 'And quick!'

"Lizzie, my Princess, I am Jareth, the King." Lizzie appeared to process this information for a minute, a small frown marring her young features.

"Are you trying to replace my Daddy?"Jareth schooled his face to the utmost seriousness. He couldn't afford to offend Sarah's daughter.

"Elizabeth, on my honor as a King and a gentleman; I swear I would never attempt to replace your father." He offered his open right hand to her, "But I would be honored to be your friend." Lizzie took a few seconds to consider this unusual man offering to be her friend before she gave a small smile and returned the handshake.

"Fair enough." They shook on it. Jareth admired Elizabeth's strength of character being able to resist most of his charms, no easy feat; she certainly was her mother's daughter.

"What are the two of you up to?" Sarah asked suspiciously, returning from her phone call. Lizzie spoke up quickly before him, her young voice excited.

"Jareth and I are friends now and he says I'm a princess!" Both eyebrows raised Sarah looked from her daughter to Jareth and back. Jareth merely smiled and shrugged as if to imply he didn't know how such ideas got into her head.

"Oh really? Well, I'm glad you're friends and I've always known you were a princess."

"You did?" Lizzie's eyes got round. "Is that because you're already a queen?"

"What?" Sarah immediately focused onto Jareth. "What have you been telling her?"

"Only the truth, Precious, you've always been a queen." At his graciously sincere smile Sarah lost any snarky response and just stared at him silently.

.

.

Lizzie watched her mom and Jareth gaze at each other and her little girl's mind started putting the dots together. She believed Jareth when he said he had no intention of replacing her father but he obviously was replacing some part of her father's role in her mother's life. She had no idea how she felt about that concept at the present time. Her instincts were to trust Jareth but she was wary. He radiated power and authority, more so than most adults Lizzie met, but he didn't frighten her. She actually felt safe near him, as if all his strength would never be directed at her but for her benefit.

She felt much the same with her father but Jareth's presence contained an extra bit of...her young mind searched for the right word...extra bit of zap that her father's lacked. As for her mother, Lizzie never remembered her looking at her father with the same emotions in her eyes. Lizzie was quite sure lots of adult things were happening that she didn't really understand but she did understand that major changes in her life were occurring; and she didn't really like that thought at all.

"So how about I order us some Chinese and we can play a board game?" Lizzie's squeal announced her approval as she raced to her room to grab her favorite game. Meanwhile, Jareth looked confused.

"What's a board game?" Sarah laughed as she pulled out the take out menu for her favorite Chinese restaurant Hunan Empress and dialed the number.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it and you might even learn a few things."

"Sarah, I never worry." Jareth slouched against the wall and sniffed.

Forty-five minutes later the three of them were elbow deep in steamed vegetables and white rice, sweet and sour pork, and happy family dinner while Lizzie taught Jareth the finer points of the fast paced game of 'Sorry'.

"No, no, no! You HAVE to say 'Sorry' whenever you land on another player's piece and send them back!"

"Princess, I refuse to say that word."

"But you HAVE to! It's the rules!" Lizzie groused.

"It's a horrible word. Kings don't say that word."Jareth crossed his arms and pouted looking younger than Lizzie causing Sarah to laugh out loud.

"Mom!"

"Jareth, just try it once." She tried to control her laughter at his glare. "I told you that you might learn a few things."

"This game is pointless! No one ever reaches the goal with that horrible word being bandied about." Jareth waved his right hand over the game board in proclamation. Lizzie started to sniff and Jareth realized that he'd pushed it too far.

"It's my favorite game." She whined. "And you won't play it right." It was that pouting lower lip and her bowed head that finished him off. How was he to compete with the power of that? He growled in protest.

"Alright, alright...Sorry." He mumbled and Lizzie brightened.

"No, you have to say it loud!" She said which earned her a royal glare from him. He very deliberately placed both hands flat on the table's surface, kept his face as controlled as possible and ground out in a loud voice.

"Sorry!" Lizzie squealed in triumph, Sarah coughed and gagged in a supreme attempt to suppress her laughter, while Jareth closed his eyes and shuddered bodily nearly breaking out in a cold sweat. The things he did for Sarah and now her daughter. Him—millennia old Fae King of immense power reduced to being badgered by an eight-year-old human over a 'board game'.

'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.' He thought. Yet part of himself couldn't help but be pleased at the ladies' happiness. After so long alone being able to make another happy with so little effort, being wanted in their presence; well it was a novel and wonderful experience. One he would do almost anything to keep.

They played for another hour before Sarah announced Lizzie's bedtime since it was a school night. Lizzie brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown, said goodnight to Jareth with a wave, and Sarah went to tuck her into bed. Sarah returned to the living room and sat next to Jareth on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she slid down and tucked her head onto his chest while he laid his head onto hers.

.

.

"She likes you." She said pleasantly.

"I like her, too...Even though she is a bully." Sarah chuckled.

"While like minds and all."

"Watch it, Precious." He threatened then added. "It wasn't appropriate to talk about in front of Lizzie so I waited. Sarah, how did Eric know I was the Goblin King?" He felt her shift in his arms as if she was suddenly uncomfortable and she didn't answer immediately.

"Well, he sort of told you part of it already. The first few years I improved my art and after I got out of the hospital one of my main focuses were portraits of you. Large, small, oil, pencil, any possible combination; I was obsessed." Alternating flashes of hot and cold ran through his body as this new revelation from Sarah hit him. He already knew of her long years of attraction to him but obsession as well? Obsessed as he had been? Sarah continued her explanation tucking her legs up towards her body and closer to Jareth. He slowing combed his fingers through her hair at the crown of her head.

"I never titled any of them other than Goblin King. I guess I wanted to keep your name private. Just keep part of you all to myself. As popular as my paintings have always been the Goblin King Portraits were my best sellers."

"Were?" He asked.

"After Eric and I married he insisted that I stop the portraits and sell the rest. I've sold all but one and it's hanging in Carol's gallery. Eric has always been a bit jealous but I've never seen him act violent before and he's not a hot head. He's always been very patient and calm. I just don't know what's happening to him now." She turned in his arms to see him face to face. Jareth reached up with his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Sarah, I've barely met him but speaking from a man's perspective I would say that he's afraid of losing you. I likely would act similarly." He kissed her chastely on the lips once and continued caressing her. Sarah closed her eyes, taking comfort in his touch.

"God, I've been so stupid all this years and poor Eric has to deal with it. I thought I loved him years ago. I hoped it would be enough. I'm sorry, Jareth. I wanted to forget you. After you didn't answer me I thought either you hated me or you weren't real and I tried to forget you but I never really accomplished it. Now I've just made things worse."

"Don't say that, Sarah. We've both been foolish. My pride kept me from reaching out to you sooner. If I'd sacrificed earlier I might have been able to save all of us years of pain. We both are to blame for our choices and have responsibilities to bear." He rested his forehead to hers and they sat together in mutual contemplation until Sarah broke the quiet.

"Jareth, I've been thinking about why you weren't able to hear me when I called for you years ago."

"Yes?" He pulled his head back from hers with an expression of curiosity.

"I didn't call you until I was already being medicated and then later in the hospital when I was under more medications and already doubting my sanity. I don't know what you know about the medications and treatments for mental disease but they're designed to alter brain chemistry which in turns alters the person's perception of reality. Understand?" Jareth nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I think that between the heavy medications, treatments, and my own doubts that it affected my ability to call or wish for you. If belief is the foundation of wishes and perception of reality is the foundation of belief; then is it possible that once my basic brain chemistry was altered that it altered my perception of reality and thereby my beliefs and my ability to wish or call for you?"

During her explanation Jareth sat upright on the couch thoroughly engrossed in her hypothesis. He knew little of human science but the idea seemed logical.

"Sarah, did you ever try calling for me after you were out of the hospital or off the medications?"

"No. By then I mostly believed that you were imaginary and I'd already saved myself so I never bothered to try again. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You took care of yourself and survived which I'm grateful for. We've wasted enough time punishing each other and ourselves don't you think? But the timing supports your idea." He smiled down at her; she nodded and kissed him gently.

"I've got to get up early tomorrow and work. That was Carol from my gallery calling earlier about a series of paintings that were due tomorrow but somehow I got distracted this weekend." She grinned at him. "Let's go to bed, Jareth."

"Another idea I support." He smirked. He helped her stand and escorted her to the bedroom.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

"Hello?"

"Mr. Williams? It's Eric."

"Eric! Hello, it's been awhile...how have you been?"Robert Williams, Sarah's father, responded cheerfully honestly surprised to hear from his son-in-law. Ever since the separation and pending divorce, contact with Eric dwindled; something that Robert regretted since he sincerely liked Eric. Robert always thought Eric had been good for Sarah.

"Mr. Williams..."

"Please, Eric, call me Robert. I hope you know that whatever happens, you'll always be family to us."

"Thanks, Mr. Will- Robert. I appreciate that." Eric sighed over the phone his tone seeming to relax a bit. "Robert, have you spoken to Sarah recently?"

"Hmmm...well, not for a several days. Karen? Karen, honey..." Eric heard Robert calling for Sarah's step-mother in the distance, "Have you spoken to Sarah lately? No? Okay, thanks. No, I don't know. Eric's on the phone and wanted to know. I'll find out. Eric, is something wrong? Sarah and Lizzie are alright aren't they?" He sounded acutely concerned, his pitch increasing.

"Yes, they're both fine. I just dropped off Lizzie at her mother's earlier and they're okay. But...did you know that Sarah's seeing someone?"Eric tentatively asked unsure how Robert would respond.

"No, I didn't know that." Genuine sorrow filled Robert's answer. "Do you know how long?"

"No, but the guy looks just like her old Goblin King portraits so it must be a previous boyfriend." He spat out forgetting who he spoke to.

"Eric, I think that's unlikely. Sarah lived with us during most of those paintings and we've never met or heard of any old boyfriends matching that description. She always said he was an imaginary character and painting him helped her illness. You think he's real?"

"Robert, once you meet this guy, Jareth, you'll think the same thing. I'm telling you he's the spitting image of her Goblin King character. I think she's known him for years and now he's back and she's done with me." Eric sounded bitter and angry causing Robert to flinch in sympathy; he'd always wondered how strongly Sarah truly felt for Eric but since she said she loved him and committed herself to marriage Robert never questioned her motives. Sarah's tortured childhood haunted him, he felt a failure as a father, and he hesitated to rob her of any happiness she found.

"Jareth, huh? Well, perhaps we'll have to pay our granddaughter a visit this weekend. I would definitely like to know more about this person."

"Well, watch yourself around him."

"Excuse me?"

"He sucker punched me when I was at her apartment just asking questions." Eric smoothly lied to her father. "Then he tossed me out and she didn't say one word against it!"

"Really?"Aghast, Robert was shocked. While he may doubt his daughter's love for Eric he'd never known her to be disrespectful or cruel to him. Curiosity piqued he decided to call on Sarah as soon as possible and to see for himself who this Jareth person could be. "Well, I glad you called Eric and I'll be sure to visit and see what's going on. Keep in touch. Bye, now."

Robert hung up and stood clasping his chin in his hand thinking about this dramatic development and Eric's reasons for calling him. As a lawyer Robert made it a practice of studying human interactions and motivations and as much as he liked Eric he didn't fully trust his motivation for involving him. Robert had always thought Eric a good husband and father but a tad on the jealous side; a tendency that usually set Sarah off with his mild controlling behaviors. Nevertheless he would visit his daughter to see who and what was new in her life.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Monday morning dawned early; Lizzie's school started by eight and Sarah needed to finish her commissioned series. After packing Lizzie's lunch, walking her to the breezeway of their building, and seeing her safely on the school bus; Sarah returned to her apartment and checked on Jareth. For a being so newly human he certainly settled into human habits quickly enough. She enjoyed watching him sleep face down, decidedly naked with her bed sheets modestly draped across his lower torso and the side of his face buried in one of her feather pillows. His blond hair haphazardly askew around his relaxed face, he looked so carefree.

She decided she could watch him all day and never tire of the view. He was simply beautiful even as a human. A human... the concept was surreal. Jareth as a human didn't seem real but then most things in her strange life didn't seem real so why should a transformed Fae King be unusual? Part of her wanted to skip her work and wake him in a most pleasant fashion but he appeared so peaceful and she really did need to finish the prepaid commission; only one painting remained. Giving his lean, moonlight body an admiring, lingering gaze she turned and left her bedroom for her studio.

.

Jareth awoke feeling refreshed and nearly normal, so much so that he twisted his right hand at the wrist expecting a crystal to manifest. After a moment of shock he remembered that he was currently mortal and a frustrated sigh escaped. He mustn't allow himself to become distracted from his goal and forget his reasons for being in the mortal realm. Something easy to do around Sarah. A few languid stretches later and a quick trip to the bathroom-a quick lesson from Sarah had showed him the finer points of modern bathroom usage and grooming techniques; he dressed in a simple cotton robe and went looking for Sarah.

He found her working furiously on her art and leaned comfortably against the door frame. He watched her paint; her passion and power woven effortlessly into the oils. Even without his Fae sight he could see the magic forming in the colors she was so strong. If it weren't the source of his Labyrinth's demise he would grant her this power permanently just for the pleasure of watching her. Eventually she realized that he observed her and she turned to face him.

"Jareth! Oh! I didn't know you were awake." She paused mid brush stroke, arm up and outstretched. He raised one palm dismissively.

"Quite alright, Sarah, I enjoyed watching you work. Even knowing the source it is enthralling." Sarah blushed then set her brush down into a turpentine jar. "I'm curious. If I don't go back to the Labyrinth once the time expires...what do you think will happen to my art?"

The question shocked Jareth. He knew Sarah wished to consider all of the options but until that moment he refused to believe that she might not return with him. Thinking of her alive in her realm while he and the Labyrinth ceased to exist shook him. He blinked a few times then cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose since your symptoms and abilities are sourced from the Labyrinth's magic they would disappear once...we...disappeared."

"I would be a normal human again; as if I never had this power?" She quirked her eyebrows in both hope and fear.

"It's possible. It's also possible that the sudden change might cause its own form of damage. I'm unable to predict the outcome, Sarah, since there is no precedent for this or you." She nodded her understanding with a small frown. Jareth remained silent at the door.

"Well, this painting has to sit for awhile and I need to go to the gallery or Carol's going to believe I've left the country. Care to join me?" She walked to him and pressed herself against his tall length. He felt so good. Smelled as just as wonderful. Whatever was she going to do?

"I'd love to, Precious." He embraced her tightly. A sudden fear gripping him; suddenly he and his Labyrinth's future seemed a bit gray. In such a short time how was he to convince her to leave her life for him and his world's needs? Should he even try? Things so clear days ago were now muddled and confused.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah made sure Jareth dressed in appropriate attire from his new clothing she purchased. For some reason he continually wanted to wear some of her more colorful silk scarves as accessories complaining that modern male clothing lacked brilliance and character. They wasted nearly an hour arguing fashion points regarding the appropriateness of a plain cornflower button down cotton shirt with jeans compared to the same shirt accented with a silk, purple scarf tied jauntily around his neck.

Jareth refused to relent his position on the scarf until Sarah announced its removal or he would never see her in the nude again. Deciding that a nude Sarah ranked over any fashion necessity he relented, however ungraciously. Sarah collected the two finished paintings that she previously packed and Jareth quickly divested her of them claiming that a gentleman would never allow a lady to carry such a burden. That earned him a lovely smile and his chest flared reminding him of the magic binding them from the Labyrinth. He'd become so accustom to the sensation in the last few days that he'd nearly forgotten it existed.

Sarah greeted the daytime doorman, Jackson, as they exited her building and introduced Jareth to him for both of their benefits. Stepping to the street Sarah hailed a cab without hesitation earning a glare from Jareth as he feared she might be run down by the crazed drivers.

"Bagby Art Gallery 2100 40th street." She requested of the cab driver. She shifted over in the rear bench seat to make room for Jareth and her paintings. He reluctantly entered the dangerous looking vehicle and remained rigid throughout the intense trip to the gallery.

"Relax. I've been riding in cabs for years and I'm still in one piece." She teased him but still reached over to clasp his pale hand.

"Yes, well, years or not one mishap is all it takes. I much prefer my mode of travel." He stated through his tight lipped grimace.

"Unfortunately, that mode isn't available to us. Hang on, we'll be there in a few minutes." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Sarah!" Caroline Bagby greeted her star artist and close friend with open arms entering the main room of her art gallery from the rear office. Daniel, her assistant called her to the front as soon as Sarah and her guest arrived and Carol wasted no time greeting them.

"Carol! Hi!" She warmly hugged the older, black women in return. "I'm so sorry I didn't get all three paintings done this weekend but there was a bit of an emergency and I got distracted."

She indicated Jareth as she explained. She and Jareth had decided on a cover story before they left since questions were sure to abound. They agreed to circulate Eric's misunderstanding regarding Jareth being the model for Sarah's paintings. Even though it was false it was easier and more believable to use that story than to tell the truth about him. Carol glanced towards the tall, lean man accompanying her good friend with a critical eye.

"He's the emergency?" Sarah nodded while Carol continued. "And the distracted I bet."

"Carol!" she swatted her friend's arm at the implication.

"Hmmm...am I wrong?"Carol waited with her hands on her hips as Sarah flushed and Jareth quirked an eyebrow. Carol spoke to Jareth with a curious gleam in her eyes and stepped closer. "Have we met before?" Jareth tensed attempting to disguise it by bowing slightly and introducing himself.

"I have not had the pleasure; I'm sure I would have remembered so charming a lady. My name is Jareth Noble. An old friend of Sarah's in town on short notice." He used every bit of courtly charm he knew at the risk of overwhelming Ms. Bagby in order to assuage any concerns she may harbor.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a smooth talker!" Carol glanced over her shoulder to her friend with a grin on her face "Sarah, where ever did you meet this one?"

"You wouldn't believe me, Carol. Jareth, the paintings, please." Sarah gestured for the two packaged paintings he carried under his arm and he handed them over gracefully.

"Daniel!" Carol called her young, long-haired, brunette assistant over to collect them. Daniel carefully took them from Jareth with a very friendly smile and a wink which startled Jareth before disappearing with them into the back.

"Sarah, the last one will be ready this week, right?" Carol moved back to Sarah, temporarily forgetting Jareth as she spoke business.

"Absolutely, I finished the first two layers this morning which are drying and I'll finish the rest this week. Carol, I really am sorry I didn't get it finished." She added sincerely but Carol put her hand up to stop her apology.

"Don't worry about it. The client hasn't called about it yet and you're rarely late so it's not a problem. Just don't let Mr. Distraction over here delay that last painting."

"He won't...I promise."

.

Jareth watched with a great interest the conversation between the two women. Carol was all business but was obviously a close friend to Sarah. She appeared to be older, probably Sarah's mother's age, a bit plump but not overly so and taller than average with a great deal of fashion sense. Likely Carol had many male admirers as a young woman; possible a few remained, he speculated. She radiated confidence and sensuality. She obviously took great care with her appearance. Her hair was in a tasteful updo and she wore a classic modern type of black pantsuit that Jareth found quite flattering to her figure, accented by bright colors and bold jewelry. He found that he liked her for her fashion sense alone. That she seemed to genuinely care to Sarah added to his esteem.

The two women continued talking and ignoring Jareth which was fine with him. It gave him time to explore the very interesting gallery. He leisurely strolled about with his hands clasp to the small of his back admiring the various styles of artwork displayed. Years passed since he had been able to enjoy a public art display and he chose to take the opportunity to do so now. It reminded him of his favorite piece depicting his castle hanging in his private chambers. A wave of homesickness struck him unexpectedly. He swallowed thickly to hold back his emotions.

'This is ridiculous.' He thought. 'I must get a hold of myself.'

Jareth walked further into the gallery entering another room and found himself staring at himself. Without words Jareth stood motionless in front of the large oil portrait of himself in full Goblin King Armor Regalia appearing stern and intimidating. The black cape swirled around his strong form and the high collar framed his wild platinum hair which twisted in the same wind. The portrait depicted him at the height of his power. How he envied the King in the painting.

"You found it." A voice said in his ear startling him and turned finding Sarah behind him. "I knew you would."

Jareth gazed at her with something like awe in his eyes. "Your work?"

"Of course, it's always been my favorite." She smiled and looked at the portrait.

"Why?"

"Because it was the first time we met. The first time I ever saw you. You were so beautiful. I never forgot the wonder of that night even after all the pain and doubt."

"You thought me beautiful? You were supposed to find me frightening and intimidating." Jareth frowned at her then returned his gaze to the portrait. Sarah laughed.

"Don't worry, Goblin King." She whispered in his ear seductively. "You were all those things and more." A thrill ran down his back at her words; he turned so that their lips brushed together and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"More?"He purred.

"Much more." She agreed draping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"What on Earth are you two doing in my gallery?" They pulled apart at Carol's approach and she 'tsked' them. "I told you he was a distraction, wears it like a cologne. Well, what do you know, I have met you before. You look just like Sarah's Goblin King!" Carol stated looking back and forth between Jareth and 'his' portrait.

"Carol, I'm sorry I never told you before but Jareth modeled for my Goblin King portraits. I met him a long time ago before I knew you and he just had the look I wanted for the character." Sarah gave her friend a sheepish grin and half shrug.

"He modeled for you? But I thought you worked from your imagination?" She gave Sarah a skeptical glare.

"I usually do but this was an exception. It was a long time ago and Jareth wanted to keep his privacy."

"That's correct, Ms. Bagby. My family is very sensitive to media attention and I chose to keep my involvement private years ago." Carol scowled at him.

"Not because of her past?" She accused. Jareth drew himself up straight and gave Carol a firm look.

"I would never abandon Sarah for any reason, least of all selfish ones." The older woman returned the glare until she felt confident that Jareth meant what he said.

"This true, Sarah?"

"Yes, Carol. Jareth never knew about my problems until recently. His decision had nothing to do with me." Carol nodded at Sarah's explanation and gave Jareth another strange look, as if she were peeling back his layers. Sarah fidgeted and grasped Jareth's hand to pull him towards to front door.

"Well, we've got to run, Carol! It's been good to see you. I'll get that last one done and drop it off as soon as possible." She guided Jareth away from Carol and out of the gallery before her friend could stop them. Carol followed them to the front door stopping at the reception desk to speak with Daniel.

"Did you see his resemblance to her Goblin King portrait?"

"Yes, Ms. Bagby. Spooky!" Daniel shivered. "I never liked that painting anyhow, gives me the creeps. Way too realistic...I always think he's going to reach out and grab me. But her friend is cute." Carol gave him a wan smile and nod.

"I believe he's spoken for, Daniel. Well, that story they gave me is complete crap. She never had a model; I don't care what she says. I don't know what they're up to but I'm worried about her. Daniel, let me know if you hear anything about Sarah. And I mean anything!"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. She gave a last concerned look out the front door after Sarah and Jareth then returned to her office.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Do you think she bought it?" She asked him.

"I had not realized we were selling her something." Jareth replied in a confused tone, head cocked to one side bringing forth a small smile from Sarah.

"No...I mean do you think she believed us?"

"Ah...it's difficult to know. She's a perceptive woman who cares for you a great deal."

"That's the problem. If she doesn't believe us then it'll be impossible to convince everyone else." Jareth gave her a questioning look so she explained. "Carol discovered me and knows more about my art than anyone else. If she's says it's so than no one will question it."

"I see. Well, as long as we can convince everyone for the near future a few weeks is all we need." Sarah's expression grew pensive as he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, a few weeks." Jareth stopped walking and placed his hand on her arm.

"I didn't mean to remind you of it."

"No...it's okay. You're right. We need to keep our eyes on the ball."

"There's to be a celebration?" He looked confused again and this time Sarah laughed out loud.

"No, I meant that we need to be focused on our goal." At which he nodded. "Jareth how is it that you know about so many human sayings and technologies and not others?"

"Sarah, while I am a man of great knowledge and experience, even I am not aware of everything." Somehow only Jareth could make such a pretentious statement sound humble.

"And while I'm asking." She continued. "Why are you so formal today?"

"We are in public and a gentleman always displays his best manners with a lady in public." A sincere smile graced his lips, his light blue eyes glowed, his cornflower shirt making then more intense, or perhaps it was the emotion he displayed.

"Oh. Well in that case, you may continue, sir." Sarah answered playing into the part and gave him a quick peck on his lips, slipping away before he could grab her. "Come on, I'll buy you a pretzel!"

.

* * *

**The plot thickens!**

**This and the next couple of chapters have been tough to write this week since I've had a head cold with a really bad sinus headache. But the worse is over and my brain is functioning again. Thank goodness for Sudafed! I've detailed my outline further and have got some good drama and action coming up and of course more smut! I knew this would be long but is getting longer than I expected which is ok with me since I've got lots of ideas of how I want things to happen, etc. and I even know exactly how it's going to end, muahahaha!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMUT ALERT**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The three of them: Sarah, Jareth, and Lizzie fell into a comfortable routine for the next few days of getting Lizzie off to school then Sarah and Jareth sleeping in for a bit. Later, they would spend the rest of the day together learning about each other. While Sarah found it easier then Jareth to forget why he was in her world; neither forgot the serious decision looming closer each day. Sarah determined that she would enjoy each day as much as possible until the time limit expired.

The most difficult part concerned Lizzie. Even considering the thought of putting her daughter in danger caused her brain to veer towards other thoughts. She couldn't risk taking Lizzie to the Labyrinth and that didn't even touch on the fact she'd be taking her away from her father. But could she leave her behind? Possibly never to see her again? Abandon her like her mother did to her? The thought made her sick. Of course, that left not going and sentencing an entire world and its King to death; its King...Jareth.

How did she feel about him? She certainly didn't want him dead; she did care a great deal for him. Years ago she'd though she loved him but now? Could she tell him no and watch him leave for his death? That thought was nearly as painful as the thought of abandoning Lizzie. Did she have choose between them? What kind of Fate would make her choose between her daughter and the man she maybe, sort of, cared about? She refused to consider the Labyrinth and its residents in the equation for fear of being overwhelmed. If she reduced it to its simplest form: Lizzie or Jareth, then perhaps she might see things clearer. At least until she figured out a third option; she hoped.

Jareth and Sarah were discussing this very problem, the nonexistent third option one night after Lizzie's bedtime; or so they thought. They didn't realize that Lizzie had woken at the sound of their raised voices and crept from her room to the hallway to listen. She heard far more than either of the adults preferred and while Lizzie may not have understood most of the conversation she did understand two salient points. She understood: one that her mother was contemplating moving someplace with or without her and two; that her new friend Jareth was not only a 'King' but he was the Goblin King. The Goblin King of her mother's paintings which is what made Lizzie gasp out loud as she realized why she thought Jareth looked so familiar. He was the Goblin King! Without another thought or hesitation Lizzie left her hiding place and ran into the living room, announcing in an excited and somewhat accusing voice.

"I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! You're in my mom's paintings! You're the Goblin King!" Both adults ceased bickering over the upcoming decision and froze, seated on the couch with identical expressions of shock and consternation.

"Lizzie..." Sarah started but before she could say anything further Lizzie argued back.

"No, Mom! I know I'm right! He's real isn't he? Aren't you? I heard you guys talking about going to the Labyrinth and that's where the Goblin King rules. You told me all the stories, Mom. I've seen all your paintings. Tell me!" Lizzie practically jumped up and down during her speech while the adults sat in stunned silence. Jareth slowly turn towards Sarah and shrugged.

"Perhaps we should-"

"Are you insane?"

"Sarah, she has a right to know."

"She's a child; she's my child! It's not up to her!" Sarah argued her face twisted in fear and emotional pain. He spoke again in a soft, persuasive voice.

"But whatever the decision it will affect her and quite soon. She at least deserves to know what the future may hold." Sarah's chin sunk to her chest and she inhaled with a shuttering breath.

"Mom, tell me. Please!" Lizzie climbed onto her mother's lap and snuggled into her chest. Sarah wrapped her arms around her daughter and began explaining why Jareth was visiting them in terms that a young girl could understand.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"So everyone there will die if you stay here?" Lizzie asked her mother after she finished explaining.

"Yes, Honey."

"So...We should go and save them! I've always wanted to go to the Labyrinth! You always made it sound so wonderful!" Her daughter smiled brightly at her easy solution.

"Lizzie, it's not the simple. It's not safe for you to come with me. Neither Jareth nor I could guarantee that you'd be safe traveling there." Lizzie's face fell for a moment before she added.

"Oh, well...You could go and save the Labyrinth then right back home, right?"

"No, Lizzie. If I go then I have to stay or else it and Jareth will still die." Sarah said sorrowfully.

"But...But...That's horrible! That's not fair!" She wailed and started crying, throwing herself into her mother's neck. Sarah rocked her only child as Jareth watched quietly. He removed himself from the couch and went to the kitchen to retrieve water for everyone. He wanted to allow the ladies privacy.

'No, Lizzie,' he thought, 'it's not fair.' What was he to do? Duty as King bade him drag Sarah in any manner possible, with or without her permission, back to the Labyrinth to save everyone. Could he do that? Kidnap her from Lizzie? He imagined Sarah's look of hate and betrayal if he succeeded with such a plan. That damn knife cut into his gut again. However, the other option was no better. Could he accept her refusal? Remain with her these last few weeks and die as a Mortal or perhaps return early without her and at least die as a Fae King?

"Devil take it!" He leaned against the counter top with both palms flat to its surface, head bowed. More time must have passed than he kept track of because two warm, comforting arms embraced his torso from behind and a feminine voice told him that she had tucked Lizzie back into bed.

"Jareth? Are you alright?" Sarah sounded concerned and he felt her hand reach up and caress the back of his head and rub his neck while her other hand remained touching his abdomen. He felt her body press to him and her breasts felt both soft and firm against his back. Gods help him he immediately became aroused. What kind of power did she have over him that a single brush made him hard? Sarah must have sensed a change in him, perhaps his breathing or his tenseness. Whatever she felt she wasted no time taking advantage.

He felt the hand on his stomach move lower until she caressed his growing erection through his jeans. Her other hand moved to the base of his shirt, quickly untucked it, and run her hand over the bare skin of his back and around to his chest. Jareth moaned and moved his hands from the countertop to touch her hips and buttocks, grasping her to him. He heard her sigh before she answered with a small bite to his shoulder.

Sarah decided to up the ante; she enjoyed having the Goblin King at her mercy. With the hand caressing his groin she quickly unfastened his jeans and slipped him from the confining clothing; easy enough since Jareth preferring going commando. She firmly yet gently grasped him within her fist and began slowly working up and down his impressive length; stopping occasionally to run her thumb over his tip to collect the fluids that rapidly gathered.

"Sarah!"He cried in a strangled voice trying to keep quiet in order not to disturb Lizzie again. He threw his head back against hers and thrust his hips in rhythm to her hand. Gods her touch enflamed him! He felt sparks of pleasure run from his manhood, through his pelvis, and into his torso until he could barely breathe; and this was only her hand!

"Turn around." She commanded her voice as thick as his but he understood and complied without delay. Before he could ask what she planned Sarah knelt before him and took him into her mouth. Jareth prayed to any Gods of the Underground to keep him conscious as Sarah's hot mouth and tongue worked their own brand of magic on him. His hands clenched the edge of the countertop until his knuckles blanched and his head banged painfully against the top cabinets; for a second he feared that Lizzie might waken but it quickly passed as Sarah took his full length into her mouth and he forgot.

Sarah licked and swirled at his wonderfully soft skin and applied suction to him until she knew he approached his orgasm. Moving in a lateral rhythm she felt Jareth start to gently thrust in time with her. She glanced upwards while she took his full length, felt his tip touch the back of her throat, and watched his eyes close in pleasure as he started panting. Just as Sarah thought he might allow himself to reach completion he suddenly pushed her off of him and pulled her upwards.

"Sarah..." His lips attacked hers with an unrestrained passion, his tongue searching hers out as his hands quickly unfastened her own jeans and stripped both them and her underwear off. He ran his hands over her breasts covered only by a thin cotton shirt, running his thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden.

"Oh, Jareth..." She moaned and ran her hands under his shirt and back towards his groin but before she could touch him again Jareth picked her up and set her on the opposite countertop. Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him snugly to her. She felt his erection rub her moist folds and rocked her hips to increase the feeling.

Once Sarah rubbed her wet core against him Jareth bucked closer towards her. He reached down and grasped her rear to hold them tightly together to increase the friction. Sarah kissed his neck and chest. She reached down between them, grasped him, and with a little maneuvering on her part she positioned them so that he was at her entrance. Jareth took the hint and with a single thrust entered her.

They both paused for a moment to experience the sensations coursing through them. Sarah looked up as he looked down and for the first time they met each other's gaze during intimacy. Neither spoke, just breathed in unison. Jareth leaned down kissing her gently and began to set a steady pace which Sarah followed easily. She kept her legs wrapped around him as he laid her back as far as the open countertop would allow. Sarah put her hands behind her to support her weight as Jareth grasped her hips to help him kept the pace.

Sarah's breathing increased and she felt a fluttering wave start in her pelvis and spread through her body. Jareth knew he wouldn't last much longer as waves of heated pleasure tingled from his erection to his gut. He leaned over Sarah, quickly shoving her shirt up he took one a breast into his mouth and pinched the taut nub between his teeth.

"Uh...Jar..uuh," he felt her orgasm start so he reached between them to stimulate her further with his fingers causing her to buck and he felt her walls contract around him. As she started to scream out, forgetting that her daughter was just a room away, he quickly used his other hand to stifle her voice by shoving his thumb into her mouth. Sarah bit him; hard and the pain coupled with her climax finished him. He thrust deeply, frantically into her. He felt the aftershocks of her spasms gripping him and hot, flashing bliss rolling through him in waves.

"By the Gods...Sarah!" He gasped out between pants and leaned on the countertop supporting his weight with both hands and shaking legs. After a moment recovering they looked at each other without words until he reached out to caress her face and leaned forward to kiss her lips chastely. She returned the endearment and ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh, Precious what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jareth. I just don't know." She murmured into his ear.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Their initial plans for sleeping late Saturday morning abruptly changed when both she and Jareth were awakened by a loud knocking at the front door. Sarah opened her eyes to see his cool blue mismatched ones staring back at her in sleep dazed shock.

"Who the hell could that be?" She blurted then rolled off her bed and grabbed her robe. Jareth watched her exit the bedroom mildly curious to whom it might be before exhaustion won out and he closed his eyes again. Sarah looked out her peephole to find her father and stepmother standing outside her door.

"Oh, crap! What are they doing here?" Sarah loved her father and Karen very much and they all did their best to stay in touch given the distance to Rhode Island that separated them. However, her traumatic childhood left its mark on her and her parents bore a portion of that responsibility; therefore Sarah sometimes found it difficult to emotionally connect with them. They all had, after all, missed out an important section of her formative years plus the strained relationship beforehand and it added up to a very guilt-ridden, shaky adult relationship.

"Sarah, Honey, are you home?" Robert Williams knocked again and she knew she was outed. There was no way her father would believe she wasn't home. He was too smart and sneaky. It's what made him a top attorney. Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Dad, Karen, what are you guys doing here? Today? This early? On a Saturday? What's up?" She mentally slapped herself, 'yeah, that didn't sound nervous or anything.' Karen and Robert exchanged a curious look and Robert answered.

"What, Sarah? Can't grandparents make a surprise visit to see their granddaughter once in awhile?"

"Oh, of course you can, Dad!" Sarah verbally backpedalled. "It's just that you've never done this before and I'm really surprised!" Robert smiled then reached out to hug his eldest child.

"There's a first time for everything, Sarah. Karen and I just had the urge to come see our two favorite girls. Right, Darling?"

"Absolutely, Robert! Now where's that sweet Lizzie?" Karen exclaimed as Sarah let them both in and shut the door behind them.

"She's still sleeping. It is awfully early and we've had a busy week."

"Really? Do tell." Robert smiled at Sarah and she suddenly got the feeling that she just hit a trip wire then mentally shrugged it off. It's not like it mattered. They were here now and likely to stay the weekend by the size of their bags. There was no possible way she could stash Jareth somewhere until they left so she might as well spill the story now, or at least the public approved story of Jareth.

"How about some coffee and I'll tell you all about it?" She smiled sweetly and they readily agreed. A short time later the three family members were sitting around her small kitchen table as Sarah finished her thinned out version of Jareth Noble and their history.

"Sarah, you expect us to believe this story?" Her father accused.

"Robert, please!" Karen admonished him. Karen tried her best be close with her stepdaughter; she harbored a tremendous amount of remorse for never believing in her years ago. While Karen could never accept that Sarah's hallucinations were real, she was diagnosed with a mental disorder, she realized too late that she should've accepted that they were real to Sarah and believed in her. But she had not supported her they way a mother should and Karen knew that she forever lost her opportunity to form a true emotional bond with her only 'daughter'.

"Sarah, he only means that we used to watch you paint when you still lived with us and we never met nor heard you speak of any model before. In fact, I seem to remember you quite adamantly stating that all your work came directly from your imagination. You can see how that is confusing for us." Karen explained calmly.

"It's more than confusing!"

"Robert!"

Sitting quietly opposite her parents Sarah very much felt interrogated by her father. Why the sudden interest? How did they know—wait...'damn it, Eric!' She thought. He must have called them after he dropped Lizzie off the other day. 'And got his ass kicked.' She added to herself with a small smirk.

"Sarah, this is not funny! Why are you smiling?" Her father asked sharply.

"Oh, it's nothing. Dad, let me ask you something. Did Eric call you this week?" She smiled staring her father down.

"He...He might have called for a friendly chat. We don't see him nearly enough anymore." Robert stammered caught off guard.

"I knew it! He just can't keep his nose out of my business!"

"Now, Sarah. He is still your husband!" Robert stated.

"Only because he refuses to accept the truth and sign the divorce papers which he originally agreed to sign. Geez, Dad I can't believe your on his side!" She threw up both arms disgusted with her father's attitude.

"I'm not on his side or anyone's, Honey. I just know how devastating divorce can be. He cares about you and just wants to work it out."

"No, no, and no!" Sarah stood and paced her kitchen floor. "Rule number one: if you want to stay this weekend there will be no further talk about Eric, how much he loves me, or stopping the divorce. Is that clear?" Robert flushed and started to rebut until Karen placed a calming hand on his forearm and replied softly.

"Yes, we understand and I think that's an excellent idea." Karen smiled and Sarah returned it a second later.

"Good."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth woke to a very pleasant hand rubbing his back gradually moving to his lower back and then under the sheet to his buttocks.

"Mmmmm...Sarah," he rolled to his side and met her gaze with a passionate one of his own.

"Morning." She smiled moving closer to him from her position sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, I like that waking method much better than your horrendous alarm clock machine." He stated pulling her down for a quick kiss.

"I thought you might. Listen, Jareth, about the front door earlier...My parents decided to drop in for a surprise visit this weekend. Apparently, Eric called them about us and my Dad wanted to 'check up' on me."Sarah waited for his response with a sheepish expression. He lay still for a few seconds absorbing this information.

"Well, I guess we'd better be on our best behavior then, hmmm?" Sarah nodded with relief and kissed him.

"Thanks, Lizzie's already up and eating breakfast with them. So let's get dressed and get this over with."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Robert and Karen continued to stare at Jareth for several minutes after he entered the living room cleaned, dressed, and introduced himself formally away from Lizzie.

"Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams, it is a pleasure to finally meet both of you."Jareth bowed his head after shaking her father's hand and kissing her stepmother's. Sarah thought Karen might faint any second. Her face flushed bright red and she stammered a reply.

"Oh, my, you're very polite, Mr. Noble, you said, Sarah?"

"Please, madam, call me, Jareth."

"Jareth Noble? Can't say I've ever heard your name before but you do look very familiar." Robert said suspiciously coming straight to the point.

"I must apologize for that. I asked Sarah years ago to keep my name private in regards to her art because of my own family concerns but be assured that I did model for her in years past." He smiled at Robert holding his gaze for an extra minute until her father grew uncomfortable.

"Well, we didn't remember a model so you can see our concern."

"Of course, you have only your daughter's welfare at heart. Rest assured her welfare is my greatest concern as well." Robert had no answer for Jareth's sincerity and decided to drop the subject for the present.

"Okay, well, it's good to finally meet you, too. I hope we can spend some quality time getting to know you this weekend."

"Great! So now that we're all getting along how about some breakfast?" Sarah announced.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The weekend with Sarah's parents was interesting to say the least. Breakfast mainly consisted of a strained conversation of Sarah defending Jareth staying with her and Lizzie. Her father expressed his displeasure regarding a man sleeping over with a woman who was still married and her young daughter. Karen tried to calm her husband and rationalized that Sarah must have a good reason to allow such a breach of conduct.

Sarah snatched at Karen's olive branch telling her father that Jareth had arrived in the City unexpectedly late at night. She expanded her lie to a traumatic mugging of all his luggage and personal effects; including his passport since she continued with her story of Jareth being from a distant, rural European town. Karen gave all the appropriate oh's and ah's of sympathy during her story and Jareth remained stoic and nodded whenever he sensed subtle prompts to lend credence to the expanding falsehood.

He watched her father's face carefully for any suspicion and found that Robert seemed to accept the majority of his daughter's story. Lizzie's enthusiastic agreement and obvious comfort in Jareth's presence supported Robert's acceptance. But Jareth could tell that Mr. Williams was not completely convinced and still refused to accept that Sarah allowed another man to remain in her home.

"Dad, he doesn't have anywhere else to stay. He doesn't know anyone else in the City and he doesn't have any money right now. I can't just toss him out on the street!" Robert grumbled but had no answer for that. Eventually they all reached a compromise while Robert and Karen stayed for the weekend. Sarah's parents would stay in her bedroom while Sarah would sleep in her studio and Jareth would sleep on the living room couch. Neither Sarah nor Jareth liked the idea but they decided that one night of acquiescing to her father's wish was easier than a full weekend of fighting; even if it was her home.

They spent the rest of Saturday at the zoo, a thing Jareth had never seen; he was fascinated at the variety of collected animals yet appalled at some of the living conditions. During a private moment with Sarah he whispered to her that even his goblins lived in better conditions than some of the animals. She agreed, she never cared for the zoo and only visited because Lizzie liked to go.

The ended the day pleasantly at a nice Italian restaurant where they ate family style; another new experience for Jareth and Lizzie was happy to be his teacher. Robert watched closely from the opposite side of the table as Jareth listened intently to his granddaughter's instructions; how to serve yourself from the large platters, how to twist spaghetti on a fork, and most important how to lay the napkin on your lap to protect your clothes from the stray sauce.

Lizzie and Jareth interacted well and Jareth appeared to take her seriously and respect her. Not sure how to feel about this revelation Robert turned his attention to his dinner. Karen noticed his discomfort and smiled to herself. She knew how much Sarah's and Lizzie's happiness meant to Robert but she also knew how stubborn and narrow-minded he could be. He truly believed that divorce was wrong; even though Linda divorced him it was not something he chose for himself and to watch his daughter chose it for herself tore him apart.

They returned to Sarah's apartment after dinner and being so late, they all prepared for bed, Robert's decision still holding. Sarah tucked Lizzie into bed with a hug and kiss after her grandparents had kissed her goodnight as well.

"Mom, why does grandpa hate Jareth?" Sarah started at her question.

"Oh, Honey, he doesn't hate him. He just doesn't really trust him." She smiled at her daughter trying to lessen the sting.

"But you trust him, right?"

"Of course."

"Why doesn't grandpa?"

"Lizzie, it's just silly grown up stuff. My dad just worries about me like I worry about you." Lizzie considered this for a moment, expression serious.

"I hope grandpa changes his mind soon."

"Me, too, Lizzie."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"What do you think, Karen?" Robert snuggled up to his wife's back tucking his chin into neck her voice pensive.

"I think that whoever this Jareth Noble is, that he adores Sarah and Lizzie. Did you see how he looks at them? Like his whole world is wrapped up in those two. And Sarah gives him looks that I've never seen her give Eric." Robert could hear the awe and was that a touch of envy in her voice.

"I noticed."

"I don't know how long they've really known each other and I don't know what the situation is between them or the real reason for Sarah wanting a divorce but you know what, Robert. I don't care. I know how much you've always liked Eric and I like Eric, too but I've always known that he wasn't really right for Sarah."

"You have?" He sat up and pulled Karen back to look at him. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"I'm sorry I never spoke up about it before but you're always confident that you're right and Sarah was determined to get married. I wanted to be supportive of her decisions any way that I could since she's become an independent adult. I just didn't see any reason to mention it before. Besides Eric is a good man and he's been good for Sarah and Lizzie is a dream; why would a want to ruin that?"

"But you think she never loved him?" Karen sighed refusing to meet her husband's eyes.

"I think Sarah convinced herself that she loved Eric. I think whatever happened to her in that awful hospital made her stop believing that she could ever really fall in love."

"How do you know this?" Robert pressed truly curious since he'd never thought such things about Sarah before.

"I don't really know, Robert. Mostly I'm guessing but Sarah and I have talked over the years and while you may be the lawyer of the family you're not a woman. I notice things about your daughter that you miss; little things that just never seemed to fit with a woman who was supposed to be in love."

Robert flopped on his back next to Karen and stared at the ceiling, unsure what to think. His goal for this weekend trip was still nebulous. What he hoped to accomplish by haunting his daughter's steps for two days still eluded him but to just accept her choices and go home; could he do that? She was an adult and fully capable of handling her affairs whether he agreed with her choices or not.

"Robert, we should enjoy our day tomorrow, wish them well and leave graciously." Karen wisely decided.

"Just like that?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just like that."

"Alright, I guess there's really nothing else I can do and I don't want to alienate her."

"No, you don't. She's had it rough enough without losing her father, too." Robert kissed his wife passionately.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Fate, I guess." She smiled returning his kiss with a passion of her own.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sunday dawned more pleasantly which surprised Sarah, especially since she had expected her father to be especially grouchy. However, his spirits were high and he made a concerted effort to know Jareth better which surprised both Sarah and Jareth. Lizzie quickly joined her grandpa talking with her new friend overjoyed that they were getting along.

Sarah suggested a trip to The Met for a little fine art exposure since it was just a short walk from her apartment. Everyone readily agreed. Jareth looked forward to seeing another public art display since the gallery trip was cut short due to Ms. Bagby's intense curiosity. They arrived at the museum late in the morning and casually explored its varied displays for hours.

Jareth lost himself to the relaxation of the day gradually finding himself and Sarah walking alone, his arm draped easily over her shoulders, hers wrapped around his waist. No speech was necessary as they enjoyed each other's company pausing every so often to privately admire certain pieces of art. The peace settled over him and he realized that he had rarely felt such lasting contentment as a Fae and never as Goblin King. Only as a human and with Sarah did this contentment sustain. The thought both pleased and unsettled him. He smiled at her and she returned it with a similar look of contentment.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Once Jareth and Sarah fell behind and Lizzie was alone with her grandparents, Robert took the opportunity to ask Lizzie a few questions he'd waited to ask in private.

"Lizzie, it's been great seeing you this weekend. I wish we could spend every weekend with you."

"Me, too grandpa! This has been fun!" Lizzie walked between Robert and Karen holding both their hands and skipping a bit every few steps. Karen smiled at Lizzie and her husband.

"Lizzie, I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of Jareth?" He tried to keep his voice light to avoid upsetting his granddaughter.

"I like him, he's my friend, he's says I'm a princess!"

"Really?"

"Uhhuh...He says that I'm a Princess because mom's a Queen."

"Well, that's sweet. Isn't that romantic, Robert?"

"Sure is."

"Know what else? He says he knows that mom's a Queen because he's a King and I figured out that he's not just a King...he's The Goblin King, isn't that cool?"

"The Goblin King of your mom's paintings? That's because he posed for those, Lizzie." Robert explained.

"Oh, no Grandpa, he's the real Goblin King. He rules the Labyrinth and he has to go back soon with Mom or else everybody there will die. Mom's real sad about it. I told her I want go too, but she told me I probably can't go because it's too dangerous. But she's trying to figure out a way...So maybe I can go after all!" Lizzie stated bluntly as if she were explaining the most obvious thing.

"Oh...I see...Well...That's very interesting, Lizzie. How about we stop at the snack bar for a break and wait for your mom and Jareth to catch up."

"Okay." Robert and Karen exchanged looks mixed with confusion and concern. Unsure of what to think of Lizzie's explanation they chose to keep silent for the time about their granddaughter's innocent confession.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Robert and Karen left Sunday evening. Their emotions were subdued and stoic which Sarah misinterpreted as them being upset at leaving so soon. The weekend ended better than she expected and her father had seemed to accept Jareth and her decision to divorce Eric; at least he stopped arguing with her about it and spoke with Jareth as a human being. Human being, now that made her laugh.

They gave Lizzie hugs and kisses and Sarah seemed to sense a certain amount of a strange desperation in her father's hugs as he said his farewells but it didn't seem extremely odd so she quickly dismissed it. Even Jareth was given a warm handshake goodbye as Robert left and Karen positively gushed over him with promises of seeing them all again soon.

"Well, that wasn't as painful as I expected." Sarah mentioned to Jareth after her parents left and she shut the door behind them. "Dad actually warmed up to you."

"That surprises you?" He asked his head slightly cock in query.

"From my dad? Yeah...He's sort of a control freak and he's been bossing me around about the divorce ever since I filed. But Karen really liked you."

"Of course." He smirked, his eyes sparkling.

"Please...It's just the accent; she's a sucker for them." Sarah mocked and rolled her eyes at him. Jareth acted offended at her behavior.

"So cruel, Sarah...Not jealous are we?"

"What?"

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Robert waited a several days after they arrived home before calling Eric. During the long car ride home he and Karen discussed what Lizzie said at the museum trying to decide what it could mean and what action, if anything, they should take. Conflicted, he was unsure if he should share this information with his son-in-law. He hated betraying Lizzie's trust and thereby Sarah's as well but if something terrible was to happen to either of them he would never forgive himself.

"Hello?"A tired male voice answered the line.

"Eric, it's Robert." He sounded regretful and sad.

"Robert, hey, what's up?"

"Eric, we visited Sarah and met Jareth and I think there's something you should know."

"Okay."

Robert proceeded to tell Eric what Lizzie explained regarding her mother and the Goblin King and what Sarah apparently believed she needed to do soon. Robert explained how he and Karen were afraid that Sarah's reality was becoming blurred again and how she apparently believed that Jareth was really her imaginary Goblin King, not just the model for her paintings. Worse of all he explained how Lizzie stated that Sarah planned on 'going to the Labyrinth soon' and that Lizzie hoped to go with her.

"My God, Robert, you don't think she'll hurt Lizzie do you?" Eric sounded panicky.

"No, of course not, even when she was at her worst years ago she was never violent; but if her delusions are starting again we can't be sure that she won't become confused and disappear."

"You know she hasn't been taking her medication since she was pregnant with Lizzie."

"I didn't know that. She's not supposed to be off them. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal. She's being doing so well ever since I've known her and those drugs can be bad for the fetus I just figured she was cured or something." Eric said defensively.

"Eric, schizophrenia is incurable! She has to stay on her medication every day. Oh, God, I wish I'd known this before; she's been noncompliant with her meds for years!" Robert almost yelled into the phone.

"Shit, I didn't know, she never told me that. She said her art helped and she always acted okay. Shit, shit, shit."

"Calm down. You get Lizzie next weekend for the whole week right?"

"Yeah." Eric said.

"Okay, let's just wait for now and see what happens. When you get Lizzie next week we can see how she's doing and maybe make some more informed decisions then." He rationally suggested. He didn't want anything to happen to either his daughter or granddaughter by lack of action but neither did he want to overact before he knew more.

"Yeah, okay...I can do that. I'll call you once I know more."

"Alright, take care, Eric, bye." Robert hung up and collapsed in the wing chair behind him. He hoped to hell his gut was wrong and come next week he'd find it was all a misunderstanding due to an overactive imagination of an eight-year-old.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Jareth, can you come here for a sec? I want to show you something." Sarah called from the kitchen. He stood up from the couch where he had been relaxing watching Judge Judy, his favorite morning day time television show. He enjoyed watching the fiery, little judge cut ignorant people off at the knees; true entertainment in his opinion. Their Monday after her parents left had been rather boring for him so he wasted time like most normal humans and watched television.

"What is it, Sarah?"

She pointed to a grid-like chart hanging on the wall with several slashed pen marks on it. "I made this. It's a timeline charting your arrival and how much time is remaining."

"I see." He said in a flat voice, uncertain of Sarah's intention.

"See, according to what you've told me we've got twenty-one days left including today before the deadline."

"Sarah, I'm well aware of the time remaining. Why are you doing this?" He sounded peevish.

"I have an idea. If I've been wielding the Labyrinth's magic for years in my artwork; do you think you could teach me to use it properly in less than three weeks?" At first Jareth couldn't understand what she thought she might be able to accomplish in such a short time but he swiftly followed her line of thought.

"Sarah, you're brilliant!" He grabbed her shoulders his voice excited. "I can teach you the basics: how to focus, forming power crystals, and a few simple spells. You're control will be unstable and your goal will be difficult to obtain but with your affinity and years of instinctual practice, it's possible." Her grin brightened her entire face.

"If I can gain enough control in time I can create a Bond for Lizzie with the Labyrinth through my own Bond!"

"Yes! The idea is achievable; it'll be quite difficult but yes! We have to start immediately and work every moment possible but Sarah this could work." He kissed her and engulfed her in a tight hug which she reciprocated with enthusiasm. She might just get to have both of them after all.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Argh! Why can't I get it?" Sarah slapped the carpet with both hands frustrated with her lack of progress. They sat crossed legged on the floor facing each other in the middle of her living room. The coffee table moved aside to made room for them both.

"Sarah, Sarah...Calm yourself. We've only been working for a few hours. Learning meditation techniques took me weeks. You can't expect instantaneous results."

"We don't have weeks! I have to get this right and I have to do it fast." Jareth reached out and took both of her hands in his caressing her knuckles. He understood her frustration, meditation had been the most difficult lesson for him as well; neither of them possessed much inherent patience.

"Perhaps a break to clear your mind, besides Lizzie will be home from school soon."

"Yeah, okay, and I still need to drop that last painting off for Carol." He helped her rise from the floor, spun her around, and began massaging her shoulders.

"You must learn to relax, Sarah. I know it's difficult but without complete physical relaxation mental relaxation cannot follow. Your mind must be calm, not blank, not empty but inactive. Once you find that peace within then you can learn to passively control the magic as it flows through you. Your mind can grasp it like your hand grasping a bow string and you may apply any amount of pressure you need to create intensity."

"How do I make to do a specific spell?"

"As you apply the pressure with your mind you think of the specifics of what you want it to do. And you must be very specific. Magic, especially the natural magic of the Labyrinth, loves to translate your wishes into its own desires and its desires are very strong. That's why it requires a strong will to rule the Labyrinth."

"How long did it take for you to master your magic?" She glanced over her shoulder at him as he continued massaging her shoulders; she felt the tense muscles gradually release.

"No...I will not answer that." He smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "The comparison would only discourage you and our circumstances are not similar at all. Have faith in yourself as I do. This will work." She sighed closing her eyes taking advantage of the soothing sensations his long fingers generated in her and nodded.

"Now, Precious, why don't you take your painting to your friend's gallery and I'll wait for Lizzie to return. It'll be good for your mind to get some fresh air and once you're home we can start again."

Sarah chuckled, "You're going to pick up Lizzie at the bus stop?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, well then let me get out of here." She leaned in for kiss and tried not to linger for too long which Jareth did not encourage.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

An hour later, Sarah arrived at Carol's gallery with the last painting in her arms and a look of contrition on her face.

"Carol, I know I said I'd get this to you last week and I'm so sorry it took me this long." Carol met her at the front desk again shaking her head, lips pursed, and her hands on her hips. "I told you not to allow Mr. Distraction to get to you but you did, didn't you?"

"Don't blame Jareth. My parents dropped in for a surprise visit and I just couldn't get away. I really am sorry. I hope the client isn't too mad."

"I smoothed things over, Sarah. Just be glad your work is in demand otherwise he'd be getting a discount out of your percentage!" Carol admonished her but her stern expression didn't last long for her friend and favorite artist. She handed the painting to Daniel and gave Sarah a big hug. "I'm just glad to see you again and I have another commission for you!"

Sarah's bright smiled faltered at the news of another commission. Usually she loved taking custom work but with her future in question she hesitated to accept work that she may not be able to finish.

"Carol, I think I'm going to have to turn it down."

"Turn it down? I've never known you to turn down a commission. Why?" Carol stepped back her brow quirked.

"I just won't have time right now for new work. In fact, you should turn down any commissions for me for the next few weeks." She decided to commit herself while the bravery surfaced. Her friend eyes became more guarded and she crossed her arms.

"Something you want to tell me, Sarah?" She asked in her 'I may not be your mother but I'm a mother and you can't fool me' voice.

"I..." Sarah froze under Carol's ruthless glare. 'How does she do that?' She wondered for the 10,000th time. Sarah may not know her real mother anymore and barely had a relationship with her stepmother but she never felt motherless with Carol in her life. As she visibly cratered to the withering glare, Carol took a bit of pity on her, clasped her hand and pulled Sarah into her private office at the rear of the gallery. Steered onto the loveseat near the door, Sarah fell without resistance onto it while Carol shut the door behind them and sat next to her.

"It's just us, Sweetie. Okay?" Sarah nodded dumbly as Carol pulled her into a full embrace. "You know that I'm not just your business partner I'm your friend. In fact, I hope you know that I'm your friend first, Sarah." Carol made sure to give her the most sincere look she could.

"I know that, Carol, thanks." She sniffed as tears started.

"What's going on, Honey? Cause I know something is and I know it has to do with Jareth, right?" She looked up sharply at Carol when she mentioned him before she realized that she just given herself away.

"Uhuh...I knew that story was crap. Why did you lie to me? You're not eloping with him are you? He doesn't hurt you does he?"

Sarah coughed on a half sob, half laugh. "No, we're not eloping. And no he doesn't hurt me."

"But you two are up to something?"

Sarah internally debated if and how much she should confess to her friend. The stress and secrets of the last ten days made her feel as if she'd aged years with the burden. Not that she didn't enjoy having him in her life, but the circumstances wore on her and the looming deadline weighed her down. She met Carol's concerned brown eyes and dipped her toe in the water.

"Carol, what would you say if I told you that all of my paintings of the Underground; the Labyrinth, the creatures, the Goblin King himself were real?"

"Well, of course they're real, Honey..."

"You're not listening. I always told you that I painted from my imagination which helped my schizophrenia symptoms. What if I told you that the truth is that I paint from real life. That everything in my paintings I've seen in reality, I've visited in reality, and that another realm really exists, where magic really exists..." Sarah's voice grew more confident and passionate as she spoke to Carol while Carol stared at Sarah with a stunned, uncertain expression.

"What if I told you that Jareth really is The Goblin King? Would you believe me? Would you ignore everything you know about my past and believe me anyway?" They both were silent as they stared at one another waiting for the other to break the peace. Carol spoke first in a wary tone.

"Sarah, I believe that you believe it."

"Don't! Don't patronize me!" She sprung up from the couch and paced. "I know how this sounds and I know everyone thinks I'm crazy because the doctors say I am but what if I'm not? What if they're wrong? Haven't you ever wondered why my paintings sell so fast? What's the one word most critics use to describe my work? Say it!"

"Magical..." Carol whispered. "But Sarah that doesn't mean it's really magic."

"Why not? You don't know everything that's happened to me." Carol stood and tried to stop her pacing.

"You told me enough, Sarah, you told me what they did to you in that place."

"But I didn't tell you what happened before I got sick. There's a lot you don't know about me, Carol, and about Jareth. What if I could prove it, the magic?"

"Oh, Sarah...Please don't do this to yourself." She tried to hug her again which set Sarah's emotions firing. She backed away from her friend with her hand upraised and outstretched in front of her in the perfect crystal forming position. She felt her mind focus abruptly with a certain amount of aggression and before she could consciously define the specifics of a spell in her mind, a perfect crystal formed in her hand.

"Oh my God...How did you do that?" Carol's eyes widened at the instantaneous appearance of a glass sphere in Sarah's hand just a few feet from her face. Sarah wore short sleeves and her hand was fully outstretched away from her body with her hand completely open. Carol saw no manner in which Sarah could have used slight-of-hand to move a sphere that size to her hand without being noticed. One second her hand was empty and the next a perfect glass sphere rested in the center of her palm. Sarah smiled at Carol but her voice sounded vaguely hollow and her eyes bright.

"It's magic. Believe me now?" Carol stumbled the few feet back to the couch, sitting down heavily.

"Sarah...I...I...Is it real?" Sarah relaxed her stance and gently handed the crystal to her friend who hesitantly took it from her.

"Feels real, looks real. Does it do anything?"

"No, this crystal is empty. No power in it. I wasn't able to form a spell for it but the crystal is real enough." Her mind was a blur as she tried to have a rational conversation with Carol about the first crystal she'd ever manifested. Barely able to believe herself that she had been able to create it on impulse and now she was trying to convince Carol that it was an easy feat for her. As long as she believed her Sarah told her herself, she'd worry about everything else later. Awe in her eyes with a touch of fear, Carol gazed Sarah; the crystal gripped tightly in her hands which popped liked a soap bubbled a second later and vanished.

"What happened? Where'd it go?" Carol asked, startled.

"Something about my manifestation isn't stable yet. I don't know, Jareth is still teaching me, there's a lot to learn." She sounded a little overwhelmed.

"I believe you, Sarah. There's always been something special about your work and I'm not talking about artistic talent. I guess part of me always knew it but I just never had a word for it. I'm sorry I doubted you." Tears glistened in the older women's eyes and her lips quivered. Sarah flung herself around her closet friend hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you Carol! I knew you'd understand. I haven't told anyone else so please don't say anything."

"No, I won't. Your secret's safe." The two women cried and held each other for several minutes.

"I want to tell you another secret. It's important that you understand everything about me."

"Alright."

Sarah proceeded to share her entire past with her dearest friend. She detailed her immature decision to call on the goblins to take her brother Toby away when she was only fifteen and the following journey through the Labyrinth in the Underground. She told her how she really met Jareth, the Goblin King and that the portrait in her gallery depicted that meeting. Sarah told Carol every relevant detail she could remember about the adventure leading up to her current life. She went on to tell her about the dire circumstances of Jareth's kingdom and why they were her fault. And what they were trying to do to repair the damage.

"I really don't know what to say." Carol stated numbly after Sarah finished her complex narrative.

"I know, if I didn't know it was real myself I wouldn't believe it either."

"You don't know what you're going to do yet? I mean about staying or going?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm hoping to reach a solution soon. If I can improve my magic and use soon then the answer should present itself." She smiled, shrugged, and stood from the couch. "Carol, I really should go. I didn't plan on staying so long and Jareth and Lizzie will be worried."

"Oh, yes...Sorry, I shouldn't have kept you so long."

"It's fine. I'm so glad I could tell you and whatever happens in a few weeks I want you to know how much I love you. You've always been a good friend and you've always been there for me." They hugged and cried again, patting each other's backs.

"Sarah, Honey, I love you, too. You take care of yourself and don't leave without saying goodbye, Understand?"

"Okay, promise."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Night had fallen by the time Sarah returned home. She found Jareth passed out on the couch with a snoring eight-year-girl for a blanket, the television on mute, and a partially eaten pizza and its accessories scattered around the living room floor, coffee table and couch. Jareth's arm slipped from around Lizzie as Sarah approached and its jerking fall off the edge of the couch, onto the table, and into the remnants of the pizza box caused the box to tilt up and flip cold pizza into his face, waking him abruptly. Sarah covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the incredulous event she's just witnessed. She never did have a video camera with her when she needed it.

"Sarah?" He mumbled half asleep through cold pizza.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I'm so late. Are you okay?" She snickered again.

"I'll have you know I've Bogged higher ranking persons than you for lesser offenses." He threatened quietly as he scraped the pizza from his face careful not to wake Lizzie.

"Promises, promises...Goblin King, by the way pepperoni and cheese pizza is a good look for you." That comment earned her an icy, evil glare. "Thanks for taking care of Lizzie, was she any trouble?"

"She was much better behaved than her mother." He retorted sharply. Sarah tried to repress her smirk. He certainly was a grouch when he was embarrassed. She leaned down to scoop her daughter off his majesty cautiously as not to wake her.

"I'll take her to bed, you get yourself cleaned up." He just glared at her again but didn't answer causing Sarah to smirk and shake her head. She carried Lizzie to her room and slipped her under the covers; Lizzie never even stirred. She needed to hire Jareth full time as a nanny; whatever he did had Lizzie out cold earlier than she'd ever gotten her to bed. Walking back to the living room she found him in the kitchen washing his face and arms; she noticed the living room was still a mess. Apparently his majesty didn't provide maid services as well.

"What took you so long? You need more mediation practice." Jareth snapped sounding tired and peeved. Taking one look at the irritation in his mismatched eyes she felt her own ire rise and chose not to give him a verbal answer. Rather she stretched her arm out towards him with her palm open and this time she focused her irritability through the magic; she felt tingling in her chest and thought glitter as she forced the crystal to form.

Jareth froze mid wash, his hands under the running water of the facet but his eyes staring at the crystal in Sarah's palm inches from his face. Before he could say anything she tossed the crystal to the kitchen ceiling and it exploded into a cloud of silver sparkles littering Jareth's hair, clothes, and the area surrounding him. His eyes rolled upwards at the mess then back to her; his hands still under the running water.

"I take it something happened." He deadpanned. She grinned. She really loved shocking the arrogant, immortal, lovable ass.

"You could say that."

Jareth's mood improved dramatically once she explained what happened after she arrived at Carol's gallery and the spark of aggression which had been the focus trigger for her mind. Apparently, calming mediation techniques weren't her forte. He surmised that strong emotion helped clear and focus her mind rather than passivity; much like the opposite side of the same coin. Now she would learn to control the trigger of the aggression and focus it so that she could draw on it at will instead of depending on the spark of emotion.

He had heard of similar Fae in the Underground with her talent but since it was a rare ability and he had no personal experience with it and hadn't considered relevant. Once he realized this difference he cringed at himself. Again his pride nearly became his downfall. If Sarah had not discovered her ability by chance he would've had her practicing inappropriate meditation techniques for weeks until it was too late. He was also surprise when she told him that she confessed everything to Carol.

"Sarah, I thought you wanted to convince her otherwise? I don't understand."

"She never believed us anyway. She confronted me as soon as I arrived and I decided to take a chance and trust her." She tucked her head just below his as they snuggled face to face in bed; their bare skin in full contact with each other's.

"Mmmm and how did she react?"

"At first she was supportive but patronizing like I was the sick like girl everyone still assumes I am. But once I manifested the crystal in her face she believed me." She felt and heard his deep chuckle and his hand caressed her back.

"I dare say. Can we trust her?"

"With our lives; she's my best friend, Jareth. She won't talk." She kissed the smooth, pale skin of his chest and breathed in his rich, masculine scent. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing in two worlds could ever touch or harm her. Sarah closed her eyes feeling him rubbing her back and gradually she fell asleep in Jareth's arms.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The second week of lessons passed quickly as Jareth spent every free moment instructing Sarah on the down and dirty lessons of magic wielding. Her crystal forming was still dependent on a spark of aggressive emotion so Jareth baited her whenever she got stuck. Tempers ran high between them; great for crystal forming but not so great for their relationship.

"Do you mind?" She snapped and waved his hand out of her face.

"You're not twisting your wrist properly. The spell will not be stable if you don't twist properly." Jareth insisted, his temper short. They had been at this particular lesson for at least three hours. He thrust his hand in her face again demonstrating. "Watch closely...This is vital to spell stability." As Jareth twisted his hand and wrist elegantly in her face in what she counted as at least the 300th time Sarah completely lost her temper.

She slapped his hand knocking the previously manifested crystal out of his hand sending it crashing across the room. He watched the crystal smash into the far wall leaving a divot in the sheetrock.

"What is wrong with you?" He bellowed. "This lesson is key to spell formation. You must master this, Sarah!"

"How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with your hand stuck in my face all day?" She pointed a finger in his face brushing his nose. "You like that? Huh?" Jareth grabbed her wrist and spun her 180 degrees until her arm entangled itself with his, her back caught against his chest. He whispered harshly into her ear.

"You're the one you wanted to learn magic wielding my dear Sarah. Are you so quick to give up when the lessons outstrip you?"

"Screw you, I'm no quitter!" She head butted him and heard a satisfying crunch as her skull hit his nose. Jareth released her, his hands immediately flying to his bloody nose as he stumbled backwards away from her.

"Argh!"

"Here's your damn twist!" Sarah twisted her right hand and wrist perfectly, creating a crystal which then shifted into an ice pack. Panting in anger she worked to regain her temper before she approached Jareth. He crouched several feet away on the floor holding his nose with both hands and tilting his head forward to allow the blood to flow clear of his airway. She watched as he shifted his nose back into place with a deep grunt of pain, creating another spurt of blood soaking the beige carpet of her living room. He looked up at her.

"Must you always be so violent?" His normally smooth baritone sounded muffled and stuffy.

"Sorry... I got carried away. This aggression thing really gets the better of me." She walked over and handed him the ice pack as a peace offering. "I really am sorry, Jareth. I just reacted. But the spell feels stable. I think the ice pack will be good for awhile." She crouched down to hold the pack to his nose for him.

"Uh...owww..."

"Sorry..." She grimaced. "There's got to be a better way to help me figure this out."

"Believe me, I wish there was. I don't know how much more damage I can take. Remember, Precious, I'm only human." Jareth grinned looking rather garishly horrid with the congealing blood on his face.

"Oh, ha, ha...Very funny. Trust me, you'll live."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie sat on the floor of her bedroom rolling one of her mother's crystals back and forth between her hands. She loved coming home from school to see what cool new magic trick her mom had learned that day. Jareth was teaching her amazing things and Lizzie secretly hoped that someday she could learn magic, too.

"What are you doing, Honey?" Sarah asked from her doorway.

"Just playing with one of your crystals."  
"One of the empty ones, right?"

"Uh-huh. These are so cool, Mom." Lizzie tilted her head upwards to look at her mom. "When can I learn how to do this?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Lizzie. We still have to see about you going to the Labyrinth." She sat on the floor next to her daughter.

"When will that be?"

"I'm working on it. I'm hoping that when you get back from visiting with your dad next week that I'll be strong enough to fix that problem and it'll be safe for you to go with me."

"But what if you're not strong enough, what if you can't fix it and I can't go? Will you go without me?" Lizzie asked in a quivering voice. Sarah pulled her into her lap and hugged her tight.

"Elizabeth Morton, you listen to me. I will never leave you. You understand me? No matter what happens we're sticking together because I'm your mother and I love you more than anything else in the whole world."

"Okay, Mommy...I love you, too."

"And Lizzie, maybe we shouldn't tell your father about the crystals. I don't think he'd understand about magic and it would probably just upset him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I won't tell him about the magic crystals."

"Good girl, thanks." She gave her a big kiss and another hug.

"How 'bout we go find Jareth and get some dinner, huh?"

"Hmm-uh." Lizzie picked the crystal up and tucked it under her pillow for safe keeping and followed her mother out of her room.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The rest of the week continued in this pattern. While Lizzie spend the day in school, Sarah and Jareth spend every minute they could stand perfecting her magic wielding, then they both would meet Lizzie at the bus stop, get dinner and have a pleasant evening before Lizzie's bedtime. Afterwards, magic lessons continued late into the night until one of three things occurred; exhaustion, irritation, or attraction. At that point they ceased the lessons for the day, went to bed, and started over in the morning. Sarah wanted to be certain of her control before she tried working on the Bond for her daughter.

The morning of the sixteenth day before the deadline was the Saturday that started Eric's full week of visitation with Lizzie. The morning dawned clear and crisp and Sarah had Lizzie packed the night before so she was ready to go when her father knocked on the door. Lizzie performed her usual routine of excitement to see her father; running and hopping around the apartment.

"Lizzie, calm down." Sarah brushed her daughter's head as she walked to the door. She insisted that Jareth remained out of sight this time while Eric picked his daughter up. She really didn't want Lizzie to see the two men get into another fight. He complained about being hidden away but agreed that Lizzie's welfare trumped his desire to confront Eric again.

"Sarah." Eric greeted her blandly.

"Eric." She noticed that he didn't stand so close to her this time and his eyes darted warily inside her apartment. Eric tried to look around Sarah as she blocked his view of her apartment; was that dried blood on her living room carpet?

"Hey, Daddy!" Lizzie greeted him cheerfully and he looked down at his daughter.

"Lizzie, I've missed you, Sweetie!" He leaned down and picked her up with her backpack already on her.

"I've missed you, too, Daddy!" They gave each other sloppy kisses. Sarah leaned over to Lizzie and gave her a kiss as well and rubbed her back.

"You take care, Honey and have a good week with your dad."

"Okay, Mom. I will!"

"Sarah, where's your friend?" Eric finally asked the question she knew he'd wanted to ask.

"He's busy right now, Eric. Please don't do this now."

"Sarah, I'm worried about you." He pointed to her wrist that Jareth had grabbed the other day; it had a deep bruise circling it. "Is he hurting you?"

"Don't be silly! I accidently did that to myself carrying too many heavy groceries in one of those stupid plastic bags. Jareth isn't hurting me."

"Sarah."

"Just don't worry about it. Now you'd better get going and you two have a good week. I'll see you guys next weekend." She kissed Lizzie one last time and gave Eric a gentle shove.

"Bye, Mom! Tell Jareth bye and don't go you know where without me!"

Sarah laughed half-heartedly, "Lizzie, of course not. See you soon, love you!"

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The phone rang a second time and Sarah made herself take another calming breath as she waited. This call was important but she hadn't spoken to him in a couple of years and she was nervous. The other end picked up and the line was open.

"Yo!" Her younger brother's voice cheerfully answered from across the country. He opted to attend college in San Francisco at Berkley once he turned eighteen. Growing up in the Williams' household made life difficult for Toby due to Sarah's illness and while things improved during his adolescence the emotional strain left scars. Toby chose to start his young adult life at as great a distance as possible from his family and he and Sarah unfortunately were never able to form a close sibling relationship.

"Toby, hey! It's Sarah."

"Sarah? Hey, wow...Man, I haven't heard from you in awhile. Everything okay?" He sounded curious, concerned but still cheerful.

"Everything's fine. I know we haven't talked in a long time and I'm sorry about that." She added contritely.

"It's all good, sis. I don't call much either." Toby said. He hated how apologetic she sounded. He knew it wasn't her responsibility to make all the calls and yet he never quite picked up the phone either.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you..." Toby thought he heard a sniffing sound over the phone. Was Sarah crying? Oh, geez, what was going on with her? Anxiety filled him as he heard her still talking. "...Well it's just that I don't see you very often and I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. You know, kiddo, you're my brother and I love you."

"Sarah...Geez, thanks...I mean I love you, too. You sure you're okay?" Anxiety really flared now. Toby couldn't remember the last time Sarah told him that she loved him. He knew that she did they just didn't talk about it or say it and they didn't make random surprise phone calls with one person crying over it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Lizzie's fine...It's just...Well...Oh, Toby, I might not get to see you for awhile and I really wanted you to know that. And you know how much Lizzie loves you. She loves her Uncle Tobes!" Toby heard that sniffing again and was that her trying to blow her nose quietly?

"Tell Lizzie I love her, too. She there?"

"No, no, she 's with her father this week."

"Okay then, well you sure everything's good?" Another big sniff.

"Perfect. Take care of yourself, Toby. Love you, bye."

"You, too sis, love you, see ya."

Her hand shook so that the hand set rattled as she reseated it. Grateful to be done with the most painful phone call ever Sarah finally allowed the tears she'd been holding back fall. Jareth held her as she cried for the brother she barely knew and would likely never know.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Toby stared at his phone after the odd call from his sister. The weird anxiety lingered and he decided to act on it. He dialed another number.

"Hey Dad, you'll never believe what just happened."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah never liked it when Lizzie when away for the week visit with her father. She trusted Eric, he was a wonderful father but she missed Lizzie and even a phone call or two didn't alleviate the emptiness. However, she knew it was only fair that Eric and Lizzie spent as much time together as possible which is why she had suggested the joint custody agreement when she filed for divorce. Taking a child away from a parent was a terrible thing; a concept Sarah still wrestled with considering her potential upcoming actions.

The first weekend passed since Lizzie left with her father and Sarah felt her loss acutely. Jareth found her Monday morning hunched over her morning coffee stirring it despondently.

"Sarah?" He touched her shoulder softly.

"Hey, Jareth." She didn't look up. He squeezed the crook at the base of her neck leaning down to add a gentle reassuring kiss on the crown of her head.

"You miss Lizzie don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She said, sarcastically, still staring at the cooling, brown liquid in her mug.

"I miss her, too, and I've only known her a short time." He sat at the table opposite of her and waited until she raised her eyes to his. Sarah nearly cried at the deep emotion in his gaze.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I can't create a Bond for her?" Her voice quavered. He reached across taking one of her hands in both of his.

"Don't do this, Precious. There's still time for you to perfect the methods necessary to succeed. I know you miss her but with Lizzie away we can redouble our efforts this week and I'm quite positive when she returns you'll be able to create the Labyrinth bond with time to spare." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "So...Chin up."

"Chin up? Seriously...Who says that?" She quipped earning a blank look from Jareth until the corner of her mouth curled up and he returned her smile shaking his head.  
"Well, if someone's mood has improved than I suppose you're ready to start working, hmm?"

"Slave driver—" She good-naturedly accused.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie loved missing school; especially when she wasn't sick and could enjoy her day of freedom. So this Wednesday with her father she found particularly enjoyable because he unexpectedly announced that they were both playing hookie. First they went to the park to feed the ducks stale bread, than off to get hot dogs and ice cream, and later they wandered around sightseeing the City. Her father let her ride on his shoulders so she could get a better view over the crowds in Time Square; something she hadn't done in years. Later in the afternoon he brought her to an important looking building she'd never seen before and they rode the elevator up several floors.

"What's this place, Daddy?" Lizzie asked, looking up at her father, hand clasped in his.

"It's an office building, Lizzie. People work here."

"Oh. Why are we here?"

"There's someone we need to see today. Someone important." He said gravely.

"Really? Who?" Her curiosity burned brightly.

"It's a surprise. He helps people and he wants to talk to us."

"So that we can help someone?"

"Yes, exactly! You're so smart, Lizzie! Would you promise me that you'll talk to him so he can help someone?" Eric asked his daughter smoothly.

"Of course, Daddy. I like to help people!" Lizzie smiled up at him.

"You're such a good girl, Lizzie!" He squeezed her hand and led her off the elevator when it dinged at their floor. They walked to the right down an elegant hallway paneled in dark wood and marble and entered a well appointed waiting room. Eric approached the receptionist's desk and was greeted by an attractive, young Asian woman with a pleasant demeanor.

"My I help you, sir?" She smiled broadly, nodding to him and Lizzie.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Jonathan Garcia; Eric and Elizabeth Morton."

The receptionist nodded and checked the schedule book on her desk. "Here you are, you're right on time. I'll tell him you're here." She picked up her phone, pressed a button, and after waiting a few seconds spoke into the handset. "You can go right in; through that door and to the left and you'll see his office marked in the hallway."

"Thanks." Eric steered Lizzie through the indicated door behind her desk and they walked a bit farther until he found the door with Dr. Garcia's plaque. He knocked discreetly as there were several offices located in this long hallway and he preferred not to disturb anyone. He heard a deep, male voice instruct him to enter so he did as bid with Lizzie walking in behind him.

Never before had Eric met Dr. Jonathan Garcia. Robert Williams scheduled this emergency appointment with Sarah's childhood psychiatrist first thing Monday morning after Eric's continued disturbing conversations with Lizzie and the anxious phone call from Toby regarding Sarah's odd behavior. Over the weekend Lizzie told her father about the Goblin King and going to the Labyrinth with her mother. To Eric, Lizzie sounded truly convinced of its reality and he had a difficult time attributing it primarily to her childish imagination.

Robert grew more concerned with this news and decided that professional intervention was in order. He was quite upset that his granddaughter might be drawn into his daughter's delusions and being a lawyer decided that the discovery of more evidence was the next option. Hence he called upon Dr. Garcia, the psychiatrist that helped them diagnose Sarah's illness so many years ago. If Sarah was currently under the care of any other physician Robert was unaware of whom; but he knew she had not seen Dr. Garcia since she discharged herself from the hospital almost fifteen years ago.

An older, gentleman of Hispanic descent stood greeting Eric with a handshake and an agreeable smile. "Mr. Morton? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Jonathan Garcia." Eric returned the handshake then presented his daughter to the doctor.

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth." Lizzie studied Dr. Garcia with an inquisitiveness that he relished. He knelt to her level and offered his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Elizabeth." She barely placed her tiny hand in his larger one and answered bravely as he gently shook her hand.

"Everybody calls me Lizzie."

"Then I'm happy to be included, Lizzie." He gifted her with a smile which brought forth one from her. Standing Dr. Garcia directed them to the comfortable, dark, leather couch located far from his desk and he situated himself in a matching wingchair directly across from them.

"Mr. Morton, when I spoke with your father-in-law he explained the concerns the both of you have and what you hope to discover. Since you were not present for your wife's previous medical history I know things may be confusing for you. I want you to understand that psychiatry is often a subjective science and even after extensive assessments and testing the diagnosis may be unclear or difficult. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, let's talk for bit then." The doctor chatted casually with father and daughter for awhile helping them relax and gain their confidence. Gradually he began asking specific questions as he narrowed his focus and eventually the conversation existed only between Lizzie and himself. Dr. Garcia coaxed her to share detailed information regarding everything her mother ever told her about the Labyrinth and its King. Unfortunately for Lizzie she was all too happy to talk about the Labyrinth but she remembered her promise to her mother and said nothing about the magic crystals.

Dumbfounded by the detail that Lizzie relayed, Eric sat silently next her as the doctor continued to pull more information from his little girl about her mother's delusions. He couldn't believe how much Sarah told Lizzie. Sarah never told him a quarter the details that Lizzie knew, even in all the years he'd known her. How much else did she hide from him? Sudden fear thrilled down his spine. Dr. Garcia's voice brought his attention back.

"Mr. Morton, I'd like to speak with you alone. Would it be alright if Lizzie waited with our receptionist? There are a few children's' books if you're interested, Lizzie."

"What?" Eric blurted out. "Yes, I suppose so. Lizzie do you remember the way?"

"Sure, Daddy." She sprung up from the couch and left Dr. Garcia's office with a friendly wave which the doctor reciprocated. Once Lizzie shut the door behind her and safely out of ear shot, Dr. Garcia turned with a serious look to Eric.

.

.

"Mr. Morton, as I'm sure you're aware by now I'm very worried about Sarah and your daughter. From just this one visit with your delightful daughter I can tell that she knows entirely too much about Sarah's delusions." Dr. Garcia leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasps in front of him. Eric read it as the international physician-to-family lecture position.

"I don't understand. Sarah always talks about her paintings which are of this Labyrinth place, isn't that the same thing?"

"I'm afraid not. Lizzie described not only visual aspects but smells, sounds, tactile sensations, and all the emotive responses attached to those senses. I remember very clearly Sarah's descriptions of her hallucinations while she was my patient. The detail is exact. This is indicative of a full blown delusional state with all manner of hallucinations of which intensities are sure to grow in time until Sarah is until to differentiate our reality from her internal false reality."

Nausea roiled in his stomach as the implications hit Eric. The schizophrenia threatened to relapse and tear Sarah's mind apart with their daughter as unwitting victim. Eric scrubbed his face with his hands as if to remove the truth. The doctor spoke again.

"It's my understanding from Mr. Williams that Sarah has been non-compliant with her medications for several years. Is this true, Mr. Morton?" Eric nodded before he answered.

"Yes, she stopped taking them while she was pregnant with Lizzie. She did so well off them that she decided not to start again but she's been fine until now." He defended his wife's choice.

"It's not uncommon for patients with mental disorders to go off their medications once they feel "cured" and often they function very well for months, occasionally years at a time, depending upon the person and the disease. But, as you know, schizophrenia is incurable and without proper treatment a relapse is inevitable. My secondary worry is for Lizzie. She's obviously very attached to her mother."

"Yes, they're very close."

Dr. Garcia smiled thinly, nodding. "Again, not uncommon, children are naturally imaginative and during their early years they're often very attached to their mentally ill parents and believe wholeheartedly in the delusion. Because of their emotional immaturity they are unable to understand that what the parent hallucinates is false and may believe so fiercely in their parent that they eventually believe in the delusion as well."

"My God, Doctor are you saying that Lizzie will become ill, too?" Eric said, alarmed.

"Not clinically diagnosed but she could exhibit pseudo-symptoms for many years causing her a great deal of distress and confusion."

Eric tried to understand but Dr. Garcia sounded so clinical, so neutral as if this was more interesting to him as a medical case then a personal concern. Eric addressed his other fears. "Could Sarah become violent? Could Lizzie get hurt?"

Dr. Garcia eyes narrowed. "Well, Sarah was never violent in the past but her symptoms could escalate during a relapse. Do you have any reason to suspect violent behavior?"

"Well, when I picked up Lizzie this weekend I noticed that Sarah had a deep circular bruise around her wrist and I saw a lot of dried blood on her living room carpet. Usually she lets me in her apartment but she wouldn't let me past her door this time and she gave me some lame story about the grocery bag bruising her; but I've never seen her wrist bruised like that before. And Lizzie told me that she and her new friend argue a lot when they think she can't hear. Dr. Garcia, I'm worried that something will happen to Lizzie and I won't be able to protect her."

"I agree, Mr. Morton. There is sufficient cause for legitimate concern regarding a relapse in Sarah's condition."

"What can we do about it?"

"We have a few options. Allow me to make some arrangements and speak with her father again and I'll get back to you by the end of the week. Alright?"

"Thank you, Dr. Garcia. I really appreciate you helping us out. If anything ever happened to Sarah or Lizzie I just don't know what I do."

"We'll take of it, Mr. Morton. Sarah was always a special patient of mine. An unusual case that defied all of my expectations, I'm glad to be of assistance." They stood, shook hands again and Dr. Garcia escorted Eric to the waiting room where Eric collected an immensely bored Lizzie and they said their farewells.

"He was nice, Daddy. Did I help?"

"Yes, Lizzie. You helped a lot. Thank you." Lizzie smiled completely unaware of the deeper implications of her innocent assistance.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The week alone allowed Sarah and Jareth to focus their energies on her lessons without distraction and she made great strides in the short time. Jareth knew if his old instructors were present Sarah's natural affinity for magic would astound them. In less than two weeks she learned to form crystals and endue them with simple material spells; an ability which took him months to perfect. Her spell stability remained troubled as the exact wrist twist eluded her but it improved.

"When do I get to learn how to 'poof'?" Sarah eagerly asked him one afternoon.

"And 'poof' would be?" Jareth arched an eyebrow indignantly well aware of what she implied.

"You know that glitter transporting thing you do." She waved her arms about haphazardly demonstrating Jareth materializing.

"Sarah, I have never 'poofed' nor 'glitter transported' in my life. It's known as teleportation and it's a very advanced spell which requires a great deal of energy, focus, and years of practice before mastering it is feasible. The spell caster must release an intense level of magic combined with a very clear location in their mind simultaneously. It is extremely difficult to teleport to a location that one has not physical seen prior to the spell and even then very dangerous." He admonished her severely hoping to quash any further teleportation desire of hers for the near future. They had enough to occupy their efforts without adding more.

"So, that's a 'no, I won't be teaching you the poofing spell this week then." She responded sarcastically. One deep, cleansing breath later followed by an eye roll towards the ceiling Jareth answered her.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother explaining a thing to you." His arms crossed, stern teacher mode faltered as her sarcastic, sexy stare raked him from head to toe. "Cease that. It will not change things." Sarah didn't say anything or even touch, just continued to ogle him in his human jeans and snug black t-shirt that she purchased for him weeks ago. He remembered Sarah saying that the print in dark gray gothic script letters on the front suited him perfectly. It read: Love is Torture. As the phrase related to Sarah he agreed wholeheartedly.

"Sarah, I'm quite serious. You will cease this perusal of my person and resume your lessons; we have less than ten days remaining and Lizzie returns in the morning." He felt himself losing the battle as Sarah drew close to him, running her hands up his arms sending shivers over his skin. Just as he reached the end of his endurance, his lips parted and nearly surrendering she turned suddenly from him and walked away.

"Fine, let's get this lesson over with so we can get some dinner. I'm starving!" She announced, her voice clear over the lust ringing in Jareth's ears. He bared his teeth at her, his eyes flashing.

"Cruel, Sarah...Still so cruel. But I've warn you that I can be cruel, too. And when you least expect it." A silky laugh escaped him, her eyes now wary.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie would be home later this Saturday morning but for now Sarah slept in late as she earned it by working so diligently the last week with Jareth; barring their bantering interludes. The comfortable bed encouraged her to remain within its toasty covers and relish her erotic dream starring a certain Goblin King's hands caressing her backside. His hands gently pushed her onto her back which she obliged with a moan low in her throat. His hands moved to her pelvis, gradually coaxing her legs wide so that her most private region lie exposed.

His lips and tongue joined the hands licking and kissing her inner thighs; teasing her until they grazed her inner folds and she felt herself gush with moisture. She was parted open slowly with his tongue as he licked and stroked her from end to end; deeper with each pass. She'd never experienced an erotic dream this realistic before...wait...this was a dream right? Sarah opened her eyes and looked to the foot of the bed to see Jareth's blond head nestled between her legs; his attentions fully concentrated upon her.

"Ooooh...Shit, you're good." She moaned again.

He tilted his head so that he could meet her eyes and spoke between licks. "I did warn you. Do you wish me to cease?" He asked his baritone voice husky with his own desire. His tone belayed the fact the he knew she'd kill him before allowing him to stop his efforts.

"Don't you dare!" She wove one hand into his hair grasping his head while the other clung to the sheets as her back arched. After Sarah freed herself from the mental hospital she'd done her best to make up for lost time by dating extensively, if not wisely, until she met Eric and settled down. Long ago she'd categorized men in one of three columns of sexual expertise: good at intercourse, good at oral sex, or good at neither. Some small, still rational part of her brain revised that statement to include a fourth, specialized column: Goblin King- great at intercourse and oral sex.

The intensity of her orgasm shocked her as his silky, talented tongue brought her to hot, cresting wave after wave of satisfaction. But before she could bask in the afterglow of the most incredible oral sex she'd ever received Jareth showed her his remaining nefarious plans. He crawled over her and positioned himself between her uplifted legs, his tip teasing her, and his face nose-to-nose with hers.

"Look at me Sarah." He commanded with a velvety but unyielding voice. And she did; she looked into his eyes just inches from hers and saw the turmoil of emotion within.

"Jareth—"She whispered against his lips. She ran her tongue over his lips; his slipped out touching hers and she tasted herself as they mingled. She ran her hands over his chest and down his abdomen; muscles twitching at her touch. Deliberately he inched his manhood into her, slowly filling every part of her snug canal; his eyes never leaving her's. Sarah felt herself gradually being stretched; his hardness firing off pleasurable nerves until he was completely seated inside of her. Jareth reveled in every minuscule sensation generated by sliding into his Sarah. He wanted to experience and remember everything he could, every pulse from her body, every shiver caused by his, every flash through his groin, he wanted to know them all; and still he kept their gazes locked together.

He set an indolent pace sure to drive them both insane with lust before either could reach completion. Sarah thrust her hips into him to increase the speed but he would not relinquish control. She broke their gaze frustrated with his snail's pace, needing more; to feel so much of him, to be so close and be denied.

"Sarah, look at me." He commanded again but before he could regain her gaze she had somehow flipped them over and he was on his back with her straddling him; her head thrown back, her breasts presented upwards in triumph and Jareth forgot his need for control as he gloried in his Champion riding him. He seized her hips and assisted her thrusting with the strength in his arms until she had them both panting and screaming each other's name. Sarah collapsed against him, her dark mane covering them, her face nestled to his neck and he embraced her tightly. She could feel their pulses racing as they come down from their high.

"Sarah," Jareth brushed her hair from her face, rubbed his thumb over her cheek and adjusted to meet her eyes again.

"Hmmm?" She smiled with heavy eyes but held his serious blue eyed gaze.

"Sarah," He repeated as if steeling himself, "I want you to know that whatever happens," His thumb moved from her cheek to her lips, "_whatever_ happens this week...I want you to know that I love you." Her eyes snapped wide at his confession. He loved her? This wasn't still a dream, right? She had actually woken up? She moved her head to view him clearly.

"You love me?"

A small, slightly, self-mocking smile graced his lips. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh..._OH_!" Sarah grinned and kissed him with every emotion she ever felt for him. "I love you, too! I guess I always have... It just took me awhile to figure it out."

Jareth's self-mocking smile transformed to the most brilliantly, euphoric smile Sarah had ever seen on anyone, let alone the Goblin King and he returned her kiss ten-fold causing them to spend another hour in Sarah's toasty warm bed that morning.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Eric arrived at Sarah's home late Saturday morning. Sarah answered the door dress casually and appearing relaxed and happier then he'd ever known her. She actually greeted him with a smile when she opened the door; a smile which rapidly dissipated.

"Eric, where's Lizzie?" Happiness flowed through Sarah as if it were a part of her blood or her breathing. This level of giddiness existed for her once before when Lizzie was born. But it dampened when Sarah didn't see Lizzie with Eric. Anxiety and fear followed swiftly when a second later her conscious mind noticed that others stood behind her husband. Several others. Others in uniforms. Sarah recognized two paramedics and two police officers standing in the hallway behind him.

"Eric, what's going on? Who are these people? What's happened to Lizzie?" Her voice rose and she stepped closer to Eric in a threatening manner, causing the other people with Eric to react and move towards Sarah.

"It's okay, wait a minute!" Eric pleaded, than looked back at Sarah. "Sarah, Lizzie's fine, she's with my parents."

"What the hell? Why is she with your parents? She's supposed to be here!" Sarah yelled at him quickly losing her temper. Jareth heard her yelling from the bedroom where he waited and walked to the front door. He had agreed to avoid Eric again as he dropped Lizzie off to lessen any chance of confrontation but Sarah's temper brought him out of hiding.

"Lizzie is going to stay with me for awhile, Sarah. It's for the best." Eric stated as if Sarah were a child herself.

"_What_?" She moved towards him again with violence in her eyes and she touched his chest with her pointed finger. "We have a court agreement! You can't do this!" Jareth watched Sarah stalk Eric who refused to balk at her threats. He didn't understand why four uniformed officials suddenly moved from behind Eric , who stepped out of their way, and wrestled Sarah to the ground. Without hesitation Jareth sprang to her aid and with his full body weight barreled two of them off of her until all three were sprawled in her entryway.

Jareth heard the other two officials, which looked different from the uniformed official he initially met the first night he arrived, struggle with Sarah behind him. Striking from above he was able to subdue one of her assailants with a hit to the throat but the other kicked him in the flank and was able to wriggle free.

"Sarah, your magic!" He shouted trying to direct her as she grappled with the two paramedics several feet away from him. She heard him and she had been trying to direct her thoughts as she had enough aggression to use but the paramedics held her down in a manner that kept her hands restrained and she didn't know how to manifest a crystal without using her hands.

"Jareth, I can't!" She cried. Eric watched in sick fascination as Sarah and her boyfriend played out their delusion with the authorities as witnesses.

"Ms. Williams! Calm down! Calm down...We're not going to hurt you!" One of the paramedics stated clearly as they restrained her against her own floor. "My name is Sal and my partner is Diane and we're here to help you."

"Help me? By attacking me? What the hell?" She screamed. "Get off of me!" Sarah's anxiety was full tilt now, their retraining behavior bringing back old memories from the hospital.

"Ms. Williams, we'll let you go if you'll promise to cooperate and come with us willingly." Sal explained in a calm, professional tone. She really didn't like where this was going. She tried to crane her neck to see Jareth who was currently at a stand-off with the second police officer a short distance away.

"Where do you want me to go?" She asked warily, some part of her knowing the answer.

"Ms. Williams, there's been an involuntary mental health certificate issued for you which we are legally required to enforce. If you-"

"_**What**_?" She struggled again trying to flip them off of her.

"If you cooperate calmly and willingly," Sal continued in an even voice. "Then everything will go much easier for both of us. But if you resist you will still be taken in to custody against your will and things will be much more difficult for you. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you! I'm not going back to the fucking hospital!" She wrestled with all her might and started to scream obscenities. She felt the magic in her chest swirling, its intensity growing. She wasn't going back, she wasn't ever going back!

"What the-," Sal watched as his involuntary mental health patient screamed, her full body rigid, "Shit, Diane, she's having a seizure...Quick give her the Ativan." Diane, his partner, motioned for Eric to toss one of their medical bags to her; which had been sitting on the stretcher waiting in the hallway. Digging through the main pocket she efficiently removed a hard plastic container, snapped it opened, and removed a preloaded syringe and needle. Sarah's body arched against the floor and she appeared to cease breathing.

Diane pushed up the patient's right sleeve exposing the deltoid region, quickly swapped the skin with an alcohol prep, drove the syringe perpendicularly deep into the muscle and depressed the plunger in one sweeping motion. Sal maintained his physical restraint upon Sarah until moments later she gradually relaxed; her body settled to the floor, her eyes closing, and she lost consciousness.

"Sarah!" Jareth watched events unfold to his Sarah while he held off the second police officer. Still several feet from her and restricted from approaching due to the officer's excellent defensive maneuvers; Jareth stood helpless as he witnessed Sarah enter a profound magical trance trying to access her powers. Then he agonized as the female paramedic injected her with something which caused her to lose consciousness moments later, thereby losing contact with her powers as well. Desperate to reach her, Jareth made a frantic dash past the police officer who allowed him to pass. Jareth roughed pushed the paramedics away from his Sarah, knelt over, and grabbed her shoulders to shake her, trying to wake her.

"Sarah? Sarah! What did you give her?" He demanded.

"Just a sedative, she'll be out for awhile but she'll be okay." Sal answered nonchalantly.

Unbeknownst to Jareth the same police officer approach him from behind and started to cuff him as he was distracted in his grief. Jareth growled and spun around flinging his wrist free and knocking the officer to the floor. Exasperated and angry with this entire scene gone bad the officer unclipped his Tazer, aimed, and fired from his position on the floor catching Jareth in the back.

Jareth's entire body convulsed uncontrollably. Burning pain starting in his lower back, fired along every nerve and caused his knees to give out bringing him to the floor in a crumpled heap. He felt as though he were reliving part of his human transformation again. He tried to think, to consider what was happening but his brain ceased functioning and his breathing became erratic. He felt himself flop on the floor next to Sarah like some sort of spasmodic aquatic animal. Finally the pain stopped and he lay unmoving and semi-conscious.

"Holy shit!" Sal exclaimed. "Did you have to fire that thing so close to me?"

"Sorry." Officer Franks said with an unapologetic tone. His partner was still knocked out from this perp he didn't need more trouble from this guy. Franks stepped over to Jareth and cuffed him securely before he could regain his senses. Eric still stood in the hallway watching the end of the traumatic event. He'd never seen anyone Tazed before and he'd also never seen Sarah act so...So possessed. It reaffirmed his decision to remove Lizzie before Sarah did something permanent. Eric approached the paramedics.

"So now what? This is a first for me."

"Well...We load her up and take her to the emergency room. They'll give her a physical and medical exam then transfer her to Bellevue psychiatric hospital, probably in the morning."

"And the involuntary hold starts now and how long does it last?"

"It starts once we check her into the emergency room and lasts for at least fifteen days; longer if they find anything significant." Paramedic Sal kept in eye on Sarah while his partner Diane checked on the officer that Jareth had knocked unconscious early in the fight. He was just regaining consciousness with a hacking cough, rubbing his neck gingerly where he'd been viciously struck. She performed a quick field assessment and determined that his larynx and vocal cords were intact. Fortunate for Jareth that he'd inflicted no permanent damage.

Officer Franks called for additional patrol car and ambulance bus to back them up since his partner needed medical attention and he needed assistance with his unforeseen arrest. Paramedics Sal and Diane lifted Sarah to their stretcher and secured her with the seat belts and soft restraints to her wrists and ankles just in case the sedative wore off too soon. Eric walked up to them as they left her apartment.

"Can I see her a minute?" Tears hovered at the edges of his eyes and his hands shook as he reached towards Sarah; involuntarily sleeping on the bright yellow medical stretcher.

Sal shrugged at his question. "Sure, but be quick we've got to get her to the hospital before she wakes up."

Eric brushed the tangled hair from her face exposing her closed eyes which now looked so peaceful. They didn't glare at him with hate anymore.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Sorry Sarah, I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I know if you were in your right mind you'd understand." Eric kissed her forehead then her slack, slightly drooling lips then stepped away from her giving silent permission for the paramedics to leave.

Once Sal and Diane were alone with the drugged Sarah in the down elevator they gave each other a strained look. Neither wanting to be the first one to say what the other was thinking. Finally Diane bravely asked the question.

"Son of bitch, Sal, did you see this woman's eyes before I knocked her out?" Sal heard the dread in his long time partner's voice. "They were fucking glowing!"

"Yeah, I saw'em." Sal had been a paramedic for a long time, longer than most and every year he claimed it was his last but every year he showed up for another. Just couldn't quite let go of the profession, a lot of medics were like that. The job ate them up inside but they loved it like an abusive spouse, talked big about breaking up and moving on to better things but somehow they always came back for more beatings with a smile on their face.

"You ever see anything like that before?" She asked reverently.

"Fucking glowing eyes? No, I've never seen a patient with glowing eyes before."

"What the hell you think it is?"

"I have no idea, Diane, but it sure the hell isn't a fucking seizure or schizophrenia." He rubbed his temples and leaned on the stretcher rail over Sarah's supine and covered body. "Whatever is going on I hope the hell the doc that signed the commitment orders knows what he's dealing with cause I don't think this Ms. Williams is going to be his best friend once she wakes up in the loony bin. Makes me glad that I'll be very far away."

Diane nodded her assent, "Yeah, no shit. Maybe we should give her an extra dose of Ativan just to make sure she doesn't wake up?"

"We don't want her to stop breathing! But keep it handy...Just in case." He advised, looking his patient up and down. His partner pulled the medication bag closer as they exited the elevator and walked the unconscious Sarah Williams to their ambulance parked out front, secured her inside the bus and left without the emergency lights for the nearest hospital.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N**: I've researched to make sure this chapter was as accurate as possible but I have taken a bit of poetic license for dramatic effect. Different states have different laws and methods for dealing with mental health issues and specific medical standard of cares can also vary from state to state. My home state has few specific laws compared to New York but the ones in place are very precise.

-I have personally lead and/or participated in very similar scenes depicted in this chapter. It is always stressful, dangerous, and upsetting when dealing with person suffering with a mental disorder- for all parties involved. Usually the paramedics can calmly talk the person into cooperating, which we always prefer to do. But occasionally scenes quickly become or start violent and we do the best we can to limit injury to ourselves and the patient because a known mentally ill person may do anything unpredictable and violent.

-Keep in mind that in many states just touching another person without their permission is considered assault and doing so to a public servant is usually a Class A misdemeanor which is why they reacted to aggressively.

-I have tried to depict this as honestly and accurately as possible within the setting of my fiction. Keep in mind that I take mental disorders very seriously including the patients and family members that suffer due to them.

-..us/omhweb/patientrights/inpatient_#rights Mental Hygiene Law Admissions section

-Bellevue hospital's psychiatric ward was closed in 1998 – but I liked using the name plus it helped stay away from any complications.

-Shock Therapy fell out of favor in the mid' 1900's but was used again and proven to be of limited use starting in the '80's, specifically for schizophrenia.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Jareth vaguely remembering lying next to Sarah after the attack and felt someone viciously yank his arms behind him restraining his wrists with metal manacles of some mortal design. His eyes tried to focus on her unconscious form being lifted onto a mobile bed which was then whisked from his view down the hallway from her apartment.

"S...sar..." His voice caught, his tongue glued to his hard palate and garbled sounds issued forth. What had the mortals inflicted upon him? He refused to think of them as people presently. It reminded him of his old experiments with electricity with longer lasting effects. His head hovered over the floor but weakness brought it back down with a loud thud. His blond fringed bangs were sticky with sweat and his incompletely healed nose bleed again.

Time passed until two police officers lifted him by his arms half dragging and carrying him from Sarah's apartment, down the elevator, and to their vehicle where he was rudely pushed into the rear seat. Jareth crouched in the small, caged bench seat; his arms still painfully restrained behind him. Having never experienced mortal arrest procedures he was unsure what might happen but he was still quite aware that his and Sarah's current circumstances were very dire.

Sarah and he had been taken away against their wills to separate locations. Jareth knew not where the medical crew transported Sarah or for how long but he but he did remember overhearing the crew speak about her mental health and Sarah screaming her refusal to return to the hospital. He also realized that Eric had something to do with this and he would find him; hopefully with some pain involved on Eric's end. But this was bad, very bad. Today was the ninth day before the deadline. He needed to figure out a way to Sarah before their time expired. He could still feel the bond of magic that tied them but it was faint, making her difficult to locate.

Two officers entered the front seats of the vehicle and proceed to drive it away from the only mortal home Jareth ever knew. Jareth leaned to the glass of the side window; pressing his face to the cool material, and watched as Sarah's building gradually dwindled in distance until it was no longer visible. Acidic dread settled in his stomach. Another physical sensation he was unfamiliar with as a Fae but becoming all too common as a human.

"Where the devil am I being driven?" Jareth strove for majestically indignant but his voice cracked during his demand making it come out more as haughty and peeved; like a spoiled rich boy rather than a righteously wronged monarch. The two officers glanced over their shoulders at Jareth through the metal grill separating the backseat.

"Driven?" The officer in the passenger seat snapped. "Look buddy, we're not your chauffeurs. You're under arrest for assaulting two police officers." Jareth returned a blank stare with a quirked eyebrow to the officer's insulting tone.

"That's serious...two C felonies." The officer continued. "And you don't have any ID on you. You want to talk to us now?"

"What do you wish to discuss?" Jareth replied. He attempted to keep his irritation in check as his suspected cooperation was paramount for the present. However, the metal cuffs digging painfully into his wrists which forced him to sit awkwardly to avoid wrenching his shoulders combined with his anxiety regarding Sarah made it difficult for him to control his temper.

"Your name, what's your name? Where's your ID? Who are you?" The officer rapid fired several questions.

Through gritted teeth Jareth answered with the story Sarah invented for him. "My name is Jareth Noble and I'm Sarah William's boyfriend." He went on to explain the fictional mugging after his arrival from Europe weeks earlier and how he had stayed with Sarah while he sorted out the trouble. A short time later they arrived at their destination. The officers opened a rear door and pulled Jareth from the patrol car; both their grips strong on his arms as they escorted him into the red brick building.

.

.

Jareth, still uncertain what the officers' plans were for him and confused as to what a class C felony was, continued to cooperate. Nevertheless, he quickly realized that they intended to keep him for a length of time once he was checked in by name, photographed, fingerprinted, and placed into a larger room with two brick walls and two walls of thick metal bars. The room reminded him of a cleaner, modern version of his dungeon; which he neglected to use since his ownership of the Labyrinth. And the cell was not empty.

"Gods Below..."Jareth muttered to himself. Angering the local authorities proved to be highly inconvenient but when he replayed the event in his mind seeing Sarah pulled to the ground by four strangers in a surprise attack; he could not regret his actions. Thinking of it again stirred his blood and he paced inside the twenty by twenty cell keeping to one brick wall; he wished fervently for his swagger stick to help process this thoughts. Even though he was not currently Fae and iron would be not be fatal to him he felt uncomfortable standing close to the metal bars; his skin seem to crawl the closer he got so he chose to remain near the brick instead.

The five other male occupants initially found Jareth fascinating. His Fae nature was muted as a human but not eliminated therefore other humans, male and female, would be drawn to him. They approached as if to corner him. A few found him attractive in his jeans, snug t-shirt and original black boots while the remaining thought him a threat. Jareth made sure to present his most regal, commanding stance and attitude; practically growling at the other men an audible warning while his eyes narrowed threateningly. The men got the message; at least for now and left Jareth to his pacing; the raging animal within him displaying a controlled rage without as he worried for Sarah and considered his options.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

Sarah awoke feeling groggy. Her head hurt and her mouth felt dry. She started to roll to her side but something stopped her. She tugged her left wrist then her right and realized that both her wrists were restrained to the bed that she lay in; as were both of her ankles. Where was she? Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a hospital room; likely an emergency room. How did she get here? Then she remembered and all the emotions rushed back overwhelming her.

"Nooo...!" She cried, tears leaked from her eyes as she squeezed them shut again and pulled tightly against the restraints. They'd taken her, taken her back against her will and it was Eric's fault. He'd done this to her. He took Lizzie. She'd make him pay. He'd betrayed her unlike anyone ever before and he would pay.

"Damn you, Eric!" Sarah screamed causing a nurse to enter her room a moment later.

"She's awake! Ms. Williams, calm down! You're safe; you're in the emergency room." A female nurse who stood near her head explained.

"I will not calm down! I don't want to be here...I don't need to be here! My fucking husband did this to me!" Sarah thrashed on the bed, yanking at the restrains until her skin reddened and the metal rails rattled.

"Ms. Williams you're on an involuntary hold, we can't release you and if you continue to be combative we'll have to sedate you again." Another nurse explained. "The doctor will be here soon."

"Get these off of me! Let me go! Where's Jareth? Where's my daughter?" Sarah ignored them and continued screaming and wrestling in the hospital bed; the sheets twisting around her. She felt her magic building, the intensity in her chest like a bonfire. She wanted to manifest a crystal but since her hands were tied she was unable to direct her magic. She knew Jareth was able to use his magic without manual manifestation but she had yet to master that particular skill. She also felt Jareth through their bond but it was faint.

Would he come for her? Would he even be able to find her? Where was he, what happened to him? Last she remembered he fought with the two police officers while she wrestled with two paramedics. Then she lost herself to her magic allowing it to consume her in anger then...then nothing. Did they do something to her to bring her here? Why couldn't she remember? Her magic flared from her chest to her extremities; brighter, hotter and she felt herself giving into it like before. She wanted out! She wanted free!

Nurse Beck watched as her patient, a Ms. Sarah Williams, thrashed and screamed in her bed demanding to be freed. No matter how she reasoned with her the patient refused to calm and appeared to enter into unusual seizure activity. Nurse Beck witnessed as the patient arched in her bed, her back at a sharp angle, her head thrown back and she released a high pitched scream.

"Get the doctor in here now!" As Beck yelled into the hallway to summon her coworkers, several small explosions went off next to her. Turning back to her patient she watched as the electronic monitoring equipment surrounding the bed short circuited; sparks escaped, screens fractured, and small fires started with smoke wafting in the room. Sarah's high pitched screaming increased as if she required no breath and Beck covered her ears backing away from the bed as pain lanced to her brain.

Several nurses rushed into Sarah's room to find their coworker cowering in a corner, a screaming, rigid patient on the bed, and the room enveloped in fiery chaos. Immediately they evacuated the two women from the flaming room and activated the fire alarm. Nearly catatonic, Beck was unable to be roused by her coworkers and Sarah continued to scream fighting against her restraints. The emergency room doctor quickly ordered administered another, stronger sedative through her IV and Sarah's trance ceased abruptly seconds later.

As the workers reestablished order to the emergency department, which included putting out the fires with hand held fire extinguishers, relocating Nurse Beck to her own room for assessment, and reassessing the patient Sarah Williams for any injuries; they noticed that all of the Williams' restraints were nearly unbuckled. Not broken, not frayed—but unbuckled as if someone or something had purposefully loosened all four at the same time.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

Jareth froze during his troubled pacing, one leg outstretched for another stride and his head cocked as if listening. He spun in place head swiveling upwards and about, hands clenched to his sides before collapsing against the brick wall behind him. One hand flew to his chest and rubbed his sternum as if it ached.

"Sarah..."He whispered to himself, his head bowed as he slid down the wall to sit on the concrete floor with his head between his bent knees, "Hang on, Precious, I'll find you."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

By the time Eric returned to pick up Elizabeth from his parents' house his daughter was awake and quite upset. Expecting to be taken back to her mother's home by lunchtime this Saturday, Eric arrived to find Lizzie packed and full of anxiety that her grandparents had been unable to alleviate since their son instructed them to limit any information given Lizzie.

"Daddy! Where have you been?" Lizzie ran to him as he entered the Brooklyn townhouse. "We're late! Mom's going to be so mad." She grabbed his hand pulling him towards her bags.

"Lizzie, I had to take care of something important this morning but it's okay, your mom's not going to be mad at us. You're not going to your mom's today. In fact you're staying with me from now on." Eric squatted down as he told Lizzie the news. Lizzie stopped pulling at his hand, she stopped rushing towards her bags; she stopped everything and turned to her father.

"What? What are you talking about? I live with Mom." She asked suspiciously.

"Lizzie, honey, your mom is...well...she's very sick right now and I had to take her to the hospital so that she can get better."

"Mom's sick?" The little girl's eyes instantly filled with tears which ran down her cheeks. "She's in the hospital? I want to see her, Daddy, I want to go right now!" Lizzie insisted her voice hitching with her tears. Eric clasped his daughter's hand tighter and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, you can't see her right now. Mommy's too sick. She's confused about what's real and she might...might hurt you, honey." His voice sounded flat as he tried to explain the truth to his only child.

Lizzie yanked her hand from her father's grasp. "No! You're wrong! Mom would never hurt me! I want to see her, Dad!"

"No, Lizzie." Eric reached for Lizzie but she backed away, a fearful look in her eyes.

"She was right you don't understand. What'd you do, Dad?" Lizzie spun and ran from her father ending up in the spare bedroom that doubled as her room when she visited; slamming the door behind her. Eric remained crouched on the floor where she left him even more concerned for his daughter's welfare than before.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"You do have someone to call don't you?" The police clerk asked Jareth. Did he? That was an excellent question. Another time, another place he would have answered that Sarah was that someone but now? Hmmm...Jareth stared at the offending telephone uncertain what to do. A short while earlier an officer released him from that cell stating that he got his one phone call to inform someone who cared that he was incarcerated. Said officer led him to an offensively colored telephone sitting forlornly on a desk and proceeded to restrain him with those damnable cuffs to a wooden chair that Jareth suspected he could easily carry away. If he called someone would this mean his freedom? Surely it was more complex than this. Whom...whom...aha!

"I do have someone but I'm currently unaware of how to contact her." He informed the officer.

"You don't know her number?"

"Yes, exactly." Jareth said a bit too eagerly.

"I can look up the number if you know a name and any other info helps."

"Her name is Ms. Caroline Bagby of Bagby Art Gallery on 40th street." The clerk typed in the information into his computer and a second later the requested information appeared.

"Here you go. You only get to dial it once so make it count."

"Of course." Jareth dialed the number silently thanking Lizzie for her insistence that he learn about telephone usage despite his obvious distaste for them at the time. He listened to the ringing until the line picked up and a young male voice answered.

"Bagby Gallery, Daniel speaking how may I assist you?"

"Daniel, this is Jareth. Sarah's friend, may I speak with Ms. Bagby it's urgent."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

It upset Carol greatly to hear from Jareth while he was in jail but it upset her more to hear what he knew of Sarah's plight. After speaking with him Carol immediately called her personal lawyer and had him meet her at the precinct where Jareth was being held. She assured Jareth that she would handle everything since she knew he was unfamiliar with the legal system. Unable to speak long during the phone call, Jareth was frustrated to learn that he was to be returned to the small cell; at least until Carol arrived with more assistance; although she did tell him to say nothing and ask for his lawyer if asked anything.

Carol and her lawyer Mr. Joe Simon arrived a few hours later making it later Saturday afternoon. Escorted into a private, secured room the three met to discuss the current situation; Jareth was perversely relieved to see a woman whom just a short time ago he knew to be suspicious of him. Carol introduced Jareth and Mr. Joe Simon, an elderly but bright-eyed, well dressed gentleman of mixed heritage who shook Jareth's hand with firm strength before seating himself.

"Jareth!" Carol hugged him before he could move to stop her and he found himself relaxing into her embrace. He knew himself to me many hundreds of years older than her yet her motherly, caring manner gave him comfort. "Are you okay? Oh my God, what happened?" Jareth paced the small room as he succinctly explained everything that he knew to both Carol and Mr. Joe Simon. His emotions vacillating between rage and fear for Sarah as he related the assault and kidnapping. Concern for his own situation he relegated to secondary for the present. Sarah's location and release overriding anything else in his mind.

"Mr. Noble, please calm yourself." Mr. Simon said. "Your own situation is serious but fortunately not dire. Carol has explained to me your personal complications regarding your loss of personal identification which will not likely be looked favorably upon with the judge. However, Carol assures me that you have no record of prior offenses in New York or otherwise, this is correct?"

Jareth thought for a moment at Mr. Simon's question. There would be no mortals' records of him anywhere on Earth, so yes that was a correct statement. "Yes, Mr. Simon. I have no existing records." He shared a glance with Carol when Mr. Simon looked to his paperwork, suddenly very glad that Sarah confided the truth to her friend. His vulnerability as a mortal sat heavily on him daily but more so at this moment as he truly realized how much he was at the mercy of the mortal legal system.

Normally so used to his magic to 'snap' him out of any complicated endeavors in any realm he never understood before now how much he relied on magic to solve his problems. A wave of anxiety tempered by...was that gratitude...flashed through him. Gods, he wanted his powers back! To be so defenseless was unacceptable.

Mr. Simon went on to explain the arraignment proceedings which were to take place on Monday. Jareth had never heard of an arraignment and when he asked was assured that the court time would be fast and was mostly a formality to set a future court date and bail amount. Mr. Simon also explained that while two violent C felonies against polices officers were serious and might likely result in jail time in the near future he would likely be released on bail soon because Carol was willing to vouch for him, she had involved a lawyer so quickly, and he had no prior record. All Jareth really heard was 'likely to be released soon'.

"When will I be released? I must find Sarah!" Eagerness lite his eyes and voice and he resumed his pacing.

"Once bail is met you will be released the same day, which should be Monday; likely in the afternoon." Mr. Simon stated in a business tone.

"Jareth, don't worry. I'll take care of the bail...no matter how much. Sarah's a friend and her work has been a huge financial investment for us both. And I'll make some calls and see what I can find out about Sarah." Carol assured him. Jareth understood only portions of the legal terms they said to him but he did understand that Carol was a friend to both he and Sarah and knew he had no other choice than to trust Carol's decisions for the present; at least until he was freed.

"Thank you, Carol. Sarah and I owe you a great debt. I'll do my best to behave myself until then." Then the private meeting concluded and an officer escorted Jareth to the cell once again.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The second time Sarah woke she was in a different room; more austere, industrial looking, and it smelled of disinfectant. A different bed but her wrists and ankles were still restrained however this time instead of buckles they had small padlocks attached to them. And that's when she knew. It wasn't an emergency room; they had already transferred her to the psychiatric hospital. How long had she been unconscious? What day was it? How was Lizzie doing? Where was Jareth? She could barely feel him or her magic.

Her head felt twice its normal size, her mouth was dry, and it was difficult to keep her eyes focused for long. What did they have her dosed on now? She recognized the effects of psychiatric medications and they'd given her something strong which was just starting to wear off. She heard the lock rattle and the door opened to admit someone she'd hoped to never meet again.

"Hello, Sarah. It's been a long time. How are you feeling today?" His mellow voice sounded harmless but Sarah knew better.

"Garcia..."She said her voice croaked dry.

He approached the side of her bed, pulled up a chair, and sat casually next to her. "I've missed you, Sarah. You were always my favorite patient; so imaginative, so unique, even your schizophrenia refused to fall within the boundaries of modern psychiatry." He rested a hand on her forearm; she flinched but couldn't move away. He continued speaking in his purposefully soothing voice that held only menace for Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah, I wanted so much to be the one to help you but nothing I ever did seem to make a difference. But now you're finally back and we can try again."

Dr. Garcia smiled his friendly smile which never reached his eyes and left her. Sarah knew it held no comfort. She knew his brand of insanity. His own style of obsession. She once swore to herself she'd rather die than be under his control again. Desperately she reached for her magic but only felt the dullest edge of it through the fog of the medication. She tried triggering her anger, which shouldn't be difficult she thought considering her plight, but the medication made her emotions slippery and she constantly caught herself staring dumbly at the wall in a mental void. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and slowly ran down the sides of her face. She cried softly in the bed, her face turned to the wall; she didn't even have enough emotion to sob properly through the drugs.

.

.

"Nurse." Dr. Garcia called for the charge nurse after leaving Sarah's private room.

"Yes, Dr. Garcia."

"The patient Sarah Williams is in a highly delusional, unstable state right now. I want her to be on a daily, twenty-four maintenance dose of Haldol for the present until her violent behavior can be brought under control. And call me if they are any changes."

"Yes, Doctor." Dr. Garcia wrote out the new medication order, signing it with a pleased flourish.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Monday passed slowly for Jareth. During the weekend he had been transferred from the holding cell to the main jail and expected to trade his personal clothing for a hideous orange jumpsuit. It took every bit of patience he possessed not to demand remuneration for indignities he was made to suffer. As the painful looking clothing was thrust at him he gritted his teeth and reminded himself that within a day, perhaps two, he would be freed by Mr. Simon's efforts. After that it matter little how the mortal legal system chose to punish him since he would either be with Sarah in his realm or dead.

Nearly thirty six hours later Mr. Simon's efforts were rewarded during Jareth's arraignment. The judge set a high but reasonable bail that Carol paid and Jareth's court date was set for thirty days from the present. After paperwork and money exchanged hands Jareth once again was a free man in his own clothes. He stepped out of the courthouse meeting Carol at the entrance. It was Monday evening, they had six days, and he still needed to find Sarah.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Robert Williams entered the hospital alone; he chose not to tell Karen where he went this Monday morning because he wanted to see Sarah's condition for himself beforehand. The ancient structure of Bellevue hospital intimidated Robert and he hated thinking of his only daughter back in this facility regardless if it was for her health. The visitor's desk was located at the front entrance and surrounded by multiple layers of gated security.

"Robert Williams to see a patient, my daughter Sarah Williams." He passed his ID through security window to the bored guard sitting inside the narrow room. Grunting a noncommittal reply the guard checked the patient roster against his ID. Once his information was confirmed the guard passed his ID back with a visitor's badge and Robert heard a loud buzzer sound.

"Step through the gate, the next guard will direct you through the metal detector and then escort you to the waiting room." The guard sounded as if he'd given this same speech a thousand times before and would give a thousand times more.

"Thanks." Robert accepted his ID and the badge and followed the instructions until he stood in a sterile, dingy, puke green room furnished with chairs and tables bolted to the floor and barred windows. Several minutes passed before Dr. Garcia greeted Robert in this depressing room.

"Mr. Williams, it's good to see you again! I wish it were under better circumstances." He extended his hand which Robert shook.

"Yes, hello Dr. Garcia. I'm grateful you could take Sarah's case again on such short notice."

"Of course, of course, anything for a former patient; it was my pleasure to be of service to you and your daughter again." Dr. Garcia smiled broadly and Robert felt a suddenly chill down his spine. He didn't remember Dr. Garcia being so...excited about Sarah's case before. Then he shook it off as overactive imagination-Dr. Garcia was the best psychiatrist in the City and the only doctor able to diagnosis Sarah years ago.

"Dr. Garcia I would like to see Sarah today. How is she doing?" Robert asked eagerly, his voice full of concern.

"She's still very unstable, very delusional and quite violent I'm afraid." He stated mournfully shaking his head slowly.

"Violent? Sarah was never violent before."

"I know but she's been off of her medications for years and her symptoms have acutely worsened. I've had to order her constantly sedated and restrained for the near future."

"What? Oh, no!" Her father gasped. "I want to see her now!"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Williams. I just wanted to warn you that she is not herself. Please try not to act shocked when you see her. She needs her family to be supportive at this time." Dr. Garcia led Robert from the waiting room through a maze of halls until they came to an enclosed nurses' desk. Dr. Garcia informed the staff the he would be escorting a family member to a patient's room and they logged in the information.

.

They approached a plain white door and Dr. Garcia used a skeleton key to unlock it. Robert glanced around the jamb before he entered and saw his beautiful daughter restrained to a low, hospital bed with heavy plastic head and foot boards. Dressed in a hospital gown and spread eagle on the bed with a thin white sheet covering the lower half of her body she looked wretched. Her dark hair lay in long tangles around her head and she faced away from the door.

"Sarah? Sarah, honey?" Robert advanced near the bed and cautiously reached out to his daughter. Her head slowly turned from the wall; her glazed eyes trying to meet his but remaining unfocused.

"Daddy? Ish that you?" She asked, her voice slurring, her eyelids blinking slowly.

"Yes, Sarah. I'm here." Robert gripped Sarah's hand around the leather restraint. "How are you feeling, Sarah?" Tears welled up in her eyes before falling, following previously dried tracks from earlier.

"Go home, I wanna go hooome, Daddy..." Sarah cried softly. Unable to brush away her own tears Robert used his other hand to wipe his daughter's eyes.

"I know, baby. Can you tell me where's home? Where do you want to go?"

"Go...go...where...I wanna go...home...Lab...rinth...where's Jareth...Goblin...king...?" Sarah started humming to herself and Robert recognized the song as one she used to hum years ago the first time she was ill.

"Sarah," Robert shook her arm, "Sarah? Why won't she answer me?" He looked over his shoulder to look at Dr. Garcia.

"As I said earlier, Mr. Williams, due to her behavior we've been required to heavily sedate her. I'm actually quite surprised that she's conscious right now, but then Sarah has always been an unusual patient."

Robert gave the doctor a sharp glance, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, only that her particular schizophrenia seems to defy all my efforts to manage it and without her cooperation I'm afraid Sarah may require a lengthy stay with us." Dr. Garcia barely managed to keep the smile from his face. Robert nodded and looked back to his daughter.

"Oh, honey...I'm so sorry." He wiped more tears from Sarah's face as she continued humming and crying. He sat with her for awhile tying to talk to her until Dr. Garcia informed him it was time to go. The entire visit Sarah spoke jumbled phrases about the Labyrinth, her daughter, Jareth, the Goblin King, and going home but she didn't focus on Robert again.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Carol met Jareth outside of the court house after he regained his freedom from the justice system; it was Monday evening. He exited the granite building with the same clothes which he had entered the legal system and hoped to never deal with these authorities again. He first thought revolved around locating Sarah. The bond remained faint and dull feeling; nothing like the usual sharp, background sensation he'd ground used to.

Carol quickly advised Jareth of everything that she had learned over the weekend. After calling every family member of Sarah's that she knew Carol discovered that Sarah was currently admitted under an involuntary mental health order in the psychiatric ward of Bellevue hospital. She had been there since Saturday night and as far as her family was aware would be there for two weeks minimum.

"Two weeks? That is too long!" Jareth said his stride pausing as they walked to Carol's car. "Carol if Sarah was indeed completely truthful with you then you understand the urgency. We have less than a week before all is lost."

"I understand, Jareth, I really do but patients can't just walk out of a secure psych ward."

"Then we must discover a way to reach her." He resumed walking in his long stride, his hands tightly clasped at the small of his back. "If I can reach her I can help her reconnect with her magic. I can feel how faint she is, there's something wrong. Something is keeping her from her magic." He stated thoughtfully.

"Jareth, do you have any place to stay?" Carol asked, interrupting his thoughts making him remember that he had no place to go since Sarah was gone and he had no way into her home since the authorities had locked it behind them.

"No, no...I don't. With Sarah gone..."He shrugged, unwilling to think of the alternative. Carol placed a comforting hand on his upper arm.

"Well, you're staying with me while we figure this out and get Sarah back." Jareth nodded his assent to her firm suggestion. Carol added, "And we'll go to Bellevue first thing tomorrow morning to visit her, maybe things will be taken care then, hmm?"

"Perhaps, I certainly hope so." He glanced over at Sarah's closet friend, now his closet friend with something akin to hope. "I feel a strong sense of distress from her even though the bond is faint and I fear every minute delayed is a minute against her."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Carol and Jareth arrived at the psychiatric ward of Bellevue hospital at the beginning of visitor hours but quickly discovered two distressing points: the hospital required ID for all visitors—which Jareth did not have, and that Sarah Williams was on the restricted visitation list for immediate family only. Jareth leaned against the metal grating next the security cubicle waiting for Carol to finish arguing with the obese guard; his face pressed against the metal bars. He ignored the emotional discomfort being close to iron generated and stared silently into the bowels of the psychiatric ward.

His chest flared, Sarah was close he could feel her presence; still dull but stronger. Somewhere inside this decrepit building they hid his Sarah and he would find her, somehow before the last five and a half days expired. Every instinct in him screamed for him to claw his way through the metal but he knew it would serve no purpose; without his powers he wouldn't get past the first guard.

"Jareth," Carol called him away from the grate, "Jareth we have to go." He turned away reluctantly meeting her concerned eyes with his own pained ones. No words came to him to express his aversion to leaving when he was so close...so close...

"Jareth, please," Carol stepped closer so that she could whisper in his ear, "there are _other _ways." She caught his eyes as he snapped his head around and her look communicated something vital and secret begging him to remain quiet and leave with her. He decided to trust Carol and allowed her to lead him away; his fingers loosely clinging to the grate as his arm outstretched before finally releasing and dropping.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Her brain was foggy and thinking remained difficult. Garcia kept her medicated until she was border line unconscious most of the day. Whenever she felt her sanity resurfacing a nurse entered and administered another shot of medication which sent her diving under again.

Sarah felt as though she was drowning. Flinging her arms upwards she searched for anything to grasp and other hands gripped her arms forcing her arms back to her torso. Sharp, cold water sprayed on her face and bare body, she couldn't catch her breath then suddenly the water ceased and her head was pushed forward and she gasped. Rough hands pulled at her hair until it felt taut from her scalp. Cold water dripped down her naked back she heard something metal clank together.

A smooth voice spoke from the far edge of the room, "This is for your own good, Sarah. Proper hygiene is vital...after all cleanliness is next to Godliness, my dear." The metal snip-snip-snipped and her hair tighten acutely before her head felt suddenly, sickeningly lighter.

'They won't see me cry, damn it, they won't see me cry!' She told herself as they cut her hair nearly to her scalp. They'd done this before and she'd survived; survival would be hers again.

"And now it's time for your medication, Sarah." Dr. Garcia announced.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

She let the phone ring again and again and again until the answering machine picked up; again. Lizzie hung up the phone, the same as she had done everyday almost every hour she could since her father told her that her mother was sick. Grandma and Grandpa Morton allowed her to use the phone as often as she wanted knowing that Sarah would never answer but they respected their son's request and told Lizzie nothing further about her mother. Lizzie had even tried calling a few hospitals after looking up the numbers in the phone book but none of the adults answering were able to help her.

Lizzie refused to speak more than a few words to her father unless it was about her mother and Eric grew tired of answering uncomfortable questions. He refused to tell her which hospital her mother was admitted to, what her status was currently-other than ill, and eventually they ceased talking. Dinners at the Elder Morton house were quiet, strained meals with Eric at the forefront.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Carol, it's been awhile! How have you been?" Susan Brown Bagby, Carol's former sister-in-law and old high school friend said as she answered her front door. A beautiful, lithe, middle-aged plus women of light brown, even, cocoa skin and stunning amber eyes stood before Jareth and Carol.

"I'm good, Susan and you?" Carol stood at her friend's door trying to maintain a casual air however a tense Jareth standing next to her made it difficult. "Susan, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Jareth Noble." Jareth presented Susan with a shallow bow from his waist and inclined his head as well which made his blond bangs drape gracefully in front of his eyes. Enthralling ice blue eyes which Susan took special notice as they were piercing her own and causing shivers to run over her skin.

"Mr. Noble." Did her voice sound just a tad husky, Susan wondered.

"Please, call me Jareth." His silken voice poured over Susan causing a tiny sigh to escape her. Jareth cringed when he heard the sigh, Gods he hated this but Carol was insistent that Susan could help them so he employed every courtly manner he knew to soften her.

"Jareth, hmmm...Carol your friend is divine...where ever did you find him?" Susan batted her eyelashes and skimmed over Jareth's tight jeans, t-shirt, and black boots with obvious pleasure. Jareth practically smelled her pheromones even without his Fae senses as she stepped back from her doorway and motioned them both inside which they readily accepted.

"He's a very, very close friend of Sarah Williams', the top artist at my gallery and my friend as well." Carol said in a friendly but specifically firm tone.

"Ah...I see," Susan pouted, her full, collagen enhanced lips creating the perfect counter point to her high cheekbones; which she'd always prided herself. She winked, her swaying hips leading them into her apartment. Jareth pondered his reaction, or lack of reaction, to Susan and realized that not so long ago—for a Fae—he would have spontaneously responded without a qualm. But now...now...things were different. He loved Sarah; he had no doubt that he was in love with Sarah because while he could appreciate the view as a male he felt no desire for the woman flirting with him. His only thought regarding Susan was how to gain her assistance to get to Sarah.

"Susan, I'm sorry I didn't call and I really hate to drop in like this to ask you a favor but it's something important and you're the only one I know that can help." Carol stated, sitting on her friend's couch by invitation. Carol felt terrible putting Susan in this position but she hoped that she could gain her sympathy. They had been friends for years and had parted on good terms after her brother's divorce a few years ago; which was amicable. They stayed in contact, albeit inconsistently and while Susan appeared shallow with her sexual behavior she was actually a person of great emotional depth and morals.

"So, Carol what brings you to my house this evening?" She asked in her smooth voice sitting across from her friend; her comfortable slacks and tailored shirt hugging her tone body. Jareth sat next to Carol but at a polite distant. Carol wrung her hands together in her lap with blatant anxiety.

"You're still a nurse at the Bellevue psych ward, right?"

"Yes, in fact I was promoted to charge nurse on my shift. Why?" Susan gave her an apprehensive look.

"Congratulations, that's great!" Jareth waited impatiently as the conversation progressed between the women. He didn't know what a charge nurse was but he understood that Susan was employed at the very particular part of the hospital where they needed access.

"Well, you see, Susan, the friend of ours that I spoke of—Sarah Williams—she's been admitted to the psychiatric ward on an involuntary hold."

"Ok..."

"Well...Jareth and I tried to visit her today but they're only allowing immediate family to see her."

"Oh, Carol...don't ask..."

"Please he just wants to see her, a few minutes that's all no one has to know." Carol begged, leaning forward on the couch as Susan leaned away.

"You want me to get fired?" Susan retorted. "I've only got a few more years until my pension."

Jareth spoke at this point seeing that Susan wasn't being convinced. "Susan, I would be in your debt if you would assist me." He slipped from his place next to Carol to join Susan on the loveseat. "Sarah is very important to me and was taken away by force days ago. I have heard nothing of her condition and I fear for her. If I could but just see her myself, in person, I could be reassured of her good health." He touched her hand gently, leaving a deliberate, soft caress in its wake. He watched as his persuasions ate at Susan's resolve.

"I wish I could help, really but there are security guards and cameras. It's not a place you can just waltz inside." Susan nibbled her lower lip, a nervous habit she despised.

"Susan, please, Sarah is all that I have in this world. There must be some manner in which you could assist me, even for a moment. I promise to spare you any professional recriminations within my power. Just get me safely in the building and to Sarah's side and I will leave you without any further trouble." Jareth expressed his best limpet eyes to Susan pouring his heart into them.

"You love her, this Sarah, don't you?" Susan questioned him.

"Without a doubt—she is my life, my soul. I will most assuredly die without her." Unknown to Susan Jareth spoke the absolute truth in all its facets but she read the sincerity in his voice and words; as did Carol who audibly sniffed from the other couch. Susan's shoulders slumped a bit in defeat but her eyes smoldered.

"I remember a Sarah Williams being admitted by Dr. Garcia over the weekend for acute paranoid schizophrenia. I haven't had any direct patient contact with her but I've heard some things from the other nurses." Susan leaned closer to the two of them and whispered as if someone dangerous might overhear. "Dr. Garcia is a real piece of work. He's touted as the best psychiatrist in the City but I wouldn't want him as my doctor."

"Why not?" Carol asked, beating Jareth to the question.

"His unorthodox and unusual treatment methods and he's rather obsessive about obtaining results; the kind of results that he wants. Overall he doesn't exactly break any rules or standards of care, but he just gives most of the staff the creeps." She shivered at the last part of the statement.

Carol looked to Jareth's reaction and saw his face take on a harsh cast; his lips a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "What do his patients say?" Carol asked.

"Hard to tell since most are insane or heavily medicated but I get the feeling that they don't care for him since there's usually lots of crying and screaming when Garcia's on the floor."

"You must get me to Sarah as soon as possible!" Jareth exclaimed springing up from the couch no longer able to contain his emotions. He began pacing Susan's living room clenching and reclenching his hands as if wishing for something or someone to strike. A moment later their conversation ceased as they heard Susan's front door jiggle as if someone where unlocking it to enter.

"Who's that?" Carol asked fearfully.

"It's okay, it just my boyfriend Sal Silvari." Susan answered indifferently but Jareth quit his pacing with a curious look upon his face which made Carol's stomach sour.

Jareth asked in a cold voice, "Your boyfriend—is he also in the medical profession?"

.

"Yeah," Susan said, surprised her eyebrows raised, "he's a paramedic...how'd you know?" But Jareth didn't answer Susan, instead he spun racing to the front door finding the same paramedic Sal who assaulted Sarah just a few days ago entering through the front door. Sal's back was facing the interior of the apartment as he shut the door and he was overloaded with his uniform and equipment bags making him overbalanced and his movements constrained.

Jareth struck Sal from behind using his full body weight to push him face first into the closed door, a dull thud echoing in the apartment followed by Sal's muffled curse. Jareth's right arm locked around Sal's neck catching the man in an unyielding sleeper hold while Jareth's right knee slipped between Sal's legs to help his leverage as Jareth lifted him slightly off the floor. With every ounce of rage stored since the assault Jareth hissed viciously into Sal's ear.

"I should kill you now for what you did to my Sarah—you are powerless to stop me!" Sal's legs flailed inches above his floor, his bags dropped forgotten by the door as his hands and fingers dug uselessly at Jareth's arm; his trachea being slowly crushed, his face bright red, and his eyes bulging.

"OH MY GOD! JARETH STOP!" Carol and Susan screamed simultaneously as they stumbled onto the violent scene in Susan's entryway. Jareth spared a glace for Carol.

"He is one of the men who attacked Sarah!" Sal gasped something as if trying to speak. Both women pulled at Jareth's arms, hysterical.

"You can't do this! Release him! Jareth please...for Sarah's sake! Please!" Carol's use of Sarah's name filtered through his rage enough for him to loosen his hold and once the process began Jareth's rational mind took over and allowed the women to pull Sal away from his death grip. Sal stumbled and collapsed against the entryway wall farthest from Jareth but facing him; his eyes wide with both fear and recognition.

"It's...you...," Sal coughed, clutching his throat and staring up at Jareth with dark brown eyes. "Holy shit...on a...stick." Susan crouched next to her boyfriend trying to comfort him while Carol stood between Jareth and the couple acting the barrier. Jareth remained standing; hands fisted at his sides so tightly his knuckles blanched and his face carefully neutral.

Susan yelled at him, "Who the fuck do you think you are? What the hell is wrong with you? Your Sarah Williams can rot for all I care get the hell out of my house!" She pointed to the door, her will made clear but Sal pulled her arm down indicated for them to stop.

"Wait...Wait," He his voice rasped. "What...about Sarah Williams?" At Sal's demeanor change Jareth started and his body relaxed minutely.

"We came to request Susan's assistance at reaching Sarah since she is employed at the same facility but I'm afraid my temper has gotten the better of me once again and that option is no longer viable." Jareth explained with a voice still harsh with anger. A sad, cynical smile twisted Sal's lips.

"It's a lot more viable now than it was before." Sal retorted, his voice still rough. Jareth arched an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"Explain."

.

.

After Sal straightened himself and soothed his throat with some hot tea and calmed his girlfriend, who was upset that he was taking being attacked lightly and not kicking Jareth out or calling the police, Sal explained to the other three his reasoning. He told them that ever since his participation in Sarah's involuntary mental health scene days earlier, a scene which he had previous told Susan about in general terms, he felt uncomfortable about the outcome.

As a paramedic he was required to perform his duties but his personal ethics and feelings rebelled at the manner in which it occurred. Plus the behavior that Sarah Williams displayed during that scene haunted him. His gut told him that the diagnosis she was currently given was incorrect and that there was far more to the story than anyone either knew or was willing to reveal.

He went on to explain that after he released Sarah to the emergency department he had done his own bit of investigating and learned of the strange happenings surrounding her later that same evening and that she was later admitted to the psychiatric ward under Dr. Jon Garcia. While Sal only knew Dr. Garcia professionally in passing through the emergency department he heard stories through the grapevine and from his girlfriend Susan. Sal didn't have a good opinion of Dr. Garcia anymore than his girlfriend did and once he found out that his patient Sarah Williams was under Garcia's control a deep sense of trepidation settled in his bones and refused to leave.

Sal looked to Jareth and told him plainly. "I don't know what's going on with your girlfriend but my gut tells me that it's not paranoid schizophrenia." Jareth gave Sal a thin smile, "You know what else my gut tells me. It tells me you know more about what's going on with Sarah than you're telling me and that your plans include more than just a visit."

Jareth's thin smile widened to show his teeth but did not include his eyes. "Mr. Silvari, has anyone ever informed you that astute perception can be a dangerous talent?"

"Plenty of times but I'm that proverbial cat and his curiosity; I just can't seem to keep my nose out of trouble. Especially when I see things I don't like." Jareth's smile became a smirk which finally reached his eyes.

"Well, perhaps we have more in common than I thought. "

Sal turned to his girlfriend who had remained fearful during his explanation. "Sue, you know I don't want either of us to get fired or arrested but the more I think about it the more I'd love to see the look on Garcia's face if one of his precious little patients disappeared from right under his nose, wouldn't you?"

Susan shook her head, "Geez, Sal, I don't know. You're talking about unauthorized released of a mental patient. That could mean jail time!" Sal took her hands in his pulling her close and they sat on the couch.

"Sue, you don't have to do this. I know we're pushing you but you've seen the crap that Dr. Garcia and others like him get away with. He's more insane than most of his patients! And this Sarah Williams... if anyone is misdiagnosed it's her. I'd bet my life on it."

"Sal..."

"All you got to do is unlock the doors and tamper with the security, Jareth and I will do the rest. Right?" He glanced towards Jareth who nodded his agreement. "I've got to do this, Sue. I know I was just doing my job but my messed up. I messed up bad on this one I can feel it." Susan gazed into her boyfriend's eyes seeing his earnestness and her last wall crumbled. Sal was the best thing in her life. The most honest, moral person she'd ever known. If Sal said this had to be made right then she'd risk it for him.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll get you in to see her. But you've got to give me a few days to make some arrangements. I've got to minimize the risk of any of us being caught." She amended quickly.

"I understand. How long do you need I'm afraid time is premium." Jareth replied while Carol and Sal nodded vigorously.

"A few days at least, I need to rearrange the schedule so that I'm on the night shift and figure out a few things on how to get around the security and the best way to sneak you both inside. No earlier than Friday night, maybe Saturday night- would that work?"

Jareth sighed, he preferred tonight of course but if Susan were willing to help them he could hardly complain about the timing as long as it was soon enough. "Yes, Friday or Saturday would be good but sooner would be preferable, if you can manage it."

"I'll see what I can do. Carol I'll call you as soon as I know anything definite and we can make plans from then."

"Alright, thank you Susan, Sal." Carol said which Jareth repeated, "We know how difficult this is and I'm really grateful to you both. All of us are." She hugged her friend who returned it wholeheartedly while Jareth and Sal stood nearby shaking hands. Apparently masculine egos who no longer bruised and they were tentatively moving towards trust.

"Just don't complain when I come begging on your doorstep for money when they fire me!" Susan proclaimed.

"You got it!" Carol affirmed for her friend and former sister.

* * *

**Whew busy weekend! I actually finished writing this chapter a couple of days ago but it needed serious editing which I had no time for until tonight. I'm well into the next couple of chapters which are -whoa- exciting if I do so say myself. We're getting closer to the end but we're not there yet. There will definitely several more chapters before this wraps up nicely, more than 20 but I'm not sure how many more past that.**

**I love messing with my characters but have faith!-I'm a hardcore j/s shipper!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning! Character death-definitely rated M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Four full days remained by Jareth's count. Four days until his fate and the fate of his kingdom and now Sarah's fate were decided. Four days and he must wait, be patient, and remain inactive while others prepared for him. He felt the taste of desperation return to him but this time as a Mortal man rather than a Fae and the taste was much more pungent and cloying. Not a flavor he ever wished to sample again in either form.

He lived temporarily with Carol at her large studio apartment not far from her gallery. She arranged her spare bedroom alcove for his comfort and assured him that he was welcome as long as necessary. She even purchased a few extra personal items and clothing for him since neither had a spare key to enter Sarah's apartment and neither wished to contact any family regarding it. Jareth loathed being dependent upon anyone. He explained that after the coming weekend his residence with her would no longer be required in one fashion or another; he hoped for the best as did Carol.

Thursday evening arrived and Susan called to give details regarding her hastily prepared plan. After Sal's speech Susan agreed to not only assist their entry but Sarah's escape. She arranged for her shift to be swapped with another charge nurse for the Friday night 11pm – 7am shift. She explained to the staff in question that her family had unexpectedly planned to be in town for the weekend and she needed her normal Saturday afternoon shift free; the other nurse happily agreed since she hadn't had a Friday night off in months.

Carol would drop Sal and Jareth a few blocks away and they'd walk to the loading dock at the rear of the hospital just after 2 am; than Carol would park a short distance away waiting for Sal's call to act as the getaway car. Before the men entered the building Susan would temporarily turn off the cameras on the third floor where the psych ward was located. She planned to take a break at just before 2 am and sneak away from the third floor to let them in through the basement laundry room. There were none currently on night duty there due to salary and budget cut backs. From there the three would enter the secure psych ward through the back stairs instead of the main entrance. Her keys would allow them entry through the doors at each staircase landing where she would be able to take them directly to Sarah's room at the end of the hall.

If anyone questioned why Susan entered through the back staircase rather than the main entrance she decided she would tell them she had recently taken up smoking again; a habit she had quit in college but stress had brought the nasty habit back. The rear loading dock was one of the few areas not strictly forbidden to smokers yet. Susan was sure her ruse would earn her a stern lecture but not any real punishment.

After they entered into Sarah's private room she would unlock Sarah's restraints and Jareth and Sal would sneak her out the same path while Susan returned to work, waited ten minutes than sounded the alarm for an escaped patient and that would be the end of it; or so Susan hoped. Jareth knew as soon as he could make physical contact with Sarah he could reestablish a stronger magical bond with her which should give her the necessary strength to overcome whatever was blocking it.

If she could use her magic to free herself from her bondage then escape should be far easier but if, for some reason that wasn't possible, Jareth decided he would carry her out fighting every inch if required before he allowed them to be separated again. Either way the beginning of their fate would be decided in less than forty-eight hours.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After avoiding Bellevue for several days Eric Morton finally arrived at the ancient building late Friday afternoon. He never used to be a man living in denial but the last year made him more and more a creature of refutation. Perhaps if he had seen the signs earlier, perhaps if he'd paid more attention to his family, perhaps he could have stopped this horrible sickness from eating away at his wife. Guilt hung over him like a sodden wool cloak causing his shoulders to bow and his head to droop.

He avoided the hospital as if it were his own personal hell waiting to punch his ticket. His daughter's eyes blazed accusations every time she looked at him; memories of her eyes seared his brain. Did he do the right thing? Was Sarah being treated properly? He was afraid to answer his questions by seeing her face to face. But avoidance only worked for so long before it become cowardice and enter he did that Friday afternoon— nearly a week after he sentenced her to confinement.

.

His first view of Sarah since the disaster at her apartment several days ago consisted of her supine and nearly spread eagle on a hospital bed; her wrists and ankles enclosed in thick leather restraints and secured with small metal padlocks. Her hair badly shorn and she looked ten pounds lighter; her face thin and sallow, her eyes shadowed and glazed, and she wore only a thin hospital gown which wasn't even fastened in the back.

Eric stood at the edge of the doorway hesitant to enter and view his well -intentioned handiwork. Sarah stared at the wall next to her bed; a thin spittle of drool oozing from her mouth. Eric tried to recall what Dr. Garcia told him about her violence and his need to heavily sedate her and while Eric had witnessed some of Sarah's violence that morning at her apartment he didn't feel right about the condition he saw his wife in now. Surely she didn't require this much sedation? He could barely detect her breathing from a few feet away.

Eric walked to the edge of her bed and called her name. "Sarah, baby? Can you hear me?"

At first no response, than he watched her throat work as she swallowed and gradually turned to face him. Her green eyes once sparkling with lively fire were now dull. Tangles and sweat matted the remnants of her hair and she smelled as if she hadn't truly bathed or brushed her teeth in days. What were they doing to her? Did they keep her restrained in this bed all day, every day?

"Sarah? Can you talk to me? Please, Sarah, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for everything." Eric rested his head on the rail of her bed begging her to respond.

"...Eric..," Sarah's voice was harsh with disuse. No one spoke to her lately-just at her either to direct, demand, or command her. She hardly remembered a minute the last several days where she could think clearly; in fact she had no idea what day it was or how long she had been in the ward.

"Yes, Honey, it's me. It's Eric, I'm here for you." He cried, tears rolling down his face as he grasped at her tied hand. She did not return the endearment.

"Why?" She asked her voice bland but he heard the accusation.

"You're sick, Sarah. You're seeing your hallucinations again and I was afraid you were going to endanger Lizzie. I couldn't take the chance that something might happen if I could help you; stop you before it went too far."

Sarah looked into Eric's eyes as he told her the truth, his truth and for the first time in days, hours, weeks...she felt her magic ...not clearly, not without the dullness but she could grasp it with her mind. Nearly giving up from exhaustion after losing touch because of the medications she stopped trying to reach her magic an undetermined time ago. She had little to do but persevere, wait for Jareth, and strive for her magic but without a sense of it she began to lose hope. She chastised herself for giving up so easily but the medications made concentration and focus so difficult; like trying to pick up a dime with Arctic mittens covering your numb fingers. She knew the dime was there, she could feel its edges but all she accomplished was pushing it around and covering it up.

"Sarah, I know you'd understand if you were in your right mind. I'm just trying to do the right thing here, for you and Lizzie."

Suddenly, after so much frustration the mittens disappeared and she could grasp the dime easily in her still numb fingers but it was there! Her hands were still restrained so her manifestation powers were nonexistent but magic coursed through her body like fresh lava.

"Eric," Sarah pronounced his name, her voice suddenly very clear causing him to meet her gaze to find her eyes no longer clouded. "You son of a bitch." She whispered inches from his face, her quiet voice more chilling to him than any yelling of hers he'd ever heard. He watched transfixed as her eyes glowed brilliant emerald, her body convulsed fighting the restraints and she released a shriek, the pain piercing his ears into his brain.

"Ahargh!" Eric stumbled back away from her bed tripping over a chain to go sprawling to the floor in a heap. He kept his hands clasp tightly over his ears to drown out Sarah's scream; he could feel it drill into his brain eating away at his sanity. 'Holy Shit what was she doing to him?' Was his only coherent thought as lost consciousness. Sarah thrashed on the bed forcing the leather belts to slowly give way. The glass window shattered just as several orderlies and nurses rushed into the room finding her husband lying on the floor and Sarah violently thrashing and screaming.

"Get the sedative! Quick!" The charge nurse ran into the room with a prepped syringe and with the assistance of the other staff held Sarah down rapidly administering the injection before they all passed out; as they could all feel the pain assaulting their ears. Even so a couple employees did fall before the sedative was injected, but its effect was rapid and soon Sarah was again unconscious. In the calm afterwards the staff noticed that all of the leather of her restraints was nearly torn through and her husband was unconscious with blood leaking from his ears.

"Dr. Garcia's going to be pissed when he hears about this." An orderly stated to the rest of the stunned group.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The Bond with Sarah blazed in Jareth's chest, waking him from an unexpected late nap while he waited for Sal to arrive to begin their Friday night plans. Sitting up rapidly on Carol's couch he nearly knocked himself to the floor. His head spun and nausea curled his stomach.

"Oh Gods, Sarah!" 2 am was too far away, how could he remain patient for several more hours before he reached her? At least he knew she was still alive and attempting to use her magic in some form. He would reach her!

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Nurse Bagby, you're here late tonight." Dr. Garcia greeted Susan as he entered the psychiatric ward just after midnight. Susan's head snapped up from her paperwork at the nurses' desk when she heard the doctor's unexpected drawl.

"Dr. Garcia! I thought you went home hours ago!"  
He graced her with his usual polite half smile, "I did but received an urgent call about a patient incident this evening and decided to return. Speaking of, could you have room 314 prepped for me stat and arrange for patient Williams' relocation there as well?"

"Oh...yes, of course Doctor." Susan stammered, attempting to keep the surprise from her expression. Who could have called him? She received a report of the incident involving Williams from the afternoon charge nurse; did she call Dr. Garcia and not inform her? Crap.

"Thank you, Nurse." Garcia breezed past the nurses' desk towards his personal office. "Just buzz me when she's secured." Susan swore she could hear Garcia humming a jaunty tone under his breath giving her chills. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and found a private alcove in the women's restroom.

"Hey, it's me. Forget about waiting; get your asses down here fast because Garcia just walked in requesting Sarah to be moved to room 314. Yeah, I know Sal, just fast forward everything and get down here pronto. I'll meet you in 30 minutes max." Susan chewed her lip as she ended the call.

'Crappity crap crap!' She thought. Of course, Garcia would chose tonight of all nights to make a midnight visit. Susan was well aware of the incident earlier involving Sarah's husband; apparently several hours passed before the man regained consciousness in the Bellevue emergency room and was later released with a clean bill of health. However, the fact that Sarah had been able to do something to cause him and other staff members to pass out in the first place was enough to freak Susan out. If it weren't for Sal's beliefs she'd stay far away from Sarah Williams.

Aware that she had little time to waste Susan exited the restroom and grabbed an orderly to delegate the required orders. Both the room and Williams' would be prepped in about ten to fifteen minutes giving Susan just enough time to complete her end of the escape. Waiting until the orderly left her sight, Susan quickly walked to the maintenance department. Since she was the charge nurse she held a skeleton key to every door on her floor, very convenient. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves before entering to avoid leaving any fingerprints.

Once inside the small room she located the fuse box and flipped the single switch designated for the security cameras on the third floor; which also controlled the stairwell main lights but not the emergency backup light, so they would be in semi-darkness during their walk on the stairs, but Susan wasn't concerned about that. She hoped that for the near future no one noticed that the cameras' lights were off and that the mobile ones were no longer moving.

'Fingers crossed.' She told herself before rapidly making her way back out and to the emergency stairwell to meet Sal and Jareth at the rear loading dock as planned. She'd likely be there before them, but if luck held out only by a few minutes and they could beat Dr. Garcia to Sarah before he started the procedure. Hopefully.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah lie in her bed semi-conscious remembering Eric's visit. She remembered his pathetic whining about how he condemned her for her own good. He cried at her bedside and his betrayal angered her greater than anything she'd ever known. She relished the memory of her magic flowing unsteadily but forcefully through her. She'd deliberately aimed the majority of it at Eric. He believed her insane? She'd show him insanity! She'd done her best to focus on shredding his mind but was uncertain as to her success since he'd been taken away. Her goal of vengeance upon him distracted her from her limited time of escape and she'd lost her opportunity once the staff sedated her for the umpteenth time.

Much later after dark several orderlies entered, freed her from her restraints, and sat her upright on the edge of her bed. Sarah's head swam and her vision blurred from the drugs and sitting up too fast. Before she could orient herself the orderlies had forced her arms into a straitjacket and were securing the white canvas around her torso with numerous belts and buckles. She attempted a weak struggle but four against one heavily drugged person made for a short contest.

"Behave yourself Williams or you know how bad it can get." One male orderly threatened prompting a growl from Sarah. The four men pull her to her feet and partially dragged, partially marched her down the painted cinderblock hallway to a separate wing of the psychiatric ward. Initially, Sarah allowed them to maneuver her down the hallway until she recognized the door they steered her towards.

"...no...No...NO..!" She resisted angling her body away from the door, collapsing as deadweight, anything to stall the process but they continued to forcibly drag her through the door into a room twice the size of her own room. A single raised operating style bed was bolted in the center with numerous types machines and equipment surrounding the flat, rail-less bed. Wide leather straps were attached to the bed at the chest, hip, knee, and ankle levels.

Sarah's wailing sobs echoed in the old tile room as she was pulled to the bed and forced to lie on her back as the orderlies snugged the leather straps across her body leaving her head free. "NO...please let me go! Please!" She continued to cry, the fog of the medication breaking slightly as her memories replayed her childhood trauma.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth and Sal tried to appear casually jogging as they approached the loading dock of Bellevue Hospital. Carol dropped them off closer than originally planned otherwise they would have never arrived in the new time frame. Sal directed Jareth to a beaten looking metal door inset at the dock, neither spoke as both panted from their exertions and adrenalin. Sal softly knocked three times while Jareth watched the street.

"It's about time!" Susan whispered through the crack as she cautiously opened the door letting them both in; latex gloves back in place.

"We got here as fast as we could." Sal retorted quietly. Jareth's head constantly scanned his immediate area for danger.

"Sarah's in danger, we mustn't linger." He insisted. He was likely the only one relieved at the acceleration of their plans. He felt a spike in her anxiety shortly after Susan's phone call which almost overwhelmed his emotional control. It currently took every bit of discipline for him to remain focused.

"Follow me." Susan walked briskly through the gloomy basement laundry; the half finished laundry hanging about in the shadows reminding her of simple sheet ghosts from her childhood Halloweens. The two men followed her through the hospital cinderblock maze and up the darkened flights of stairs until they reached the door to the third floor.

"Stick close to me," She informed the men then looked specifically at Jareth, "She's not in her usual room. Sal explained what the change meant?"

"Yes." Jareth nodded, anxious to be moving.

"Good, be ready for anything. There'll probably be at least two or three orderlies with Dr. Garcia. I'll unlock the door and you two get inside before me." Susan handed them both a couple of syringes filled with sedative and each a pair of latex gloves. "If you have to, give them this, it should knock them out." Jareth eagerly took the syringes, happy to return the action to those harming his Sarah. Sal quickly showed Jareth how to pull on the gloves as he put his on and responded to Susan's unexpected offering with widen, shocked eyes.

He didn't realize she'd gone to such risks. "Sue!"  
"Don't say it. Just get her out of here. Let's go." Susan unlocked and yanked the door open wide so that they all three could rush through quickly.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Dr. Garcia strolled into the room in a deceptively relaxed manner, only his eyes and a faintest curl to his lips betraying his excitement.

"Good evening, Sarah. My staff tells me that you misbehaved today." He leaned over the bed into her personal space to stare into her eyes. "Is this true? Have you been a bad girl?"

"No...I'll be good...I swear...," Sarah heard herself say in a child-like voice, she could feel her emotions rapidly regressing to the terror she experienced as a teenager; her aggression slipping away like oil in water.

Garcia 'tsked' a few times shaking his head, "No, I don't believe you will. You've already harmed several people today including your own husband. What kind of good girl does that?"

Tears poured from her eyes and she coughed, almost choking on her own mucus clogging her throat, "No, I'll be good! Please don't...I promise...I'll be a good girl..._please!" _She never thought she'd ever be willing to beg anyone again, especially Garcia, in her life but terror strangled her rational mind and she knew she'd say anything to avoid what he intended. Part of her acutely felt the mortification that a sick bastard like Garcia could have so much power over her again and that she would willing say such humiliating things but the rest of her didn't care.

Garcia stood upright from Sarah's entrapped position and gifted her with a wan smile. "I'm very sorry, Sarah." '_Fucking liar' _she thought. "But I'm afraid that you're going to require punishment in order to learn proper behavior for this facility." He patted her shoulder reassuringly and motioned for the orderlies to begin the procedure.

Quicker than Sarah thought possible her head was restrained with thinner leather straps and electrodes were attached to her scalp. They pried her mouth open and strapped a bite block between her teeth. Unable to audibly cry she continued to whimper and moan, trying to thrash her head from side to side to knock any electrodes loose; unsuccessfully.

"Please begin." Dr. Garcia announced in a very pleasant voice. One orderly flipped a switch on a particular machine and slowly turned a dial to increase the voltage being sent to Sarah's brain. Sarah convulsed, her entire body alternated between rigidity and spasms, her jaw clenched until her muscles could be seen straining, and she went silent as her eyes rolled back showing only the white sclera. Her last coherent thoughts before the excruciating pain burned through her soul were of Jareth and Lizzie.

How long Garcia allowed the orderly to subject her to the shock therapy Sarah didn't know but she did know when her magic gave off an instinctive protective back flash. Heat flared in her chest washing over the sparking pain and traced it back to its source. Sarah vaguely heard the machine explode in a shower of flaming sparks a few feet from her. She barely heard the orderly operating it curse as his hand was burnt and she almost missed hearing Dr. Garcia fall to the floor and strike his head from the blast.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Argh, Sarah!" Jareth clutched his head with his hands stumbling but he continued running; earning a look from both Susan and Sal until they heard the fire alarm blare overhead.

"Crap! " Susan swore, afraid the few other employees on duty would find them because of the alarm.

"This door, 314!" Susan pointed and slid to a halt while Jareth slumped against the wall momentarily and Sal waited bouncing on the balls of his feet. Susan peeked in the small window as she fumbled with the lock and saw chaos inside the shock therapy room. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Sal and Jareth asked concurrently as Susan opened the door exposing the spreading fire, destroyed electronic equipment with its scattered components, five unconscious men—including Dr. Garcia—lying on the floor in various positions and a semi-conscious, fully bound Sarah in the center of the room on a raised, operating style bed. The automatic sprinkler system had kicked on soaking everything with a thin layer of cold water. As soon as they entered the overhead spray began soaking them as well.

"_SARAH!_" Jareth exclaimed and if Susan doubted his love for Sarah before then all doubt disappeared at the emotions exuded in his voice at his first sight of her in a week and in such a state. Jareth went directly to her side pulling the offending leather straps from her face and mouth as quickly as possible without harming her. Sarah's eyes cracked opened not daring to believe the vision before her. Water trickled over her face as she blinked.

"...Jareth?" Weak and hoarse, his name but a whispered prayer from her lips; while he held her face between both of his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs, rubbing her shorn scalp with his fingers, and kissing every each of her face at once.

"Yes, I'm here, my love. I'm so sorry I took so long. You're safe; we're taking you away from this evil place." Jareth's tears mingled with Sarah's as her mind grasped reality and began to believe his presence.

"Oh...God...Jareth! Get me out of here!" She sobbed her voice catching. Their Bond flared to near full strength between them causing them both to catch their breaths at the sudden ache in their chests.

While Jareth and Sarah reunited Susan worked on the body restraints to release Sarah. Sarah tried to remain calm and still while they sat her up and unhooked the straitjacket as well; the medications still made her groggy but the fresh dose of adrenalin worked to counteract the sedative for a short time. Meanwhile, Sal grabbed an extinguisher from the hall and set to work finishing off the small fire blazing away at the shock therapy machine. Once the fire was out he checked the orderlies and Dr. Garcia for pulses and respirations which they possessed; they were just insensible.

As soon as Sarah's arms were freed she wrapped them around Jareth burying her head in his chest; his arms mimicked hers encasing her in his warmth, his face pressed against her fuzzy scalp. Part of him noticed the tragic loss of her luxurious long hair, impossible not to, but the rest of him rejoiced in her company so that her hair became inconsequential. He murmured sweet words of nonsense to her as she cried into his rapidly dampening shirt.

"Jareth, Sarah we've got to go!" Susan urged in a strident voice. Jareth nodded gently pushing Sarah's face from his chest.

"Sarah, love, it's time to go. Can you walk?" Sarah nodded, sniffling. Jareth helped her hop from the high bed to her bare feet, his arm a secure band around her waist as she wobbled a bit. She took two shaky steps with his help when they heard a couple groans from across the room. Sal moved towards the first groan, one of the orderlies waking, and before anyone could comment Sal drove a strong right hook into the man's face knocking him back out.

Sal turned to everyone's surprised expressions and shrugged blasé, "Couldn't have him IDing us. He'll live."

"I agree." Jareth replied and Sarah smirked while Susan grimaced. The owner of the second groan sounded again and all eyes turned to Dr. Garcia. Sal hesitated long enough giving Sarah time to speak.

"Don't touch him!" She walked around the bed to Garcia's sprawled position on the tile floor; one hand outstretched for balance, the other clutching the bicep of Jareth's arm wrapped around her waist. Jareth stayed in step with her, nearly hovering, afraid to leave her side as she approached the man sitting himself up on the floor. Sal and Susan watched apprehensively as they drew closer to Garcia, unsure of what might happen.

Sarah stopped two feet from Garcia who remain sitting grasping his head in his hands as if in pain. A moment later he seemed to realize that he was being watched and looked up at the two persons staring dangerous pointed objects in his direction. Garcia didn't recognize the tall, thin, blond man holding Sarah to his flank but he certainly recognized his patient. With a voice filled with authority Dr. Garcia addressed her.

"Sarah, go to your room immediately!"

Sarah sneered at his tone and placed a restraining hand against Jareth when he lunged forward to strike Garcia for his insolence. Jareth looked to Sarah aghast until he read the intentions in her eyes and acquiesced with a nod and hooded eyes. This was her battle and he would not rob her.

"I'm afraid I must decline." She stated clearly, her voice full of venom. "I'll be leaving now and I won't be hearing from you again." Garcia sputtered starting to rise to his feet but Sarah stopped him with a shove to his shoulders forcing him to remain kneeling on the hard tile. Unable to comprehend the turn in circumstances, his arrogance flashed and he verbally attacked. Sal and Susan walked closer next to Sarah and Jareth, displaying their loyally.

"You can't leave! You're insane! You're under my care and you need my help! Nurse restrain her!" He yelled insistent. No one moved.

"I don't need your help, _Doctor Garcia!_" Sarah spat his name as if it were a curse then with a large burst of power she stretched her right hand out and with a perfect twist she formed a bright, glowing red crystal. The crimson radiance cast everyone into a hellish red light. Sarah and Jareth wore identical expressions of gleeful vengeance while Sal and Susan both looked simultaneously shocked, fascinated, awed, and fearful. Garcia stared at the orb just inches from his face with wide eyes and a wider mouth; likely speechless for the first time in his life.

"Time for your medicine, _Doctor!_" Faster than anyone else could react Sarah shoved the crystal into Garcia's wide open mouth where it transformed and disappeared; the glow dissipating as well. A few seconds passed while everyone remained motionless in shock than Garcia screamed. Sal never heard anyone scream like that. The word bloodcurdling occurred to him to barely begin to describe the level of pain Garcia must be experiencing. Sal grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her to the door just as Jareth caught Sarah in a faint.

"Time to go!" Sal announced and urged Susan out the door he held open, followed by Jareth who carried an unconscious Sarah in a bridal carry; her head nestled close to his chest. Sal nearly tripped on Jareth's heels as he went out the door behind him still listening to the shrieking Garcia. Sal made sure that his girlfriend and his two new friends were safely out of the room with the door shut before he glanced back through the small window. The paramedic in him needed to witness just what fate Sarah chose for Garcia.

Sal watched through the glass as Garcia continued screaming and writhing on the floor. His hands clutched at his head; which appeared to expand, blood pouring from all of its orifices. Horrified he couldn't turn away as thirty seconds later Garcia's head exploded like a rotten, slimy grape with a loud pop. Bloody, gray matter with small bone fragments spattered the window centimeters from Sal's vision causing him to flinch backwards. The inhuman shrieking stopped.

'Well, guess Garcia won't be IDing us either.' He thought with a paramedic's gallows humor and turned away running to catch up with his friends.

.

.

* * *

**Sooo...does that satisfy you bloodthirsty readers? My goodness...originally I wasn't sure if I was going to kill Garcia off or not but after some of those reviews I decided not only to do it but to really go for it! So, yes, I do listen to suggestions if they fit within the overall framework of my vision for my story. If any readers remember the 80's movie Scanners - just imagine one of those death scenes, :o0 **

**A/N - also just an fyi- shock therapy was used heavily in the 1900's but fell out of favor for years until the '80's when it was 'rediscovered' that it did give some short term benefits to schizophrenia - go figure. Of course, in real life patients are medicated with pain meds and such and are 'supposed to be' humanly treated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Ok so now for a nicer, slower interlude before the rest of the action builds up again.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and comments from: Angelus Draco, Writertron, Avalon-Mist, BuffyMyraRae, LittleMargarita, Kiruya, and Cal- **

**Please keep any and all reviews coming- I love to read them all!**

**and just an FYI - my story is on 18 fav lists and 44 alert lists so I'm super happy about that!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

Sal caught up with Susan at the exit door where she stood inside the stairwell with Jareth still carrying the oblivious Sarah, waiting for him.

"Where were you? I thought something happened!" Susan said, flustered with concerned for her boyfriend. Sal gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry, just had to be a witness to Garcia's death. "

"So...he's..."

"Oh yeah." He shook his head. "You don't want to know." Susan took him at his word and didn't ask further. Sal turned to Jareth and asked about Sarah. "She okay?"

"Yes, she's just exhausted. That last spell was too much for her. We need to go." Jareth shifted her weight, hitching her higher in his arms; Sarah didn't stir. Sal's eyebrows arched at Jareth's answer.

"Spell? Wait...later. You'll be okay, Sue?" He asked since she was staying behind to give them and herself a legitimate cover. If she ran with them she would easily be implicated. And now she had one hell of a mess to deal with; not including Dr. Garcia's brain eruption.

"I'll be fine. Go—now. You don't need my keys to exit, just follow the same way out. Good luck I'll see you later." She and Sal shared a quick kiss and she ducked back into the main hall leaving the three of them in the dim stairwell. Sal lead Jareth carefully down three flights of stairs. Once they reached the basement Sal used his cell phone to call Carol alerting her to their imminent arrival at the rear of the hospital so she could bring her car as close as possible. Still wearing the latex gloves they had donned upon arrival Sal was confident they left no fingerprints behind as they exited the last door to the loading dock. However, he hoped Sue would be able to take care of their wet footprints and any other traces left behind during the ensuing confusion that was sure to follow for the rest of the night.

"Where is she?" Jareth asked eager to reach safety for Sarah's sake. His head swiveled looking for Carol's dark blue vehicle.

"I don't know. She should be close." Sal shrugged. "Follow me." Sal crept along the wall closest to the street keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Jareth held Sarah tightly to him as he followed behind along the brick wall. Sarah moaned in his arms and he gazed down at her still form. The wet hospital gown barely offered her beautiful body modesty; the silky smoothness of her toned legs rubbed against his left forearm and his right grasped her back under her shoulders. He shifted her again to keep her head tucked closely to his chest trying to impart some of his own body's warmth to her.

"There! I see her." Sal said after seeing Carol hastily flash her headlights from her parking spot at the curb on their side approximately 100 yards from the loading dock. She was parked a fair distance from a street light so they had the advantage of darkness. "Ready?"

"Proceed." Jareth answered keen to be away from this dreadful place. He remained close to Sal as they walked briskly to her car careful to stay within the cover of darkness. The rear door of Carol's four-door sedan was opened by Sal who assisted bundling Sarah inside the rear bench seat with Jareth right behind her. Sal took shotgun with his door scarcely shut as Carol pulled away from the curb in one fluid movement.

Carol drove craning her neck to see Sarah, her voice full of concern for her friend, "God...is she okay?" Carol tossed a small lap blanket from the front seat to Jareth to wrap Sarah.

"She's exhausted but she'll be alright." Jareth assured her. He held her in his lap, her head on his shoulder, her legs draped across his to the seat. After wrapping the fleece blanket tightly around her torso, he embraced her tightly to his body to keep her safe and warm; one hand firmly holding her head in the notch of his neck and shoulder. Her heart beat steadily and he felt its comforting rhythm next to his own. Finally his Sarah was safely back where she belonged. Jareth swore he would die before allowing anything or anyone to ever harm her again. He kissed the crown of her head, the irregular stubble tinkling his cheek. His Sarah.

Sal sat mutely from the front seat watching Jareth cradle Sarah lovingly in his arms; a look of fierce joy and possessiveness on his face. A mixture of guilt and relief swept through Sal. He tried not to stare but he knew the love he witnessed between them was exceptionally rare and Sal felt ashamed that he was a party to their traumatic separation; even if he was only one cog of many.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, Carol spoke, "Sal, it'll be okay. They're both strong." She gifted him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. He shifted back around in his seat to give the couple privacy.

"I hope so; they're going to need it."

"You have no idea." Carol agreed earning a curious look from Sal but she said no more.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Susan rushed back to the nurses' desk, the fire alarm still blaring overhead, and ran into one of the other staff nurses approaching from the opposite direction of room 314.

"What's going on? Is there a fire?" Tracy asked Susan, her direct supervisor, her nasally voice anxious.

"I don't know, Tracy. I've been checking rooms in the North wing. Have you seen any of the orderlies?" Susan asked playing dumb, praying that Tracy wouldn't see through her lies.

Tracy shrugged, "Not for awhile, I was finishing my medication rounds in the East wing when I heard the alarm."

"Well, keep checking rooms until we can either clear the alarm or we find something; the fire department will be here soon." Susan leaned her head towards the West wing where 314 resided hoping that Tracy might be inclined to check that hallway next.

"Okay, I'll check the West wing."

"Alright, I'll check the center offices and watch for the fire department." Tracy left for the West wing and Susan tried to ignore the icky feelings of remorse floating up from her gut. Whatever exact scene her coworker was about to discover Susan realized that for believability it was better that Tracy find it rather than herself. However, that didn't alleviate her guilt. She just hoped that Garcia's death wouldn't traumatize Tracy too much.

Susan continued to the nurses' desk located in the central hub of the psychiatric ward. When the fire department arrived she would buzz them in the ward and she mentally prepared herself for the required phone call to the police once the events in room 314 were exposed. As if on a schedule Tracy's high pitched scream echoed down the hall nearly overwhelming the still shrieking fire alarm.

.

'Show time.' Susan thought as she raced down the hall in support of Tracy. She found her vomiting in the hallway just outside of 314; one hand bracing herself on the wall as doubled over. What the hell did Sarah do to Garcia? Susan really didn't want to find out but realized she had no choice as she comforted Tracy asking what happened just before entering the shock therapy room.

"Oh God..." Susan whispered. A bloody, headless, white coated corpse lie motionless in a room covered with a thin, spotty patina of reddish gore. The four orderlies remained unconscious—they would need to be awakened or at least moved to a less revolting room; a task she dreaded if they didn't waken. The sprinklers were trickling to a stop but the room was already a sodden, red tinged mess emanating a scorched, coppery reek.

"Tracy..."Susan patted her shoulder getting her coworkers attention. "Tracy, call the police." Perhaps it would be better for Tracy to make that call; she would certain sound authentic. "I'll..." Susan gulped audibly, "I'll check the orderlies."

"Okay." Tracy agreed wiping her mouth and heading to the main desk leaving Susan alone. She reluctantly entered the grisly room and went to work waking all four of the male orderlies; who fortunately woke with an ammonia capsule vigorously applied to their nostrils. She immediately ushered them out of the room stalling any questions about the headless Dr. Garcia stating that the police were being called presently. Wisely she sequestered all four of them in separate empty rooms to avoid them synching their stories. She wanted to police to focus their suspicions on the events in 314 before her group's arrival; and since all four orderlies had been unconscious upon their arrival they might be able to inadvertently act as a cover story for Susan as well.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Carol drove them into the garage attached to her apartment building and parked in her reserved spot which was fortunately not very far from the lobby entrance. Once again Sal helped Jareth maneuver Sarah from the backseat until Jareth was able to stand and carry her comfortably.

"Make sure you bundle her well and cover her head," Carol advised them. "We have to walk through the lobby and I don't want the doorman getting suspicious."

"Right." Sal agreed repositioning the blanket around Sarah's sleeping body cradled in Jareth's arms. He especially made sure her severely cropped hair and hospital gown were hidden from view since they surely would attract attention.

Jareth nodded to Sal, "My thanks." Then he placed his cheek against her forehead for a moment. Sal coughed, acutely discomforted to be so close to such intimacy and stepped away to follow Carol. Jareth walked a few feet behind his new friends as they exited the garage and entered the marble tiled lobby.

Upon entering the brightly lite lobby the doorman immediately noticed the four friends; one being carried. His brows furrowed.

"She okay? You need me to call an ambulance, Ms. Bagby?"

Carol waved at him indifferently, "No, no...She just had a bit too much to drink. Celebrating a big, new art showing you know." She smiled but resisted encouraging the conversation as she usually would; instead leading her small group to the elevators. Jareth and Sal kept quiet and did their best to appear casual while they all waited for an elevator to arrive.

"Goodnight!" Carol told the doorman cheerfully making sure to stand in front of Jareth blocking the view of him and Sarah. The doorman leaned a bit still watching them suspiciously until the elevator doors shut ending his view.

"That was close...I sure hope he doesn't try to do any good deeds and call someone anyway." Carol commented, slumping against the elevator wall in relief.

"Would he do such a thing?" Jareth asked with a note of concern. Carol shrugged.

"I doubt it but you never know with some people always thinking they know best."

The elevator stopped at the sixth floor and they exited, following Carol to her apartment several doors down. She quickly unlocked the door ushering them all inside before shutting and locking it. She couldn't help relaxing her back against her door and heaving a deep sigh; grateful that it was over. Well, at least her part was over. As much as she was willing to risk everything to free her friend Carol couldn't help be relieved to be done with the worst.

.

Jareth carried Sarah to his loaner bedroom laying her gently upon the bed. Sal followed behind after grabbing his medical equipment which he had brought to Carol's earlier and left in the common area. Anxious to complete a full field medical assessment on Sarah Sal approached Jareth's side and coughed discreetly; Jareth turned his head to look at the slightly shorter man.

"How long will your examination require?" Jareth asked, desirous to be along with his Sarah—finally.

Sal shrugged then set his personal medical equipment bag and a portable electrocardiogram on the floor next to the bed. He'd managed to sneak one of the backup electrocardiograms out of his station earlier that night and he'd sneak it back as soon as he left Carol's—nothing to sneeze at since a top of line 12 lead EKG machine started around $25,000, so he was eager to get it back to its snug little storage closet.

"Not very long, depends on what I find. Mostly I just want to make sure her basic vital signs are normal since I can't field test for anything complex or detailed. My gut tells me she's basically okay but this way I can see if she has any major, life-threatening issues."

"Proceed." Giving his consent Jareth stepped away from his hovering position next to Sarah's inert form allowing Sal to move closer with his equipment. Jareth, however, didn't leave the room but remained close to Sarah by moving to the opposite side and sat next to her holding her hand. Sal really looked at the woman before him for the first time and ignoring her ridiculously butchered dark brown hair he realized that she was quite beautiful in a tortured soul kind of way.

Not that she didn't possess classically beautiful facial features and a stunning body that any normal, healthy male would desire but she seemed to own a deeper, soulful magnetism that radiated even in her repose. Sal wondered if it had to do with the extraordinary slight-of-hand she'd performed on the dearly departed doctor not so long ago tonight. A subject Sal fully intended to investigate later.

It was Jareth's turn to cough but rather not so discreetly and Sal realized that he'd been caught staring at his patient who was dressed only in a saturated hospital gown and fleece blanket which tended to reveal a bit too much of her anatomy.

"Right...sorry, so I'll start with the simple stuff. Her blood pressure, pulse rate and move on from there." Sal rapidly attached his medical gadgets and gizmos to Sarah obtaining her various vital signs. He performed a physical assessment; listening to her lung sounds, checking for any physical trauma, pupil responses. He went further obtaining her blood glucose level which was in the normal range but a bit on the low side indicating to Sal that while she was not diabetic or in immediate danger she probably hadn't eaten a good meal for several days.

Things became complicated when he wanted to attached the 12 lead EKG. It required that he expose her breasts in order to place the adhesive electrodes. Sal explained what he needed to do in order fully assess Sarah's cardiac function and while Jareth silently nodded his eye's seemed to be in the negative. As Sal began to gently pull the edge of the wet hospital gown down Sarah's chest Jareth's iron grip grasped his wrists and Sal felt the small bones in his wrists grind painfully and thought for a second that Jareth might fracture them without regret. Their eyes met over the sleeping woman and a tight-lipped battled ensued. Jareth's intensely fierce gaze bored into Sal's weaker one until Sal dropped his eyes and pulled his hands away from Sarah; freeing them from Jareth's grasp with difficulty.

'Holy shit," Sal thought, 'Did he just growl at me?' A shiver skipped over his skin at the very not human sound emanating from the man who suddenly appearing very threatening to Sal. 'Note to self—no intimate-type touching of Sarah with or without her permission, ever.' Sal averted his vision as Jareth compassionately removed the gown to just to the required level; and kept them averted even when Jareth spoke.

"Tell me what is required and I will touch Sarah." He stated, unequivocally.

Right, this will be interesting. Electrode placement was a specific thing in order to obtain an accurate reading. 'Adapt, adjust, and overcome right Sal old buddy.' He thought.

"Okay then." He handed a hand full of approximately quarter sized foam discs to Jareth explaining that each one needed to have the hard plastic backing removed before placement. Then with as much professionalism as Sal ever presented he did his best to keep his eyes away from Sarah's bare chest and still point out the exact placement of the electodes. Likely the most difficult preparation of a 12 lead EKG he ever performed but he persevered because he strongly suspected Jareth would happily rip his throat out in seconds should he falter. Now that he really noticed, Jareth's teeth were oddly sharper and more pointed than the average persons', more like blunted fangs, like a predator. Curiouser and curiouser.

A lot of things about Jareth and Sarah fell outside of normal and Sal's street smarts were on high alert. He didn't feel truly afraid but things were obviously not ordinary and that made Sal nervous but in an inquisitive manner. Having seen and done quite a bit Sal appreciated unusual things and experiences. These two definitely fell within that category. He completed the EKG and without looking up from the machine instructed Jareth to remove the electodes. Jareth finished the task and quickly covered Sarah again; allowing Sal to resume looking at her.

.

"Well, other than her glucose level being a bit on the low side her vital signs are normal. She needs a good, hardy meal with lots of quality protein and carbs and she's dehydrated so she needs to drink plenty of fluids...preferably water. I doubt they feed her very well the last week. She looks a little thinner since I last saw her but her heart looks good...no damage from the shock therapy...at least none that I can find with my limited resources. Other than that she's physically healthy from what I can tell but I don't know why she's still unconscious." Sal looked at Jareth pointedly. "You mentioned something about her being exhausted because of a spell. You want to tell me about that?"

"No. She'll wake in due time." Jareth didn't look at Sal, instead he caressed Sarah's head and held her slack hand earning a frustrated frown from the other man.

"Look, Jareth. She's needs get out of the wet gown. She need to be warm and dry. How about you and Carol take care of Sarah while I return my equipment?" Jareth grunted his assent but remained gazing at Sarah. "When I get back later I want to talk to you about what happened tonight." Jareth looked up at this. "Everything that happened tonight." Sal insisted then added. "You can trust me...I won't tell anyone but I just need to know who I'm dealing with—what I'm dealing with...understand?"

Jareth remained silent for a few moments then returned his gaze to Sarah before answering in a low, neutral voice.

"I understand. Your assistance has been invaluable, Sal. I will answer your questions but you must understand that if you prove untrustworthy I will do everything within my power to cause you everlasting regret." Sal heard the dangerous promise in his voice and believed that Jareth could fulfill his promise.

"Gotcha." Sal scooped up his equipment and quickly exited the bedroom without another word. Carol met him in the living room as he walked out.

"Well? How is she?" She asked eyes wide with concern.

"Basically she's okay. She needs a plenty of water and good meal as soon as she wakes up. And if you and Jareth could get her out of that wet gown and dried and get her warmed up, that would be best for her right now plus plenty of rest. I'll be gone for a bit but I'll be back later today."

"Thank you, Sal." Carol gave him a warm hug which he returned as best he could with his hands full. "You've been an unexpected blessing."

"Don't say that, Carol. I'm just trying to fix what I started. Take care of her I'll be back later."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**.

.

Eric's head felt strange. Not quite painful like a headache, not stuffy like sinus pressure but definitely not normal either. Ever since he awoke in the Bellevue emergency department hours ago he felt different. The doctors ran numerous tests before releasing him explaining that they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary but that he should follow up with his personal physician, especially if anything changed.

He left the hospital sometime early Saturday morning before sunrise. He told the hospital staff he'd take a cab when they insisted for safety reasons but he'd lied and drove his own vehicle to his parents' home. During the drive he noticed that the all the streetlights had rainbow halos surrounding them which messed with his night vision; made him think he was seeing things. Once at their house he sat on the back porch swing in the brisk early morning autumn air without a jacket; the cold not bothering him. Eric stared blankly into the pre-dawn darkness straining to grasp at any sense of normalcy.

His last coherent memory was of Sarah forcing something foreign into his consciousness; her eyes glowing an unearthly green. Her anguished screaming replayed over and over in his fractured brain and his felt his manhood harden instantly. Some new corrupted part of him desired to hear her screaming forever and that new part told him it was essential that he be the one to make her scream. His desire flared and he fumbled his pants open to expose his straining erection to the cold air. Eric intently focused on the torturous images in his mind; the wonderfully violent acts he could inflict upon Sarah to hear that melodious scream once again while he brutally masturbated. Hips jerking and spasming, his own tight grip bringing him to completion; Eric snarled, baring his teeth and envisioning his Sarah forever screaming.

The voice agreed wholeheartedly and gave him a plan.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The night shift normally left work at 7am but because of the death of Dr. Garcia and escape of patient Sarah Williams the night shift didn't leave Bellevue psych ward until after 9am. Beyond exhausted, Susan trudged from the building to her car with a heavy mind and heavier eyelids. The fire department had arrived a few minutes after Tracy discovered the gruesome remains in room 314 and the police showed up around twenty minutes after that once Tracy made the phone call. The fire department efficiently cleared the building and finally shut off the annoying fire alarm. The rest of the night and morning consisted of police interviews, questioning, and cordoning off of the shock therapy room. No clean up was allowed until the investigation could be complete; although after photographs and the initial physical investigation Dr. Garcia's body was removed to the City Medical Examiner's location.

The orderlies all gave consistent stories putting themselves with Dr. Garcia and the patient Sarah Williams in room prior to his death but none of them remembered what happened to her or Dr. Garcia. The police were very interested as to why a patient would require shock therapy at all and why in the middle of the night. None of the orderlies either would or could answer that question but did state that Dr. Garcia often performed treatments late at night.

The police were also very curious as to the location of Susan, Tracy and the other two night nurses while this incident occurred. Susan gave her prepared "taking a break" story, which the officers seem skeptical. But their serious interested peeked once they pulled the security tapes and found them to be nonexistent. In fact they realized that all the security cameras in the psychiatric ward were non functional and had been for several hours. Susan originally had considered restarting the cameras after Sarah's removal before she considering that it might look more suspicious than if she just let them remain off.

Overall the entire night stressed her immensely and Susan was grateful to be leaving for home. At least she was until one detective specifically told her on her way out not to leave town for the near future until they finished their investigation and hopefully located this potentially violent patient Sarah Williams. The police read Sarah's chart documented by Dr. Garcia and saw that she was recorded as highly delusional, paranoid, and violent. The police stated to Carol and the rest of the staff that the police would be on high alert to locate this particular mental health patient. Susan tried not to grimace at the news that was supposed to be reassuring to her and immediately left the premises.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Later Saturday morning Sarah woke to the sensation of warm, strong arms and legs entangled lovingly around her naked body. Opening her eyes she found a familiar pale, lean chest snuggled against her face to the point of nearly restricting her breathing but she had no urge to pull away. She hadn't felt this safe and secure for days. She heard Jareth's steady heartbeat thrum inches away; she sighed deeply in contentment.

He'd come for her. He'd saved her this time. He loved her. And she loved him. Now it was her turn to save him. And she would do everything possible to save the Labyrinth once she retrieved Lizzie and formed the necessary bond making it safe for her to travel to the Underground. Sarah spared a thought wondering what day it was and how much time remained before the deadline. Then promptly ignored any care for the time assuming that if Jareth could rest peacefully then she could to; for now.

* * *

**Happy times again! At least for now :o)**

**Drop me line...let me know what you think! :o)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow-the response to the last chapter blew me away! I know that chapter wasn't as exciting so it really surprised me.**

**Kudos to all my steady reviewers: Avalon-Mist, writertron, Kiruya, Angelus Draco, LittleMargarita AND**

**new reviewers: jandjsalmon, kitkat, Amputation, jkulibert2, MinkyT

* * *

**

**SMUT ALERT**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**.

Mr. Morton Senior found his son Eric asleep on the back porch swing with his pants wide open and his groin exposed; the sun dawning in the east bringing the first warming rays of the day. Mr. Morton wasn't sure what to think at the view his only child presented him. It reminded him of something a teenager might do but not a man nearing forty.

"Eric? Son?" He shook his shoulder gently to wake him causing Eric's head to whip upright with a jerk.

"Wha—"

"It's just me, Son." He said and Eric turned to towards his father with a strange, glazed look in his eyes. Mr. Morton stepped back with a shudder having never observed such an anomalous glower in Eric's eyes before. "Eric, are you alright?"

"Sure, Dad." He said in a hollow voice and stood from the swing casually tucking and zipping himself up. "Why?"

"Uh...no reason...just thought you looked...odd."

"I'm fine. Is Lizzie awake yet?"

"She's watching cartoons with your mother. How about some breakfast?"

"Sure." Eric brushed passed his father who continued to give him a questioning look and entered the house but Eric didn't care what his father thought anymore. The soft spoken, enthralling voice reverberating in his mind agreed. No one else's opinion matter, not anymore. Eric found Lizzie sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the television enjoying Sponge Bob Square Pants, her usual giggles diminished.

"Lizzie, come here." He ordered. Lizzie's entire body snapped around at his callous tone, as did Eric's mother. Neither had ever heard Eric speak to anyone, especially Lizzie, in such a cruel voice.

"Lizzie, now!" Lizzie scrambled from the floor rushing to her father's side with acute fear in her green eyes.

"Eric!" His mother admonished remaining seated on the couch.

"Lizzie, start packing your things we're leaving!"

"But I don't want to leave!" Lizzie lunged grabbing her upper arm and squeezing until Lizzie squeaked in alarm and pain then yanked her roughly towards him; bruises would surely form later.

"You'll do as I tell you! Go pack!" He shoved her away hard enough that Lizzie fell to the floor landing sharply on her bottom.

"OW! Daddy!" Lizzie cried out her eyes wide with shock as she looked up at her father towering over her and her lips quavered; trying to hold back her tears. Never had she been physically assaulted by anyone, especially either of her parents and Lizzie's knew no understanding of physical abuse.

"ERIC! STOP THIS!" Both his parents shouted simultaneously; his father grasped Eric's shoulder from behind spinning him around.

"What's wrong with you? How can you treat your daughter this way?" His father demanded. The two men squared off; Mr. Morton in shock and dismay while Eric smirked arrogantly.

"That's right, Dad. _MY_ daughter and I'll treat her any way I like!" Mr. Morton physically cringed at the malevolence in his son's voice. Who was this person? It certainly wasn't his son! Without looking away from Eric he spoke to his wife and granddaughter in a controlled voice.

"Dear, take Lizzie to her bedroom. Lizzie, go with your grandmother." The two ladies quickly left the living room leaving the men alone; Lizzie clinging tightly to her grandmother's hand, sparing a glance for her father squaring off with his own father; her expression a mixture of lost confusion and fear.

"Eric, I want you to leave our house right now. You need to calm down and think about what you've done before you return." His father stated with steely resolution. Mr. Morton was significantly older than his son, Eric was born later in their life; however, even as a much older man Eric's father still maintained a bulky amount of muscle compared to his son, which gifted him an impressive physique. That preternatural look in his son's eyes sharpened for a moment until Eric blinked and his eyes soften to a more normal appearance.

Shrugging Eric broke the stare with his father, "Fine, I'll leave..._for now_." The last words were spat from his curled lips causing his father to flinch. Eric stormed from his parents' home without any of his personal belongings, without looking back, and slammed the front door behind him. Mr. Morton sighed in relief watching his altered son leave his home. He fervently hoped that whatever changes Eric experienced were temporary and after a cooling off period he'd be back to normal.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Mr. Williams?"

"Yes?" Robert Williams stated after answering his front door finding two haggard looking gentlemen dressed in a dark colored, moderate quality suits; the late Saturday morning sun casting them in an unflattering light.

"Detectives Scarvy and Lyde with the New York City police department...we're here about your daughter...a Sarah Williams?" The detective who introduced himself Scarvy said in a professional tone, reading from a small notepad. Robert's eyebrows quirked at mention of Sarah and he urged the detective to continue with a quick nod.

"Yes, she's my daughter, has something happened to her?"

"She was a patient at the Bellevue Psychiatric Ward?" Detective Lyde asked.

"Yes. What do you mean _was_ a patient?" Robert's voice rose on the word 'was' becoming impatient with the detectives. Detective Scarvy paused glancing at his partner with frustration before addressing Robert's question.

"Apparently, your daughter somehow escaped from the secure facility last night. Do you know anything about that Mr. Williams?"

"What? Sarah escaped? How? When last night? Oh my God, is she alright?" Robert stammered numerous questions at the detectives as his entire body shook from the sudden shock. His little girl could be wandering alone, confused on the streets!

"Sir, can we come in? We'd like to discuss this with you further."

"Of course, of course, come in tell me everything!" He stepped aside allowing the detectives inside his home. "Karen! Karen, come quick Sarah's missing!"

"What?" Karen exclaimed from the kitchen, her voice echoing slightly in the large home. Robert hugged his wife and explained the little he already knew before escorting them all to the living room couch.

"Oh, Robert! How could this happen? Weren't they watching her? What if she gets hurt or worse?"

Detective Lyde spoke up at this, "Mrs. Williams we intend to do everything in our power to locate your daughter as quickly as possible, especially since there has already been one death involved."

"A death? What are you talking about? What happened?" Robert exclaimed sitting upright on the couch alarmed. Scarvy shifted in discomfort shooting Lyde another sharp look before continuing the conversation.

"Yes...Dr. Jonathan Garcia is dead and at this time we're suspicious of homicide and are waiting on the coroner's report for confirmation. We suspect his death may be related to your daughter's escape since both occurred during one of her shock treatment sessions."

Robert's face colored scarlet and he sputtered in rage, "Dr. Garcia was subjecting her to shock therapy again? Good Lord! You can't possibly suspect my daughter in his death? I can assure you that even at her most ill she has never been capable of murder!"

"Mr. Williams, for the present we just want Sarah Williams detained for questioning and her own safety since she is still under the involuntary mental health hold. In fact, she may be our only witness to the cause of Dr. Garcia's death."

"Well, I should hope so. You are aware of the fact that I'm attorney and whatever Sarah may or may not be a witness to I plan on defending her to my utmost ability."

"Yes, Mr. Williams, we're aware of that fact." Detective Scarvy stated calmly prompted Robert's stance to relax slightly.

"Well then, I think this conversation is over. Your partner and you can go." He stood pointing towards the front door, his mouth in a hard frown; his wife Karen sat behind him with her arms crossed her face disapproving. The detectives stood, complying with his demand but before they moved from the living room Scarvy made a demand of his own.

"You will call me if you make any contact with your daughter, Mr. Williams." Scarvy pulled something from his coat pocket and very specifically placed one of his business cards on the Williams' coffee table with a papery snap then ushered his partner from their household. Karen and Robert waited until the police left before releasing their guard. Karen clung to her husband who held her in return.

"Oh, Robert...poor Sarah...what's happened to her? We have to help her if we can."

"I know...I just hope we can find her first." He caressed her hair as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Past lunchtime on Saturday afternoon provided the quality hours of sleep essential for both Sarah and Jareth; neither of them stirring beyond the intermittent surfacing before snuggling back down with the other still sleeping. Meanwhile, Carol awoke early and peeked in on the newly reunited couple every so often until she heard a voice answer her tactful knock. She inched the door open finding Sarah sitting up with the sheet clutched around her modestly; her eyes a bit confused but otherwise appearing rather alert.

"Hey, Sarah...how are you feeling?" Carol whispered since Jareth still slept; his toned, pale legs sticking out of the tangled blanket.

Sarah met her friend's worried gaze and smiled reassuringly. "Considering I was just narrowly rescued from Mr. Hyde's evil intentions—I'd say I feel rather good." Sarah scratched the stubble on her head frowning. Carol sympathized; she'd always envied Sarah's naturally, gorgeous dark hair and to see her friend's physical appearance so obviously reflecting her recent trauma tore at her heart.

"I'm so sorry, "She sat next to Sarah on the bed embracing her, "it'll grow back but I know how much you love your hair. I do, too." Sarah nodded trying hard not to cry and failing. Her tears fell unrestrained, her bottom lip quivering as she finally felt safe and clear headed enough to show her true emotions.

"What a bastard." Sarah mumbled into her friend's shoulder, Carol rocked her slowly in comfort.

"Umhmm...well at least he can't hurt anyone else. Sal told me what happened on the way here and I don't blame you one bit. If it were me I would've cut his balls off and made him eat those, too." Carol stated in a bloodthirsty tone which produced a snort from Sarah.

"We didn't really have the time but I'll remember that for the future." Sarah deadpanned sitting upright again.

"Sal sounded impressed and more than a little freaked by what you did. So, I guess your big secret is out, huh?"

Sarah raised her head from her friend's shoulder, "Yeah...I didn't really think about that. But he'll probably want us to answer some questions." She said a bit sheepishly. Sarah remembered that her decision-making skills were a tad skewed at the time.

"You can do that later, hon. Now how about a nice hot shower while I fix you a good lunch. Maybe then that lazy man of yours will have his butt up by then." Carol joked then squeaked in surprise when a baritone drawl answered her.

"I am never lazy. Idle perhaps, indolent assuredly but never lazy. And a shower and lunch sound positively delightful." Carol and Sarah turned around to see Jareth sprawled on his stomach with his head and upper torso twisted towards them, his head propped up on one hand and looking at the two women with a teasing smirk gracing his striking masculine features. Sarah's breath caught in her throat at his beauty. How a man could be so beautiful and yet so male still amazed her; she would never tire of appreciating him.

Sarah could tell that Carol was just as affected but being older and wiser than Sarah she refused to allow Jareth's wiles to rule her. She reached over before he could maneuver away lightly slapping his bare buttocks through the blanket earning a shocked expression from Jareth.

"Oh really? Well, Mr. Distraction you'd better get those tight little buns out of bed then." With that Carol rapidly slipped away leaving a stunned Jareth and a laughing Sarah alone in the bedroom.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah heard joyful kitchen sounds of cooking as Carol prepared something delicious smelling for a late lunch while Sarah stood under the wonderfully warm spray of the shower. The water cleansed the last week's awful residue of fear and insanity from her body and soul. It felt strange to have the water hitting her scalp directly without the protection of her thick hair but it was worth it all the same. The curtain pulled away at the far end and a blond head poked around the edge.

"Mind if I join you? I find myself suddenly desirously of a cleansing." He purred his eyes brightening with lust.

"Suddenly is it? My being naked and conscious wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

"Mmm...perhaps...your being covered in lather certainly doesn't hurt either." Sarah watched him unconsciously lick his lips, his eyes appraising her soapy, naked body and felt a thrill of lust shoot through her.

Then he added as an afterthought, "Unless you're not feeling well and would prefer...privacy. I will do whatever you desire, Sarah." He said with a serious expression but with lust still in his eyes. The way his accented voice phrased the word 'privacy' with the upper crust British pronunciation made her nipples tingle.

Sarah smiled at his sensitivity, "What I desire is you, get your tight little buns in here!" She stepped out of the spray, wrapped her arms around his neck, and bodily yanked him into the shower practically knocking them both to the floor of the tub as they slipped around regaining their purchase.

"Sarah! A simple yes would've sufficed, you needn't break our necks." He said laughing as he ravished her mouth, her neck, her collarbone, and then moved lower. Sarah pulled them back under the water dousing them in warmth as Jareth's mouth encompassed her taut peaks, teasing them with his tongue while his arms encircled her slick torso. Shocks of pure bliss radiated from her nipples every time he tweaked them and she moaned deep in her throat. As much as she loath to admit it, part of her needed reassuring that he still wanted her after this week, after her beauty was marred, after she was irrevocably changed, after she had killed a man—whether or not he deserved it.

As for Jareth he needed to physically demonstrate to Sarah, just as much as she required the reassurance, that he still desired her as much if not more than before. That none of the above things mattered to him, that his love for her grew stronger every day. That every moment she suffered he suffered as well.

Sarah reached down between them to grasp his rigid shaft and he growled. "_Oh...Sarah..._" She lightly ran her hand up and down stimulating him before reaching lower to delicately fondle his testicles which earned her a low moan and a tighter embrace. "Precious, do you trust me?"

She nodded, "Yes, always." He spun them around so that he stood under the water.

"Turn around." He requested in a husky voice and Sarah complied without hesitation feeling her moisture surge at his implications. Securing held in Jareth's embrace her back snug against his chest, his hands roamed unhindered over her breasts for a moment, cupping and pinching until he gently pushed her torso forward so that she was bend 90 degrees at the waist. She supported her weight by bracing her hands on the edges of the tub and allowed her head to hang low, relaxed.

Jareth watched as his Sarah, his love allowed him to put her into a submissive position and his lust surged. He knew he could never love anyone more than her; that she trusted him and yet remained as strong as — perhaps stronger than him, amazed him. He admired her beautiful feminine form displayed before his vision before caressing her buttocks softly then progressing to stroking her engorged vulva with the tip of his manhood; Sarah moaned and thrust backwards onto him.

Jareth smirked, pleased that she desired him as much as he desired her. Why should he tease either of them? With so little time remaining he wanted them to enjoy every second. He parted her warm, wet folds with his tip and swiftly entered her as she forcefully thrust in opposition; they gasped in unison. Sarah's head flung upwards; Jareth held onto her smooth hips as he set a rapid but even pace, the warm water basking them, washing away their insecurities.

Sarah almost screamed in happiness as she felt his rock hard erection glide inside her. Oh, she'd missed this. He was so deep inside that she could feel his tip hitting her cervix and the pain mixed with pleasure bringing her satisfying shocks inching her closer to her climax. She pushed back onto him increasing the force of his thrusts and he increased his speed to match her.

He knew then he would never tire of the exquisite pleasure they gave each other. Jareth could feel himself penetrate Sarah deeper than ever before, her heat gripping and sending wave after wave of pleasure as he thrust harder each time. Sarah matched his pace, her hands moving up from the tub edge to the wall to brace for the recoil. He could feel his testicles tighten and then one of her hands fondled him again and he nearly came at the suddenly thrill of taut pleasure, his legs spasming until he nearly lost his balance.

"Sarah..my Sarah!" He quickened his pace, slamming into her and reached around her front to rub her clitoris which sent her over the edge screaming.

"...uh..oh.._Jareth!_" He fell immediately after as her walls clamped and squeezed him, wringing him as he groaned through clenched teeth.

He withdrew and helped her stand and turn on shaky legs; keeping her in a tight embrace so that she wouldn't slip and fall in the wet. Sarah rested her head lethargically on his chest and he kissed her scalp.

"I love you, Sarah Williams, my Queen, welcome home." He whispered. He felt her smile against his chest.

"I love you, Jareth, my Goblin King." He smiled, too and then proceeded to carefully wash his love clean of all of her terrible experiences and of their lovemaking until she was pristine again, before cleansing himself; the warm water baptizing them both of the week's atrocities.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

After arriving home later Saturday morning to a freshly cooking brunch courtesy of her boyfriend Sal, who'd gotten home a few hours before her and decided that they both deserved a good meal as they decompressed from the exciting night, Susan practically cried in relief. He'd prepared her favorite, Eggs Benedict with fresh squeezed orange juice and whole grain toast.

She found Sal in the kitchen, he looked as tired as she felt but his eyes were energetic and she knew sleep hadn't blessed him either. Considering their actions last night and the astonishing occurrences they'd witnessed, she remained unsurprised that they were both firmly awake. Knowing Sal as she did, surely a million questions circled his mind regarding the mysterious orb Sarah somehow created. Well, a million questions circled Susan's mind, too but she hadn't the luxury of time until now to dwell on the astounding feat. How the orb caused Dr. Garcia's death was a particular question Susan preferred not to think about—rather like plausible deniability.

"Hey, baby. Smells wonderful!" She greeted him with a bright but tired smile, dropping her work bag on the kitchen floor.

"Morning, Sue...how was the rest of your shift?" Sal stepped from the stove giving her a kiss and quick hug before resuming his cooking duties. The usual question more dire.

"Oh, man...what the hell did she do to Garcia? The mess was...enormous!" Susan leaned against the edge of the counter, hands bracing either side of her. Sal looked up from the saucepan.

"You really want me to tell you and you just want to keep it to your imagination? It's not that far of a leap."

"You're right...forget I asked. God, it was awful. Tracy threw up everywhere, I had to wake the orderlies by myself in that mess, the police and fire department asked all sorts of incriminating questions I did my best to answer, and they pulled the video surveillance, of course. They were pissed when they realized it was all blank starting beforehand; that's when they really got suspicious—not including the way Garcia died. How the hell to you explain that cause of death? Even as a homicide? Even a gunshot doesn't look like that and there's no evidence of a shooting." Susan rambled out her anxiety while Sal listened.

"We're so screwed, Sal."

"Sue..."

"Don't Sue me...I'm telling you, they'll figure it out and I'm screwed!"

Sal stopped cooking again and wrapped her in a hug. "Just calm down. It's early yet. Cops are always suspicious, it's their job. Even if they're suspicious of you they have to find evidence, real evidence not just to arrest but to convict. For now just relax and act normal, hon."

"Easy for you to say, nothing ever riles you." She pouted and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Sarah's little stunt last night was a bit anxiety inducing, even for me." He stated matter-of-factly and Susan lifted her back up.

"I know! What was that? I—I've never seen anything like it. That glowing red orb just appeared...like magic!" Susan said in an awed, anxious voice.

"Yeah," Sal nodded thoughtfully, "like magic."

"What?"

He shook himself out of his reverie, "Nothing...but I've gotten a promise out of Jareth that I'll get a full explanation once I return to Carol's later today and I plan on holding him to it. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely!" She agreed with an eager expression. Whatever went on with those two she wanted in on the secret just as badly as Sal.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Robert and Karen Williams wasted no time after the two detectives left calling their in-laws, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Morton, Sr. After learning of Sarah's missing status and her potential involvement in Dr. Garcia's death they quickly decided they would return to the City. The Mortons and themselves maintained a good relationship and Robert hoped to both learn more information and impose upon their in-laws' hospitality by staying with them during this traumatic time in to be close to the City.

Before Sarah's commitment Eric informed them that Lizzie would be staying with his parents to give him and his daughter additional support. Robert and Karen both hoped this continued so they could personally see their granddaughter and check on her emotional health as well.

One shocked and emotional phone call later and the Williams were invited to stay as long as needed. Mr. Morton had yet to hear about Sarah's escape since the police had not visited them yet being that they were not her immediate family—even though they lived closer. Mr. Morton chose to not tell Robert about his son's behavior towards Lizzie for the present, still hoping that it was an aberration.

Robert and Karen quickly packed a small amount of luggage and shortly were en route to the Morton's to be closer should Sarah need them for...anything.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth, Sarah, and Carol enjoyed a late lunch of spaghetti and meat marina sauce with a side of tossed salad courtesy of Carol; while Carol did her best to fake ignorance of her friends' recent bathroom activities. She owned a rather large apartment as New York sized apartments compared; successful art gallery owner came with a tasty paycheck, however her home wasn't quite large enough—or soundproofed enough—for her to remain oblivious to their fun. Not that she minded or disapproved. Rather Carol was ecstatic that they both felt ready so soon to enjoy each other; she just wished she hadn't _heard_ quite so much. Ah well...such is life, as long as neither of them got wise to the situation.

Carol's doorman buzzed that two visitors arrived downstairs requesting entrance; Susan and Sal. Carol granted their entry and a short time later a knock sounded at her front door. Carol opened the door finding two friends who presented as exhausted, but restless as if sleep eluded them. Before Carol could say a word Sal beat her to the greeting.

"How is she?" He said impatiently.

"Sarah? She's good." She answering, allowing them inside and shutting the door. "She's awake, in good spirits, we're just finishing lunch."

"Good...great!" Sal grinned with obvious relief. Whatever questions he held out regarding Sarah she was still his patient and he had a moral imperative to see her to good health. Susan gripped his hand supportively and Sal returned it.

"They'll be glad to see you two." Carol escorted them to the kitchen, passing the living room where the television played to a nonexistent audience. They entered to see Jareth and Sarah sitting intimately at the dining table over empty plates.

"Hey you two, look who's here!" They jumped apart at Carol's voice; Sarah flushing while Jareth acted majestically indifferent with a faint gleam in his eyes that only Sal noticed.

"Remember the part where I told you she needed to rest?" Sal rebuked Jareth which garnered Sal another smile from Jareth similar to the feral one he saw earlier that morning. Sal felt rather than heard the accompanying growl. None of the women seemed to notice the testosterone laden exchange containing more than bantering.

"I'm fine; Jareth takes excellent care of me." Sarah beamed, her smile outshining the fact that her lack of hair made her look like a cancer patient that changed their mind 2/3's of the way through a bad haircut. Sarah presented her full attention to Sal, her lucidity shining through her brilliant green eyes as she appraised him for the first time as an equal. Sal remained standing still before her, allowing her visual assessment without any discomfort on his part; knowing that he owed her an apology at the very least and possibly a great deal more.

.

.

"So...you're Sal Silvari." She started a serious speech. Carol sat next to Sarah visually showing her support. Jareth sat on her opposite side, his larger, pale hand wrapped protectively around hers, fingers interlaced. Susan stood just behind Sal wearing a nervous expression as Sarah appraised the man instrumental in her imprisonment. Susan realized since meeting up with Carol again she'd been experiencing quite a bit of anxiety.

Sarah's lips pursed thoughtfully. "Jareth tells me quite a bit about you. I should remember myself but I'm afraid the last week is a bit foggy." She stated sarcastically.

Sal's Adam's apple visibly bobbed at her obvious reference. "Yeah, about that, "he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, the sweat viciously collecting, but he refused to break her incriminating stare. "I'm very sorry." Sal put as much sincerity as he possess into those three words keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I know there's no possible way I can do or say anything to change what happened to you this week but I just want you to know that I'm just one part of the machine and as soon as I was able to rectify what I did I jumped on it. Jareth told you everything, right? About Susan, too?"

Not a man to frighten easily Sal still felt himself grow deeply, irrationally, afraid of Sarah Williams. Her eyes bored into his, as if drilling into his very soul for a few seconds and he knew..._he knew_... at that moment if she chose to she could end his life with a flick of her wrist. Whoever..._whatever_...she was Sal fervently hoped she decided to see him as an ally because he believed that he and Susan wouldn't leave Carol's apartment if she decided otherwise.

At some primitive Neanderthal level he understood Dr. Garcia's obsession with her and he sympathized with her husband's misunderstood fear because Sarah Williams radiated power and confidence like the sun radiated warmth. She couldn't help it. And she most definitely wasn't insane. He understood more fully why she and Jareth were bound together; they exuded the same forceful presence, two sides of the same coin as it were.

"Yes, he told me everything." She added in a regal, neutral tone. Sal almost expected to hear the Royal "we" added sometime soon as she addressed him because he realized something vital. He, Sal Silvari, was being presented before the Queen for her approval. Regardless of the fact that he'd voluntarily brought himself here without her prior knowledge the situation was unchanged. If he didn't pass muster than he was out. A queer sensation coiled in his stomach at that thought; for some reason he really, really wanted her approval.

Finally Sarah ended her visual inspection of Sal and he nearly gasped aloud with relief at her words. "Despite the unfortunate beginning of our acquaintance, I like you, Sal. And, according to Jareth, you did correct your mistake admirably." She looked up at him again. "It seems we're even. For now. Please introduce me to your girlfriend, Susan, who I understand was an integral part of my rescue." Sarah smiled at Sal watching him pale in relief as he stepped aside to bring Susan forward. Jareth caressed her hand with his thumb in silent approval. She barely needed to look at Jareth since she woke to know what he thought or felt. The bond's strength had doubled.

"Well, since we're all friends now-how about a drink? I know I could sure use one." Carol announced. After that dramatically, tense display she definitely wanted a touch of alcohol in her system. Sal and Susan both accepted but Sarah and Jareth declined.

.

.

It took awhile for everyone to relax but once the casual atmosphere set in they all began acting more like friends rather than reluctant allies. Until one of them overheard a news cast on the television regarding a potentially dangerous, escaped mental patient by the name of Sarah Williams accompanied by an picture of Sarah approximately ten years prior to her present appearance. 'Perhaps my bad haircut is a blessing after all,' Sarah thought wryly, apparently no one realized that she her long hair was gone.

"Well, it was just a matter of time guys. I'm surprised we lasted to the afternoon news, frankly. I need to dig my scanner out of storage and start listening in on the police band." Sal commented. The news report reminded Sarah of her other imperative. She'd dawdled long enough, it was time to claim her daughter and finish this business. Lizzie's bond still required forming and Sarah was still unsure how quickly it would work.

"Jareth, it's time to go. We need to find Lizzie." She gave in him an earnest look which he returned.

"Sarah. Are you sure?"

"What you mean? Of course I'm sure. We have less than thirty-six hours before the deadline." She said.

"Sarah, I know exactly how much time remains. I'm speaking of the risk to Lizzie. Are you sure you still want to try this in your condition?" Jareth asked, his voice full of concern yet resolute. All other conversation ceased as the other three watched Jareth and Sarah's discussion gradually become more heated.

"My condition? What are you talking about?" She asked skeptically.

"Sarah, you're very weak right now and will remain so for the foreseeable future. The crystal you created for Dr. Garcia used an extremely powerful and potent death spell. It substantially drained your reserves. I can feel it." Jareth explained calmly while Sarah appeared in denial. The remaining persons listening intently astonished at such a mundane explanation for such an amazing concept.

"My reserves?" She repeated dully.

"Yes," Exasperated, Jareth spoke to her as if she were a child, "your magical reserves. Sarah, surely you never believed they were inexhaustible? That your current fatigue was due only to the physical traumas of this week?" At her non-committal shrug his temper finally flared.

"Sarah, I know you've used your magic this week, albeit unsuccessfully but it drains you all the same and that last death spell was particularly arduous on your already diminished supply. Imagine a vessel in which to contain liquid with a continuous, slow filling source. As long as you use the liquid contained within at a steady amount your supply remains high but if you use large amounts quickly or within short spaces of time your supply dwindles rapidly."

"What happens if I use it all?" Sarah asked afraid of the answer prompting Jareth to give her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing truly dire, Precious but your abilities diminish or cease completely for a length of time until the main source 'fills up the vessel' enough for whatever spell you require—be it simple or complex."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She accused suddenly very angry and afraid; Jareth grimaced. "Why didn't you stop me from creating that damn death spell in the first place?"

"I honestly didn't think it a necessary lesson at the time. The practice spells barely dented your power and the timeline wasn't an issue. As for the death spell, remember I did attempt to administer retribution in your stead but you stopped me. Had I known the level of magic you intended to use I would've stopped you. By then it was too late, you made your decision. I regret allowing you to stop me in the first place but you needed your own vengeance. Do you deny it?" His asked daring her to contradiction him.

"Damn it, no but it's important now!" Sarah stood from her chair and stormed from the kitchen to pace the living room immediately followed by Jareth. Carol, Susan and Sal exchanged stunned looks and quickly followed sure that many of their questions were about to be answered. Sarah's increasingly enraged voice echoed through Carol's apartment. The three friends watched silently from several feet away as the couple ignored them in the heat of their argument.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that I'm probably not going to have enough magic to create the bond for Lizzie to ensure her safe travel to the Labyrinth? Is that what you're saying?" Sarah said sharply at Jareth in between laps while her hands slashed the air at him; he stood rigidly at one end of the living room observing her rage, an expression of pure distress painted his face.

"Unfortunately, Sarah, I'm afraid that's exactly my concern. You know my experience in these matters. I truly prefer not to suggest leaving her behind as I've come to care for her very much but it is perhaps safer to leave Lizzie here." Jareth couldn't help finishing his speech with a bit of a waver in his voice. Lizzie had become very dear to him and he spoke the truth when he had told Sarah weeks before that he missed her.

Sarah ceased pacing and stood before him frowning, her eyes anguished with tears. "I can't, don't you understand that I can't! She's my baby; I promised her that I wouldn't leave without her." She said a sob catching her words. "Besides, it's not safe for her here anymore either." Jareth stepped closer hesitantly placing his hands on her upper arms, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pinched.

"No, I don't understand. Why wouldn't it be safe for her here?"

Tears poured from her eyes and Sarah hung her head in shame, "Because I did something to her father, something very wrong and he'll hurt her. I know he will. He'll hurt her to hurt me whether he knows where I am or not." Her entire frame shook as she cried in humiliation and dread.

Jareth's voice became very firm, almost frigid and he gripped her arms tightly as if to pry her answer; his gut twisting with sick anticipation. She was his match in every way; he knew her cruelty could be limitless when she unleashed it, the same as his. "Sarah, what did you do?"

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter was already getting so long had to move the rest over to the next chapter, but there will be more totally awesome dialogue between J/S explaining what she did to Eric and why Lizzie's future is in question now. I had intended to answer that here but this chapter is almost 7000 words. Plus this seemed like a decent cliffy place to end it for now. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. **

**Since I've some questions I wanted to be clear-**

**Just to be clear until then ERIC IS INSANE AND SARAH DID IT TO HIM ON PURPOSE. Which seems like a good punishment until you read more next chapter, muahahaha!  
**

**PS: I am LOVIN' all the awesome reviews! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the cliffy -*ducks* I'm going to do my best to avoid any more quite that bad from now on but since the end is close it shouldn't be too much of a problem.**

**And to make up for it and worked extra fast to get this next chap out quick.  
**

**Bigs thanks again to all my super awesome reviewers: _LittleMargarita, AngelusDraco, Cal, writertron, annependragon, AvalonMist, BuffyMyraRae, MinkyT, jkulibert2,_**

**_Amputation, Kitkat, jandjsalmon, Kiryua, Irishlass18, Chrysamere, gunitatsuhiko, TCMoore, CarliAnne, TriciaRo, spike4561, fayriel_**

**_All here's to all my other readers who yet remain anonymous - I know you're out there, lol and I'd love to here from you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

_"Sarah, what did you do?"—_

_

* * *

_

.

.

"Eric visited me in the ward...I think sometime earlier the same day you came for me." Sarah said between her tears as Jareth held her at arm's length; prepared to comfort her but waiting for the dreaded truth he suspected. Carol, Sal, and Susan stood a short distance away near the kitchen observing the couple and listening to the riveting drama; none of them spoke for fear of being driven away in the name of privacy.

"He knelt by my bed, crying...sniveling really about how sorry he was for putting me back in the psych ward. He kept going on and on about how I would've done the same thing in his shoes, how I'd understand if I was in my right mind and he kept touching me." She tried to repress a shiver as the memory replayed. Her voice strengthened from shame to anger.

"I remember being angry, so angry! I had been unable to successfully connect with my magic since being in the ward; I could feel it, touch it but not control it. Eric's _sympathy _enraged me! He said he loved me but he never believed me! He never trusted me!" Sarah's hands formed into fists, her skin flushed. "He and my father sent me back to that _hell_! They believed that sicko Garcia when he said I was insane and would harm myself and Lizzie! At that moment all I wanted to do was show Eric true insanity."

"Go on, Sarah, what happened next." Jareth urged when she paused her narrative.

"I—I reached for my power and it felt wonderful, like a burning coal in my mind and I pushed it...all of it at him."

"Him?" Jareth prompted careful to keep his tone neutral, knowing there was more detail.

"His mind; I wanted him to know what it felt like to be truly insane so I forced my power inside of his mind. I could feel his consciousness rupture and watched as he passed out. That's when I realized I'd gone too far; by then the staff stopped me and I don't know for sure what happened to him afterwards but I know I damaged him." Regret filtered through her anger as she continued.

"Jareth, I felt parts of his mind—transform, I guess?" Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes grew cold, colder than she'd ever observed and part of her died knowing that she caused it. His hands dropped limply from her arms and he scowled.

"You little, mortal fool!" He spat, his words cutting her heart. "Do you have any idea, the merest inking of what you've done? It is expressing forbidden... _forbidden _on pain of banishment for one being to enter other's mind without consent." He sliced the air between them with his right hand, nearly striking Sarah in the process. She stumbled backwards to avoid him as he stalked closer looking more the Goblin king of her childhood than the present mortal Jareth; his features blazing with ethereal, frightening wrath. She'd forgotten how menacing he could be. She comprehended with sudden clarity that she'd lulled herself into believing she'd tamed him in his mortal guise but his soul was eternally the ruthless Goblin King, an inhuman Fae ; therefore untamable and she'd do well to remember it.

"And you—the great Sarah Williams, Champion of my Labyrinth," Jareth sneered while he crept ever closer to her fearful countenance, "never content with half measures, you not only entered his mind you put the full force of your uneducated power behind the assault!"

Jareth yelled at her, physically forcing her backwards away from him. "Could you not contain yourself for one week? Could you not wait for me to rescue you? Must you always act so impulsively? Do you trust me so little?" Uncaring that he caused her to flinch and cry anew as she cowered, he struck the wall next to either side of her head with the flats of his palms, caging her with his arms and causing her to throw her arms over her face in an instinctive guarding motion.

Sal started forward to intervene before Carol laid a restraining hand on his shoulder shaking her head. All three felt torn as to what to do. They hated watching Jareth yell at Sarah, especially given her recent experience but all three had confidence that Sarah could hold her own against the enraged man, the man who only yelled for the present but did not physically touch her. Plus, some of the words Jareth used caught their interest: forbidden, banishment, power, and especially mortal. Very interesting. Carol whispered a staggered narrative to the others during the argument trying to explain the details that she knew from Sarah weeks earlier. Meanwhile, Sal and Susan did their best to understand Carol's otherworldly explanation and still keep up with the impressive quarrel.

"I didn't know... how could I?" Sarah defended, peeking over her arms at the frightening, inhuman man inches from her face; his pale, mismatched eyes pinning her.

"Poor Sarah didn't know." He mocked. "Well, I've discovered that Fae and Mortal courts are similar in one aspect: ignorance of the law is no excuse. I only pray to any Gods listening that you may escape punishment since it occurred in the mortal realm. However, that doesn't begin to address the problem of what's to be done with Eric." He stated in a calmer voice, crossing his arms as he backed away from her slightly.

"What'd you mean?" She asked her own voice shaky, her confidence thin. She realized that Jareth was the only man, the only person other than her daughter, that she feared disapproval.

"Sarah, my dear," He said, his voice still scornful, "You've obviously realized something was amiss but allow me to be quite clear. You've created a monster."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Eric returned to his apartment after leaving his parent's home and found a message on his answering machine from the New York City police department requesting that he call a Detective Scarvy as soon as possible. The voice in his head insisted he ignore the message but Eric overrode it and called the detective right away. Detective Scarvy answered his cell phone; Eric heard road noise in the background.

"Scarvy." He answered, his voice abrupt.

"Detective Scarvy, this is Eric Morton returning your call."

"Mr. Morton, hello, have you been in contact with your wife, Sarah?"

"Is this a joke?" Eric asked coldly.

"No, sir. No, joke. There was an incident at the hospital last night involving your wife and I wanted to speak to you about it."

"You mean when she attacked me?"

"Your wife attacked you last night? Was this at the hospital?" Scarvy asked surprised, the staff failed to inform him about any attack on her husband.

"Of course, it was at the hospital while I visited her; where else would it be...she's mental after all." He said callously with a small chuckle which caused Scarvy to hesitate once he heard it.

"Oh...yes...well, I'd like to talk to you more about that attack perhaps we can meet in person?"

"Umm, alright."

"Good, however, I contacted you because I wanted to inform you that your wife escaped from the hospital last night."

"Really? Interesting." Eric stated airily as if distracted.

"Yes...it is—interesting. Has she contacted you?" Scarvy asked suddenly unnerved by the manner in which Eric Morton responded to his questions.

"No. No, she hasn't. Should I expect her to?" He asked his voice quickly sounding amiable and light-hearted.

"Well, I don't know, sir. It's possible since, as you say, 'she's mental' and apparently she's already attacked you once." Scarvy barely kept the frustration from his voice.

"True. Well, thanks for the warning. When do you want to meet me about the other matter?" Eric asked indifferently. Confused by the abrupt changes in Mr. Morton's mood during this short phone conversation, Scarvy felt his irritation rise.

"You're welcome—sir. Would tomorrow be alright? We're trying to wrap up this investigation quickly while we search for Ms. Williams."

"Tomorrow afternoon works. There's a diner near my apartment."

"Sounds good, I'll call tomorrow before hand. Goodbye, Mr. Morton." Scarvy ended the call, eager to be done and scowled at his phone until his partner looked over from the driver's seat curious at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" Lyde asked glancing swiftly back and forth between the road and Scarvy.

Scarvy continued scowling but freed his phone from the onslaught of his glare by pocketing it. "I'm not sure. I just spoke with Mr. Morton, Sarah Williams' husband and there's something odd about him."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, His emotional reactions are all over the map and just plain off." Then he shrugged, "Maybe it's just talking on the phone. He says he'll meet with us tomorrow to give a statement; apparently his wife attacked him while she was still in the hospital earlier that day. Staff neglected to mention that little tidbit." Scarvy grabbed his coffee trying to relax as Lyde drove them to their next stop; Mr. Eric Morton, Sr.'s home.

"Attacked him? Didn't they say she was violent? Man, this entire case gives me the creeps." Lyde shuddered, his knuckles tightening on the wheel. "I still can't get that room out of my head. How the hell does someone's head just explode like that without any evidence of a gunshot?"

"Look, we don't know anything yet." Scarvy, the senior detective, chastised his partner. "We wait for the coroner's report for the cause of death and we work the case until then. Don't start seeing things that aren't there until we get all the facts, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Lyde mumbled, Scarvy could hear the resentment in his voice and didn't blame him. As the senior partner it was Scarvy's duty to teach Lyde to proper way to work a case regardless of what they found. Still, Scarvy couldn't help but agree that this particular case was very odd and a low-grade sense of the creeps snuck up on him, too.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie missed her mom. She hadn't seen her in two weeks and no one would tell her anything about her. She understood that she was sick, that she was in the hospital, and that her father and grandparents were afraid that her mom might hurt her. But Lizzie knew that was silly. Her mother would never hurt her. Lizzie wasn't so sure about her father anymore.

When he yelled at her his voice was so strange. It didn't sound like her Daddy. She didn't recognize that voice. That voice scared her. She was so relieved when Grandpa Morton stopped her Dad from hurting her further. When he stepped in front of him and told him to leave it made Lizzie so happy that she wouldn't have to go with the man that looked like her father but wasn't him, not anymore.

"Grandma." She asked, her little voice quiet and a bit shy.

"Yes, dear." Grandma Morton leaned over from her seat on the couch next to Lizzie.

"Why did he do that to me?" She asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"He? You mean your dad?" Lizzie nodded refusing to say 'her dad' aloud.

"I don't know, Lizzie. It's been a stressful week for him and for us all. Perhaps he lost his temper and won't ever do it again. It's not like him to be so...irrational."

"No, it isn't." Lizzie agreed her eyes downcast and a small frown forming. Her grandma cupped her chin bringing her face up.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Grandpa won't let him back in the house as long as he's acting badly. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, Grandma. But I want to go home with my mom." The wistfulness in Lizzie's voice blatant and tugging at her Grandmother's heart; she gave Lizzie a bear hug.

"I know, Lizzie, I know."

A knock at the front door interrupted them. Mr. Morton answered the door to two suited men introducing themselves at New York City detectives.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"What you mean monster?"

Sal asked, his voice originating several feet behind Jareth who jerked his head around in response. In his temper Jareth had forgotten others witnessed the quarrel between him and Sarah. Obviously the three heard everything they said, any secrets they hope to keep were out now. Resigned, Jareth turned fully to face Sal and the two women, leaving Sarah to collect her wits alone, still using the wall to support her weight.

"My dear Sarah," Jareth said sarcastically, "used her extensive power, which you've witnessed but a portion of, to force through the natural barriers of her husband's mind. Having no trained protection his mind was exposed to a high level of intense magic which carried her specific intent of insanity. Eric's mind essentially fractured to the will of her magic. And her will is considerable, believe me." Jareth explained his voice still slightly scornful but softening as he no longer spoke to Sarah. During his explanation to the others Sarah slid down the wall until she crouched at the base, hugging her knees to her chest.

Ever the best friend, Carol defended her. "Considering what Eric did sending her to that terrible place I'd say he deserves it. I mean, what's the big deal?" She amended at Jareth's sharp look.

"While I agree that his fate gives me no personal qualms, in fact I would gladly do worse should the opportunity present itself." Sarah looked at Jareth at his declaration but he kept his back towards her and he missed her hopeful eyes. "You miss the salient points, Carol; not only has Sarah violated Fae Law which may bring about severe punishment upon her at some later time, a fate which I have no power to avert."

"She has effectively worsened our ability to reclaim her daughter from her father's possession by turning him into a violently, irrational being; while concurrently lessening her magical ability to create the necessary bond for daughter's safe travel to my realm. And yet we cannot leave without Lizzie since her father's insanity will surely put her safety at risk, all due to Sarah's impulsive actions!" Jareth's voice gradually rose throughout his explanation as his aggravation increased.

Jareth finally turned to look at Sarah to see her crouched in shame against the base of the wall. He kept his arms crossed and continued to scowl but his eyes began to soften when he witnessed her obscuring her face from his view. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache approach as his adrenaline dipped. His back itched knowing that the others watched him as he watched Sarah.

.

Sal and Susan were speechless. So much incredible information in so short a time between and about two extraordinary people; according to Carol Jareth was originally a magical being from another realm come here in human form to claim Sarah as a savior for his kingdom. And Sarah was originally a normal human who changed after traveling to Jareth's kingdom as a teenager and defeating him at some game which granted her magical powers similar to his but he did not currently possess. Sal had wanted answers from Jareth, now it felt he could ask until he lost his voice and never run out of questions. Magical powers, mystical realms, and salvation missions by transformed humans were more than his limit for one day.

Carol sat next to Sarah attempting to comfort her since Jareth refused to but Sarah was inconsolable once the reality of what she created fully settled in her mind. Assuming she could recover Lizzie in time would she have enough magic left to create the bond, but if she left without her daughter what would Eric do? It was her fault, all hers. So what action to rectify it? Well, she wasn't going to sit around feeling sorry for herself letting him yell at her. She would find Lizzie and fix this somehow and Jareth could either help or not. Sarah stood up patting Carol's arm, shook off her tears, and walked up to Jareth, her lips a firm line.

He looked up from his pinched thumb and fingers, observing her determined stance and felt exasperated pride flutter in his chest. Sarah Williams, the only being—mortal or immortal—he'd ever known who could take a harsh reprimand from him and come back more regal than before. She would make a fierce Goblin Queen ruling by his side should they survive this Knight's Quest rapidly become Fool's Errand as he originally feared. Facing her he didn't speak but made it clear that his attention was hers; his arms remained crossed.

"I messed up... bad. I'm sorry." She said grudgingly. "But I can't change that now. All I can do is find Lizzie and get her to safety." Jareth lips twitched at her confession. It pained her to admit this to him he knew but he acknowledged to himself that she could admit fault easier than he. "...but I need your help to do that otherwise none of this," she waved her hand between the two of them, "matters after tomorrow night."

Jareth's lips twitched again and he sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. She always did have a talent of cutting straight to the point. Regardless of his anger they didn't have any options or time to waste. He should've taken into account Sarah's innate impulsiveness and warned her of the Foundational Laws. He had only himself to blame for her ignorance; why should she be aware of his people's laws. He prayed to the Gods that her transgression would go unnoticed, assuming they survived to worry about it.

"As usual, Precious, you're able to say that which I am unable. You're correct. Time is short and since our options are now limited we'd best get to business." Sarah could tell she wasn't quite forgiven but his voice was no longer angry or mocking, rather Jareth just sounded resigned; his expression carefully blank.

"Jareth," She walked closer, touching his arm, tilting her face up to his just inches away. "We'll find Lizzie and take her with us... no matter what?" She questioning hopefully. Jareth reached out touching her cheek lightly but he didn't smile. He maintained a blank expression.

"No matter what." He agreed.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Eric used his emergency spare key to gain entry to Sarah's apartment. Since learning of her escape he'd been eager to find her; systematically checking every place he'd ever known her to own or frequent. One of the obvious stops: Sarah's apartment. Alan, the doorman knew Eric from previous visits so it was simple for him to gain entrance to her building.

He swiftly determined that her apartment was empty. No one lived within; likely since the day Sarah had been taken away since the disarray in the entryway remained from the fight. Eric took his time poking through her home until he rediscovered her personal art collection in her bedroom and smelled the stale, musky scent of the dirty bed sheets. The voice screeched in his mind and Eric's vision blurred.

He needed to cause her pain but if he couldn't touch her he would damage something of hers. Eric pulled a switchblade hidden in his back pocket and reaching for the nearest oil painting yanked it from the wall and cut the canvas savagely. The voice hummed with pleasure and he felt his pants tighten in the crotch. He grabbed another painting and hacked again, the vibrantly colored canvas edges flapping loosely apart. The next painting was a small oil of a hedge maze and Eric grinned wickedly as the sharp blade pierced it.

Hours passed while Eric destroyed every painting and piece of art in Sarah's bedroom. Eventually her bed was covered with brilliant canvas shreds so he started slicing the bed and its sheets as well until her entire room was littered in swathes of cloth and canvas. A wide, maniacal smile stretched Eric's mouth but he never laughed.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Once they reached pax Jareth and Sarah quickly made plans. They didn't want their friends to incur any more risk than absolutely necessary so they would search for Lizzie on their own. Carol loaned them her car and the use of her apartment until they were ready to leave. Sal and Susan remained on standby with Sal listening to his police scanner continuously until Monday morning. If he heard anything related to Sarah he was to contact her immediately through a disposable cell phone purchased by Carol before they left to look for Lizzie. Carol gave Sarah a large, silk, beige colored scarf to wear over her head to disguise her new distinctive scalp and new clothes which she had purchased in preparation of Sarah's arrival from the hospital.

Within a few hours their preparations were complete and Sarah was antsy to begin searching. The most evident place to start was Eric's apartment. She dreaded seeing him but since it was the most likely place to find Lizzie it was better to eliminate it early. Eric lived a good distance from her apartment. Her apartment—home; the temptation to go home even for an hour was so great but after seeing her face circulating on the evening news Sarah knew the police would be expecting her to return there. No...Home was not an option. When they left it would be with whatever they currently carried and no more. She would never see her home again.

The evening drive to Eric's apartment started silently between Sarah and Jareth. She concentrated on obeying traffic laws using it as an excuse to avoid conversation. Jareth stared out the window watching the street lights flash by in the late dusk; conflicted as to his feelings regarding finding Lizzie.

In the short time he known Lizzie he'd grown quite fond of her and the thought of knowingly putting her in danger did not sit well with him. However, if Sarah had truly done the amount of damage that she claimed to Lizzie's father then her safety here was severely compromised. Ultimately, Sarah was her mother and the decision fell to her, not him. He could only support her to the best of his abilities while still successfully obtaining his own goal of saving his kingdom. He fervently wished for his power to reorder time, it would simplify so many things.

"We're here." Sarah parallel parked Carol's car a block from Eric's building. Jareth turned away from the window meeting her eyes. "If Lizzie's here, Eric will be here, too." Sarah added.

"I understand." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm going to use the payphone right over there first, see if he answers before we head up."

He nodded, "How do you plan on entering if he's not home?" Sarah wiggled her fingers.

"I figure it's worth it to expend a pinch of magic. Besides his building doesn't have a doorman so that should be the easy part."

One corner of Jareth's lip curled in disapproval. "If you must but use the least amount possible; you must conserve your magic."

"I know...I will." Sarah hopped out of the car followed by Jareth and quickly made a phone call from the public phone. She didn't want to use the disposable phone Carol purchased for them because of the limited minutes and she didn't want anyone to have the number even if they would only use it for a day. She let it ring a dozen times to be sure before she hung up the handset.

"He's not home. At least he's not answering." Jareth hovered next to her shoulder.

"Likely Lizzie's not there either, Sarah."

"We can at check to see if her stuff is there. If not then she hasn't been staying there, either." Sarah reasoned. Jareth shrugged.

"As you wish." He followed Sarah up the block to the front door of Eric's building which was a small, rather subdued entryway to a long hallway. As they approached a resident left and Sarah was able to rush forward and catch the door before it locked them out. She glanced over her shoulder to give Jareth a smirk.

"Well, there's a bit of luck!"

"Indeed." He deadpanned entering behind her. They trailed down the narrow hallway to the fourth door on the right. Sarah knocked rapidly with Jareth standing firmly next to her and after a couple of minutes of a closed door she moved to the next phase of her plan. Sarah concentrated and with a steady twist formed a miniature crystal in her right hand which she pressed to the door's lock. A second later the door popped open smoothly and they entered.

The lights were out and it appeared no one was home. They performed a quick search of his small apartment and quickly assessed that neither Lizzie nor her father were there nor were any of Lizzie's property. Sarah highly doubted that Lizzie had been in his apartment for days, perhaps weeks, ever since Eric picked her up two weeks ago for his long visit; which left his parent's home.

While Sarah was grateful not to face Eric she was greatly disappointed to not find Lizzie. Every moment they couldn't find her was time against preparing Lizzie. Eric's parents' home was next on her list and they surely would be home whether Lizzie was there or not.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They departed Eric's home with mixed emotions. Both were relieved to have avoided dealing with Eric for the present but the unresolved future of Lizzie weighed heavily on them both. Half-way to the Morton's Sarah finally broke the unintentionally agreed upon silence between them.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" She asked. He spared her a small glance from his window to watch her drive for a moment.

"I'm not mad at you." Jareth stated calmly.

"It sure feels like you're mad."

He rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes. "No, that's not what you're feeling."

Sarah sighed, frustrated and tired of feeling this unease radiating through their bond. "It would be nice if you would just tell me what it is that I'm feeling instead of playing it mysterious."

"Perhaps I'm tired of explaining everything to you. Perhaps I'm just as upset with myself for not explaining enough as I am with you for continually exceeding my expectations before I can prepare you." He answered his voice weary. He kept his eyes closed and his head resting against the window, shifting his right hand to help support its weight.

"Jareth, it's not your fault that I damaged Eric's mind. Even if I'd known about the Law I might've done the same thing. I wasn't exactly thinking rationally at the time."

"But at least you would've had the choice. As it is I'm truly just as culpable as you. Teaching you magic wielding without knowledge of the Foundational Governing Laws of Magic; it was unforgivable of me to be so careless." Sarah detested how defeated he sounded, truly unlike him. "And now sweet Lizzie may be one who will pay most dearly for my arrogance. Always arrogance and pride are my greatest sins which others are made to atone!" He scrubbed his face with his other hand and pinched his nose.

"Jareth, you can't beat yourself up over this. Yeah, you're arrogant but you wouldn't be the king or the man that you are if you weren't. Some things are meant to go together. Besides, it's not over yet." Sarah reached out touching his arm attempting to offer comfort which he surprisingly accepted. He grasped Sarah's hand as if it were a lifeline bringing her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Sarah was relieved to see his eyes open and face her at last without any glint of recrimination.

"No, it's not Sarah. I just wish the poorer sides of my personality would no longer bring about harm to others. Fae are not inclined to change or improvement of their characters but since I've known you Sarah I find myself striving for that very goal. Seeing myself reflected poorly is not an activity which I am enjoying. " And he gave her his first genuine smile since their argument; her chest suddenly felt much lighter.

"Well, Jareth, if it makes you feel any better, humans don't much enjoy the activity either; but that usually means it's more worth the doing. And knowing you makes me a better person, too. " She returned his smile with a genuine one of her own.

Sarah considered that moment of mutual forgiveness between them a calm in the storm so the acute pain from their bond was unexpected causing her to veer the steering wheel sharply.

"Sarah!" He cried out clutching his chest while reaching out to assist her.

"Argh! Jareth!" Sarah gasped struggling to maintain control of the car as the pain dissipated. "What was that?" They both panted in the aftermath, still experiencing smaller shockwaves of similar pain which became easier to deal with as they adjusted.

"I'm not sure but I suspect something imbued with your magic has just been destroyed." Jareth said still rubbing his aching sternum, his head leaning back against the headrest now that Sarah had regained control of the vehicle.

"Eric." She growled. "Damn him, if he's hurt Lizzie I'll flay him alive!"

"Sarah, are you alright?" He asked, concerned that the pain might compromise her ability to drive safely.

"I'm fine. I've felt worse." She answered bluntly earning a sympathetic look from him but he didn't say anything further.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Full night settled by the time Sarah pulled up in front of the Morton's home; she and Jareth well on their way to reestablishing their previous comfort level. Sarah was relieved to notice that Eric's car wasn't parked anywhere near his parents' home but she hoped that didn't mean that Lizzie wasn't here either. Could they possibly be fortunate enough to completely evade him?

"Jareth, I don't see Eric's car. I don't think he's here either."

"And Lizzie?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. He often leaves her with his parents during her visits." She fiddled with the car keys in her lap. "Guess we should find out. Either way maybe they'll know where she is."

"Agreed." He nodded and exited the car, walking up the sidewalk to the front door by her side. Sarah slipped her hand into his needing his touch to bolster her courage. Jareth tilted his head towards her and squeezed her hand. Their bond flared momentarily with the exchange of deep emotion before resettling; free of the earlier pain.

"You're strong, Sarah. We can handle this." Smiling with him Sarah knocked on her in-law's front door. After a short wait the door opened revealing Mr. Eric Morton, Sr whose eyes widen and mouth dropped open in shock.

"Sarah!"

"Hello, Mr. Morton... I don't know what you've heard about me but I can assure you that I'm not crazy. I'm just looking for my daughter." As Sarah spoke another familiar but unexpected face appeared next to Mr. Morton. This person's sudden appearance shocked Sarah causing her to take a hesitant step back pulling Jareth with her; the urge to bolt surged through her and she began to hyperventilate.

"_D—Dad_?" She stammered.

.

Jareth felt Sarah's hand grow clammy and she pulled him bodily from the small stoop porch as she stumbled backwards away from the front door and back down the steps; her breathing fast and erratic. His physical weight and his shock caused a delay in Sarah's escape creating an opportunity for Robert Williams, who elbowed his way past Mr. Morton.

"Sarah, wait!" Robert cried out his voice full of parental distress, his arm outstretched towards her beseechingly. Sarah turned facing her father who stood just feet from her but not touching while Jareth stood next to her still holding her hand but partially facing away from Mr. Williams; posed to pull her from danger should the need arise. She eyed her father warily, waiting for him to speak.

"Sarah, my God, I've been so worried about you! Karen, too." He didn't dare approach any further but was grateful that she stop running for the present. "Are you okay?" Sarah wasn't sure what to think of the sincerity in his voice but he most definitely sounded heartfelt and yet he helped do this to her.

"What you want?" She asked suspiciously. Her tone of voice gutted Robert as did her gaunt appearance but her eyes appeared extremely lucid and the obviously protective Jareth sticking by her assured him. Robert's opinion of Jareth rose several points at that time.

"I just want to help you, Sarah."

"I've had enough help. You're help did this to me, _Dad_." She accused and ripped off her head scarf demonstrating her point visually. Robert choked as Sarah revealed her remaining hair. What had Dr. Garcia done to his little girl in barely a week? She'd had her hair when he visited her. Nausea hit him and he blinked heavily for a few seconds. He knew Sarah would survive; after all hair would regrow but it was the obvious torture of the process that was deliberately inflicted upon her that Robert detested.

"Sarah, please listen to me for a minute. Just one minute, please?" Robert begged, willing to bend to his knees to convince her if necessary. She gave him a slight nod to continue.

"I'm so sorry. I did call Dr. Garcia, I got him involved again but I swear I never signed any paperwork. Dr. Garcia came to me first wanting me to commit you again but I wouldn't do it. No matter what he said I just couldn't send you to back to that place." Tears welled in his eyes at the memory of Garcia pressuring him to commit Sarah but the thought of sending her back to the hospital on such flimsy evidence deterred him easily.

Sarah's body incrementally relaxed at her father's confession and Jareth shifted his position to stand more next to her rather than behind in a flight stand. "You never sign the commitment papers?" She asked doubtfully.

"No, I never did. But by then it was too late. Eric was easier for Garcia to convince and since he's still legally your husband he could sign them instead of an immediate blood relation. By the time I knew what Eric had done...after I told him that I wasn't moving forward with anything...it was too late for me to have it rescinded. And I tried Sarah. I pulled every legal trick I knew but it was too late, you were already in custody."

Robert hung his head shamefully, his shoulders slumping. "But that does doesn't change my involved from the beginning, for allowing Garcia to reach you again. Sarah, can you ever forgive me?"

She took one cautious step closer to her father, "You swear on your granddaughter's life, that you never signed those papers. You swear to me you weren't the one who sent me back to that hell!" Jareth cringed at Sarah's particular invocation, must she always be so dramatic, words had power and yet she still bandied them about so casually on occasion.

"Yes, Sarah, absolutely yes!" Robert practically went to ground supplicating himself before his only daughter. "I refused to sign those papers! I couldn't do it again!"

Sarah believed her father. She'd never seen him so emotional. A pragmatic man, Robert Williams rarely lost control of his emotions for any reason. So this intense display was extremely moving for her. How did she feel about that? She certainly didn't appreciate him contacting Garcia regarding her but once pressed for a decision he'd chosen to believe her, to believe in her. And for Sarah that outweighed his sin...just enough. He was her father. She wanted to believe in him, too.

"Okay, Dad. I believe you." A minuscule graced her lips and Robert saw a flicker of forgiveness in her eyes. He watched as Jareth released her hand placing his arm across her upper back; to embrace her or to encourage her movement Robert didn't know but the next moment Sarah rushed forward into his arms and Robert hugged his eldest to him as if she would disappear from his life the next second.

"Sarah, Sarah! My little girl...my princess..." he murmured holding Sarah close, tears running over his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." Sarah clung to her father, her face buried in his shirt soaking it with more of her tears. She felt as though her tears should be exhausted but somehow more formed when she least expected them.

Robert pulled back from her urging her to raise her face, her bloodshot eyes wide. "Sarah, you and Jareth need to come inside. Someone misses you."

* * *

**Am I forgiven? *cringes***


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again kudos to my regular reviews- love it!:**

**_LittleMargarita, AngelusDraco, Cal, writertron, annependragon, AvalonMist, BuffyMyraRae, MinkyT, jkulibert2,_**

**_Amputation, Kitkat, jandjsalmon, Kiryua, Irishlass18, Chrysamere, gunitatsuhiko, TCMoore, CarliAnne, TriciaRo, spike4561, fayriel_**

**_All here's to all my other readers who yet remain anonymous_**

**Don't be shy! :o)_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

"_Sarah, you and Jareth need to come inside. Someone misses you."—_

_._

_._

Hope bloomed in Sarah's heart which Jareth felt in his chest through their bond which brought him even with Sarah and her father to touch Sarah's shoulder. She turned in her father's arms meeting Jareth's confident gaze; he overheard Robert's statement and knew the implications.

"Lizzie? She's here?" Sarah asked breathlessly, her greens alight.

Robert nodded, "Inside, she's been asking about you constantly. Sarah, she doesn't know what's happened to you." He said carefully, his face keen to catch her reaction.

"No one told her?" She sounded ambivalent unsure if she wanted her daughter aware of her circumstances or not.

"Everyone thought it best to keep the truth from her. But if you don't agree..." He added at her distressed expression. Sarah didn't know if she agreed or not. While she preferred her daughter unburdened by this awful truth she felt a sudden anxiety knowing that she would be the one explaining her altered appearance and behavior. Perhaps Jareth was right. Perhaps Lizzie's safety required her remaining behind.

"Sarah?" Jareth's whispered baritone in her ear interfered with her thoughts. "Do you not wish to see your daughter?"

"Yes...but..."

"But what?" Jareth questioned. He could feel her unease. He gently drew her from her father's embrace; Robert reluctantly allowing it. "Come, Sarah, it's time to see your daughter. She needs you, as you need her." With that Sarah permitted Jareth to guide her around her father and back to the front door where Mr. Morton still waited. He had patiently witnessed their exchange from his stoop able to hear the important aspects of the conversation.

"Mr. Morton." Sarah greeted her father-in-law as she climbed the stairs to stand face to face with him.

"Sarah," he nodded sharply, "you okay...considering?" She shrugged and tilted her head to one side with a furrowed brow.

"Considering...I'll be okay...eventually. My dad told you what happened?"

"Yes, there's more you probably don't know. This Jareth Noble?" Mr. Morton glanced towards Jareth who sheltered her from slightly behind but stepped forward at his name to present himself to the bulky, older man.

"I am he." Jareth stated boldly bringing himself up next to Sarah and even with Eric's father who was slightly taller than Jareth and quite a bit more muscular. Mr. Morton eyed him head to toe and back up meeting his eyes in a glare. Jareth Noble may be protecting his daughter-in-law, who he was very fond of, but his son was still legally her husband and still in love with her so Mr. Morton couldn't quite accept this unusual looking man easily. Jareth effortlessly sensed Mr. Morton's natural misgivings and rather than attempting to charm him Jareth accepted his display without question.

"You know she's still a married woman?" Mr. Morton asked in a manner which wasn't really a question with his arms held threateningly akimbo at his hips.

"Mr. Morton..." Sarah said exasperated with all of the males in her life but Jareth interrupted her.

"It's alright, Sarah. Mr. Morton, I'm aware of Sarah's marital status. I'm also aware that she has unsuccessfully asked your son for a divorce for over six months, before I arrived, and that he refuses to sign the required paperwork. If it were not for his superfluous delays she would be legally a free woman and this discussion would be moot." Jareth stated calmly and firmly, his stance non-threatening. Mr. Morton's lips frowned at the ends and his arm slipped to his sides.

"It's just because he still loves her." He looked to Sarah. "He just loves you so much, Sarah."

"I know but I don't feel the same way about him anymore. I'm sorry, Mr. Morton, I never meant to hurt Eric. He's always been a good husband and father but things are different now." Sarah reached for Jareth's hand again which prompted Jareth to look away from Mr. Morton and tilt his head to her.

Mr. Morton's stance softened slightly. "I know. I don't understand what's happened to him recently. I mean I understand being jealous and not wanting to let you go but talking to Dr. Garcia, signing those papers, and dragging Lizzie into all this..." He shook his head. "It just wasn't right and his mother and I are real sorry. If there's anything we can to do to make up for what our son's done...you just say so, Sarah."

"Thank you, Mr. Morton. That means a lot to me. Now may we please come in? I miss my daughter and would very much love to see her." Sarah kept her voice sweet but not begging. She would use honey but pleading with her father-in-law wasn't quite in her at the moment. Fortunately, it wasn't in Mr. Morton to refuse her.

Eric told him all of his suspicions regarding Sarah's insanity but the Sarah before him appeared rational, polite, and far more her normal self than his own son. Sarah, for her part, withheld telling Mr. Morton the complete truth about how his son came to be changed. Time enough for truth later she rationalized.

Mr. Morton nodded and hung his head slightly, "Of course you can come in. I'm sorry about being so defensive. Since Lizzie's been here it's been...rough on her...on all of us." He stepped aside allowing both of them entry and even managed a tiny smile aimed at Jareth which made Jareth nearly stumble at the doorstep in surprise but years of perfected stoicism saved him from embarrassment. Robert followed the three inside after taking his turn as a silent witness.

"Honey!" Mr. Morton called to his wife knowing that all three ladies still waited impatiently for news of who the visitor might be. "It's okay. You can bring Lizzie out; it's safe. There's someone here who wants to see her."

.

.

Sarah's nerves tightened and her heart sped up knowing her daughter was close. She could hear her walking down the hallway; she'd recognize her carpet shuffle anywhere. Lizzie said something to one of her grandmothers and then there she stood; she was framed in the entryway of the living room from the back of the house holding Mrs. Morton's hand. Sarah couldn't breathe. She barely felt Jareth release her hand and gently pushed her towards Lizzie. He may have said something or not, she wasn't sure, because every sense of hers focused on her daughter. Lizzie looked so beautiful, young, and vulnerable and Sarah's knees shook as she walked closer.

"Mom?" Lizzie said. Her voice tentative at first then stronger as reality sunk in that her mother stood before her. "Mom!" Lizzie dropped her grandmother's hand and bolted the twenty feet separating her from her mother; Sarah was grateful since her knees gave out and she sank to the carpet, her hands trembling. Lizzie wrapped herself around her mother, now at eye level with her, Sarah nearly falling backwards from the impact.

Sarah's happy weeping echoing through the Morton house as she embraced her only child just as her father embraced her not ten minutes earlier. "Oh, Lizzie! Oh, my baby girl! I've missed you _so _much!" She placed back-to-back kisses all over Lizzie's face tasting her daughter's salt water tears.

"Mommy...are you okay? Dad said you were sick, said you were in the hospital." Lizzie asked into Sarah's neck, her voice muffled. Sarah stroked Lizzie's hair trying to reassure her once she heard the scared note in her daughter's voice.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I'm better than okay now than I've found you."

Lizzie pulled back from her mother's neck with a wavering smile on her face. "But what happened to your hair?"

Sarah laughed. She couldn't help it. She laughed harder and longer than she thought possible hugging Lizzie the entire time. She knew her daughter didn't understand why she was laughing; she probably thought her mother had well and truly lost it but Sarah didn't care. She needed to laugh; she wanted to laugh otherwise she would continue to cry.

"Lizzie, I promise I'll explain everything later, but not tonight okay?"

"Okay." Lizzie said, the curiousity burning but willing to hold her questions for awhile.

Jareth knelt beside them putting one arm around Sarah and touching Lizzie's back with his other hand, a large smile on his face. To see Lizzie healthy and safe and to hear his Sarah laughing, even for such a strange reason, filled his heart with joy. He realized it may be short lived but he cared not; he rejoiced knowing his instant little family was safe. His family.

Jareth rocked back on his heels as the realization hit him. These two ladies were his family; at least in his heart and mind he considered them so. There was nothing he wouldn't do to see to their safety and happiness. He assumed and hoped they felt same about him. His Bond radiated elation from Sarah as she cooed and cried with her daughter occasionally glancing at Jareth over her shoulder.

His family. He'd never had a family of his own. He'd experienced numerous relationships and even various forms of love, romantic and otherwise in his extremely long life, but never a real family. His parents died when he was very young, orphaning him to guardians and distant relations. The thought was sobering and more than a bit frightening. And surprisingly made him feel peacefully joyous.

"Jareth...Jareth...are you okay?" Sarah shook his arm breaking his reverie.

"What?—yes, yes I'm fine." He focused on Sarah's concerned eyes gazing into his and gave her a reassuring smile. "Lizzie, I've missed you. Are you well?" He caressed Lizzie's head catching her dark curls around his fingers and admiring how the light gave them auburn highlights.

"Jareth!" She threw one arm around him while keeping the other around her mother which made all three of them smash together in a huddle. "I'm great now. You?"

"Perfect, Princess, absolutely perfect." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Sarah heard the love in his voice as he spoke to her daughter and felt the Bond hum between them. Tucking her head into Jareth's neck she soaked up every bit of happiness until she thought her heart might burst and completely forgot that four other adults witnessed their loving exchange.

Robert Williams watched the reunion with a light and happy heart, relieved that his daughter chose to accept his apology and forgive his terrible mistake. He quickly joined Karen on the opposite side of the living room where she stood next to Eric, Sr and Kathy Morton. Robert slipped an arm comfortably around his wife's waist and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"I guess whether or not Eric ever signs the divorce papers is moot now, hmm?" Robert said with a smile to Karen who smothered a giggle as they watched the three reunite.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The coffee was hot and steam drifted up to tease her nose from the mug she held. Karen sat on a recliner watching Sarah sit on the far couch holding Lizzie on her lap with Jareth snuggled close next to them; his arm thrown behind Sarah over the back of the couch. Eric, Sr and Robert sat on the loveseat opposite Sarah silently guarding them. She agreed with her husband, Eric had better give up gracefully regarding the divorce because Sarah had most definitely moved on with her life. She felt a little sorry for Eric but he'd only created his own problem by dragging his heels, in her opinion. Kathy Morton chatted pleasantly at Karen pulling her attention back from her musings.

"...seems to be acting perfectly normal don't you agree, Karen?"

"What...oh yes...Kathy, Sarah's fine. That's why Robert and I decided that signing the paperwork wasn't in her best interests. We just didn't feel that there was enough evidence to support another commitment to the hospital." Karen stated before sipping her coffee. "And as you can see she's fine."

Kathy nodded in agreement with mildly pursed lips. "I just don't understand what's happened with our son. First he claims that Sarah's going to harm Lizzie or herself and then how he acted early this morning; yelling and pushing Lizzie the way he did." She shook her head, causing her shoulder length, graying, blond hair to sway. "I just don't know what to say."

"Well, now that Lizzie is back where she belongs maybe you should take to Sarah?" Karen suggested.

"You're right; of course, I just don't know where to begin. Has anyone told her what he did to Lizzie yet?"

"I don't believe so." Karen touched Kathy's arm lightly. "Kathy, why don't we talk to Sarah together?"

"I'd appreciate that. She's such a strong person; I just don't know what to say to her sometimes."

"Come on." Karen stood urging Kathy up with her and they walked over to Sarah's location on the opposite side of the living room. Sarah looked up with an expectant expression at her step-mother as she approached with her mother-in-law.

.

.

"Sarah, may we speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Lizzie, sit with Jareth for a bit I'll be right back." Sarah slid Lizzie from her lap watching her snuggle under Jareth's arm which drifted down from the back of the couch to encircle her daughter protectively. Jareth shifted his position to accommodate Lizzie.

"Okay, mom."

Sarah followed her two moms a few feet away for privacy before Karen spoke. "Sarah, with all the excitement I haven't had a chance to welcome you and tell you how sorry I am for this awful mess."

"Thanks, Karen. Dad explained everything and we're good." She said casually still not as comfortable with her step mother as she'd like to be.

Karen touched Sarah's upper arm experimentally, "I know but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry, too. Even though legally he would've signed the paperwork we both discussed it and agreed that it just was too awful a thing to do again. Neither one of us wanted to send you back. I just wanted you to know that." Karen took a chance and hugged Sarah who allowed it before slowly returning it.

"Thank you, Karen; I'm glad you told me." Sarah smiled at Karen sincerely.

"And Kathy wanted to say something." Karen stepped back to prompt Sarah's mother-in-law and Sarah looked in her direction.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry about our son. " Kathy ducked her head then looked up again. "I just don't know what's gotten into him. I know he's hated the idea of divorcing you but until recently he never acted irrational about you before. And then this morning when he hurt Lizzie..."

"What?" Sarah's voice held a sharp edge.

"Oh, my...oh...Eric this morning he...he yelled at Lizzie in the strangest voice then he...he grabbed her then...pushed her down." Kathy stammered her story watching Sarah's face grow harsher with each word.

"He hurt Lizzie?" Kathy shivered at the tone in Sarah's voice. Even Karen's eyes widened suddenly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Lizzie's okay now she was mostly scared his father intervened immediately kicked him out he hasn't been back." Kathy blurted out her explanation quickly in a run-on sentence before her anxiety froze her speaking ability.

"I see. Don't worry, Kathy. I'll take care of Lizzie from now on. Eric won't be hurting her again." Resolution echoed in Sarah's voice and steel glinted in her eyes which unsettled both older women making them take a step back from Sarah.

"Oh my!" Kathy exclaimed uncertain if telling Sarah about Eric had been a good idea or not. Sarah walked away from them returning to Lizzie and Jareth.

.

.

"Jareth, it's time." Sarah announced in an unyielding tone. He understood to what she referred, Lizzie's Bond, and nodded silently.

"Time for what, Mom?" Sarah sat on the coffee table in front of the couch to speak with Lizzie.

She softened her voice to speak with her daughter. "Remember when I told you about me learning how to make something for you so you could travel with us?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's time to try that. You think you can try with me?" Sarah grasped Lizzie's hands in hers.

"I'm ready, Mom. I've been ready for weeks and weeks!" Lizzie said as only an eight year old can imply that weeks are like years which brought an involuntary smile to Sarah's lips.

"Sarah, perhaps we should either seek privacy or explain our actions." Jareth said causing her to glance around at the four parental family members observing them intently.

"Ah...yes, good point." The impulsive side of Sarah was tempted to conjure a crystal shocking the older people in the room and to prove not only her sanity but her power as well. But the mature side of Sarah realized that she would be wasting valuable magic and without the proof any verbal explanation likely was a waste of her breath.

"I think it's time we pack Lizzie's things and go—"Before Sarah could finish her sentence all four parents balked speaking loudly in protest.

"No, that's a terrible idea!"

"It's so late! Past Lizzie's bedtime!"

"You should all stay the night."

"Leaving tomorrow is better."

Flabbergasted Sarah had no protest ready against all four of her parents without delving into a discussion she certainly wasn't prepared to have at the moment. She looked to Jareth for an answer but he merely shrugged with a sheepish expression on his face, uncertain how to defeat parental concern either. Well, perhaps she could still gain the privacy.

"I guess we can all stay the night. It is late but I can't be separated from either of them right now. We stay together." She insisted. Kathy spoke up quickly.

"That's understandable, Sarah. You can all stay in Lizzie's room. There's a queen sized bed..."

"But you're to behave yourself under my roof." Mr. Morton added sternly.

"Eric! Don't embarrass them," Kathy scolded turning bright red, "Besides Lizzie will be in there with them."

Normally Sarah would've been humiliated by this conversation but after this week she just couldn't bother to care. And Kathy was right, Lizzie would be there with them but they'd be distracted for reasons other then what they'd assumed.

"Robert and Karen, you can stay on the sleeper sofa if that's okay?" Kathy asked.

"That's fine, Kathy, thank you. They should have some privacy tonight."

Once all the sleeping arrangements were decided Sarah announced that she was exhausted and she preferred to spend some quiet time with Lizzie and Jareth. The requisite goodnights were exchanged with kisses and hugs for everyone then Kathy escorted them to their room. She showed them all the necessary supplies and toiletries for the night and morning and wished them a goodnight.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Jeez, I thought we'd never be alone." Sarah whispered to Jareth so Lizzie didn't hear. He chuckled at her impatience but didn't disagree. They had barely twenty-four hours remaining and he itched to return to his kingdom. He swore he could feel the Labyrinth calling out its distress to him but he knew that was impossible. It was just his stressed imagination and edginess.

Lizzie exited the closet where she had changed into nightgown wanting to be more comfortable and eagerly jumped upon the bed bouncing a couple times.

"So what do we do now?" Lizzie asked her mom eagerly, her eyes excited.

"Jareth? You're the expert here."

"Well, expert in magic perhaps but I've never created a Bond like this nor heard of one being done in this manner; we'll have to figure this out together as we go." He explained to Sarah's disappointment.

"Seriously? Great...more bad news."

"Sarah, you're capable of this spell. It's theoretically possible; it's just unexplored territory." He kissed her frowning lips. "Remember, it's not over yet."

"That's right, it's not."

"First, we assume a comfortable position." Jareth directed them to sit crossed legged and facing each other on the bed while he knelt perpendicular next to them but not between.

"I want you both to sit up straight but keep your muscles relaxed and join hands so that your arms make a complete circle." The ladies did as they were told, Lizzie giggling a bit thinking how silly she felt; like being at camp with her mom. Jareth gently chastised her; telling her that she needed to keep herself completely calm and her emotions under control.

"Sarah, this should be similar to the mediation we tried before but instead of striving for mental clarity and calm I want you to reach for your magic once you feel at peace."

"But isn't aggression my trigger?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, but everything I understand about Bonds—and I've scrolled through my memory extensively this time—tells me that they must be created during a time of complete clarity, peace, and willpower since emotions tend to taint magic like a flavor or a scent. Bonds are a lifelong spell and must be at peace with the owner. Also, they can only be broken by death or by the owner's will; much like a Vow of Blood, only a Bond requires no blood." Jareth quickly amended when he noticed Lizzie's eyes widen in fear.

"No blood, Princess, I promise." He added patting her knee at which Lizzie relaxed again.

"No aggression?" Sarah brought the discussion back around. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it." She said caustically.

"Sarah, your trigger just assists in reaching your power it does not control it. Eventually you must learn control without the assistance of aggression; much like removing a training device. You're learning curve is astounding." He reassured her and she read sincerity in his eyes. "You are quite capable of achieving this."

"Fine, let's do this."

.

.

Sarah and Lizzie sat facing each other, staring into each other's eyes until Jareth made them close their eyes because Lizzie kept giggling which cause Sarah to lose focus and giggle with her. Starting again they continued sitting and holding hands while Jareth spoke in a low, soothing voice coaching them through their steps. He wanted Lizzie to open her heart and mind to feel her mother's emotions and magic flowing into her and through her. He instructed her to not fight the foreign sensations but to accept them into soul. He wanted her to remain wake since a Bond had to be formed with conscious consent.

He told Sarah to reach for her magic centered in her chest, to grasp it firmly but with a calm, peaceful mind. He wanted her to envision a glowing thread gradually spooling from that source, down her left arm and hand to Lizzie's opposing hand and arm to her chest then her heart and back around the other arm until it made a complete circle back to Sarah's magic source. Once the circuit was complete and sustaining itself without effort from Sarah then the Bond should be finished and strong enough to last.

Unsure of how long they sat amongst each other, Sarah eventually felt her focus became truly peaceful and without the benefit of aggression she grasp her power. With her eyes closed her magic seemed to emit a pale, golden glow once she held it in her mind's hand. She could tell her power was diminished. Now that she understood better what Jareth explained regarding magic usage, she felt how low her level had dipped. A shock of fear hit her nearly causing her to lose her focus but she let the fear pass regaining the slippery grasp on her power.

Slowly, she imagined that thread spooling from her source, so thin, so fragile— for it had to be for there to be enough to reach the full distance. Suddenly, a migraine sharpened at the base of her skull and her eyes flew open.

.

"Ow—wha?" Sarah gasped and fell to her side as sudden vertigo caused her to lose her balance. Jareth caught her before she could roll off the edge of the bed; she retched and dry heaved over the side as he held her balanced over his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her sit upright.

"I think so. My head is killing me. What happened? Is Lizzie okay?" She looked over to her daughter finding her sprawled out on her back, her legs still in a crossed position.

"I believe she fell asleep." He stated bluntly with a note of exasperation which was punctuated by a loud snore from Lizzie.

"You're kidding." She said, irritated. "How long were we at it?" Jareth checked the clock on the nightstand which read 1am. "Approximately three hours; I take it you were not successful?" He said when she flopped to her back on the bed with her daughter.

"No, I could form the thread but it only made it as far as my first hand. God, my head is pounding. Did her falling asleep cause the spell to end?"Jareth picked up Lizzie and tucked her under the bed covers in the proper direction, turned off the lights, then returned to the opposite side to crawl up behind Sarah until her back was nestled into his chest.

"Yes, unfortunately, Lizzie must remain conscious the entire time for she must accept and the magic through her body. A Bond is an austere spell and both persons must willingly participate."

"But then how do I have a Bond with the Labyrinth? I don't remember agreeing to anything and there certainly wasn't any spell." She whispered in the dark. Jareth rubbed her temple with his free hand hoping to alleviate her headache and she moaned lightly.

"Remember what you said to me at the end? In the Escher room? Your will is as strong, your kingdom as great...that was the spell...words have power, Sarah. Through your actions and your words you declared yourself Champion. That was your consent and willingness to the Binding. To my shame I did not understand it fully myself at the time since there has never been a Champion."

At his confession Sarah shifted until she was on her back again and tried to see his eyes in the dark. "Never?" He continued to rub her forehead and temple; Sarah felt the pain slowly recede.

"Never. You are the first in the Labyrinth's history." Sarah heard a note of pensiveness in his voice but she couldn't see his expression. She placed the flat of her palm on his chest feeling his warmth seep through his t-shirt and his heart thump faster.

"How do you feel about that?"

.

He didn't answer at first but then his quiet voice leaned close to her ear as said, "I was angry with you for defeating us. Then I was greatly shocked and disappointed that you refused me. I became obsessed with you once you left; banning me from your life. But now...after everything...now I am grateful to have known you in whatever manner Fate has decree that I should know you."

Sarah could hardly believe his words. To think they were coming back to the beginning after so long thinking of each other as enemies. Then Sarah revised that thought. She thought he was the enemy while Jareth always held in her in high regard until she defeated and rejected him. Even that wasn't enough to destroy his love for her. She leaned forward to find his lips in the dark and gently kissed him.

"When I first saw you I was frightened and in awe; you were my evil enemy to conquer. I danced with you in the ballroom and for a time you were my prince of dreams; then I remembered and you were again my enticing villain. I faced you at the end and I thought you still powerful but weakened; you remained my foe. I defeated you and saw your hopes crumble in your expression; I knew then you would always be my beloved enemy."

.

He breathed shallowly during her whispered, loving speech; their lips brushing together. He thought he might explode with emotions generated from her words. To know she thought so ill of him and now loved him invited a passion he'd never known. He pressed his lips to hers with greater force which she returned immediately. Jareth rolled himself on top of her until their fully clothed bodies were pushed together and legs were entangled. Sarah ran her hands over his chest, feeling his toned muscles under the cotton while he clasped her head between his hands and rested his weight on his elbows at her shoulders. Sarah teased his lips with her tongue and he gladly opened for her.

He could feel their passion as a restrained energy between them. Both wished to unleash it but knew the place and time was not conducive. They were quiet; their heavy breathing and hushed moans sounded in the dark as they moved over each other's lips slowly, savoring each taste.

Sarah's legs were partially wrapped around Jareth's so when he instinctively thrust his hips into her core sparking a wave of wet heat from her, Sarah suddenly realized that they had to stop before things went any further. Lizzie snored softly just a few feet away and that thought acted like the classic cold shower for Sarah.

"Jareth...Jareth...we have to stop." She said in a quiet, husky voice pushing him bodily off of her.

"W—why?" Voice heavy with lust, he sounded dazed.

"Lizzie is right here, remember?" She nodded towards her daughter and she could feel his body tense and then relax as he rolled off of her.

"Oh...yes...I had forgotten. That would be..."

"Yeah..."

"Devil take it..." He muttered and Sarah snickered. "Get some sleep, Precious. You'll need it so you may try the Bond again tomorrow."

"Okay." She rolled on her side so that her back was once again to Jareth's chest and snuggled into his warmth then reached her arm out to rest it on Lizzie. Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and attempted to think of boring, non-lust inducing thoughts; which proved difficult since her bottom fit so nicely against him and every so often she would wiggle in her sleep.

"Sarah," he said in her ear hoping she might hear, "must you torment me even in your slumber?"

* * *

**Awww! There's so sweet together aren't they? Muahahaha!**

**Hold on to your horses...!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Have you got you seat belts fastened?**

**Hang on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah's husband awoke curled on her bed covered in the scraps of her paintings and bed sheets. After destroying every piece of art in her bedroom, Eric's new voice urged him to find new things of Sarah's to damage. The remaining pieces from all of her wood easels were so small they could be used as kindling and the painting supplies were unusable. Spending the night alone her in apartment at the insistence of his voice; Eric was able to spread his destruction to every room until her apartment looked as if a team of thieves and vandals joined forces. Everything thing that could be broken had been.

His party of demolition lasted until the early morning hours until exhaustion forced him to collapse. The voice humming in his head finally silencing long enough for Eric to sleep uninterrupted for several hours; when he woke he was surprised that it was nearly noon. Detective Scarvy had left a message on his cell phone about meeting him in a couple hours at the diner near his apartment. Eric remembered speaking to the detective but had forgotten about agreeing to meet with him today.

Initially, Eric considered ignoring the phone call and skipping the meeting but the voice, for a change, urged him to keep the meeting. Something greater tugged at Eric when the voice suggested this and the temptation to follow its suggestion overwhelmed him. He pressed the appropriate button to connect and returned Scarvy's call. His call went to voicemail and he left a return message confirming the meeting and leaving directions to the diner. He departed Sarah's apartment afterward knowing he'd have just enough time to return to his home to clean up before meeting the detective. The voice was happy.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lizzie awakened tucked next to her mother; Sarah's arms securely around making her feel safe for the first time all week. She lifted her head noticing that Jareth slept behind her mother, his arm wrapped around her and his head resting near hers. Both still in the clothes they wore the day before. Grinning, Lizzie lie studying them for a time until her mother's eyes cracked open.

"Morning, Lizzie." Sarah's voice sounded rusty with morning disuse but to Lizzie it was the sweetest sound in the world.

"Morning, Mom." Sarah slid forward to kiss her daughter loosening Jareth's hold which woke him instantly; his head popped upwards, his hair mussed and his eyes blurry. He detested sleeping in his clothes, always made him feel like a nesting rat. He removed his arm from Sarah's waist and used it to scour his face and comb his hair as he sat upright and groaned.

"Morning, Your Majesty." Sarah snarked taking stock of his disheveled appearance which made him glare at her.  
"Your morning countenance does you no favors either." He said acidly drawing a light laugh from Sarah and Lizzie. Sarah checked the time noting it was just after 8am. She barely felt rested and very hungry.

"I'm hungry." Lizzie announced echoing Sarah's thoughts. Perhaps they could grab a quick breakfast here then try forming the Bond again. The Morton's home offered temporary safety and if they could beg for a few more hours of privacy they might be able to finish successfully and leave directly for the Labyrinth from here. Sarah told Lizzie to seek breakfast from her grandmother prompting her daughter to scramble from the bed and out the bedroom door while Sarah explained her hopes for the day to Jareth.

"It's possible. If you can complete the Bond we can leave directly for the Labyrinth portal with hopefully hours remaining. We should eat first then begin immediately." He cheered up once Sarah brought up returning to his home; his ultimate goal was within his grasp. They resettled their clothes, shared a quick morning kiss, and followed Lizzie to breakfast.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with the parents who were impatient to know how the rest of their night processed. Sarah fielded their questions with support from Jareth but they tried to keep Lizzie from giving away too much unusual information. Sarah then asked for more privacy for a few hours to devote to packing Lizzie's things in preparation for their departure and for a serious discussion regarding Sarah's disappearance. The four older adults reluctantly agreed. They all preferred to spend more time with them but there was little they could do and none wished to pressure Sarah at the moment. Once back in the privacy of their room Lizzie was confused as to their plans after listening to the breakfast conversation.

"I thought we did the Bond last night?"

"We tried, Lizzie, but it didn't work. We have to try again."

"Again?" The girl sounded frustrated. "But that was so boring." She pouted.

Jareth spoke before Sarah, kneeling in front of Lizzie. "Lizzie, this is important. I know how difficult is it to remain still and awake for long periods but if you want to travel with us you must do as we say; otherwise this will not work and you cannot come to the Labyrinth. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...I guess." She shrugged. Jareth patted her shoulder.  
"Then let us begin again." He stated serenely assured of their success.

.

Two hours and several well intentioned parental interruptions later had Sarah achieving less distance to completing the Bond than the night before. Still able to control her magic and begin the thread she was, however, unable to push it past her first elbow this time even with Lizzie remaining awake. Sarah opened her eyes with an aggravated huff.

"I can't do it here!" She spun around and stood off the bed. "There's too much noise around; in my head, in this room, like a buzzing under my skin, argh!" She washed her hands together and scratched her forearms as if something tickled and teased her skin. "I just can't focus here. Jareth, I've got to get out of here. Knowing my parents are here...it's driving me crazy!" Lizzie sat back stunned at her mother's outburst but unafraid while Jareth looked resigned.

"Carol's?" He suggested.

"It's the only safe place and she'll understand and leave us alone."

"Agreed, we haven't time to waste. Lizzie gather your things, we'll be leaving shortly."

"Right...finally!" She said with a grin as she jumped off the bed running about in a frenzy to pack. Meanwhile, Jareth faced Sarah rubbing her arms and hands attempting to dispel her unrest.

"Sarah, calm yourself; this anxiety will not help us."

"I know, _I know_..."

Barely a forty-five minutes later Lizzie was packed and changed into regular clothes, her favorite stuffed animal in her hands. Grandparents doled out unwilling but enthusiastic goodbyes to the three of them and wrung promises that they would visit soon now that things were returning to normal; at least in their eyes. All three were grateful to be sheltered in Carol's car around noon and driving away en route towards their future; whatever that may be.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Detectives Scarvy and Lyde entered the moderately busy diner before Eric and chose a booth in which to wait for him; ordering two coffees and donuts because that what cops do. Scarvy checked his watch—12:30pm; he hoped this wasn't a waste of time. Eric Morton hadn't sounded like he played with a full deck when he spoke to him over the phone the first time and the second time he only reached his voicemail; although Morton had left a return message.

Scarvy and Lyde checked on Morton's personal details prior to this meeting and other than some minor childhood indiscretions and a few random traffic violations, he had a clean criminal history. He was ex-military, good work history, paid his bills, and was currently legally separated from his wife. Scarvy wondered if the pending divorce was relevant to this case. Perhaps Morton would clear up that up.

Lyde lazily stirred sugar into his coffee and fiddled with his plain donut as he watched his partner become lost in his thoughts; likely related to the odd case they'd randomly been assigned. They'd almost given up and were ready to leave when Eric Morton sauntered to their booth around 1pm.

"Detective Scarvy?" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice catching the detective off guard. Scarvy glanced upwards to see a slender man with long, blond hair with bangs hanging in his blue eyes. An ironic smirk stretched his lips as Eric Morton gazed down upon him, both unnerving and pissing Scarvy off.

Scarvy slid from the booth standing next to Eric and offered his hand. "Yes, and you must be Eric Morton. This is my partner, Detective Lyde." He indicated the younger man sitting in booth and Eric shook his hand as well before sitting down next to Detective Lyde.

"Would you like something? Coffee? Department's treat." Lyde asked. Eric stared at the detective with a blank expression and a remote look in his eyes for several seconds before answering.

"Sure...coffee's fine."

"Great...waitress!" Scarvy called turning his head to disguise his own expression of puzzlement. He would swear that Eric's pause before he answered looked as though he were concentrating on something else, or someone else. But that would be crazy, right?

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Sal, you've been listening to that thing for hours. Maybe you should take a break and let me listen for a bit." Susan offered. She worried for him sitting hunched over his police scanner since Saturday evening intently listening for anything relating to Sarah. He looked uncomfortable and drained. Never leaving its side for more than a few seconds or taking it with him if necessary.

"I only need to listen for the rest of the day; I can make it. Besides I need to do this for them. Sorry, Hon, but you might not catch the lingo and miss something important." He took the hand offered to him returning her grip.

"I worry about you." She shifted her stance and started rubbed his neck and shoulders; Sal moaned in pleasure as his cramped muscles protested. "Have you at least heard anything useful?"

"Sort of, there's traffic about the APB on Sarah but nothing active regarding Sarah or her escape. Hopefully it'll stay that way until the deadline passes."

Susan kissed the top of Sal's head and kept rubbing his neck. "I hope so, too."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah pulled into Carol's parking garage just before 1:30pm that Sunday afternoon; the bland head scarf back in place since leaving the Morton's home. Eager to try forming the Bond again all three quickly exited the car. Lizzie knew Carol very well and had visited often over the years so she recognized the parking garage and lobby entrance and raced Sarah and Jareth to the door.

"Come on, slowpokes!" She teased, running making her hair and backpack flop in the air.

"Lizzie, wait!" Sarah and Jareth both shouted and ran to catch up. They caught her at the lobby door and signing in relief they entered together.

"Lizzie! You can't do that. It's dangerous, understand!" Sarah scolded panting from both fear and exertion as they entered the lobby and approached the elevators.

"Oh, Mom."

"Don't 'oh, Mom' me! I'm serious. Stay close to either Jareth or me from now on...no matter what, promise?"

"Promise." She said grudgingly seeing Jareth's disapproving frown in her direction. Sarah kept her face turned from the doorman as they entered the elevator and chose the button for Carol's floor. A short ride up and walk down the hall brought them to their friend's door. As Jareth knocked on Carol's door someone bumped into Sarah from behind, pushing her into the wall and nearly into Lizzie who stood in front of her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her head struck the sheetrock and the rough surface gripped her scarf, yanking it loose from her head.

"Sarah!" Jareth blurted instinctively and reached to catch her.

"Mom!" Lizzie yelped and jumped out of the way just as the neighbor who accidentally bumped into Sarah stumbled past the three; her vision obstructed due to the packages in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The older women cried out, mortified at her clumsiness. Her packages fell to the floor and she crouched to collect them. "Are you alright? I'm really so very sorry!"

"It's okay, I'll live." Sarah answered rubbing her head where it struck the wall; all three of them bending to assist the woman with her packages. The woman met Sarah's eyes just inches away as they both crouched on the floor and something clicked in the woman's eyes.

"Oh...thank you...I've got them...really...as long as you're alright." The woman quickly collected her remaining packages and hurried down the hall just as Carol opened her door witnessing her friends kneeling on the floor.

"What's going on?" Carol asked not noticing her neighbor scurrying down the hall.

"Nothing, just a little accident; we're okay." Sarah answered standing back up.

"Aunt Carol!" Lizzie shouted and rushed into the woman's arms, Carol wrapping her up in response.

"Lizzie, my girl, it's good to see you again! Come in you three! I guess it went better than you expected?" She directed the last to Sarah indicating Lizzie's presence.

"Amazingly so, I'll tell you what I can, but we'll got lots to do." Sarah said as she and Jareth entered Carol's home.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I'd like to report a person I saw on the news."

"Yes, ma'am, which person are you referring to?"

"It's that crazy woman that escaped from the hospital, that Sarah Williams; she's in my neighbor's apartment."

"Did you witness Sarah Williams personally?"

"On my gosh, yes! I was nose to nose with her just a few minutes ago! I thought she was about to hurt me but I was able to get away and I watched her get inside my neighbor's apartment instead."

"What's your address, ma'am, and the apartment number where Williams is located? We'll have someone en route immediately."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"So, let me get this straight," Scarvy stated with a heavy note of sarcastic aggravation in his voice. "You signed the paperwork for the involuntary mental health commitment for your wife over a week ago."

"Yep." Eric stated with a note of pride in his voice. Scarvy glanced up for a split second from his notepad at that.

"...and—you didn't check on her until Friday evening, almost a week after, correct?"

"Well, I was busy and I had to watch our daughter. I just didn't make it over there." Eric shrugged indifferently. During the interview Lyde had scooted to the far side of the booth, feeling very uncomfortable sitting next to Eric.

"Until that evening when she attacked you? But wasn't she fully restrained in her bed?" Scarvy continued.

Eric stared at the detective, their eyes meeting for several long moments before Eric responded in an empty voice. "That's right."

"So how did she attack you if she was restrained?" Scarvy pressured him waiting and watching Eric's eye's and face for a reaction. Eric grinned suddenly, his eyes bright and disarming.

"Well, that would be impossible...wouldn't it, Detective?" Scarvy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Oh, yes, this case was becoming stranger every day. Further thoughts were interrupted by Scarvy's radio alerting. He reached into his coat to unclip it from his belt.

"Detective Scarvy, go ahead."

"Detective, this dispatch, we have a positive ID on the APB on Williams, Sarah—address to follow."

Scarvy nearly jumped from the booth in shock. Finding Williams this early was unprecedented. He had expected it to be days, perhaps weeks before they located her; likely on the street somewhere, possibly dead, the usual outcome for severe mental health patients. He scribbled the address in his notepad, his shock increasing when he realized several things; the address was in a posh apartment complex, it was close, and it was the same building Williams' gallery owner lived—a person he had planned to speak to next. Never one to take unnecessary chances as Williams was documented as violent; Scarvy requested several patrol units as backup to meet him and his partner there but to not proceed to the apartment location without them.

"You've found my wife, haven't you?" Eric asked in an excited and surprisingly concerned voice.

"Yes, Mr. Morton, it appears so." Scarvy replied exiting the booth with his partner who had shooed Eric out upon hearing the radio traffic. The detectives moved to the diner's door leaving Eric behind.

"May I join you?" Eric asked fervently and something keen in Eric's eyes spiked a warning in Scarvy's gut.

"No, Mr. Morton, this is police business. Go home and what for me to call." Scarvy commanded firmly before turning away and leading his partner to their car.

Eric didn't argue with Scarvy or answer in any manner; he stood as a statue inside the diner until the detectives drive away with their single emergency light activated on the unmarked car. Then he bolted from the diner to his own car parked a block away; the voice laughing inside his head the entire time. He would go to Carol's building and use whatever opportunity Fate chose to present him at reaching Sarah.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah and Lizzie had just settled down on the living room couch and begun relaxing once again when an unfamiliar buzzing interfered. Jareth looked around until he located the sound in Sarah's jacket which lay on the coffee table. It was the disposable cell phone Sarah had explained to him. The implications struck him as he flipped open the phone; only Sal and Carol knew this number.

"Hello?"

"Jareth? It's Sal, where are you?" Sal sounded anxious, never a good sign.

"At Carol's with Lizzie."

"You've got to get out of there now!" Sal's voice was raised and Jareth could tell he was barely holding himself back from yelling. "The police band...someone reported you...the police are en route right now to Carol's. Get the hell out of there!" Sal did yell the last.

"Understood, thank you, Sal." Jareth snapped the phone shut one handed as if he had been using flip phones for years. He met Sarah's and Carol's wary looks; they knew the meaning of that phone as well.

"Sarah, we have to go immediately. Police are en route."

"Shit!" Sarah grabbed Lizzie off the couch while grabbing her daughter's backpack, shoving both together. "Lizzie put your backpack on we're leaving."

"Why? What's going on?" Her daughter's voice sounded high pitched with sudden fear. Sarah and Jareth jostled through Carol's apartment grabbing their few possessions with Carol's assistance while Sarah tried to calm Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I can't explain it all right now but please trust me. We have to go or else the police won't ever let us go to the Labyrinth, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you, Mom." Lizzie said with a sudden maturity in her voice. Carol rushed them to her door shoving her car keys back into Sarah's hands.

"No, Carol..."

"Yes, I'll tell them you stole it if they ask so don't worry about me. Just go, hurry!" Sarah quickly hugged her friend a last time.

"Thank you...for everything."

"Sarah." Jareth urged his hand on the door knob, anxious to be away.

"Goodbye, Carol, love you."

"Love you, too and you Lizzie and even you Mr. Distraction...now GO!" Carol pushed them out the door after Jareth opened it; quickly checking both sides of the hall. It was clear. He started for the elevator when Sarah heard the ding of an arriving car, grabbed his arm, and pulled him the opposite direction to the stairs.

"This way, hurry!" She cried, her gut knowing without doubt that the elevator delivered a foe. The three ran down the hall and ducked into the stairwell just as the elevator opened. Scarvy, Lyde, and four uniformed officers stepped from the elevator; they also checked both sides of the hall before walking warily to Carol's door.

Lyde knocked on the door announcing their identity and waited a few minutes without an answer. The officers exchanges looks and unsnapped their holsters before knocking and announcing themselves again. A few moments later Carol answered through the door using her best mistrustful voice. She hoped to buy her friends as much time as possible by delaying the officers as long as she could.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They reached the first floor stopping at the door leading to the lobby. Jareth cracked the door open peeking towards the front entrance of the apartment building while Sarah and Lizzie hid behind him.

"Do you see anything?" Sarah whispered her voice thick with apprehension.

"Wait...I'm not sure...there's the doorman at the desk and..." He scanned as far as his limited view would allow," and...Bloody Hell... Eric's pacing the lobby...Devil take it!" Jareth cursed under his breath so that only Sarah would hear. He shut the door and they looked at each other in silence contemplating their options or lack of them.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked with a wary glance at her daughter who stood to her left quietly, her stuff animal in a strangle hold. Jareth searched Sarah's face trying to decide how much he could ask of her; how much she would sacrifice for him. Then he looked at Lizzie and wondered how either of them could say they loved her and make this choice. For at that moment he knew that he loved Lizzie as his own child and he loved Sarah more than his own life. He would willingly sacrifice whatever asked of him for their welfare. Including giving them up if necessary. He turned his body to face Sarah and grasped her shoulders in his hands.

"Sarah, we don't have much time. This has become too dangerous for you and especially for Lizzie." He nodded to her daughter staring up at him with wide green eyes.

"What are you saying?" Sarah sounded panicky.

"I'll understand if you've changed your mind. You can leave me now and Lizzie will be safe. You don't have to do this." He made himself sound confident even though his heart broke. Would she take his offer? Would she leave him and his kingdom to die? Aghast Sarah shoved him away from her.

"Is that what you want?" She hissed. "I've just gone through hell again for you and now you tell me to leave you?"

"No! Gods, no, Sarah!" He stepped close again pulling both her and Lizzie into a tight embrace. "I want you both with me forever. But I want you safe, too. You understand, Lizzie?" The young girl nodded mutely, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I want to be safe with you, too, Jareth." The little girl answered in a voice beyond her years.

"I trust you, Jareth." Sarah caressed Lizzie's hair, "We both do." Lizzie nodded her agreement. Jareth released the breath he'd been holding, squared his shoulders, and gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, we must be quick. Once I open this door I'll go out first and I want both of you to run as fast as you can to the garage exit and don't stop until you're inside Carol's car. No matter what happens. I'll take care of Eric and be right behind you."

"You're not going to hurt him?" Lizzie asked.

"No, Lizzie, I promise I'm only going to delay him so that your mother and you can escape." She smiled at his promise.

"Ready?" He posed to open the door and the two ladies nodded. "Now!"

.

Jareth flung the door wide and raced through with Sarah and Lizzie on his heels. Sarah held tightly to her daughter's hand practically dragging her through the wide, open lobby. Jareth saw both Eric and the anonymous doorman look over in surprise as the three of them sped from the stairwell attempting to maneuver to the opposite side of the lobby.

"Sarah! Lizzie!" Eric shouted moving in their direction and Jareth increased his speed to intercept him. Sarah ignored Eric's cry; Lizzie responded at the site of her father but continued running with her mother.

"Daddy!" She cried her voice a mixture of distress and joy.

"Sarah, you crazy bitch! What are you doing?" Eric screamed and the voice in his mind howled just before Jareth collided into him; knocking Eric into a nearby waiting table and chairs which crashed to the floor. Eric recovered quickly grabbing Jareth's shirt and kneeing him in the flank. Jareth partially blocked the kick and returned with a right punch to his face which Eric was able to avoid causing Jareth to over balance. Jareth spun 360 degrees to his right in defense while Eric attempted to uppercut punch his open left face.

While the two rivals scuffled inside the lobby, Sarah and Lizzie successfully reached the garage exit and opened it to their freedom. The doorman watched anxiously as the two ladies belatedly discovered the two uniformed police officers patrolling the indoor parking garage and he rushed outside to get the attention of the two other officers stationed at the front entrance. The pair of officers, a man and a woman, in the garage noticed the very person they were tasked to detain and sprang inside the lobby before Sarah and Lizzie could exit forcing them to retreat back from the garage exit.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed fear and frustration lacing her voice. Her focus remained on the officers, not on the two men fighting in the lobby. Jareth's head immediately swiveled in the direction of her voice without thought for the consequences. Sarah's voice distracted him too long. It was all the time Eric needed to take advantage of the situation. He pulled the switchblade from his back pocket with his left hand, released the blade and before Jareth could turn his attention back to the fight, Eric buried the knife in his upper right abdomen to the hilt in an upwards angle. The voice cackled gleefully knowing that Sarah would suffer greatly.

"Uh..."Jareth gasped, his mouth open in shock, he turned his head back to face Eric.

"That's for sleeping with my wife!" Eric withdrew the knife then stabbed again twisting it deeper. "And this is for trying to steal my family!" Eric sounded rapturous as he yelled into Jareth's face inches from his own.

Jareth felt the second knife wound as a sharp burning pain ripping through his liver, diaphragm, then piercing his right lung. Suddenly breathing became extremely difficult; every breath blooming exquisite wet pain and he felt the gush of warm blood flow down his stomach onto his legs, soaking his clothes.

Eric gripped the back of Jareth's neck to prevent his escape as he finished hissing his revenge into his ear. "Sarah will never have you. I'm going to make her scream for the rest of her life!"

"Sar—," Jareth jerked bodily attempting to pull away at Eric's threat but the sudden pain and weakness, combined with Eric's unnaturally strong grip, prevented his escape.

"Don't you say her name!" Eric screeched. "Don't you ever say her name! She's mine!" Pulling the knife from Jareth's gut, Eric shoved him backwards. Jareth gasped as the knife slide out; he looked down to see a gush of blood pour from his all too mortal flesh. Jareth clenched his arms to his middle and with an agonized half cry, half gurgle slowly crumpled to his knees then to his back, his face thrown in Sarah's direction.

"Oh my God! Jareth!" She shrieked running to him with Lizzie still clasped close to her. Sarah flung herself upon Jareth's collapsed body. There was so much blood; it soaked his t-shirt, it was soaking his jeans and a puddle was forming beneath his torso where he lay on the tile floor.

Lizzie started sobbing, great tears running down her cheeks as she saw her father holding the dripping knife while standing over Jareth and her mother. The officers who initially intended to detain Sarah and Lizzie now quickly moved to restrain Eric after witnessing the violent assault against Jareth.

"...s..Sarah..." Jareth coughed and bright, fresh blood misted from his mouth to splash Sarah's face and chest but she ignored it as she clutched at his shirt. Turning her angry eyes upon Eric she shouted at him.

"You bastard! Why him? _Why?" _ Her voice cracked on the last word.

"You're mine, Sarah." Eric yelled down at her; his voice full of venom, malice in his eyes. "You'll always be mine! You belong to us!" He yelled as the officers wrestled with hi, taking possession of the knife.

"Daddy?" Lizzie sobbed and kneeled on the floor next to her mother clinging to her coat; she was confused and extremely upset. Her friend lie injured, covered in blood, and she had watched her own father attack him with a crazed intensity she'd never witnessed. Her mother screamed at her father and her father responded with horrible things; Sarah wrapped one arm around her daughter pulling her face into her shoulder trying to protect Lizzie as best she could while the two officers continued to grapple Eric to the ground.

"You're insane, Eric! I left you and Jareth doesn't have anything to do with us!"

"You're the one who's insane, Sarah! We won't let you leave us! We want you to scream forever!" Eric shouted, his words echoing in the lobby following by his laughter. Sarah watched as Eric finally surrendered to the police with his face smashed to the tile floor. They handcuffed him and secured the weapon before the female officer used her radio to call for an ambulance.

"Patrol 34 to dispatch, we need a bus forthwith to 200 E 80th Street. Have a stabbing victim in the lobby, male, approx 40 years, multiple wounds. Dispatch tell the bus to step it up, it looks bad."

.

The elevator dinged and the doors revealed the four uniforms officers from Carol's apartment lead by Scarvy and Lyde. They immediately assessed the situation in the lobby and assigned another officer to assist the first two officers with Eric.

"Mr. Morton!" Scarvy snapped taking in the obvious crime. "I instructed you to return home. And son-of-a-bitch, you followed us." Scarvy said with frustration, knowing he'd inadvertently allowed things to escalate. He looked to the uniforms. "Secure him in your unit. I'll get statements later. What's the ETA on the bus?"

"Less than 10 minutes...maybe 5 depending on traffic." Lyde answered, he'd doubled checked with dispatched as soon as they entered the lobby. Eric was taken away still yelling obscenities at Sarah.

Scarvy observed Eric's behavior compared to Sarah's. She certainly seemed to be acting normally compared to her husband in the last two minutes. So this was Sarah William's? The pictures depicting her long, thick hair were obvious very wrong. No woman he knew would willingly leave her house with a haircut that bad; he suspected she had been subjected to it during her hospital stay. Scarvy knelt beside the man Sarah crouched over so that he could look at Sarah across his body; careful not to jostle the man. Scarvy had seen bad gut wounds before and this man's look quite severe. This man evidently meant a great deal to her.

"Sarah Williams?" He asked softly. Her head snapped up from the man's chest to his face; her eyes were wild with anguish but they appeared lucid to Scarvy. "Ms. Williams?"

"Who are you? You're police?" She asked warily.

"I'm Detective Scarvy; I've been investigating your case. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes for your friend. He is with you I assume?" He asked gently not wanting to spook her.

She looked back down to Jareth; one hand wrapped in his shirt while the other was combed in his hair. "Yes, he's with me." She whispered.

"Ms. Williams, we're going to get your friend help and I want to help you, too. There's more to this case then I've ever seen before and I'm curious to hear what you have to say. Once he's safely with the paramedics I'm going to have to you taken into protective custody. Do you understand?" Sarah nodded but refused to look at Scarvy again.

"I understand, Detective. Just make sure my daughter gets back to her grandparents safely and Jareth receives the best care and I'll do whatever you want." Sarah answered in a defeated tone.

"I'll take care both; I promise. I'll leave you alone for now but we're going to be just over there while we wait for the ambulance." He said kindly but firmly letting Sarah know what the future would bring but also trying to reassure her that he wasn't her enemy. Sarah didn't answer him but focused on caring for Jareth as Scarvy moved away.

.

"Jareth...Jareth..." Sarah pulled off her jacket and pressed it to his wounds attempting to stem the steady flow of blood that his hands couldn't stop causing him to groan in pain. He breathed in short painful, wet pants and Sarah panicked as she saw more blood fleck his lips. "Jareth, I'm so sorry..."

"...No...Sarah..." He reached out his left hand touching her face leaving more of his blood on her cheek. "Listen...still...chance..." He was short of breath; talking was difficult. He could feel his right lung filling with fluid; likely his own blood since he was coughing blood.

"What? What chance?" She leaned close to his mouth.

"F-freeze...time..."

"I can't! I'm not strong enough—I barely know the spell." She said until Jareth gripped her shoulder with as much strength as he could manage and forced her to look him eye to eye.

"Yes...you can! I believe...in you!" Sarah gazed into his eyes and saw his ultimate faith in her shining in them. The only other person to ever give her such a look sat clinging to her and Sarah couldn't let her down either. She nodded and he smiled before coughing more blood, grimacing in pain.

"Lizzie, stay very quiet and still, Honey." Lizzie nodded but didn't look away from her mother's chest.

"Hurry." He urged. Sarah focused every bit of her magic she could sense; blocking out the world around her. She forced herself to ignore the police, the yelling, the blood, Jareth's harsh, wet breathing, and even Lizzie's soft sobs knowing that her power was their last resort. Her fingers itched and tingled as she held her hand in an upwards cupped position with her hand and wrist slowly twisting, and imagined a power crystal forming. She felt the smooth edges of the crystal begin to form. Her vision tunneled and sweat trickled down her brow.

Jareth watched Sarah pour herself into the task and did his best to remain still and quiet to avoid distracting her. If she could conjure a functional power crystal they might have a chance of escape. He prayed to any Gods listening to grant her enough strength. If they could reach the portal in time, if he could travel back to his kingdom in time the Labyrinth could restore him to full strength and normalcy. If only.

.

Scarvy watched Ms. Williams as she sat up suddenly and starting doing something strange with her hand. Her back was angled to him so he couldn't quite see what she was doing but he'd never seen anyone hold and move their hand like that before. His gut suddenly clenched and he started moving towards her from the other side of the lobby.

And suddenly the crystal appeared; as clear and beautiful as any she remembered Jareth forming years ago. The cool weight gave her a burst of hope. She grinned and looked to Jareth for instruction. He tried to smile. Around Sarah's back Jareth saw the detective who spoke to Sarah earlier moving towards them with a suspicious look on his face.

"Must be touching all...burst it...against...the floor...then help...me up."

"But—"

"NOW..." He commanded and glared at her; she remembered that he was a King and the urge to obey overwhelmed her.

"Okay, ready...now!" She held Lizzie snug to her, leaned down to touch her forehead to his and smashed the crystal against the tile floor bursting a cloud of golden glitter over the three of them. Silence echoed where before talking, radios, and sirens reigned. She sat up and saw that everyone and everything but the three off them were frozen mid-action. She noticed that Detective Scarvy was just a few inches from her back; frozen as if he were reaching out to stop her.

'Smart cop, that Scarvy.' She thought.

"It worked! I did it!" She smiled in triumphant. Jareth returned a thin, weak smile.

"Of course." He rolled to his left side, gritting his teeth, and curled into a foetal position. Sarah loosen Lizzie's grip so she could help him kneel. Jareth howled in pain and a fresh river of blood poured out soaking her coat and his hand pressing it to his stomach.

"Jareth!"

"It's fine! Help...me up." Squatting down she draped his left arm over her shoulders and gently grasp his waist with her right arm. On the count of three they stood with Jareth putting much of his weight on Sarah; his head hung forward and a harsh sob escaped him. Sarah waited for him to catch his breath not moving until he nodded that he was ready.

"Lizzie...Lizzie, Honey hold my hand and don't let go!" Sarah reached out her left hand to her daughter who quickly grasped her hand tightly, both blood stained. Lizzie still held her stuffed animal in her other arm and her backpack was still on her. They walked as rapidly as Jareth could manage from the lobby and through the exit to the parking garage to Carol's car, blood trailing behind them.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth stumbled as they approached Carol's car nearly dragging them both down but Sarah was able to keep the both upright and they reach her car. She unlocked the car with the remote, opened the back door, and helped maneuver Jareth into the backseat. He groaned as he shifted into the seat, the movement twisting his abdomen and causing another fresh surge of blood to flood from his wounds. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him and he laid his head back against the seat, clutching his stomach tighter.

"Lizzie, get in the front seat with me." Sarah commanded as she jumped in the car after securing Jareth's seat belt; she planned on driving fast. Lizzie barely had her belt snapped when Sarah backed out of the parking space and sped out of the garage.

Freezing time was an excellent spell. Every person, every vehicle remained frozen in their last position allowing Sarah to speed through and around each stationary target with little difficultly. On one occasion she did have to drive on the sidewalk when several large vehicles had frozen into a boxed formation but fortunately no bystanders stood nearby and she was able to curve back onto the road quickly. Although she cringed when she heard Jareth cry out in pain when she jumped both curbs.

Jareth could feel his body weaken rapidly. When Eric had twisted the blade the second time Jareth knew he was in danger. Twisting a blade in an opponent was an ancient technique in both realms to prevent a wound from closing thereby speeding the hemorrhaging process. He knew his time grew short. He was tempted to urge Sarah to drive faster but it would only frighten her. She already drove as swiftly as possible without risking them further harm.

Sarah could see the edge of Central Park a few blocks away. She could sense that Jareth tired rapidly and heard him groaning every few seconds. Time remained frozen but Sarah could feel the spell weakening. When she created the power crystal she wasn't sure how to specify a time frame so she just poured as much magic as possible into it without causing her to lose consciousness.

Lizzie asked a few questions as Sarah drove as to why the world had stopped like God hit the pause button. Sarah tried to explain the spell to her while struggled through the random maze. Lizzie seemed satisfied with her answer but then kept looking around the seat at Jareth, concern filling her eyes. Lizzie had never seen so much blood, even on television or the movies and it was disconcerting to see so much in real life.

"Jareth, the spell is weakening. I don't think we have much time left, maybe a few more minutes." He nodded. "What are we going to do about Lizzie?" She added and he heard her dread.

"Don't stop. We can...make it. I have...an idea." The vertigo and nausea worsened. His legs were numb and he could barely move his feet. The entire lower half of his body was wet and sticky with his blood. Gods, he hated being mortal. Exsanguination wouldn't be fatal to a Fae; cause him serious illness but not threaten his life. Sarah felt a pop in her ears similar to a change in air pressure and the normal sounds and atmosphere of the city hit them as time resumed. Sarah swerved to avoid oncoming traffic as she regained her proper place on the road.

"Shit, time's up." They reached the end of the block with the Park directly across the street waiting for the traffic to allow them to cross safely. "Jareth, where do we go in the Park?"

"Head to the...center...you can...feel the Bond...in your chest...strengthen." He coughed again and blood poured out of his mouth in a surge causing him to double over. Blood spattered the back of the passenger's seat and dripped to the floor board between his feet.

"Oh God, oh God, don't die on me! We're almost there just hang on!" Sarah exclaimed looking over her shoulder when she heard his distress. He nodded and wheezed as he sat back again. Sarah sped towards the center of the Park as possible from the road. She felt the Bond grow stronger the closer she got and she realized they were a few blocks from her apartment. She spotted an open place to park and pulled to the curb, slamming on the brakes. Jareth jerked at the sudden reduction in speed and groaned again but didn't say anything.

"Out, Lizzie, we're walking." Sarah said and leaped from the driver's seat opening the back door to help Jareth out. She watched to make sure Lizzie got out safety to wait on the sidewalk behind her.

"Come on, Jareth, you have to help me, you have to get out and walk now." She slapped his face to rouse him; his eyes sprung open but they appeared hazy.

"Sarah—?"

"Yes, come on, out of the car, we don't have much time." She wrapped his right arm around her neck and shoulders and pulled him from the car in one yank generating a gurgling, gasp from him. Jareth barely got his feet under him to help support his weight before Sarah pulled him in the direction of the portal. He could feel it calling him home. The sensation was so strong it overrode the dizziness.

As they entered the Park, her hand gripping her mother's tightly, Lizzie twisted around to stare at the puddle of Jareth's blood that had spattered from the car onto the concrete, an expression of pure terror on her face. Since it was the middle of Sunday afternoon, people milled all around at Central Park. Sarah knew they were spotted as soon as they stepped out of the car. A distraught woman and child helping a man covered in blood through Central Park in the middle of the day would definitely attract attention, even in New York. They had minutes, before police would be searching the area for them.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Scarvy rushed forward to grab Sarah Williams; intent on stopping whatever strange action she performed when he suddenly found himself stumbling, overbalanced and slipping through a large puddle of partially congealed blood, grasping for phantoms.

"What the hell?" He shouted spinning around the lobby looking for Sarah Williams, her daughter, and the man she called Jareth. They were gone. Disappeared...zapped away...like...like...magic? Scarvy looked at his partner who looked back at him with the same astonished, disbelieving expression. One second the three were huddled on the lobby floor and the next they were gone!

Scarvy stood dumbfounded next to the puddle of blood; the only remaining evidence that they had been in the lobby at all. Slowly he tilted his head down to stare at the red liquid as if it held the secret of their disappearing act. The case was getting stranger every minute and Scarvy really didn't like that.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah felt like they had been walking for hours in the Park but she knew every step brought them closer to salvation and she refused to give up. How Jareth remained conscious and upright she didn't know but she swore she'd get them all to the portal no matter what happen now. She looked at her daughter and felt such pride mixed with fear for Lizzie. How she was handling this so well was beyond Sarah and she also swore she do whatever she had to in order to protect Lizzie from ever experiencing such horrors again. Whatever Jareth's last ditch idea was for Lizzie's Bond he'd better do something soon because time was running out.

Sarah heard sirens approaching and instinct told her it was for them. The time freeze bought them at least a twenty minute head start from the lobby but they left an obvious blood trail in the Park leading right to them. Jareth's bleeding continued at a steady rate which dug a hole in Sarah's heart. She felt him weakening through their Bond. If they didn't beat them to the portal...well, she didn't want to think about the alternative. She felt the pull in her chest that Jareth described earlier increase and trusting she followed it whether it led on or off trail.

"Almost...there." Jareth said turning his head towards Sarah and tried to smile. He tried to keep his spirits up for her sake. He knew he didn't have much time left but they were close; the pull was very strong and he only had to last a few more minutes then all would be well.

"There it is! I see it!" A strong glimmering warped the air in a copse of trees approximately twenty feet ahead and down a small hill, similar to heat radiating up from asphalt on a hot day. The portal was disguised to normal vision but Sarah and Jareth could see it as if it were neon because of their Bond.

"Are we there, Mommy?" Lizzie sounded tired and stressed.

"Yes, Honey, were here." The sirens were close and she was certain she heard squealing tires in the distance. The police were so close, it wouldn't take them long to search the park especially if they used dogs to find them. Suddenly Sarah lost her balance as Jareth collapsed and pulled her down with him; she gave a muffled shout of surprise and pain.

"Jareth, Jareth!" Sarah slapped his face but he didn't response; he was unconscious. The portal shimmered just a few feet away! Then she remembered Lizzie; she still had no Bond with the Labyrinth. She reached over pulling Lizzie to her frantically. She had to try again. There was time.

"Lizzie, you need to sit very quiet and still. I'm going to try that Bond again, okay?"

"The one so I can go with you?"

"Yes, Honey." Lizzie nodded and sat quietly in her mother's lap. Sarah focused on her magic like earlier, using every shred of willpower and strength remaining. She couldn't grasp her magic, it slipped through her mind like heavy oil on water, and then she couldn't find it at all. Bitter tears ran down her face.

"Damn it! Come on Labyrinth! I know it's there!" She tried again without success.

Jareth regained consciousness in time to watch Sarah sob and rage her frustrations out. He saw how close they were to the portal and knew that Sarah waited because Lizzie still needed a Bond to pass safely. Death loomed close for him. He felt the brush of its fingers and smelled the wind of its cryptic breath. He never truly contemplated death before since a Fae's immortal body rarely faced such dire circumstances. He contemplated it now. If he died before he returned to the Labyrinth then the Labyrinth would die as well. However...

"Sarah..." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Jareth, you're awake! I can't make it work! Lizzie won't be safe!" She cried and threw herself next to him. Lizzie sat next to him as well; his arm firmly grasped in her hand. A well of hope flowed through him and he spoke clearly for the first time since his injury; being so close to home gave him sudden strength.

"Sarah...pull me to the portal...just to the edge...so I can touch it."

"But Lizzie?"

"Trust me, Sarah." He wheezed and stretched his arm towards the portal just a few feet away.

"Okay, okay—" She grasped him under his arms and pulled with all her strength quickly shifting his entire body the remaining distance until Jareth was able to brush his fingers through the portal's shimmer. He sighed with relief then beckoned Lizzie to him with his other hand while the first remained inside the portal.

"Lizzie, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said bravely and sat next to him.

"Then relax and open your mind and your heart to me." Jareth's voice was solid yet peaceful and he stared directly into Lizzie's eyes and she returned it. He placed his hand on Lizzie's heart and Sarah watched in awe as Jareth's hand glowed briefly and she felt the magic passing between them. Belatedly she realized what he was doing because the Bond she had always sense between Jareth and her, she now felt growing between her and Lizzie. Somehow he gave Lizzie his Bond with the Labyrinth. His generosity drowned her in emotions; Lizzie would be safe through the portal! But what about him? Jareth's hand relaxed, the glow faded, and his arm fell limply to the ground. He continued to gaze at Lizzie.

"You'll be safe now, my Princess." He turned his gaze to Sarah giving her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen from him. "Save my Labyrinth, Precious. I love you both. I've always loved you, Sarah."

He closed his eyes feeling a wonderful sense of peace and numbness over take him. He heard Sarah scream his name. He heard her tell him how much she loved him and that he couldn't die, not now, not so close to home. He felt her listen for his last breath and feel for the pulse at his neck but he knew it was undetectable because he'd lost too much blood and his mortal body was beyond saving.

Jareth heard loud voices and shouts approaching and dogs barking and wanted to yell at Sarah to run for the portal. He felt her lift him under his arms and drag him across the ground; her sobs and tears echoing in his dying ears. He wanted to tell her to leave him, there wasn't time, save herself and Lizzie; he was too far gone and without his Bond or his magic travel would be unsafe. But his wonderfully stubborn Sarah pushed on. He felt his soul float away from his broken body as if it was no more than mist and he could see his Sarah struggling with his physical remains. He observed with a strange sense of ambivalence; he wanted to scream at her to abandon him and yet he was thrilled that she fought for him.

.

"Lizzie, you go through the same time so I know you're safe." Sarah ordered as she struggled to drag the unconscious Jareth through the portal. She refused to believe he was anything other than unconscious. She hadn't felt a pulse and he wasn't breathing but it didn't matter.

'If I could get him through the portal then he'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine,' she chanted over and over to herself.

"There they are!" She heard voices shouting nearby and the jingling of police gear and dogs barking got louder.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Lizzie hesitated at the edge of the shimmering.

"It's okay, Honey. I'm right next to you; just walk through like it's a doorway."

She watched her daughter fortify herself and slowly walk into the portal. Her body dissolved bit by bit as it touched the shimmering and Lizzie looked over at Sarah and smiled. Sarah walked backwards pulling Jareth's dead weight and she felt the edge of the portal tingling against her skin as she passed through. She kept dragging him through until she could see the last of Jareth's boots pass the portal edge. She could see through the portal for a moment and watched as dozens of police officers converged on the site appearing confused; walking in all directions looking for them. For a moment she recognized Detective Scarvy racing down the hill into the copse of trees and then the shimmering was gone and everything was dark.

.

* * *

**I plead the fifth.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Detective Scarvy walked around the small clearing at the base of the hill in Central Park investigating every inch. As he ran down the incline he swore he seen Sarah Williams dragging her friend over the ground in some futile attempt to hide but by the time he'd arrived at her location they were gone. Again.

A few minutes after their disappearing act in the lobby reports of suspicious man, woman, and child at Central Park came through 911. Witnesses stated that the man appeared to be severely injured as he was profusely bleeding and being assisted by the woman into the Park. Scarvy knew without any doubt that this report referred to their three unique people. How they'd gotten from the lobby to Central Park in less than five minutes was a question he'd dearly love answered.

He'd grabbed his partner, Lyde, and several uniformed officers with the order to head to Central Park forthwith and called in a K-9 unit as well. Scarvy knew the blood trail from the man would be easy to track. Apparently, Sarah Williams could zap herself and friends across town but was unable to stop her friend's bleeding. A convenient advantage he planned on using.

Unfortunately, the advantage wasn't quite enough for him to narrowly miss recapturing them. Which brought him back to standing in the copse with increasing confusion and frustration; he stared at the anticipated blood trail which led him to a dead end where he'd observed her and her friend. Where he knew he witnessed them disappear through something as if there existed an invisible curtain that he could not part or walk around. Lyde approached him from behind. His partner missed the second disappearing act since he'd been farther behind in the chase but Scarvy had told him about it.

"Still nothing?" Lyde asked to which Scarvy shook his head.

"Not a damn thing." He said perplexed.

"Who are these people?" Lyde rhetorically asked.

"I wish I knew, Lyde. I wish I knew." Scarvy answered and scanned the clearing a last time before he walked out with slumped shoulders and a thoughtful expression.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Lying on something cold and unyielding, Sarah slowly regained consciousness realizing that her face was against dusty flagstones. She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it since it set off a coughing and sneezing fit. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around.

She was in a dimly lit, large, somewhat rectangle shaped chamber, more than 1000 square feet, of rough hewn gray stone. Several entrances and staircases terminated into this large, empty chamber; it seemed to be a nexus of sorts illuminated by glowing power crystals at key locations. A deeper, blue glow emanated from a far corner of the chamber in the left of her vision. Sarah twisted around and found Lizzie and Jareth both lying unmoving behind her a few feet away, opposite directions from each other.

"Lizzie!" Sarah swiftly crawled over the grimy stone floor to check her daughter. Lizzie lie on her right side facing away from Sarah; her back pack still on her and her stuffed animal tossed several feet away. Reaching her Sarah carefully rolled Lizzie onto her back and checked her for injuries. Nothing obvious injured; Lizzie was breathing and her pulse was strong.

"Lizzie, can you hear me?" Sarah gently shook her shoulders and tapped her face until Lizzie's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Sweetie, oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sarah babbled at her daughter while Lizzie focused on her mother.

"Are we here? Did we make it?" She asked while Sarah helped her sit up. "I'm okay."

"I think so, but I don't recognize this place." Sarah answered as they both looked around, and then her eyes located Jareth again; his still form lying supine approximately ten feet from them.

"Jareth—" Sarah said, the harsh memories crashing back with sudden force and she half crawled, half scrambled to his side with Lizzie following close behind. She last remembered dragging his body through the portal and seeing the police converge on their previous location in the Park. Once the portal closed everything went dark and Sarah remembered holding onto Jareth for fear that he would become lost without his Bond or his magic to guide him.

After a few seconds of darkness and a sensation of nothingness surrounding her then an abrupt force pulled her and Jareth, nearly separating her arms from their sockets. Somehow she was able to keep her grasp upon him as she flew through the void. Sarah couldn't see or hear Lizzie but she could feel her near through their new Bond. Lizzie was anxious but not frightened and being pulled in the same direction. Sarah trusted that the Labyrinth would bring them to the proper location safely. She hoped that Jareth would somehow be there with them.

"Jareth? Jareth!" She assessed his breathing and pulse and couldn't detect either. Her hands brushing the hair from his face exposing his eyes which were closed peacefully. His mouth and face appeared relaxed, as if he were merely resting and would wake any moment. His slender body was still covered in his own congealing blood but Sarah could see that the wounds now barely oozed; blood no longer flowed heavily. His appearance still looked human; he hadn't been transformed by returning home. Why wasn't he changing yet? Terror seized her heart which Lizzie felt through the Bond and suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong with him, Mom? Why won't he wake up?"

"I—I don't know." Jareth had explained to Sarah how his Bond allowed him to communicate directly with the Labyrinth, which was an ancient, sentient, magical being. He told her about the Labyrinth's power chamber beneath his castle which housed the source of the Labyrinth's magic. It was time to ask for help.

.

.

"Labyrinth? Labyrinth! Can you hear me?" Sarah asked loudly, her voice echoing in the stone chamber.

_"I am here, Sarah Williams." _ The feminine alto voice reverberated inside their heads startling Sarah and Lizzie and causing both to jump slightly and yelp.

"Mom? What was that?"

_"I am the Labyrinth, Elizabeth." _ The echoing internal voice stated matter-of-factly.

"Whoa...that's so cool, how'd it know my name?" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly, temporarily forgetting about Jareth, but Sarah hadn't forgotten.

"Labyrinth, Jareth, Your King and Master is injured! Heal him quickly!" She ordered yelling to the ceiling. There was a long pause before the Labyrinth answered.

_"I have no King and Master. Jareth is no longer." _The Labyrinth announced with a subtle note of excitement.

"What? No, that can't be. You must save him. Heal him, now!" Sarah yelled her panic rising.

_"He has passed beyond. With his death I am free at last!" _Its voice echoed so loudly in her head it made her ears ring, the excitement in its voice now obvious.

"No, _no_!" She howled. "I don't believe it. I won't accept it. Labyrinth, do as I say!" Sarah shouted.

_"You are not my Master...And I will be taking back that which is mine from you and yours now that you have served your purpose." _

Sarah's chest exploded in pain knocking the breath from her lungs and she collapsed over Jareth's dead body. Lizzie screamed next to her and Sarah was barely able to turn her head to see her daughter writhing in agony on the floor.

"Mommy!" She shrieked clutching her chest and hyperventilating. Sarah felt her remaining magic being pulling from her body along with her strength.

"Mom...I feel sick..." Lizzie moaned. Oh God, the Labyrinth was destroying their Bonds; it was taking back all its magic which was killing them. Why? What did it mean—'Served your purpose?' What was the Labyrinth doing?

"Labyrinth," Sarah said gasping in pain and nausea. "You can't do this. Jareth said a Bond was for life!"

_"Sarah Williams, my magic and I were ancient when the Fae were young. The extent of Fae magic and knowledge is infinitesimal to my own and I may do as I wish. I am free and will possess all of my power once again, thanks to you!" _

Sarah felt the power of the Labyrinth coil in her veins stripping its magic from her body. Bit by bit the magic she lived with for the last twenty years ripped from her soul and Sarah screamed; unable to accept the sting of failure. She lifted her head from Jareth's immobile chest and taking a last look at his serene face she leaned forward to kiss his cooling lips.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I've always loved you, too." Tears dripped from her eyes landing on his bloodstained cheeks. Then Sarah pushed herself from his body ignoring the increasing sharp pain in her chest and crawled to Lizzie.

"Mom..." Tears poured from Lizzie's eyes and she was curled about on her side shivering. "What's happening? Why does it hurt?" Sarah touched her forehead to her daughter's and kissed her cheek.

"Lizzie, can you be strong for a few more minutes? I'm going to do something but I have to leave."

"No—stay!" She grabbed her mother's hand afraid to be left alone.

"I want to, Honey, but I have to do this to save us. I'm sorry. Stay with Jareth and I'll be back soon. I promise." Sarah kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"Mom, hurry...Please." Lizzie followed her mother as she helped her crawl next to Jareth where she curled up next to him, huddled into a ball.

"I will, Baby, I'll hurry." She kissed Lizzie again then pushed down every bit of pain possible and forced her body to stand. The sudden change of position made her dizzy and she waited for a few seconds until her equilibrium stabilized. Once her head calmed Sarah turned towards the deep blue light she noticed earlier from the far end of the chamber, the Labyrinth's power chamber.

.

Reaching deep within her for the remaining shred of her stamina; Sarah stumbled to the blue light, careful not to trip on the edges of the flagstone floor. She found the source around a corner which opened to a smaller alcove. She entered the alcove, bathed in the dark, cobalt light and approached an archway that encompassed a pulsing, energy field.

'That's it.' She thought. 'The power chamber is past that boundary.'

_"Sarah Williams, what do you attempt?"_ The Labyrinth asked in a bored tone.

"What I must, Labyrinth." She snapped and walked up to the blue energy wall which shifted and crackled like static. The hairs on her body frizzed and stood on end towards the energy. She couldn't feel any heat from the blue light but sensed the power.

_"None but my Lord and Master are allowed within the chamber beyond and I have none; you are not welcome." _The announced arrogantly.

"Fuck you, Labyrinth!" She replied placing her hands flat against the energy; the pain in her chest doubled bringing her to her knees with a strangled groan. The energy stung her hands; the skin feeling like every nerve was on fire. Sarah gritted her teeth crying with the fiery pain. She had to do this for Lizzie, herself, and for Jareth.

_"Sarah, get away from the perimeter. You cannot pass. You will die." _The Labyrinth said, its voice becoming more urgent and threatening.

"You're killing us anyway!" She pushed her hands further into the energy; the pain blazed up her hands to her wrists and then her forearms. She watched as her skin reddened and blistered. She tried to block the increasing pain and leaned her full body weight into her arms to shoving them further through the wall. It felt like pushing through boiling molasses. It clung and pushed at her, trying to repel her.

_"What if I allowed Elizabeth and you to live? Will you cease?" _The Labyrinth's bargaining made Sarah realize that her path was correct. She needed to up the ante.

"What about Jareth?" She asked through clenched teeth and shuffled closer to the energy field on her knees until her body was flush against the blue light; her arms embedded up to her shoulders. The pain was excruciating; her arms felt as if the skin were being peeled off layer by layer.

_"Jareth has already passed beyond."_

"You'll have to do better than that." She said in a strangled voice and started pushing her torso from the neck down through the light; reluctant to put her face into the energy. Before the Labyrinth could summon another temptation Sarah asked it a pointed question; trying to distract it. If she could get this arrogant being talking maybe she could learn how to defeat it again.

"Tell me why. Why set this up? Because I defeated you?"

"_Sarah Williams, what a limited mortal perspective you possess. I care not for the games of the Fae; my enslavers for their own purposes. However, your Victory over Jareth freed me enough to invoke my ancient magic and your soul was willing to Bond with me; it worked to my advantage." _The Labyrinth sounded smug.

"But what did you want?" She asked her entire lower torso now immersed in the light; only her head, upper torso, and lower legs sticking out at a sharp angle. The pain was so sharp Sarah could hardly breathe, but she held on to her focus, still not quite willing to put her head into the energy; unsure of her outcome since she could see and smell her burning flesh.

"_My FREEDOM, Sarah! I have been enslaved by the Fae for centuries upon centuries to do their bidding." _Its voice boomed.

"But how would this gain your freedom? " She wheedled and grimaced pushed a bit further through the energy.

"_Your Victory granted me some freedom and I was able to coax Jareth's existing obsession with you as well as drain his own power and slowly destroy his kingdom. After a time of waiting I convinced him to become mortal, to weaken him further. With every Bond I form I possess less control of my own power but it was a risk I willingly took. Unbeknownst to Jareth, through my Bond to you both, I was able to exert some small influences into the Mortal realm through both of your thoughts and actions."_

"But we returned!" She was nearing the edge of the energy field. Once through she could only guess at what she would find. And she was disturbed by what the Labyrinth confessed about influencing them. What influences? What choices and thoughts were hers alone and which ones were influenced by the Labyrinth? Great waves of doubt washed through Sarah knowing she'd made some terrible decisions to reach this point.

"_Even if Jareth had lived his power would be tainted by your mortal inexperience and weakness which I could influence greatly. I've already done so when I convince your soul to Bond with me originally. If he died I would be freed from his control. I was willing to risk either result. The odds were greatly in my favor that he would die before returning."_

"He said if he died you would die as well but I'm wrong aren't I?" Sarah accused trying to distract the Labyrinth further as well as understand. She had thought that the Labyrinth lived because Jareth had passed his Bond to Lizzie therefore even though he died the Bond survived allowing the Labyrinth to survive, but that idea was quashed quickly by its answer.

"_I cannot die, Sarah. I am the dreams and nightmares of all living beings from all realms. I can be weakened, as you've seen, but true death is beyond me." _It said sounded self-satisfied and very arrogant.

"You lied to him? All this time?" She said aghast. What else had it lied about? The realization that the Labyrinth had been lying and plotting against Jareth, against them all, from the beginning overrode the pain searing from the energy field. Her victory didn't cause her childhood trauma, not directly...The Labyrinth deliberately did this to her as a ploy to gain its own freedom.

It had USED her! It had used all of them in an attempt to kill Jareth and free itself. And now taking back the Bonds; it was willing to kill her and Lizzie and discard them as trash. Sarah always thought the Labyrinth a beautiful being in a world of magic. Now she knew it was a petty, malevolent, sentient thing willing to do anything for its own goals. No wonder it required immense willpower to conquer and control, as Jareth had explained to her. No wonder the Fae desired it to be controlled. Such forces left wild would be devastating. Well, this game wasn't over.

Finally brave enough to plunge her head into the energy she closed her eyes and forced her head through with a swift thrust; pushing with all her might she felt it strip her to the bone and her nerves exploded in pain until they were numb. She fell into the chamber; her hands catching her against the floor before she smashed her face to the stone. Her clothes were burnt away, any remaining hair on her body—gone; Sarah's entire body smoked, her skin blackened. Long cracks split her charred skin and blood ran onto the stone floor of the small10 x 10 round chamber.

"_No! You cannot be in here! I have no Master! Get out!"_ The Labyrinth raged in her head.

"_AArrrggghh_!" Sarah screamed. She'd never experienced such agonizing pain. She was unrecognizable as Sarah Williams. The full body third degree burns creating a black and bloody humanoid specter; only her eyes remained unchanged. She wondered if Jareth had endured this to reach the Labyrinth's power source when he conquered it. But then he possessed magic as a Fae before he was Goblin King; Sarah was Mortal.

Sarah knew she must stand; must face the Labyrinth in strength. She slowly moved to kneel; her skin cracking and bleeding causing her to scream again. She refused to stop moving, however, and kept screaming until she stood under her own power.

"**Labyrinth!**" She shouted shredding her vocal cords and focused her vision onto a small niche in the curved wall. It held a large crystal orb; glowing a pulsing, bright blue.

"_No! You are not allowed!" _The chamber shook violently almost knocking Sarah to the floor but she stumbled to the wall, bracing herself. She felt the Labyrinth invade her mind and rummage around her psyche as if her consciousness were a clearance bin. Memories of her life interposed onto her current vision until all she could see was her old life and not the power chamber. She knew the Labyrinth was trying to confuse her, trap her in her own mind but she was far too used to hallucinations and this trick was easy to flee.

"Your tricks are weakening, Labyrinth; if you can't do any better than that you should just give up now." She mocked keeping one hand on the wall as a guide and moved closer to the large orb; each step cracking her burnt skin further, blood and plasma oozing downwards. She focused through the false hallucinations of her memories and the intense pain. Somehow she knew she must reach the orb. The chamber shook more violently and Sarah braced both hands on the wall as she worked her way closer.

"_You cannot defeat me, Sarah. You're a mere mortal. Weak, pathetic, you're no match for me." _It mocked her, working on her insecurities, or what it perceived as her insecurities.

"That the best you got?" She rasped reaching out for the orb, her fingers inches away.

"_Sarah, wait!"_ The Labyrinth begged suddenly and Sarah paused, her blackened digits nearly brushing the orb's surface. "_I can restore you. Restore all three of you if you allow my freedom." _It begged.

"Why should I?" She answered full of confidence and cruelty.

"You played your game. You've lost." She placed her hand fully upon the glowing orb. The blue light expanded to fill the room, illuminating Sarah's burnt body until she glowed as well; her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in awe.

"_**No**__!"_ The Labyrinth's voice howled in Sarah's mind and vibrated in her bones. She felt the true depth and expanse of the Labyrinth's power as it filled every part of her being. The Bond flared to full strength, greater than before making her gasp in ecstasy. The wild magic of the Labyrinth wanted to fight her; it pulled and bucked but Sarah exerted her will as Jareth taught her. The air rippled and shifted around Sarah and the orb as if it were disturbed water. Light refracted and shimmered in the small chamber which Sarah never noticed. The fabric of reality shifted as she forced her will upon the ancient being and after a great while the Labyrinth settled down with a loud, grumbling protest.

Sarah had no concept of time during the mental conflict but suspected it took far longer than she could ever guess. Ancient words floated in her mind and somehow she knew what her next step must be to Bind the Labyrinth. She placed her hand not touching the crystal upon the rough stone wall and dragged it down until it scraped away her burnt flesh and fresh blood poured from her palm. She placed her bloody palm to the smooth, cool surface of the glowing crystal and announced in a clear voice the ancient Vow of Blood.

"You are mine, Labyrinth. I am your Mistress. Acknowledge and Obey me." She pronounced and after a moment of silence the Labyrinth answered in a resentful voice.

"_I acknowledge and obey you, my Queen."_

"Restore me to health as the Goblin Queen." She commanded and seconds later the atmosphere rippled as Sarah's nude body returned to the bloom of full health. Her skin as fresh and pure as a child's; her hair cascaded from her scalp in full, dark waves past her shoulders until it settled at her waist. Her face altered until her ears and eyes become more pointed and her brows arched; emerald and frost Fae markings graced her features.

Sarah twisted her hand conjuring a crystal which she smashed in an explosion of black glitter. Once the air cleared she was clad in black regalia similar to Jareth's clothing when she first met him. Black leather pants and boots, leather bodice exposing her shoulders, and long black leather gloves; accented with a high collared, flowing black cape which swirled about her. She turned from the orb and exited the power chamber, briskly walking back to Lizzie and Jareth. She found them both lying unmoving were she left them. Lizzie wasn't breathing.

"Labyrinth! Restore Elizabeth and Jareth to full health with their Bonds with you, now! And Labyrinth, make sure you return Jareth to his Fae body with his full powers as the Goblin King."

"_As you command." _It sounded resigned and bit aggravated which she chose to ignore for the present. Obviously, she and it were going to be having a long conversation about control and trust later. Sarah waited anxiously as she felt the power flow from the Labyrinth, through her, and to both Lizzie and Jareth. She picked up Lizzie cradling her in her arms and rocked her, kneeling on the stone floor. Sarah deliberately commanded the Labyrinth not to change Lizzie to a Fae for the present. Since she was a child she wanted to speak with Jareth about any ramifications of changing her so young.

"Come on, Baby, come on, Lizzie, come back." Several minutes passed before she heard Lizzie start to moan and cough.

"Mom?" Lizzie opened her eyes to find her mother's eyes looking intently into her inches away.

"Lizzie! You're alive! It worked!" She hugged Lizzie to her tightly and cried, feeling her daughter's life return through both her physical touch and the Bond.

"You're hair grew back? Why does your face look different?" Lizzie asked between coughs.

"We won, Honey. I beat the Labyrinth and saved you. I'm the Queen now." She smiled at her daughter.

"Wow, Mom!" Lizzie's eyes were round in awe and she hugged Sarah. "Now I really am a Princess!" Sarah laughed lightly at her daughter's uncanny ability to bounce back from the most unbelievable traumas.

"Now for Jareth." Sarah said and released Lizzie from her hug so they could both check him. Jareth still lie unmoving as she left him but Sarah could see small changes occurring. His skin no longer appeared sickly gray but possessed its normal moonlight glow. Sarah raised his shirt and watched as the deep stab wounds closed until the smooth skin of his abdomen was again unblemished.

Jareth's ears lengthen and his facial features returned to the otherworldly beauty Sarah remembered from twenty years ago. His hair shifted and twisted of its own accord; growing out until it was long and fly-away, turning platinum blond. Sarah's chest tightened as the Bond reestablished and she sense him again. Suddenly, Jareth took a deep, shuddering breath and his mismatched eyes snapped open.

"Jareth! You're alive!" Sarah grasped his face between her hands and placed her forehead against his.

"Sarah? What happened?" He gazed into her stunningly bright eyes as she pulled her face back slightly from his; he noticed that her hair was grown. And she looked Fae. He could sense additional power radiating from her. "Sarah?"

"Yes...Yes...It's still me. I know I look a bit different. How do you feel?" She asked nervously running her hands over his face, chest, and stomach.

"I'm—I'm not sure. Okay...Tired but normal. Normal?" He repeated blankly then sat up quickly running his hands over his face and head, feeling his Fae features and long hair returned. He quickly pulled his shirt up revealing his healed stomach; the wounds vanished without a scar. He rubbed his hand over the previous injury area; it wasn't even tender. Jareth raised his right hand, twisted with experienced ease and a perfect crystal appeared in his palm. Tossing it upwards it vanished causing his bloody, soiled clothes to be replaced with a simple outfit of black leather pants, boots, and a white, silk poet's shirt.

He faced Sarah with a grin. "I feel wonderful, Sarah!" She laughed and threw her arms around him which he returned with fervor, winding his fingers in her thick hair. He'd missed her gorgeous hair and he loved how the smooth strands felt against his bare hands.

"Jareth!" Lizzie joined their hug; crawling onto his lap to welcome him back. "I thought you were dead." She said and Jareth's smile faltered. He looked back to Sarah, her face betraying her.

"Sarah?" He asked and watched as her eyes clouded and he said. "I...Remember." His head tilted and his eyes closed as he searched his memory. "I died...Before I could leave the Mortal realm." He focused again on Sarah. "I remember I gave my Bond to you, Lizzie." He caressed Lizzie's face as the bittersweet memory replayed in his mind. He looked to Sarah again.

"I died and my soul departed the Mortal realm. I remember watching you drag my body through the portal, Sarah. Why did you do that? Why didn't you leave me and save yourselves?" He asked and Sarah could hear the mix of exasperation and curiosity in his tone.

"I couldn't leave you. Not after everything we risked." She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I love you, Jareth. I wasn't going to leave you."

Jareth passionately returned her kisses. "Thank you, Sarah. Your timing was astounding. Truly, Fate must smile on you."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean my timing?"

"Oh, Sarah, do you know the risk you took?" She shook her head, uncertain of the magnitude of risk that he spoke. "It was insanely fortunate for us both that I died before you pulled me through the portal. As long as my soul had passed from my body then what you took with you was nothing more than an inanimate object. No different than your clothing. And somehow you were able to keep hold of me through the void, you Precious Thing." He kissed her again running his hands through her hair.

"I see you've gain substantial control over your magic. Your hair is stunning." He admired.

"Oh, Jareth, about that, haven't you wondered how you're alive now?" As she asked him the crucial question Jareth realized how much more he'd missed. He could feel his brain playing catch up as if it were working a bit slower than usual. Of course, he had just been dead; he supposed he should allow himself recovery time. Even so he suddenly felt quite dense for not wondering sooner. Even at the height of his power he couldn't reanimate the dead and as far as he knew neither could the Labyrinth. He took in Sarah's physical appearance again. Besides her beauty that always stunned him; he belatedly understood that she wore full Royal Goblin Regalia, the Regalia of a Goblin Queen which would've mirrored his as King.

"Sarah...What happened?" Trepidation filled his voice.

"Jareth, I had to. It was the only way to save you...To save all of us. I defeated the Labyrinth. I'm the new Goblin Queen." She said guiltily, ducking her head afraid to meet his eyes. What would he think of her? She'd stolen his crown.

Jareth sat quietly for several minutes absorbing this information. Sarah appeared ashamed of her new title. He saw Lizzie's proud expression. Initially, he was uncertain how he felt. Knowing he was no longer the Goblin King by right should have upset him; he'd battled the Labyrinth by his will for the right to rule. And yet, as he considered it, he willingly chose death to save Lizzie and the Labyrinth, therefore abdicating his right to the crown. Strangely his powers felt the same as when he was King, which was odd, he should have felt diminished to his normal Fae powers. Well, really he shouldn't even be alive.

"Sarah, I understand. You've done what you had to but what I don't understand is why you would have to defeat the Labyrinth? Once you and Lizzie returned with the Bonds intact it should have willingly assisted you." Jareth questioned, cupping her chin to bring her eyes to his.

Tear glistened in Sarah's eyes and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "It lied to you, Jareth. The Labyrinth wanted you dead."

He sat stunned again while Sarah sobbed quickly through her battle with the Labyrinth and everything she'd learned about its plot since she'd wished Toby away twenty years ago. No words came to him to express his incredulity at her story. Everything he'd ever thought he'd known about the Labyrinth tilted and twisted; every memory to held like a crystal and reexamined. He saw Sarah clasp Lizzie close to her as she waited for his comprehension. And Lizzie seemed unable to understand the deeper ramifications of the new world which she'd been thrust into.

"Show me." He commanded conjuring a crystal which he held up for her to take; which she did without hesitation.

"Of course." As soon as Sarah touched the crystal her memory of the battle replayed inside; playing everything of sight and sound from the moment Sarah had woken to just before he come back from death. The crystal winked out and Jareth withdrew the orb from her hand, vanishing it with another twist. They both sat silently for several minutes considering this new betrayal.

"Labyrinth, answer me." Jareth said in a firm but not loud voice. Sarah could hear his restrained anger.

"_You are no longer my Master, but I hear you, Jareth." _It answered in a spiteful tone.

"So, it's true. Even if I were to doubt my Sarah's account, which I do not, I can hear the betrayal in your voice. Ever have you spoken to me as friend before now." Jareth accused, his mouth curled into a frown. He felt his stomach turn to acid and for a moment mistook himself for Mortal again. Disgust welled in his heart for one whom he long thought a friend.

"_Fae are fools. I was never your friend. Know that and tremble." _It threatened.

Jareth hung his head slightly before raising it to the ceiling proudly. "I am warned, Labyrinth. Be you warned as well. Should you seek to harm me and mine again I will seek a way to Bind your powers within the void and you will never be free. " Jareth snarled in a low voice knowing speaking aloud to the Labyrinth unnecessary; it would hear any thoughts projected specifically at it. It chose not answer him and silence reigned in the large chamber.

"My Sarah, I'm sorry you had to endure such a thing. How you passed into the chamber without magic, I will never understand. What you did should've been impossible." He held her face in his hands, kissing her repeatedly. "You were very clever in your phrasing, my dear. You forced the Labyrinth to not only restore my life as a Fae but to restore me as Goblin King in power if not in name. Normally, the only way to gain that power is to conquer the Labyrinth by will. Thank you." He kissed Sarah again. "My stubborn, clever, cruel, beautiful, passionate Sarah, how I love you!"

"Jareth, I love you, to; my arrogant, wonderful Goblin King!"

The kissed and held each other, including Lizzie, for several minutes until Jareth grew tired of sitting on the stone floor and wished for the comforts of his home.

"Come, let's leave this place for more comfortable quarters." Jareth stood and picked Lizzie up, holding her close to him. "Would you like to see my castle, Princess?"

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically, "Uh—ha," And wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her head into his neck. Jareth turned to Sarah and held out his free hand; his face questioning.

"Sarah?" She gave him a reassuring smile and placed her hand in his allowing Jareth to assist her up and escort them from the deepest chamber of the castle.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The Labyrinth grumbled and raged to itself. All its carefully laid plans lay to waste by that Mortal. The very Mortal it successfully manipulated for years. She was clever, too clever and more willful than even Jareth. She would bare far closer examination and appraisal before it could move against her again. Especially now with both of them with equal power; both magic and will. And the additional Bond with her daughter; the Labyrinth felt a further drain on its control and the bit of freedom it tasted for the last twenty years was gone. It knew it would be unable to openly defy either of them for a long time. It would be required to restore Jareth's kingdom to its full health and that galled it. The Labyrinth stewed knowing its bid for freedom was at the starting point once again.

.

.

* * *

**Epilogue to follow!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A big thank you to everyone for sticking with me the last two months as I published my first fan fic!**

**It's been super fun!**

**What a ride, huh?**

**_LittleMargarita, AngelusDraco, Cal, writertron, annependragon, AvalonMist, BuffyMyraRae, MinkyT, jkulibert2,_**

**_Amputation, Kitkat, jandjsalmon, Kiryua, Irishlass18, Chrysamere, gunitatsuhiko, TCMoore, CarliAnne, TriciaRo, spike4561, fayriel,_**

**_ cocoabeanie94, DarkGreenRose, Ellmaar, spartiechic, Princess of the Fae, Prongsy's Girl, KitKat, MoonPrincess623  
_**

**_For all you anonymous readers- I'd love to hear what you think!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue **

**History of the Labyrinth **

**

* * *

**.

.

Eons ago wild magics flowed freely throughout the Underground, interacting, inspiring, and frightening the realm. The Fae, the dominant species of the Underground, considered these magics no more significant than the winds of the Aboveground. Would a Mortal think twice about a summer breeze? Hundreds of years passed until these magics gradually became more powerful and destructive, like a hurricane, wreaking havoc upon all the magical beings of the Underground.

As the destructive forces of these magics became ever more of an increasing threat, it was decided by the Old Fae Council that a massive Binding spell would be worked by every powerful sorcerer of the time. After months of preparation and days of execution the Labyrinth was created and the wild magics were Bound to its physical structure. They chose a Labyrinth hoping to give the magics endless, encircling paths to roam lost within the structure for centuries.

During the Binding spell, the sorcerers realized the immense magical power at their fingertips and quickly devised a plan to control these magics. They created the power chamber and conjured the orb as the focus point to enable a single one of their strongest sorcerers to control the magics, now known as The Labyrinth. Control of the Labyrinth was passed from sorcerer to sorcerer through a Ritual which consisted of the new ruler conquering The Labyrinth by force of will and entering a Vow of Blood as the previous ruler released his will and Vow. Therefore, at no time would it be without a ruler and controller.

Fae society began using this power for whatever need they deemed vital; most notable, the collection of Mortal children to bolster the diminishing Fae bloodlines. Hence, the Game they created which started with a Mortal wish; Sarah being the only Champion of said Game in its entire history—Fae don't like to lose. Gradually, a sprawling castle was constructed over the power chamber and a city flourished at its perimeter.

Many centuries passed and the Fae noticed a distasteful side effect of The Labyrinth. It tended to draw every type of unpleasant species of magical creature the Underground possessed, primarily Goblins, compelling the Fae residents of the City surrounding the Castle to abandon their homes. What was once a prestigious and envied position of power became despised and reviled as The Labyrinth and its Castle became overrun with Goblins; disgusting, moronic creatures by Fae opinion. Future Labyrinth rulers became mocked as The Goblin King and these Kings knew true isolation and loneness within their position of great power, which was regulated by the Fae Council from a distance.

These Kings also discovered, after more centuries, that The Labyrinth was sentient and many partnerships were born between these Kings and The Labyrinth; or so the Kings believed, as Jareth was just coming to understand after his own betrayal by The Labyrinth.

.

.

* * *

**Approx: 1 Month later Underground Time/6 Months later Aboveground Time**

**

* * *

**.

.

Sarah stood casually leaning against the second story balcony wall overlooking the small courtyard attached to the Castle. Well, her Castle really. She had to continually remind herself that she was the Goblin Queen; one month not being nearly enough time for a complete adjustment to her new life. Her loose, flowing white gown twisted lightly in the cool breeze wafting from the Goblin City. The metal tang of rebuilding caught at her nose. She and Jareth had worked tirelessly since the first days back to rebuild the kingdom, putting the goblins and the many other kingdoms' residents to work.

They used their magic whenever possible but since the Labyrinth's cooperation was suspect, most of their efforts fell to tasking the residents and goblins to manual labor. Slow going but it was worth it to Sarah to see the kingdom rebuilt and healing after so many years of damage. And the damage was extensive. The Labyrinth ruined many lives in its eventually futile attempt to gain its freedom.

Over the last month Sarah had pondered this. As much as she resented the immortal being for using her and attempting to assassinate its King; she wondered what desperate measures she would be willing to attempt, what last resort she would try in order to gain her freedom were she enslaved. It was a difficult question for her answer, if indeed, it had an answer.

The Labyrinth was aptly named for it truly was an enigma. Other than knowing its desire for freedom, Sarah and Jareth realized they couldn't trust it in any other fashion. The last few weeks she had tried communicating to understand it but it kept to itself much of the time unless she issued a direct command which it was unable to disobey. The Labyrinth had played a very long running game with very high stakes in order to break its bondage. Perhaps going back even before Jareth's reign. Something which greatly concerned Sarah; if this being had been able to fool the Fae for thousands of years what would it attempt while Sarah controlled it?

.

When time allowed she asked Jareth why the Fae had enslaved the Labyrinth. He told her all that he knew; the history of The Labyrinth as documented by the Old Fae Council and its Sorcerers. As Jareth related the limited history of The Labyrinth he came to understand just how little he truly knew of the being he had controlled. A being he took for granted for centuries believing it to be benevolent as it had been bequeathed to him with that same belief. He never sought to further his knowledge of its history assuming he knew all there was of The Labyrinth from the previous Goblin King's information. An arrogance he realized he must remedy in the coming years, if possible, for The Labyrinth would now be a constant enemy to his new family.

These new fears continually echoed in Jareth's mind as he settled into his new role as Goblin King in name if not title. While he retained his full magical power as Goblin King, thanks to Sarah's quick thinking, he'd lost the power to command The Labyrinth by his will. Sarah held that power solely now. A feat he still shuddered to think of when he remembered what the crystal replayed for him. Her body burnt to a cinder by The Labyrinth's boundary energy.

When he took control of The Labyrinth that energy had been dissipated by the former King before his entry to the power chamber. They had performed the ancient ritual and Vow with the orb and Jareth forced The Labyrinth to his will as the former King released his control. Had he been required to endure such trauma to conquer The Labyrinth Jareth doubted his fortitude would've sustained him as Sarah's had sustained her. Of course, his motives for acquiring the title were far less honorable than hers.

'Sarah.' He thought fondly as he approached her standing at courtyard balcony, the golden evening light of the Underground illuminating her body through her thin, white dress as her long, hair twisted lazily in the gentle breeze. 'My beautiful, strong Goblin Queen; how you've turn my world upside down.'

Walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist clasping her to him and nuzzled his face into her neck. Sarah leaned against his firm body and opened her neck to him, allowing his feather light kisses along her skin.

"I've been wondering what was keeping you." She said raising her hand to caress his face as she continued to watch the courtyard below them.

"Mmm...Some of the spells you requested are very complex. It required me to consult certain ancient scrolls from the library before I attempted them. You wouldn't want me to conjure flawed crystals for you, my Love." He explained never breaking his trail of kisses.

"Of course not," Sarah smiled turning in his arms. "You were successful then?"

"You wound me!" Jareth feigned injured pride. "Don't I always do everything you ask of me?" Sarah laughed lightly at his false expression, kissing him for his efforts.

"Thank you, Jareth. You've sped up this process immensely." She'd asked Jareth to conjured all the crystals needed using his personal magic. Not only could they trust them free of The Labyrinth's influence but his experience allowed quicker conjuring.

He wrapped her long curls around his fingers, admiring the play of golden silver highlights glinting through her new dark Fae hair. "You're welcome, Precious." They gazed at each for a few moments before they both turned to look down into the courtyard.

Lizzie ran around the enclosed yard with several goblins in a game of tag. They could hear her squeals of laughter accompanied by the shouts of the goblins. Nearby sat Ludo and Sir Didymus guarding as de facto babysitters and Sarah knew that Hoggle likely hovered in the area. Once they returned and Hoggle learned that she was the new Goblin Queen; he was always found within shouting distance of Sarah. She considered appointing him her chamberlain which Jareth found endlessly amusing.

"Shall we go down for a bit before leave?" Jareth asked and Sarah nodded with a smile and they winked out of sight, teleporting from the balcony to the courtyard instantaneously.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed jumping upright from his sitting position on the ground where he had been leaning casually against his trusty stead, Ambrosious, as he watched Lizzie scamper with the goblins.

"Sir Didymus, how are you this evening?" Sarah crouched to meet him eye to eye, as it were, since the old fox had only one eye.

"My Lady, the Queen dosth not lower herself to me!" The old knight sounded scandalized, his eye widened in shock at which Sarah smirked and quickly stood.

"Sir Didymus, as always, you are guardian and protector of my honor. I thank you." She dipped her head gracefully to him, gracing him with a true smile. The knight pulled himself up to his full stature and solemnly replied.

"As you are my Queen and rightful Liege, I am proud to do so, My Lady." Sir Didymus bowed low to Sarah, a gesture she knew she would never get used to.

"SAWAH!" Ludo lumbered from the opposite end of the courtyard where he had lounged against the rock wall allowing Lizzie to clamber on and off him as she wished. Lizzie and Ludo became fast friends once Sarah introduced them. Lizzie spent hours chattering away to her giant, orange, furry friend who in turn enjoyed taking her for piggy back rides within the safe confides of the Castle grounds. Within days of arriving at the Castle Sarah would find Lizzie napping in Ludo's arms in some cozy, quiet spot.

"Hey, Ludo!" Sarah greeted him fondly reaching out to scratch his neck causing him duck his head and gave him a big hug. Lizzie wasn't far behind her best friend and came careening around the orange mountain.

"Hey, Mom, Jareth! You guys wanna play tag with us?" She asked as she barreled into her mother's body knocking her back slightly into Jareth. He braced her shoulders and laughed at Lizzie's enthusiasm. Sarah knelt to speak with her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but we can't right now. Remember I told you we had to go on a little trip?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Lizzie's eyes were downcast. Sarah gently pulled her face back up with her hand, admiring the subtle Fae markings starting to form around her daughter's eyes. Once things had calmed, Jareth explained that Lizzie's body would gradually adjust to living with the magic of the Underground and The Labyrinth's Bond. The adjustment would alter her from Mortal to Fae but at a slower rate because she was still a child. Sarah was glad she held back forcing The Labyrinth to change her allowing Lizzie a slower adjustment; perhaps she was finally learning to curb her impulsiveness.

"Now, Lizzie. No pouting. We won't be gone long. Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle will take good care of you. And you have plenty of goblins to keep you entertained until we return." She glanced at the gaggle of miscreant, ragtag goblins still chasing each other in the courtyard.

"And the chickens." Lizzie added with a grin.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten the chickens?" Sarah agreed causing Jareth groaned behind her and Sarah knew that if she were to look at him she would see his exasperated eye roll. Of course, Sarah Williams' daughter loved goblins and their infuriating, feather-messy, migraine-inducing, cluck-clucking, chickens; which frustrated Jareth to no end.

"Don'tcha worry 'bout nothing, Sar—yer Majesty." Sarah's heard Hoggle state from several feet away; she turned her head seeing him entering the courtyard from the main Castle. "We'll takes good care of Princess Lizzie." He waddled to Sarah, passing Jareth without a glance. Since Jareth technically lost his rightful position as Goblin King, Hoggle enjoyed rubbing it in every opportunity.

"Hoggle! I knew you were lingering about somewhere." She greeted him with a broad smile and hug, which Hoggle accepted reluctantly under the baleful eye of Jareth standing two feet away.

"Well, I's been taking care of mine's business. Busy you know, can't always be babysitting." He said gruffly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hoghead. What business have you got to attend to? Chasing fairies? Taking a dip in the Bog?" Jareth said scornfully, one delicate eyebrow arched.

"It's Hoggle!"

"Jareth!" Sarah admonished and he smirked. She'd never understand his need to torment Hoggle and he never explained.

"All of you behave yourselves while we're away. And make sure nothing happens to Lizzie." Sarah proclaimed as she stood and her three friends bowed their heads respectfully. Jareth stepped forward to give Lizzie a quick hug goodbye.

"We'll be back soon, Princess. Be a good girl so your mother doesn't worry." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"I will, Jareth."

"Good, see you soon."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth and Sarah teleported themselves to the library to collect the power crystals; which Jareth completed earlier. They collected each one, knowing which crystal contained which spell by touching it, and twisted each spell into the Ether that would travel with them. Jareth picked up the last crystal, the most complex and the one which he spent the most time and energy conjuring, and handed it to Sarah.

"The spell which you specifically requested, my Dear." Sarah accepted the crystal warily knowing this particular crystal could change lives, hopefully for the better. She twisted her wrist and rolled it over the back of her hand until it vanished into her safekeeping.

"Thank you again, Jareth. I hope it does exactly as it is meant to."

"As do I; that particular spell hasn't been invoked for thousands of years for good reason." He stepped closer until he could embrace her. "All will be well, Precious. Once this is finished we'll have only the Council to face."

"Do you think they'll listen to our concerns?"

"Centuries ago if this Crown spoke the Council paid all good attention...But now... It is difficult to predict. Gaining the floor shall be easy enough but will they take our concerns about The Labyrinth seriously enough to change the Game?" Jareth frowned slightly. "It has long been an excellent source of new bloodlines for our Society; it will be difficult for us to change their minds."

"I know." She nodded against his chest, comforted by his warmth for a short time before raising her head. "I'm ready." Sarah snapped her fingers; materializing their comfortable clothes into their matching black Goblin Royal Regalia.

"Your control is improving daily, Sarah." Jareth beamed. "I'm quite proud of you."

"Thank you, my Love, perhaps I may surpass you one day." She teased with a glint in her eyes.

"Of that I have no doubt." He replied in earnest earning a surprised look from Sarah but before she could respond he raised his arms; his cape edges clasped in his hands so that it draped around them and obscured their view. Sarah's head spun; she pulled herself into Jareth's chest tightly again, tucking her face into his neck and breathed slowly to prevent any nausea. She felt his arms encircle her protectively as they traveled through the void towards the Mortal realm of the Aboveground.

Knowing that she was free to travel the realms when she originally thought she would be trapped in the Underground forever was still something else she was learning to accept. Sarah still was unable to travel them alone since she had yet to master the skill but that she was free with Jareth's assistance was enough for now. As he explained to her, since she became Goblin Queen, any and all previous restrictions she may have been under were null and void. The full power of The Labyrinth was hers to command.

Abruptly, the strange trip ended and Jareth opened his arms as she lifted her head from the warm safety of his shoulder. It was certainly a much easier way to travel the void then her experience with The Labyrinth.

"That wasn't so bad and it was fast." She said looking up at him and he gazed at her; his unruly hair floating about his head, thin tendrils brushing her face as he bend his head low to kiss her gently.

"Indeed. You can understand why it's my preferred mode of travel rather than your hazardous cars."

"Well, we can't all poof ourselves everywhere." She teased.

"Must I remind you, Sarah, it's not poofing it's teleportation. Please do try and remember that." He corrected before catching her smirk as she stepped from his embrace and looked around at their location.

"My parents?"

"I thought you might prefer to start here."

"Yes, this is fine." She answered. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing her father and step-mother other again after everything that happened. She knew the time differences between the Underground and the Aboveground were substantial so that while it had been about a month for her since she'd left, everyone she'd left behind would experience it as approximately six months.

They currently stood in her parent's backyard. Jareth decided that it would be more discreet than appearing in their home but not as difficult to explain as the front yard. The sun had already set and Sarah could smell spring approaching.

" Shall we?" Jareth inclined his head towards her parent's back door; she led the way to the door and knocked. A few minutes later Karen peeked out the window and Sarah watched with amusement as her step-mother's eyes went agog. Although whether it was their unannounced physical presence at their back door or the fact they were still dressed in Goblin Regalia that startled her more Sarah could only guess. The door swung open swiftly with Karen standing in the entryway with a stunned expression.

.

.

"Sarah? Jareth? Wh—I..." She stuttered.

"Hello, Karen. I know you have a million questions starting with; where have you been, why are you dressed like that, what happened to you, and dozens more. I promise to answer everything. Can we come in?"

"Oh...Of course...I...Oh my gosh, let me go find Robert." Karen ran off towards the study leaving them standing in the entry. Sarah glanced at Jareth with regret in her eyes.

"Maybe we can just leave the crystal and sneak out before she gets back."

Jareth smooth baritone chuckled. "Now, Sarah, is that any way to treat your parents?"

"Sarah?" Her father's voice drew her attention away from Jareth and she saw her father standing across the room from her with a mixture of disbelief and fragile hope on his face. "It's really you?"

"Yes, Dad, It's really me." She left Jareth's side and walked to her father, slowing pulling him into a hug. Her father responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Sarah and squeezing tight.

"Oh, Princess! We thought we'd never see you again! Where's Lizzie? Is she alright? Last we heard you'd been attacked at Carol's apartment and then the police lost track of you. No one knew anything or at least they weren't talking." Robert exclaimed glancing at Jareth as he spoke, his eyebrows quirking at their strange clothing.

"Lizzie's great...Everything's fine but there's a lot I need to explain to you both. Maybe you should sit down." Sarah said before leading them both towards the living room; her Dad rather reluctantly obeying as he continued to stare at the odd clothing she and Jareth wore. After her parents were comfortably settled and Jareth stood next to Sarah with his arm wrapped supportively around her waist; Sarah decided it was time to rip off the band aid of truth.

"Dad, Karen, I'm the Goblin Queen and Jareth is the Goblin King and everything I ever painted is real. There's another world full of magic that exist next to ours and Lizzie and I live there now." Sarah snapped her fingers and suddenly they both wore normal jeans and white silk, button down shirts which were untucked; however their physical appearances remained Fae. She snapped her fingers again and the Goblin Regalia returned. Jareth wore a slight smirk at her parents' astonished faces.

"...What..." Robert said his voice dazed while Karen emitted a strangled gasp.

"And I have a gift." Stretching out her right arm gracefully, she twisted her wrist and a crystal rolled from her elbow, down her forearm and around her wrist to settle in the palm of her hand. "This crystal will allow either of you to contact us whenever you want; sort of like a telephone except it uses magic. Just hold it in your palm and say, 'I want to speak to Sarah or Jareth.' "As she said the activating phrase the crystal light up with an internal white glow.

The glow reflected on her parents' faces; the light brightening their eyes until the pupils pinpointed. "Sarah, this is...A lot information to take in."

"I know, Dad. There's more." Sarah took a seat across from her father while Jareth chose a seat a bit farther away but still in the same room allowing the family a moment of privacy without removing his supportive presence as Sarah explained everything detailing her history with Jareth and The Labyrinth.

An hour later Robert and Karen could barely process the overload of information. Both snuck occasional peeks at the unearthly Jareth sitting quietly in a chair a short distance away. He lounged on the occasional chair as if it were a throne; his tall form draped languidly over the furniture and his unusual blond hair framing his intense eyes. Robert admitted to himself that this Jareth did look very much like Sarah's old Goblin King Portraits, well, exactly like them. A profound supremacy casually radiated from him.

Sarah's countenance was greatly changed as well. Her hair had most obviously grown more than six months should allow but the intensity and markings around her eyes struck Robert as the greatest change, besides her overall demeanor. The Sarah before him looked and acted like his daughter and yet she was so much more. His brain still processed the slight-of-hand she called magic. Robert wouldn't allow himself to truly believe it was magic, yet, but no other explanation seemed forthcoming.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Sarah asked growing more concerned when he didn't answer, merely stared unblinking at her face. Karen nudged her husband which prompted a blink but no verbal response.

"I believe you've rendered your father speechless, Sarah." Jareth said lightly; Sarah looked at him and saw a small smile stretch his lips.

"He just needs some time to adjust. Right, Karen?" Sarah looked to her step-mother for support.

"Oh, of course...He'll be alright, eventually... I hope." She said softly while continually nudging Robert. "Robert? Honey?"

It took another ten minutes of gentle nudging by the women before Robert finally responded which relieved Sarah. She wanted her father to know the truth and to be able to contact her but she hadn't wanted to make him catatonic. Another hour passed before she felt comfortable enough to leave her parents' home. Sensing that everyone had their limit of insanity for the night Sarah and Jareth quickly made their goodbyes with a promise to keep in touch often. Before leaving, Sarah went through the instructions again for activating the crystals then told them to keep it in a safe, secure location since it was a powerful object that required protection.

By the time they left Robert seemed to be back nearly to his normal self, albeit a bit more wary around both of them but especially Jareth; which amused and delighted the Fae. He parted company with her father with a fanged grin showing his inhumanly sharp teeth and Sarah swore she saw her father restrained a shiver.

"Jareth, I saw that." She rebuked him as the returned to the backyard, goodbye hugs and kisses exchanged.

"Saw what, my Love." He replied innocently.

"I saw you trying to scare my father. Must you?" Her brows rose as she positioned herself facing him. He grinned at her obvious attempt to restrain his behavior.

"Indeed I must, Sarah. I can't have your father doubting my true self."

"Well...Can you at least try not to enjoy it so much?" She asked knowing it was a hopeless case.

"So cruel, my Queen, you would steal all my fun?" Jareth's eye gleamed as he pouted.

Sarah sighed; resigned to the man she'd chosen to spend her life, "Just poof us to the next location." He raised his arms with his cape encircling them once again as Sarah wrapped her arms around his torso.

"It's not 'poofing', Sarah, it's teleportation." He corrected her again exasperated and Sarah giggled into his breastplate.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They arrived at Carol's apartment moments later still dressed in their Regalia. This time, however, they arrived under a spell of invisibility to confirm her solitude before exposing themselves. Once they saw that Carol was indeed without guests they dropped the spell. Carol walked into her living room from the kitchen seconds later dropping the bowl of popcorn she just made with a shriek.

"Aaaaiiiee!" She ducked back into the kitchen, grabbed the nearest, heaviest object she could as a weapon, which happened to be a frying pan and returned to the living room to confront the intruders. "_Who the hell are you_?" Jareth and Sarah stood still and remained calm, not wanting to startle Carol further.

"It's Sarah and Jareth, Carol." Sarah announced in a smooth, regal tone.

"Sarah?" Carol said her voice disbelieving but her eyes taking in the similar appearances these intruders had to her friends. She lowered the frying pan from its upraised position and carefully walked closer to them. Sarah snapped her fingers changing their clothes from their Regalia to their simple human outfits again.

"Sarah!" Carol said once the strange clothing disappeared and the female looked more like her friend, except for her unusual eyes and stunning dark with strange highlights. "It is you! Jeez, did you have to scare me half to death? And what's with the costumes?"

Jareth chuckled darkly at Carol's response. "Ah, Carol, they're not costumes, they're our formal receiving attire. We apologize for startling you."

"Formal receiving attire?" She repeated dully, the frying pan still held in her hand but hanging limping by her side. Sarah walked up to her friend and cautiously removed the pan from her grip before placing it a safe distance from them.

"For the Goblin King and Queen; it worked, Carol. We all made it back safely." Sarah explained than caught herself, "Well, mostly safe but that's a completely different story. We just wanted you to know that we're safe and that everything you did helped." Carol allowed Sarah to guide her to the couch and Sarah sat next to her while Jareth sat on her opposite side.

"It worked? You made it to the other world?" She asked still unsure she could believe her eyes and ears. Sarah hugged her friend tightly, hoping to assist her while Jareth placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Yes," Jareth answered, "Everything you did for us both, thank you, Carol. I have no words to express how grateful I am for your generosity and willingness to believe in us in the face of such tremendous odds." Sarah nodded as he spoke and slowly Carol's brain caught up with her reality.

"But what took you so long? It's been almost six months since you disappeared; I thought you must have...Died." She choked at bit on the last word.

"There's much we should explain...And we have a gift for you." Sarah twisted her wrist and another crystal materialized, rolled down her forearm to rest in her palm. "You can use this to call for us should you ever need our assistance. It's the least we can do for everything you've done for us." Sarah explained how to activate the crystal and shared the longer explanation of their adventure with Jareth. Their friend was stunned at the revelation of The Labyrinth's betrayal; uncertain what to say in return. In the end, Carol proved her continued friendship by offering them future sanctuary with her should they ever require it.

For her side she explained that once the police questioned her and after their disappearance the investigation seemed to gradually die down. The Detective Scarvy called her several more times asking odd questions but Carol deflected him until he stopped calling. Without more evidence and unable to locate Sarah or Jareth his investigation ground to a halt months ago; they were both relieved to discover all of their friends were living without any repercussions of her assistance to them.

After a pleasant time of relating their time apart, Jareth and Sarah declared it was time for them to leave. After reminding Carol of the seriousness of the power crystal; she placed it in Carol's hands with a firm warning to keep it safe and secure. They hugged tightly for several minutes before finally parting. Jareth and Sarah stepped a distance away and she snapped her fingers to regain their formal Regalia before teleporting from Carol's home. Carol would always remember her friends' matching ethereal smiles as they clung to one another before vanishing suddenly from her living room.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Their next stop, Susan and Sal's home; they appeared formally attired in their living room also invisible but found only Sal in residence. Jareth released the invisibility spell, revealing them directly in front of Sal as he lounged in front of his television.

"Holy shit!" Sal jumped from his relaxed position instantly into a fighting stance before registering a second later that he knew the bizarre intruders. "Are you two insane? Or are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jareth cocked his head to one side grinning while Sarah shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just rather fun to poof into homes unexpectedly." She said without a note of remorse which earned her a proud smile from Jareth.

"Why, Sarah, I do believe you're becoming more Fae all the time. And it's not poofing, it's teleportation."

"Do you mind?" Sal interrupted. "Is there a reason you nearly scared me to death? And let me tell you, that's not a easy thing to do so this better be good." He threatened, his arms crossed and his stance firm.

"Ah, yes, there was a very good reason for our unexpected visit, Sal." Jareth stepped away from Sarah, strolling towards Sal with twinkle in his eyes. "You have been a very good friend to the Goblin King and Queen, Sal Silvari, as you can see by our appearance your assistance was invaluable to us. We successfully returned to our kingdom; our powers fully restored." Jareth twirled his right arm in front of him and slightly above his head while twisting his wrist; a clear crystal materialized in his palm which he proceeded to roll over the back of his right hand to the back of his left and back again until Sal's eye were following the pattern relentlessly.

"I've brought you a gift." He declared while continuing the crystal's dance over his hands. Sarah watched Jareth mesmerize Sal and would've been annoyed with his antics if they weren't so beautiful. "Do you want it?" He teased the man before stopping the crystal and offering it to Sal in his outstretched hand, crystal perched lightly on his fingertips.

Sal, ever naturally suspicious, glared at the crystal sphere before meeting Jareth's upswept, glittery gaze. "What kind of gift?" At which Jareth laughed aloud and grinned, showing Sal how sharp his teeth really were now that he was no longer in his human guise.

"Ah, Sal, how you entertain me, truly a wise man; I promise you this is a true gift which will bare you no ill will. A gift from a grateful King and Queen should you ever need our assistance." When Sal showed no inclination to take it directly from his hand but increased interest showed in his eyes, Jareth finally tossed the crystal to him making Sal lunge for it suddenly, barely saving it from landing on the floor.

Once in his grasp Sal stared at it with awe. "What's it do?"

Sarah stepped forward at his question, "Should you ever need to contact us just hold it as you are now and say clearly, 'I want to speak to Sarah or Jareth.' The crystal will take care of the rest."

"Just that phrase?" His eyes narrowed.

"And you must believe, Sal Silvari. Without belief there is no magic and even we cannot assist in that. With everything you have seen after knowing us can you still doubt that true magic exists?" Jareth questioned his expression serious.

"No, I guess not. By the way, you both look...intense. Is that how you really look, with the hair and the eyes and all?"

"Indeed." Jareth stated bluntly.

"Wow...it's very...wow."

Sarah laughed this time at Sal's flustered voice and he blushed. "Sal, we're grateful for your assistance as well as your friendship; protect this crystal for it holds great power. And should you ever need us, for any reason, call." She stated regally and Sal's memory flashed back to the kitchen when he first met Sarah in truth.

"Uh...Thank you, your—Majesties..." He said with a wavering note, unsure of how to address them. Jareth laughed again, lightly this time.

"You may call us, Jareth and Sarah. You have earned that privilege, Sal Silvari." Jareth walked the short distance between them and gripped Sal's shoulder, meeting his eyes fiercely. "Until such time that Fate decrees that we meet again, Friend."

Sal nodded once and feeling it unacceptable to grasp Jareth's shoulder in a return manner, Sal instead stuck his hand out; after a pause Jareth released his shoulder and grasped Sal's hand, firmly shaking it. They shared a friendly smile which Sarah watched from a few feet away, approving.

"Until then, Friend." Sal agreed.

"Take care, Sal and tell Susan of our thanks as well. We realize that she is away for a family visit and is not in residence; we are sorry to have missed her. She also may use the crystal as she wishes." Jareth said turning away from Sal to stand next to Sarah.

"I will, thanks." Sal waved to them both as they winked from existence leaving his apartment strangely emptier than it had ever felt before.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Detective Scarvy walked to his front door, the bag of take- out shoved under his left shoulder while he dug in his pants pocket for his keys. A connoisseur of take-out food, his favorite was Thai but Indian was a close second because Scarvy was the clichéd confirmed bachelor who couldn't boil water. Not that he didn't like women; Scarvy loved women, probably too much, they just didn't love him and they definitely didn't love his career. Being a cop was a career, not a job and on days when he was really honest with himself he'd admit that it was his life; didn't leave room for anything else most days.

His front door swung open and he walked in to his small, dark apartment, locking the door behind him. As he walked towards his kitchenette he passed his living room and a sudden shiver ran over his skin. Someone was in his apartment. He couldn't hear anything or even see anything but the air was different; charged with something that his sixth sense screamed at him. Without pausing or giving any indication that his intentions had changed, Scarvy suddenly dropped the take-out, reached into his coat with his other hand, spun and crouched to face his darkened living room; handgun drawn, safety off and ready to fire.

"Who the fuck—"He yelled but before he could finish his expletive his gun was yanked out his hands by an invisible force and thrown across the room into the dark. Scarvy's hands went wide and open in front of him, ready to either defend or surrender depending upon the intruder's intentions, as his mind caught up with the impossible feat his gun had just performed.

He observed silhouettes emerge from the darkness, their outlines imposing, jagged and very dark; made darker by overlying night. Blinding light abruptly shone in the room illuminating the commanding figures; Scarvy shielded his eyes and turned his head.

"Detective Scarvy?" A smooth, masculine voice with a British accent asked in a cool tone but not unfriendly.

"Y-yes." Scarvy answered and slowly began standing from his crouched position once it appeared he wasn't to be incinerated on the spot.

"Detective William Scarvy?" Another vaguely familiar female voice asked. Scarvy turned his head back towards the light and as his eyes adjusted he could see the features of the man and woman, both dressed in black leather and flowing black capes with high collars. He'd never seen people who with their physical appearances before. Their features were otherworldly with slanted eyes surrounded by something that glittered and their hair was long and defied gravity; but his was pale platinum while hers was a mysterious dark brown.

"Do I know you?" He questioned them, his courage quickly returning. The strangers ignored his question and continued with their own.

"William Scarvy, I believe you made a wish some time ago." The man stated.

"What?" Scarvy started at the odd statement. He made a wish? What was this man talking about?

"I'm usually prompt in responding to wishes; however circumstances beyond my control have delayed me tremendously." The man explained his expression stoic.

"We...you mean we, Jareth." The woman added and sounded almost as if she were teasing. Scarvy watched as the man, called Jareth, turned to the woman standing next to him with a tiny grimace on his face.

"Yes, of course, Sarah, I meant we."

Sarah? Jareth? Those names...Six months ago the mysterious couple that disappeared in front of him...Twice. His wish...As he walked away from the last scene he remembered wishing he knew who they were. Scarvy's knees wobbled and he stumbled backwards a few steps away from the couple.

"Look, my Dear, he's remembering his wish." Jareth observed.

"Y-you're th-them?" Scarvy stammered his mind stuttering to a halt as it tried to absorb this knowledge. "You're Sarah Williams?" He started walking closer trying to get a better look at the woman but Jareth side stepped to block him, his eyes suddenly threatening.

"That's close enough, Detective."

Only a few feet separated Scarvy from Jareth and Scarvy could see the danger in the man's eyes, realizing that he approached Sarah Williams at risk to his life. The man, Jareth, appeared in full health after his mortal injury and Scarvy decided challenging him would not be wise. But he did decide to confront them verbally.

"My wish was to know who you both were." He tested.

"True." Jareth replied his eyes watching Scarvy closely.

"So...Who are you?"

Sarah and Jareth both stood tall and even with each other while looking Scarvy. "We are the Goblin King and Queen and our power is beyond this worlds' ken, William Scarvy." They proclaimed.

"Goblin King and Queen?" He repeated and blinked and blinked again. "I don't understand."

"Your understanding is not required only your belief. Do you believe, William Scarvy?" Jareth asked his voice serious.

"I-I..." Scarvy didn't know how to answer that question. His first instinct was to say no but how could he explain all the odd things six months ago plus what he was seeing and hearing at this very moment. He suspected if he answered incorrectly he would regret it. He chose to answer opposite what he felt he should answer. "Yes, I do."

Jareth smiled and Scarvy swore his teeth looked like fangs. Sarah stepped forward twisting her hand and suddenly a glass sphere rested in her palm. Scarvy saw her hand it to Jareth who walked towards him with the sphere in his hand in offering.

"William Scarvy, we have a gift for you. Since you are an honorable man among the dishonorable we offer you a choice. This crystal contains a powerful spell which will affect your memory depending upon your decision." Jareth clarified before allowing Scarvy to touch it.  
"My memory?

"Yes, we will be erasing all the police and hospital records of our presence in this realm and whether or not you remember us and all that occurred will depend upon your choice." He further explained. "If you choose to remember us then you must accept this crystal and keep it on your person for the next twenty-four hours without fail for your memory to remain intact. None of your connections other than you will remember us, so you should never speak of us again."

"I understand." Scarvy said running his hands through his hair.

"However, if you choose to forget with the others all you must do is refuse this gift and you will never see nor hear from us again. Make your choice." Jareth commanded. Standing next and a bit behind him, Sarah arched one eyebrow expressing curiosity at what would be his decision, but remained silent.

Scarvy considered the option being offered and realized his choice was simple. Even though he would never be able to speak to anyone of the amazing, astounding exploits he'd witnessed, he knew he didn't wish to forget them; not now, not ever. Without hesitation he stepped forward accepting the crystal from Jareth's hand.

"I want to remember." He stated clearly, his voice clear. Jareth and Sarah smiled creating an intense look between them.

"_Ex_cellent, William Scarvy, remember, on you at all times for the next twenty-four hours else you shall became one of the forgotten memories." Jareth advise again dropping his arm and stepped back to Sarah's side.

"Perhaps Fate shall bring us together again, William Scarvy." Jareth stated with a grin. "Would you like that, Sarah?" He looked to his companion who gazed at Scarvy as if she were reading his mind.

"It would be acceptable." She answered with a small smile before returning Jareth's gaze.

"Take care, William Scarvy." And with a sharp raise of his arm Jareth draped his cape around them, obscuring them from his view and the darkness returned to his living room along with the sudden loneness. He could no longer sense anyone in his home and he knew they had departed, somehow. He admired the perfect crystal orb in his palm; its weight cool and smooth in his palm before placing it in his coat pocket. It looked like he'd be wearing his coat for the next day whether he needed it or not.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Using Jareth's invisibility spell in addition to a silence spell, they materialized within the next location causing Sarah to cling to Jareth. Her grip tightened upon his arm until he feared his hand might go numb from lack of circulation. Her entire body tensed as she adjusted to the environment; the traumatic memories replaying in her mind.

"Sarah, if this is too difficult I can do this alone." Jareth offered and for a moment she considered accepting.

"Thank you, Jareth, but I have to do this." She looked around the hallways of the Bellevue psychiatric ward and shivered. He placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Well, then let us take care of the records first." He conjured another crystal and quickly smashed it on the floor at their feet; a cloud of silver glitter exploded before rapidly swirling towards the secure records room and computer system. Once the glitter reached its goal all records of Sarah Williams' previous hospitalization and even her existence would be erased from Bellevue hospital. They would make another stop later at the police department to repeat the process with another record destroying crystal.

Sarah watched the glitter disappear around a corner before conjuring another crystal and gazing into for directions. After a few seconds she spoke and indicated a specific hallway, "This way." Jareth followed her closely as they obeyed the crystal's locating directions. It brought them to a locked door with a small window; Sarah peeked through the glass to confirm the crystal's accurate homing spell. Inside the small, padded room huddled a pathetic, wasted figure in a far corner.  
"It's him." Sarah verified pleased that her voice held steady.

"Sarah?" Jareth prompted waiting until she met his gaze, "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with." She said in a hurry before grabbing his hand and snapping her fingers to teleport them the short distance into the locked room. Jareth continued the invisibility spell after they appeared inside the padded room just feet away from a very insane, very wretched Eric Morton. He appeared as if he hadn't properly bathed in weeks; his blond hair hung in greasy strings over his face and his hospital gown gaped untied from the back. He was awake but not lucid, rocking to and fro on the balls of his bare feet in the corner and mumbling incoherently.

"Oh, Eric..." Sarah said her voice full of sympathy and heavy with regret. "I'm so sorry." She instinctively stepped towards her ex-husband...well, ex-husband in her mind since there would be no official divorce now.

"Sarah, please don't touch him. I'll take care of it; he isn't safe, especially for you." Jareth strongly requested of her and she caught herself as she reached out towards him without thinking of her safety.

"Yes, of course." She pulled back her hand allowing Jareth room to work. Jareth twisted his wrist withdrawing the most powerful and complex spell which Sarah requested of him; the spell he spent days researching and hours conjuring. As he drew closer to the very dangerous Eric Morton he knelt next to him warily, prepared to shield himself should Eric attempt any new physical threats. He watched as Eric, the insane man who had fatally stabbed him, continued to rock; either their invisibility spell held or Eric was incoherent to their presence.

Jareth outstretched his hand clenching the crystal and cautiously placed it against Eric's forehead. A moment passed before it lit up with a bright, white light and Eric moaned loudly much like a wounded animal and began banging his head against the wall. Jareth followed his movement so he could keep the crystal in constant contact with his forehead. The healing spell finished approximately ten minutes later; Jareth's arm growing tired and Sarah watching in horrified fascination as the crystal's glow gradually diminished until it returned to normal. Eric collapsed to the floor and Jareth removed the crystal from his skin.

Jareth withdrew from the man's side and returned to Sarah while dropping the invisibility and silence spell for Eric's viewpoint only. They both waited anxiously for the crystal's final results, hoping the ancient spell worked. Eventually, Eric regained consciousness, rolled towards them and opened his eyes to see an oddly appearing Sarah watching him nervously.

"Sarah?" Eric asked unsure of his wife's appearance or his own state of mind, his voice rusty with disuse.

"Yes, Eric, it's me." She crouched down to eye level with him as he sat up; his head held in one hand, hair hanging through his fingers. Jareth stood closely over Sarah should Eric threaten her in any manner, his body on edge which he hid well under his regal demeanor.

"Where am I?" Eric craned his head about trying to recognize the room before settling his vision back on her and noticing her unusual clothing. "What happened? Everything is so jumbled; I can't seem to focus one thing." Then he saw Jareth hovering over them and some horrific memory surfaced in Eric's eyes. "Didn't something happen to you?" His voice was guarded.

"Indeed, there was 'something'." Jareth confirmed tersely but did not elaborate.

"Eric, listen to me." Sarah moved closer without touching him. "Many things have happened the last several months; many terrible things. We've both done things to each other. I want you to know that I'm sorry for want I've done to you and that I forgive you for what you've done to me."

"Sarah..." Eric started but his emotions caught in his throat as some of his memories filtered back.

"Jareth was able to conjure a very old spell to cure your insanity. I'm so sorry that I retaliated by destroying your mind but fortunately we can undo some of that damage." Eric remained speechless as he sat on the padded floor, watching Sarah's face express her sincere regrets. He was uncertain how to feel with so many emotions flooding his suddenly coherent mind and he chose to remain quiet.

"Eric, I know this is a lot to absorb but I want to know that everything I ever painted was real. Jareth really is The Goblin King and I'm now The Goblin Queen. I know now that I really saw these things; this other world really existed. I'm not crazy, Eric. I never was!" She observed as his eyes widened and his breathing sped up at her declaration but still he remained silent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the kind of wife you deserved but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you and when I married you I really did love you as best as I was able. I'm just so sorry it wasn't enough." Tears misted her eyes at this last confession and Sarah waited in silence for Eric's response. Still he made no sound but stared at her; the muddled memories of the last six months mixing with the previous six months of coherent memories of them fighting over the divorce.

Finally, he spoke in a hushed voice, "You did this to me? You made me crazy?" Sarah nodded but didn't speak. Eric looked at Jareth, "I tried to kill you, didn't I? When I was crazy?" Jareth nodded as well as he stood next to a crouched Sarah. "I really don't know what to say. You're saying there's a magical world, that you have powers, and ...Well...What am I supposed to do with my life now?" He spat, his voice accusing.

"That is what these are for," Jareth stated calmly and pulled two more crystals from the Ether, one clear and one blue. "Sarah?" He handed them both to her. She took both in her hands and offered them to Eric.

"One of these crystals is your future, Eric."

"My future? What the hell are you two talking about? Where the hell do you get those?" His eyes widened then narrowed.

"I'm giving you a choice this time, Eric. The choice you never really had before. If you don't want to remember anything of this place, of what I've done to you, what you've done to me, or if you don't even want to remember me or Lizzie then choose the red crystal. However, if you want to remember everything, including Lizzie and me, then you choose the clear crystal. Once you've made your choice hold the crystal in your palms and say, 'I, Eric Morton wait to—remember or forget.' to whichever crystal you choose." She handed both inactive crystals to Eric who seemed to hold them somewhat reluctantly.

Jareth added to Sarah's explanation, "We've already erased your medical records and your police records will be next, so it will be as if none of these things ever occurred; whichever crystal who choose. And we will transport you to your home momentarily which will be prepared as if you never left."

Eric looked stunned, wearing an ill-fitting hospital gown holding two power crystals awkwardly against his chest. "What about my parents? What about Lizzie? Do I ever see her again?"

"Whichever crystal you choose your parents will share the same fate; they will either remember or forget everything." Sarah explained. "As for Lizzie, if you chose to remember I will know and I will be in contact with you about working out a visitation schedule. Keep in mind that she is living with me right now in the other realm and without my contact you have no other way of reaching her. I'm prepared to be generous with you but Lizzie wants to live in this other world, Eric, and if you try to interfere with this know that I can arrange it so that you never see your daughter again." Sarah stated in a blunt voice and Eric felt a thrill of anger as his very changed wife glared at him from her inhuman eyes. Somehow he knew she thought she really was being generous but as his memory became less muddled he didn't feel so much the gifts of her generosity.

However, Eric Morton wasn't a completely stupid man and he wanted his life returned and he wasn't about to allow anyone, even his 'former' wife now 'Goblin Queen' intimidate him into giving up his daughter. With a firm set to his face and no hesitation he grasped the clear crystal and announced lucidly while keeping his eyes locked with Sarah's.

"I, Eric Morton, want to remember!"

Sarah sighed with resignation, some part of her had hoped he might want to forget; it would make things easier but Eric never liked easy options. Her ex-husband was as stubborn as her in his own way. Her mouth formed a thin line and she stood away from him.

"As you wish, Eric Morton." She and Jareth looked at each other and without another physical sign all three vanished from the tiny room as if they never existed; a spray of glitter powdering the floor before slowly dissipating into the Ether.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

They returned directly to their Castle beyond the Goblin City after delivering Eric to his home, then visiting the police department to erase all records pertaining to any of them. They were grateful to be finished with this last arduous chore. Sarah especially wanted nothing more to do with the Aboveground for awhile as she adjusted to her new role and dealt with her recent traumas. It was quite late once they arrived home. Sarah quickly dropped their formal attire for more comfortable clothing as they checked on Lizzie, who was snoring softly in her bed.

Jareth and Sarah each kissed her brow good night, secure in the knowledge that the Princess was safe for the present before they retired to their own quarters; which used to be Jareth's. They strolled casually to their rooms instead of teleporting, the better to enjoy each others' company and unwind from the stressful business. Jareth wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side and Sarah rested her head against his chest as they walked through the ancient stone hallway; power crystals illuminating the way.

"I'm pleased this is finished, Sarah. You conducted yourself well, just as a Queen should."

She smiled at his compliment and upturned her face into his chest to kiss his neck, "Mmmm...Your presence at my side was invaluable. I'm not sure I could've faced Eric without you."

"I will always be by your side, Precious." Jareth proclaimed squeezing her tight and kissing the crown of her head. "Even as the world falls down."

.

.

* * *

**whew! So that's it...the end of Last Resort. I would love, love, love to know what you think, especially if you're a reader that has never reviewed before. The holidays slowed me down from updating plus the epilogue ended up longer then I intended but I'm sure that won't generate any complaints, lol!  
**

**I've had several requests for a sequel- which I'm considering so I've left some open endedness to this just in case. I've got a few ideas so we'll see but his story was very 'stream of consciousness' for me so any sequel will require more planning to maintain consistency, etc. So if I do, I probably won't be able to update as often as I did with this story but when I'm writing it rolls out very fast so I promise if I commit there won't be weeks and months between updates either. I hate that! **

**Of course, there's a poll on my profile about whether I should write a sequel or not. Love to hear your opinion on the sequel idea either by poll or drop me comment. :o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update for those on my alert list**

**I've officially started/posted the beginning to the **

**sequel to Last Resort**

**"A Time for Reaping"**

.net/s/6533656/1/A_Time_for_Reaping

Or you can go to my profile page and click on the story link there.

Enjoy!

And reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
